Tempestade de Verão
by Dama 9
Summary: Continuação de Entre Mudanças e Desejos. Eros esta cansado do Olimpo e resolve vir ao santuario. Até mesmo os deuses estão incomodados com a falta de atitude do leonino. Um alvo errado e outro casal será formado. Aiolia e Marin Yuuri e MdM.
1. As Peripécias de Eros

**Domo pessoal**

**Olha eu aqui de novo, eu sei, vocês já devem estar se cansando de mim, mas o que eu posso fazer, escrever fics tem se tornado um hobby, um passatempo e minha mais nova paixão, extremamente viciante, então. Sinto dizer pessoal, mas vocês vão ter que me aguentar mais um poquinho. Entonses, vamos ao que interessa. Tempestade de Verão é minha mais nova fic, precisamente se passaram três semanas desde que Saga e Litus começaram a namorar, então não assustem ao vê-los em cenas regadas a muito açucar no decorrer da história. Bem, essa fic terá como protagonistas dois casais, um deles extremamente inusitado, mas espero que gostem. Não vou estragar a surpresa e contar quem é, vou deixar a cargo da imaginação de vocês concluir. Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Tempestade de Verão**

**Capitulo 1: As Peripécias de Eros**

**I – O Leão e a Águia.**

Quem poderia dizer que justamente no meio de um dia de verão uma tempestade daquelas estivesse se formando.

Caminhava pelo santuário sem ser visto, afinal, como explicaria a irmã que estava entediado e queria andar entre os mortais. Foi quando ouviu alguns risos divertidos vindo de uma janela entreaberta de uma casa próxima.

Nem se dera conta de que chegara ao vilarejo das amazonas. Sua curiosidade era maior do que a prudência que ignorava. Como sempre fora acostumado a agir impulsivamente. Sentou-se abaixo da janela para ouvir melhor a conversa que tanto lhe atraia.

-Para de falar besteiras, Shina; a voz soou irritada, indicando não ser um assunto muito agradável.

-Admita, você ama o Aiolia; Shina respondeu se divertindo com o desconcerto da amazona.

Embora estivesse sem poder ver os rostos das amazonas, ele logo tirou uma conclusão por si só.

-"Que triste, é um amor não correspondido"; ele pensou com um brilho triste em seus orbes dourados. –"Mas nada que não se possa dar um jeito"; Eros concluiu dando um sorriso iluminado, como se algo realmente extraordinário tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

-Shina, não tenho nada para admitir, eu e Aiolia somos apenas amigos; Marin respondeu alterando mais a voz. Para a sempre tão calma amazona de Águia, essa alteração poderia ser considerada perigosa.

-Sei! Quer apostar quanto que o Aiolia esta treinando na praia próximo ao Cabo; a amazona falou com ar de desafio. –Porque você não vai lá falar com ele, já que são só **amigos**; Shina completou com ironia.

--"Hun! Interessante"; Eros pensou desaparecendo em seguida.

Logo após isso, Marin saiu da casa deixando uma Shina as gargalhadas, irritar a amazona de águia era só comentar em meio a uma conversa casual o nome do leonino. Parecia que o santuário em peso estava querendo ser o intermediário entre os dois, tornando a situação muito constrangedora para ambos.

Marin andava a passos largos sem saber ao certo para onde ia, até trombar com algo... Ou melhor, alguém. O choque foi tão grande que ela iria cair no chão se não fosse prontamente socorrida.

-Esta tudo bem Marin? – a voz calma do leonino soara preocupada, nunca há vira tão aérea que nem o notara se aproximar.

-Ai-aioloia! – Marin falou hesitante, erguendo os olhos para encarar aquele par de orbes verdes a fitando preocupado. –Her! Estou bem, obrigada! – ela agradeceu, corando furiosamente ao dar-se conta de como estava. Ele a segurando pela cintura, próximo... Muito próximo de si. Recompondo-se do leve torpor, ela se soltou dos braços dele. – Uh! Desculpe-me, estava distraída e não lhe vi; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem, eu estava pensando e só parei... Bem, você sabe! – ele falou encabulado, passando a mão de forma nervosa nos cabelos rebeldes.

-Entendo! – Marin respondeu de forma casual, embora não querendo demonstrar o quanto aquela ação inocente lhe perturbava. – Bom, agora tenho que ir; ela disse ameaçando se afastar.

-Vai treinar? – Aiolia perguntou demonstrando curiosidade.

-Não! Só estava apenas andando... Sabe, sem rumo; ela disse sorrindo e gesticulando de forma displicente, fazendo-o corar.

-Coincidência, eu fazia a mesma coisa, só que acho que estava indo para a praia; ele comentou. – Se importa se eu lhe fizer companhia? – Aiolia perguntou com um sorriso charmoso.

-N-não; ela respondeu engolindo em seco e começando a caminhar ao lado do cavaleiro.

**II – Primeiras confusões.**

**Enquanto isso no Cabo Sunion, precisamente na praia...**

Já fazia algum tempo que estava caminhando na beira da praia. Os cabelos curtos em tom anis ficavam levemente arrepiados e rebeldes com o vento. Os pés descalços deixavam-se afundar um pouco na areia. Calça e camisa branca de tecido fino moviam-se displicentes com o andar calmo dele.

Embora seu olhar fosse vago, quem poderia crer naquela mudança, justamente ele, agora demonstrando tanta paz com simples passos que marcavam aquela areia fina que logo seria tocada pela chuva.

**--Lembrança—**

(...) – Há coisas que não podemos mudar, apenas fazer diferente uma segunda vez (...).

_(...) – Não os trouxe de volta para sofrerem (...)._

**--fim da Lembrança--**

Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente do que a namorada de Kamus dissera há alguns meses atrás quando tudo aquilo aconteceu.

-"É, a garota não estava brincando"; ele pensou, notando que estranhamente sorria. Não era um sorriso irônico e sádico como os que dava na maioria das vezes. Ele apenas... Sorria.

Sem rumo certo, Mascara da Morte deixava-se levar por aquela atmosfera de paz. Caminhando pela beira da praia olhando as águas quebrarem em alguns rochedos e notando estranhamente a tempestade se anunciar. Era verão, não deveria chover daquela forma.

Caminhou até um amontoado de pedras. A possível entrada para o santuário de Posseidon que outrora ali se encontrava.

Aproximou-se mais da beira da água. Deixando que os pés fossem tocados pela água salgada e com ar cansado jogou a cabeça para trás se espreguiçando.

-Ah! Vai chover; ele falou voltando os orbes anis para o mar, aproveitando da calma que o ambiente lhe proporcionava.

-Parece mesmo; uma doce voz soou ao alto fazendo-o se sobressaltar. Não imaginava que tivesse mais alguém lá.

Na entrada do Templo, precisamente no topo de um antigo pilar, jazia uma jovem de longos cabelos prateados e olhos verdes, também olhava o mar. Balançando de maneira infantil os pés suspensos.

**Na saída do bosque que ligava o santuário ao cabo... **

Um belo jovem de cabelos e orbes dourados presenciava a cena confuso.

-Como foi que ela conseguiu chegar mais rápido do que eu? – ele se perguntou, lembrando da conversa que ouvida das amazonas anteriormente. – Puff! Isso não importa agora, apenas facilita as coisas; Eros completou a si mesmo, com um sorriso maroto. – Vamos dar um empurrãozinho nessa relação! – ele murmurou sem pensar muito o deus do amor fez surgir em suas mãos um arco dourado e nas costas uma aljava, usando apenas uma flecha, ele começou a retesar o arco.

Não era necessário mirar muito. Séculos de experiência lhe garantiam uma boa mira.

Podia-se ouvir o som da flecha cortando o vento numa velocidade incrível, a olhos comuns ela não seria vista.

Mascara da Morte olhava o mar, embora se sentisse incomodado com a presença da jovem sem saber ao certo o porque. Não sentiu um cosmo diferente se manifestar, num milésimo de segundo.

Foi quando sentiu algo lhe atingir pelas costas na direção do coração. Foi uma dor aguda, como se tivesse sido atingido pela **Antáres** do Escorpião. Viu o mar girar diante de seus olhos antes de cair desacordado na areia.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Yuuri resolvera ir até o cabo, alem de ser um lugar calmo era também solitário. Ótimo quando se necessitava pensar com calma.

**--Lembrança—**

_-Não tem problema usar a mascara por cima das bandagens? – o jovem de cabelo prateado perguntou para a amazona que arrumava alguns mapas na biblioteca do observatório._

_-Fazer o que? Esse é o dogma, a tradição diz que toda mulher que se juntar aos cavaleiros deve abandonar completamente a feminilidade, escondendo o rosto; ela explicou fazendo uma pausa. – Sabe qual é o outro dogma? – Yuuri perguntou num tom quase maroto, antes de colocar-se de pé em posição de ataque, ensaiando aplicar um golpe na garganta de Mei. – Para uma amazona ficar com o rosto exposto é mais humilhante do que ficar nua em publico, se alguém vir seu rosto a amazona tem de matar essa pessoa._

_-Essa regra eu conheço; Mei **(1)** sorriu. – Então você matou os médicos, como é que eles operaram sua cabeça sem olhar? – ele perguntou debochado._

_-Os médicos são outra história._

_-Hei! Não tinha uma outra alternativa? Como amar aquele que vir seu rosto? – ele perguntou fazendo-se de inocente, embora os intensos olhos azuis tivessem um brilho diferente._

_-Você esta tirando sarro de mim; Yuuri suspirou. – Que imprudente. Acha que eu não seria capaz de mata-lo? – Yuuri falou com um sorriso vitorioso por baixo da mascara._

_-Você não tem motivo! Infelizmente não vi seu rosto, ou melhor, eu não me lembro. Minhas lembranças ainda estão confusas por causa do poder de Tiffon. Lembro-me que quebrei a mascara... Mas não me lembro dos detalhes; ele falou com um tom decepcionado na voz._

_-Que amnésia mais conveniente; Yuuri disse saindo da posição de ataque a contra gosto. – Se for para amar um homem irresponsável, prefiro acreditar que não viu mesmo meu rosto... Aonde já se vou um desleixado como você ser ordenado cavaleiro. As estrelas devem estar protestando. Que tipo de aprendizado você teve com seu mestre?_

_-Ah! Vários tipos; ele respondeu piscando. – Aprendizados da vida._

**--fim da lembrança—**

-"Mesmo com as coisas difíceis ele não perdia o bom humor, eu me pergunto se ele já não sabia o que aconteceria no fim?"; Yuuri pensou deixando que um brilho triste nublasse seus olhos por um momento, pois logo sua atenção foi atraída para outro lugar.

-Ah! Vai chover;

-Parece mesmo; ela respondeu, somente dando-se conta que não estava sozinha depois de responder.

Olhando de esguelha para a praia onde teve uma visão que a seus olhos seria divina, a imagem do cavaleiro de Câncer vestido de forma simples, embora sem perder o charme singular e ar misterioso que tanto chamava a atenção das amazonas, mas... Não dela.

Yuuri o olhou indiferente, notando o cavaleiro pouco se incomodar com a sua presença e voltar a olhar para o mar.

A quem ela queria enganar que não se sentira frustrada com aquele pouco caso, mas também não poderia admitir a si mesma que não era só aquilo que lhe perturbara.

Foi quando sentiu por um breve instante um cosmo diferente e quando voltou seus olhos para a praia pode ver o cavaleiro de câncer cair como se fosse em câmera lenta de encontro a areia da praia.

Ignorando a recém adquirida antipatia pelo canceriano, Yuuri saltou do pilar e foi correndo até a areia.

-Hei! Tudo bem, cavaleiro? – ela perguntou nervosa. Quando o viu cair por completo na areia e não se levantar ela se aproximou, virando-o de bruço e colocando a cabeça dele apoiada em seu colo.

Yuuri olhou para todos os lados procurando o que poderia tê-lo atingido, mas não avistou nada. E o cosmo estranho que sentira a pouco também desaparecera.

-Por Zeus, o que eu vou fazer agora com ele desmaiado? – ela se perguntou desesperada.

Pensando em se certificar que ele estava respirando, ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para baixo se aproximando do nariz do cavaleiro, mas assim que o fez, o mesmo abriu os olhos num misto de confusão e curiosidade.

-Quer me matar do coração idiota? – Yuuri quase gritou devido ao susto, colocando instintivamente a mão no coração.

-Desculpe-me, não foi a intenção; Mascara da Morte disse, se levantando e sentando na areia, massageando a cabeça que batera no chão quando a amazona pulara de susto e o derrubara.

-Uh! Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu por acaso? – Yuuri perguntou confusa, olhando pra ele.

-Como?

-"Será que ele esta com febre, por isso ta agindo assim, deve ser delírio"; ela pensou enquanto se inclinava pra frente se aproximando do cavaleiro, tocando lhe a testa com uma mão, enquanto a outra servia de apoio na areia. – Não! Não esta; ela respondeu a si mesma.

-O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou segurando lhe a mão, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Os intensos orbes anis brilhavam de forma diferente, como se fossem capazes de hipnotizar aquele que olhasse por muito tempo.

-Alguém já lhe disse que tem belos olhos, Srta? – ele perguntou serenamente, numa constante aproximação.

-N-não! – Yuuri respondeu gaguejando. Algo dentro de si mandava-a sair dali e outra a impedia de mover-se.

-Melhor assim, não gosto de repetir clichês; ele respondeu sério, embora seus olhos tivessem um brilho divertido.

Foi quando um estalo na mente de Yuuri a despertou, fazendo-a piscar, voltando os olhos ao foco normal e puxando sua mão.

-Her! Você parece melhor. Eu tenho que ir; ela disse com a voz corrida, se levantando, sob o olhar atônito do cavaleiro.

-Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou segurando lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de correr.

-Y-yuuri!

-Foi um prazer conhece-la, Srta! – ele disse com um sorriso charmoso beijando lhe a mão respeitosamente.

Assim que se viu solta. Yuuri saiu em disparada, como se estivesse fugindo de alguém. Não! O cavaleiro não a estava seguindo. De certa forma ela fugia. Tentava fugir do que parecia estar começando a sentir e que lhe assustava.

-"O que esta acontecendo?"; ela se perguntou, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não olhar para trás.

A tempestade se iniciava, fazendo com que os treinos cessassem em todo o santuário. Mascara da Morte ainda permaneceu um tempo vendo-a se distanciar. Alguma coisa estava diferente, ele sabia que não era dado a agir daquela forma... Delicada. Sempre teve fama de cruel e lutou para manter isso. Mas agora... Simplesmente não se via agindo dessa forma com **ela**.

Não havia duvidas que a amazona de orbes verdes estava confusa. Talvez não mais do que ele, por não saber de fato o que o levaria a desmaiar daquela forma. A única preocupação no momento era que isso não chegasse ao ouvido dos outros. Sendo assim resolveu voltar para câncer.

**Não muito longe dali...**

-Acho que deveria ter usado uma flecha mais fraca; Eros falou pra si mesmo. – Esse não parece ser o tipo de cavaleiro meladinho; ele falou torcendo o nariz em reprovação. – Mas vamos ver o que acontece e pedir a Zeus que a mana não descubra, pois se não terei sérios problemas; ele falou deixando uma gotinha escorrer da testa.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1):** Mei, cavaleiro de bronze de Coma Berenices. Aparece em Gigantomaqui a História de Mei e a História de Sangue. Ele era o aprendiz de Mascara da Morte, mandado ao Etna para treinar, mas acabou sendo possuído pelo espírito do titã Tiffon.


	2. Casualidade

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero que estejam gostando da fic, muitas surpresas ainda vem pela frente e muitas novidades. Ah! Momento propaganda, hj aproveitei para postar mais uma fic minha de CDZ, se chama "Ilyria" uma história sobre o passado dos cavaleiros de Áries nunca antes contada. Se quiserem conferir, a fic esta no profile, ela é uma continuação desta, mas não vai interferir na cronologia original dessa aqui. Então vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Casualidade**

**I – Um estranho em Peixes.**

A noite já cairá na Grécia. O santuário parecia silencioso. Quando uma misteriosa pessoa subia oculto pelas sombras os doze templos, mas seu destino não era o Templo de Athena. Tanto que entrara sorrateiramente o Templo de Peixe, que por sinal estava sem guardião.

Afrodite viajara para a Suécia rever alguns conhecidos. Isso já fazia algum tempo e no dia seguinte era previsto seu retorno, mas o visitante não parecia se importar.

A lua cheia já banhava todo o jardim do Templo. Onde as mais belas rosas eram cultivadas. Brancas, vermelhas e agora... Azuis.

O estranho olhava cada pé de rosa com um olhar extremamente critico. Até encontrar num local mais afastado do jardim um pé de rosas que ele já sabia não serem venenosas, porem os espinhos daquela preciosidade eram tão perigosos quanto.

Uma rosa vermelho sangue, cuja base da pétala era negra. Sim! O príncipe de todas as rosas. Um pé de Príncipe Negro.

Alongando as unhas como se fosse um animal enfezado, cortou cerca de três rosas, juntando-as com calma para não danifica-las e desaparecendo em seguida.

**II – Tentativa Frustrada.**

O vilarejo das amazonas também estava em silencio a não ser por...;

-Não precisava se preocupar, Aiolia; Marin falou meio sem jeito com o **amigo** que não a deixara voltar para a casa sozinha, alegando que poderia ser atacada por algum maníaco pervertido, não que ele estivesse sugerindo que Milo faria alguma coisa, mas ela andava dando tanta atenção para os aprendizes que vai saber o que se passa pela cabeça do um bando que fedelho que mal passou da puberdade.

-Sabe que não posso deixar de me preocupar, Marin! – ele falou, assim que chegaram na frente da casa da amazona. Mesmo com a queda da noite, era facilmente visível o brilho intenso dos orbes verdes do leonino. Um brilho diferente e porque não dizer... Misterioso.

-Bem... Então, obrigada! – ela disse com um sorriso tímido. – Eu preciso entrar; Marin disse, numa esquiva inútil, pois ao dar as costas para o cavaleiro, ele segurou seu pulso firmemente, porem sem machuca-la.

-Marin! Preciso te dizer uma coisa...; Ele disse com ar sério, fazendo-a voltar-se com um olhar confuso pra ele.

-Aiolia; ela murmurou hesitante, vendo o cavaleiro romper aquela pequena distancia que os separava. Queria recuar, mas sentia-se acuada, porem o destino é extremamente sádico e não sabe a hora de parar de divertir-se com os mortais.

- **MARIN**! Finalmente te achei; Shina gritou aparecendo, sabe-se lá de onde, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Her! Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – a amazona perguntou com um sorriso cínico, fazendo os dois corarem desconcertados.

-**NÃO**! – ambos gritaram juntos.

-Eu posso voltar depois se quiserem? – Shina perguntou com o sorriso mais cínico que possuía.

-Her! Boa noite Marin; Aiolia falou se despedindo sem poder evitar um suspiro frustrado. – Boa Noite Shina!

-Boa Noite! – as duas responderam.

Depois do cavaleiro sumir do alcance das vistas das amazonas. Shina logo desatou a falar.

-E então?

-Então, o que? – Marin perguntou enquanto abria a porta da casa para entrar, sendo seguida pela amazona.

-Oras, ele estava na praia? – ela perguntou com um sorriso vitoriosa.

-Não! – Marin respondeu vendo a amazona ficar desanimada. – Mas estava indo pra lá; ela respondeu mesmo a contragosto, sabia que Shina não lhe daria mais sossego.

-Eu não disse; Shina respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso. – Não sei porque vocês são tão enrolados, já ta na cara que vocês se amam, mas aquele Leão ta mais pra pato, acho que é influencia de um daqueles garotos de bronze. Sabe, muita convivência pega algumas manias; ela comentou com desagrado.

-Você não tem jeito; Marin balançou a cabeça desanimada. – Não entendo porque você quer tanto que eu fale sobre isso com o Aiolia? – Marin falou com um ar desconfiado.

-Eu, imagina. Só quero ver uma velha amiga feliz; Shina respondeu com um sorriso forçado, suando frio. Tudo isso porque há algum tempo atrás fizera algo que sem duvidas Marin iria querer mata-la se soubesse.

**--flash back –**

Alguns cavaleiros e amazonas estavam reunidos na arena, mas por incrível que pareça a amazona de águia e o cavaleiro de leão não estavam presentes ainda, dando margem pra mais um comentário malicioso do escorpião.

-Esses dois, pelo menos poderiam disfarçar mandando avisar porque não apareceram; Milo bufou, mordendo-se de curiosidade pra saber o que o amigo estava fazendo.

-Deixe de ser idiota Escorpião, se depender do Aiolia tomar a iniciativa, a Marin vai morrer solteira; Shina respondeu seca, juntando-se ao grupo de cavaleiros, composto por Shura, Aldebaran, Milo, Kanon e Mú.

-Ah é! – Milo falou com ar debochado. – Pois eu aposto que a Marin não se declararia para o Aiolia; ele falou convicto.

-E eu aposto que aquele bichinho de estimação, não teria coragem de se declarar para Marin; Shina falou convicta.

-Quer apostar que em uma semana eu faço o Aiolia se declarar para a Marin? – Milo perguntou em tom de desafio estendendo a mão para ela.

-Digo o mesmo cavaleiro. Em uma semana a Marin vai falar com Aiolia? – ela disse, com o mesmo olhar apertando a mão do cavaleiro com tal força que ele não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de dor, sob o olhar satisfeito da amazona. – Prepare-se para perder Escorpião.

-Então, se eu ganhar você sai com o Shura; ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que? – tanto amazona como cavaleiro gritaram juntos.

-Vai desistir? – Milo perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

Shina ficou um tempo em silencio pensando em sua possibilidades, até abrir um sorriso do qual fez o Escorpião engolir em seco.

-Feito! Mas se você perder eu peço o que **eu** quiser; ela respondeu.

-Feito!

-Her! Vocês dois não estão levando isso muito a sério? – Aldebaran perguntou, vendo os dois se fuzilarem.

-Aldebaran, deixa esses dois; Mú falou balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação a atitude dos dois. – Vai ser castigo suficiente para eles quando a Marin e o Aiolia descobrirem que os dois apostaram contra eles.

-Se é assim; o gigante brasileiro deu de ombros. – Hei! Eu aposto 20 dracmas que o Aiolia não consegue se declarar pra Marin; ele falou, deixando um Mú completamente pasmo.

-Eu aposto quarenta que o Milo vai ser esfolado quando o Aiolia descobrir; Yuuri falou se aproximando.

-Esse povo não tem jeito; Mú murmurou.

**--fim do flash –**

-Shina, ta me ouvindo? – Marin perguntou a chamando, mas como não recebeu resposta acabou se preocupando.

-Ahn! A sim, o que estava dizendo Marin? – Shina perguntou piscando, e voltando a prestar a atenção no que estava acontecendo.

-Que você esta me escondendo algo? – Marin resolveu tentar pegá-la desprevenida.

-Eu não estou escondendo nada; a amazona respondeu fazendo um esforço sobre humano para manter-se convincente.

-Sei! – Marin respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha. – Mas o que você queria comigo?

-Ah! Perguntar se amanhã cedo vamos treinar junto com Yuuri e Aishi na arena? – a amazona de Cobra perguntou.

-Pode ser; Marin respondeu. –Mas será só as amazonas? – Marin perguntou meio desconfiada, desde quando Shina parecia tão interessada em treinar com a namorada de Kamus. Bem... Depois da ultima vez que elas lutaram, a amazona de Cobra parecia bem mais sociável, mas era de se desconfiar que ela estivesse armando alguma coisa.

-Claro! – ela respondeu prontamente.

-Tudo bem;

-Até amanhã, então; Shina disse se despedindo e saindo da casa.

**III – Não tão diferente.**

**Enquanto isso em Leão...**

Aiolia chegou extremamente desanimado. Encontrando a casa em completo silencio.

-Litus já deve ter ido dormir; ele comentou para si mesmo.

-Ta mesmo; a voz do Escorpião soou na sala fazendo o Leão se sobressaltar.

-Seu idiota o que esta fazendo aqui? – Aiolia perguntou nervoso.

-Xiii! Quer acordar a Litus? – Milo falou, fazendo sinal para que ele falasse mais baixo.

-Eu é que pergunto, o que esta fazendo aqui seu pervertido, se fez alguma coisa a ela eu te mato; Aiolia falou indo na direção dos quartos.

-Hei! Calma leãozinho, não fiz nada. Vim te procurar e a Litus me disse que não sabia do seu paradeiro porque tinha saído com Saga e você sumiu e disse que eu poderia ficar aqui esperando você, que ela iria dormir; ele completou casualmente; - Espere. Hei! Que espécie de amigo é você que acha que eu faria alguma coisa a ela? – Milo perguntou indignado.

-Bem, a julgar por sua fama Escorpião. É melhor prevenir; Aiolia disse mais calmo. – Mas pelo menos você já está avisado;

-Certo, certo; Milo falou impaciente. – Mas onde você estava? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Dando uma volta; Aiolia respondeu, mas parou ao ver o sorriso maroto do cavaleiro. – Milo! Detesto quando você faz essa cara;

-Qual? – ele perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.

-Essa, de que é um posso de inocência e castidade; ele respondeu sentando-se no sofá a uma distancia segura do outro cavaleiro. – Diga logo o que quer comigo?

-Nada de muito importante; ele respondeu gesticulando de forma displicente. – Apenas saber se você já falou com a Marin?

-Tentei; Aiolia respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

-Tentou, mas o que deu errado? – Milo perguntou ajeitando-se no sofá de forma a ficar mais confortável.

-Eu ia falar com a Marin, mas...; Aiolia fez uma pausa.

-Mas? – Milo perguntou na expectativa se aproximando mais do leonino.

-A Shina chegou bem na hora; ele completou.

-O que? – Milo quase gritou.

-Xiii! Quer acordar a Litus? – foi à vez de Aiolia reclamar.

-Grrr! Eu mato aquela cobra; Milo murmurou revoltado.

-Hei cara, deu pra rosnar agora? – Aiolia perguntou rindo.

-Ahn! O que disse? – Milo acordou do seu momentâneo devaneio de quais seriam as formas mais prazerosas de matar uma cobra, a paulada ou com objetos afiados quando Aiolia o interrompeu.

-Nada! Parece que você ficou meio que... Ahn! Nervoso ao mencionar a Shina; Aiolia comentou casualmente. – Por acaso esta acontecendo algo que você não esta querendo me contar?

-C-contar, impressão sua; Milo respondeu passando a mão de forma nervosa pela franja rebelde. – É só que, bem... Você sabe que to torcendo por você e a Marin, mas a Shina parece que quer atrapalhar; Milo comentou, embora parcialmente essa afirmativa estivesse correta.

-Impressão a sua, provavelmente ela estava procurando a Marin para saber sobre o treino das amazonas amanhã; Aiolia comentou inocentemente.

-Sei; Milo murmurou. –"A Shina não da ponto sem nó, provavelmente ela viu que o Aiolia ia fazer alguma coisa e resolveu interferir, mas se ela pode porque eu não"; ele pensou com um sorriso vitorioso. –"Essa aposta ta no papo";

-Her! Milo, alguém já te disse que você fica assustador sorrindo desse jeito? – Aiolia perguntou meio assustado.

-Não! Mas pode apostar que vamos dar um jeito de você falar com a Marin e antes do final dessa semana; ele respondeu convicto.

-O que tem no final da semana? – Aiolia perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada de importante, mas quando antes vocês se acertarem é melhor não? – ele perguntou desviando o assunto da mancada que dera ao mencionar o prazo que tinha.

-Certo; Aiolia respondeu ainda desconfiado.

Logo depois Milo deixou a casa de Leão tentando bolar um plano para atrapalhar as investidas de Shina sob o casal.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, esse capitulo saiu a meu ver meio curtinho, mas logo vocês vão enteder o porque, prometo compensa-los no próximo. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que estão perdendo um pouco de seu tempo lendo a fic, em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida e Saory-san.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	3. Novas Confusões

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Então vamos ao que interessa. **

**Boa Leitura!**

******

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Novas Confusões.

**I – Novo dia.**

Ainda era cedo, sem duvidas. O cheiro de orvalho ainda era presente no ambiente. O perfume das rosas trazidas de peixes até aquário dava apenas aquele casal, mas um despertar romântico.

Silenciosamente ele entrava no quarto, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, para não acordar a jovem que ali dormia serenamente.

Uma bandeja muito bem arrumada, com tudo que um perfeito café da manhã necessitava jazia em suas mãos. Isso é claro sem esquecer da pequena rosa vermelha que jazia sobre a bandeja.

Kamus andou até se aproximar de uma mesinha posta próxima a janela, que dava uma visão ampla do jardim de peixes onde colocou a bandeja, preocupando-se antes em pegar a rosa que estava nela. Ergueu um pouco o roupão azul marinho, para poder se sentar na beira da cama ao lado da jovem que ainda dormia.

-Aishi, hora de acordar amor; ele sussurrou carinhosamente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a remexer-se na cama e voltar a dormir. – Temos treino hoje, vai chegar atrasada no Coliseu. Justo hoje que a Shina te chamou pra treinar; ele comentou em tom de brincadeira, vendo-a abrir os olhos e quase dar um pulo da cama.

-Nossa tinha quase esquecido, mas ta tão bom aqui; ela comentou se espreguiçando manhosamente.

-Eu sei, mas ainda temos tempo pra tomar café; ele respondeu, dando lhe um beijo. – Bom dia! – ele lhe estendeu a rosa.

-Bom dia! – Aishi ela respondeu sorrindo. – Ah! Obrigada; ela disse aproximando o rosto da mesma para sentir o cheiro. –Vai treinar aonde hoje? – ela perguntou.

-No Cabo junto com os outros. Milo andou arrumando um daqueles treinos em grupo; ele respondeu balançando a cabeça, inconformado.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto ia para o banheiro ligado ao quarto.

-Ficou sabendo da aposta? – ele perguntou, aproveitando a breve ausência para se vestir.

-Que aposta? – ela voltou para o quarto, já trajando a roupa de amazona. Um maio azul claro por cima de uma calça fina branca colada e os sapatos de salto normalmente usado pelas amazonas. Os cabelos lisos estavam soltos e uma faixa azul estava presa na cintura.

-Aquela que a Shina e o Milo fizeram; ele falou, vendo-a se aproximar.

-Não me diga que eles estão levando isso a sério; ela falou rindo.

-Você não sabe o quanto; ele respondeu.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com eu chegar atrasada ou não? – Aishi perguntou curiosa, servindo-se de um copo de laranjada que ele lhe oferecia.

-Se eu conheço esses dois e eu tenho certeza conhecer, eles vão querer que você ajude; Kamus comentou com certo desagrado.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, enquanto comia algumas frutas. – Então possivelmente eles querem um empurrãozinho para ganhar essa aposta; ela completou rindo.

-Exatamente; Kamus respondeu, levando um copo de suco aos lábios.

-Amor, você sentiu algum cosmo diferente se manifestar no santuário ontem? – Aishi perguntou ficando momentaneamente séria.

-Cosmo? – Kamus perguntou mais para si do que para ela. Até balançar a cabeça negando. – Não! Porque?

-Não sei, tive a impressão de que alguma coisa aconteceu ontem um pouco antes da tempestade, só isso; ela respondeu sorrindo, tentando despreocupa-lo.

-Vou perguntar para os outros se sentiram algo estranho depois te falo; ele limpando os lábios com um guardanapo. Encerrando o café.

-Obrigada, pelo café; ela agradeceu assim que terminou o seu, preparando-se para levantar da mesa;

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado; ele respondeu galante, levantando-se e lhe estendendo a mão.

-Que gentil; ela brincou sorrindo. – Acho que vou passar mais tempo por aqui; ela comentou abraçando o cavaleiro.

-Você sabe que não é uma má idéia; ele murmurou, com os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dela, quando ouviram um barulho como se fosse um grito vindo de peixes.

Sem pensar duas vezes os dois correram para fora do templo, subindo até Peixes.

**II – O Ladrão de Rosas.**

Aishi e Kamus chegaram na entrada do Templo de Peixes notando algo estranho. Logo na entrada duas malas jaziam jogadas no chão e a porta de entrada para os aposentos do templo, jaziam escancaradas.

-O que será que aconteceu? – Kamus perguntou para Aishi.

-Vamos ver; Aishi falou entrando no templo.

-**EU MATO O FILHO DA MÃE QUE OUSOU** **PROFANAR O MEU JARDIM**; os berros de Afrodite vinham do interior da casa.

Aishi e Kamus foram entrando cautelosamente, vez ou outra tendo de desviar de uma rosa piranha lançada do jardim.

Ao chegarem lá se depararam com o belo jardim de Afrodite e com o mesmo, bem alterado andando de um lado para outro, como um leão enjaulado.

-O que esta acontecendo Afrodite? – Kamus perguntou entrando no jardim com Aishi.

-Kamus, você sabe quem é? Diz pra mim, para que eu possa matar o filho da mãe que fez isso com as minhas lindinhas; ele completou suplicante agarrando o cavaleiro pela gola da camisa e o chacoalhando.

-Não estou entendendo nada? Acalme-se Afrodite e me conte o que aconteceu; Aishi falou tomando a frente do namorando e fazendo o cavaleiro de peixes desolado o soltar e sentar-se num dos bancos de mármore do seu pequeno paraíso.

-Aishi querida, algum infame invadiu minha casa; o pisciano falou com ar triste e inconformado.

-Imagina Afrodite, quem iria invadir a sua casa? E alem do mais, teriam que passar por mim e Kamus em Aquário, mas nada aconteceu; ela disse tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

-Aconteceu sim; ele respondeu agoniado. –Roubaram as minhas preciosas, olhe; ele apontou para o final do jardim, onde algumas rosas e botões faltavam na roseira.

Aishi e Kamus se aproximaram da roseira, notando mesmo que faltavam alguns botões.

-Mas e daí, foram só algumas, seu jardim é cheio de rosas lindas; Kamus comentou, tento que desviar em seguida de uma rosa mortal que o pisciano tentou lhe acertar. –Tudo bem, já entendi. Não eram só rosas;

-Alem do mais olha essas marcas, parece que foi um elefante que entrou aqui; ele continuou indignado apontando para as pegadas que jaziam no chão gramado.

-Acalme-se Afrodite, vamos tentar resolver isso. Porque não descansa, vejo que esta chegando de viajem agora, mais tarde vamos encontrar o responsável; Aishi falou séria.

-Obrigado! – ele disse mais calmo.

-Mas, me responda uma coisa Afrodite?

-O que? – ele voltou-se para Kamus.

-O que aquelas rosas tem de tão especial? – o aquariano perguntou meio hesitante, imaginando receber outro olhar envenenado. Queria tirar Afrodite do sério era mexer com suas preciosas.

-Porque... Porque; Afrodite ficou sem saber se explicava ou não. -Aishi querida, faz a gentileza de explicar para ele o que significa; Afrodite pediu levemente corado.

-Significa beleza e superioridade. A Príncipe Negro é uma rosa ambígua. Não é completamente vermelha, nem negra. Mas não deixa de ser diferente de uma rosa vermelha comum. Ela é superior e facilmente identificada no meio de varias flores simples, sem contar que é extremamente rara, entre mil sementes são poucas as que vingam; Aishi concluiu.

-Isso quer dizer, ela alimenta o egocentrismo dele; Kamus comentou, apontando para Afrodite que parecia vermelho... De raiva.

-Oras, seu! –Afrodite começou a conjurar uma rosa branca.

-Afrodite já estamos indo, depois voltamos pra resolver isso; Aishi disse rapidamente puxando Kamus para fora do templo.

A uma distancia segura do templo, eles passaram a andar com mais calma.

-O que você acha? – Kamus perguntou para Aishi.

-Não faço idéia de quem tenha roubado as rosas; ela respondeu. –"A não ser que tenha sido um cavaleiro de ouro, assim aquela presença que eu senti pode significar isso, mas não consigo saber quem é"; ela pensou, parando um pouco de andar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kamus perguntou preocupado.

-Não, só me lembrei de algo, mas talvez não tenha nada a ver; ela respondeu.

-Bem, mas porque você acha que isso aconteceu ontem? – Kamus perguntou curioso.

-A grama estava com uma marca recente, alguém passara por lá e não fazia muito tempo, talvez à noite ou durante a madrugada; Aishi respondeu.

-Bem, vamos ver isso depois. Agora o dever nos chama; ele falou com cara desanimada.

-Com todo essa animo, você vai cair com o primeiro chute do Aldebaran; ela brincou.

-Não me lembre, receber um dos Grandes Chifres dele não é nada agradável, acredite... Eu sei; Kamus respondeu.

Chegando na divisão entre os caminhos que levariam ao Coliseu e ao Cabo eles se despediram. Cada um indo para um lugar.

**III – Um passeio pelo santuário.**

Novamente, ele se via ali. Caminhando com ar entediado porque não tinha mais nada para fazer. No dia anterior tentara ajudar uma amazona e um cavaleiro a se entenderem, mas em seu intimo sentia que algo tinha saído errado, mas fazer o que? Não dava mais para concertar, agora era só deixar as águas correrem; Eros concluiu, enquanto caminhava.

Quem o visse daquele jeito, não imaginaria que aquele jovem vestindo apenas uma roupa leve como as usadas durante os treinos pelos cavaleiros era justamente o Deus do Amor, mas no fundo era essa a intenção do jovem, passar despercebido, antes que a irmã o encontrasse e lhe desse um belo sermão.

-"Fico imaginando se eu dissesse a Aishi que gostaria de me mudar para o santuário, ela iria surtar"; ele pensou rindo.

Logo acabou por chegar até a entrada do observatório. Ele parou por um momento vendo uma pequena movimentação no local, pessoas carregando caixas e objetos dos quais ele não tinha certeza do que eram ao certo, atiçando a curiosidade do jovem. Eros mal se deu conta ao trombar com a amazona de Águia que acabava de sair dali, onde fora chamar Yuuri para o treino, mas a mesma já havia saído.

-Me desculpe, eu não te vi; Marin falou, erguendo seus olhos para encarar os orbes dourados do jovem.

-Eu é que peço desculpas Srta, estava distraído, espero não tê-la machucado? – ele perguntou preocupado, pegando as mãos da amazona e aproximando de si, como se para garantir que ela estava realmente bem.

-Ahn! Tudo bem, não foi nada; a amazona respondeu envergonhada, diante da atitude dele. –Uhn! Mas por acaso eu lhe conheço? – Marin perguntou curiosa.

-"E agora, se eu falar para ela que sou irmão da Aishi, sem duvidas a mana vai ficar sabendo que estou aqui, mas espere, eu conheço essa voz, é da amazona que eu ouvi a conversa ontem, mas eu pensei que ela tivesse cabelo prateado... Ah! não"; Eros concluiu desesperado.

-Você esta bem? – Marin perguntou, vendo o jovem ficar pálido de repente.

-Estou sim, mas o que a Srta me perguntou mesmo? – ele tentou desviar o assunto.

-Se por acaso já nos conhecemos?

-Ahn! Creio que não, sou novo por aqui; ele respondeu com um sorriso de menino maroto.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir, com licença; a amazona, falou puxando suas mãos das dele, meio envergonhada.

-Só um minuto; Eros chamou, fazendo-a voltar-se pra ele. –Qual é sua graça?

-...; A face da amazona ficou quase da mesma cor de seus cabelos, ao ver o jeito formal com que o rapaz se dirigia a ela. –M-Marin; ela respondeu.

-É um prazer conhece-la, Srta Marin; Eros falou com um sorriso charmoso, aproximando-se da jovem e a surpreendendo, ao tomar-lhe uma das mãos e levar aos lábios, depositando ali um beijo suave, livre de segundas intenções embora sendo ele que era.

-Ahn! E você como se chama? – Marin perguntou, com certa cautela.

-Eu...; Eros começou. –"E agora, não posso falar pra ela **Muito prazer, sou Eros o Deus do Amor**"; ele pensou meio desesperado, sem poder evitar o sadismo. –Ahn! Freyr; ele respondeu sem ter outra opção.

-Como o Deus do Amor Nórdico? – a amazona perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-"Ótimo idiota, não tinha mais nada criativo, não?"; ele se recriminou em pensamento. –É; ele respondeu forçando um sorriso gentil.

-Bom, foi um prazer conhece-lo Freyr, mas agora tenho que ir, logo os treinos na arena vão começar; ela respondeu tentando afastar-se.

-Ahn! Posso acompanha-la ate a arena. Sabe, eu estou meio perdido por aqui; ele falou inocentemente.

-Tudo bem; a amazona respondeu, indicando o caminho.

-"A mana vai me matar quando souber disso, mas eu preciso de um jeito de arrumar tudo isso antes que as coisas fiquem mais complicadas"; ele pensou desesperado, seguindo a amazona até o Coliseu. –"Como eu podia adivinhar que a amazona que estava lá na praia não era a mesma que estava na vila e que provavelmente o cavaleiro que estava na praia, não era o mesmo que aquela tal de Shina falou"; ele concluiu com revolta.

**IV – Nova Moradora.**

Afrodite andava inquieto por todos os lados, a casa já estava impecavelmente limpa, ainda não se conformava com a idéia de que tinham roubado suas preciosas, mas precisava deixar tudo em ordem.

Agora o templo de Peixes já estava arrumado e com o cheiro de rosas impregnado em cada parede. Nem uma grama de poeira pairava no ar, mas mesmo assim ele parecia inquieto, não podia negar que aquilo o estava deixando ansioso, ainda faltava um mês. Andando para todos os lados do templo, logo sentiu uma presença conhecida se aproximar.

-Posso entrar Afrodite? – a voz de Shaka soou pelo templo.

-Fique a vontade; ele respondeu, indo sentar-se na sala e encontrando o indiano.

-Como foi de viajem? –Shaka perguntou se acomodando numa poltrona indicada pelo cavaleiro.

-Muito bem, descobri coisas das coisas duvidava que existissem; ele dando um suspiro relaxado, com um sorriso bobo na face.

-Uhn! Pelo visto encontrou algo que lhe prendeu a atenção; o indiano comentou casualmente.

-Algo não meu amigo, alguém. Ela é maravilhosa; Afrodite disse com ar encantado, fazendo o indiano arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Ela? – Shaka falou descrente.

-Porque esse tom sublinhado? – o pisciano perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Bem... Ahn! Você sabe? – ele começou, mas teve que desviar de uma rosa piranha que quase o acertara.

-Só não lhe mando pro tártaro porque Aishi já teve trabalho de mais pra te tirar de lá; ele completou enfezado.

-Me desculpe, mas você sabe como é a língua desse povo; Shaka falou com um sorriso sem graça. –Mas quem é ela? – o virginiano perguntou curioso, tentando mudar de assunto para sua própria saúde.

-Ela se chama Aaliah, você vai adorar conhece-la; ele comentou com ar pensativo para o virginiano que o olhou com curiosidade. – Mas não se preocupe daqui um mês você verá com seus próprios olhos como ela é encantadora; ele completou.

-Um mês? – Shaka perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim! Ela vira morar aqui comigo; o pisciano respondeu displicente.

-Como assim, você vai trazer uma estranha para o santuário? – Shaka perguntou com certa exaltação.

-Ela não é uma estranha e já conversei com Athena que autorizou que Aaliah viesse morar comigo; ele respondeu com calma.

-Bem, se Athena autorizou boa sorte; ele disse sinceramente. –Mas tome cuidado com o Escorpião, embora ele tenha mudado um pouco depois da ilha de Creta não é bom abusar; o virginiano disse.

-Sim, já pensei nisso por isso preciso da sua ajuda; Afrodite falou.

-Ahn! O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Shaka perguntou espantando. –"Será que o Afrodite ta passando bem, ele resolve trazer uma garota pro santuário e quer me envolver nisso?"; espantado.

-Bem, você sabe como esses pirralhos do santuário são, mal podem ver uma jovem e parecem um bando de abutres voando sobre a carne seca, então gostaria que você cuidasse dela enquanto não estou por perto e coisas do tipo; ele disse, gesticulando de maneira displicente.

-Ahn! Afrodite por que eu? – Shaka perguntou visivelmente nervoso. –"Como ele pode me propor algo desse jeito?"; Shaka se perguntou espantado.

-Bem, Kamus e Saga estão comprometido, Shura esse nem pensar, Mascara da Morte fora de cogitação, o Mú bem seria uma boa opção mais você esta mais perto e sei que não vai acedia-la; ele respondeu com uma calma aterrorizante.

-Se você diz, mas agora tenho que ir; Shaka disse se levantando apresadamente. –"Definitivamente, Afrodite não deve estar em seu juízo perfeito"; ele concluiu. –Ate mais; ele completou acenando nervosamente, antes de sair do templo.

-Até! – Afrodite respondeu confuso.- O que será que deu nele, mal me deixou explicar quem era Aaliah; ele murmurou visivelmente confuso. –Bem, assim é melhor, vai ser mais divertido a surpresa dele no fim; ele concluiu com um sorriso divertido.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, o capitulo chega ao fim, preparem-se para algumas surpresas que estão por vir. Tem muita água pra rolar ainda. Sinceramente espero que estejam gostando e mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentarios e por todo apoio que estou recebendo com essa fic e principalmente com "Ilyria", muito obrigada mesmo. Um obrigada em especial a Anna Held, que comentou no capitulo passado.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	4. Propósta Indecente parte I

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com o capitulo novo, mas me digam, curiosas pra saber quem é o ladrão. Infelizmente não vou poder contar ainda quem é, viu Saory-san, se não estrago a surpresa de vocês. (sorrisinho perverso - até já sei o que vocês estão pensando, mas esse é meu lado MdM). Bom, vocês já devem ter uma idéia do que vai rolar nesse capitulo, alias "Proposta Indecente parte I" vai fazer a alegria dos fans do espanhol, mas mudando de assunto, momento propaganda. Fic nova no profile, chamada "Um dia especial", gente é niver do Kamus e parece que ninguém lembrou, tadinho, mas pensando com carinho nisso que Aishi e o pessoal do santuario resolveram aprontar algumas surpresas pra ele. Curiosas! Só ver no profile que a fic já ta disponíel. Bom, vamos ao que interessa agora.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada. Apenas Aishi é uma criação minha, junto com os golpes Lamina Crescente e Serpente Escarlate, que não fazem parte da história original do Kuramada.**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: Proposta Indecente parte I.

**I – A Proposta da Cobra.**

Não demorou muito para Marin e Eros chegarem até a entrada do Coliseu, mas ao ver de longe a irmã conversando com outras duas amazonas, o Deus do Amor simplesmente perdeu a coragem.

-Ahn! Obrigado por me mostrar o caminho Srta Marin; Eros falou parando na entrada.

-Por nada, mas você não quer entrar no Coliseu? – Marin perguntou confusa, apontando para a arena.

-Ah! Não. Não quero incomodar o seu treinamento, alem do mais, eu só queria saber aonde era pra não me perder mais; ele respondeu com falsa inocência, embora estivesse suando frio, com a possibilidade da irmã o reconhece-lo de longe.

-Não é incomodo nenhum, hoje apenas Yuuri, Aishi, Shina e eu vamos treinar aqui; ela respondeu.

-Obrigado mesmo, mas fica pra outro dia; ele disse evasivo.

-Tudo bem, até mais então; ela disse se despedindo dele e seguindo para o Coliseu.

-Até; ele respondeu quase num murmurou, enquanto procurava sair o mais depressa possível dali.

**OOO**

O Coliseu estava quase vazio, apenas Shina, Yuuri e Aishi se encontravam no mesmo. Os aprendizes tiveram uma breve dispensa, pois Shina resolvera treinar apenas com as quatro no Coliseu. Sem duvidas aquilo cheirava a problemas. Marin entrou na arena, indo ao encontro delas.

-Você demorou; Shina falou impaciente.

-Bom dia pra você também, Shina; Marin respondeu, visivelmente de bom humor. – Bom dia meninas! – Marin falou voltando-se para a amazona de Gêmeos e Sextante.

-Bom Dia! – as duas responderam.

-Uhn! Parece de bom humor; Shina alfinetou.

-Impressão sua; Marin respondeu, um tanto quanto envergonhada.

-Creio que não, acho que ela viu um passarinho loiro; Yuuri brincou.

-Não sei do que vocês estão falando; Marin respondeu evasiva.

Aishi apenas olhava meio descrente para a amazona de sextante que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, que chegava até a assustar, ainda mais por ser ela a mais séria entre as quatro.

-Eu acho que sabe sim, ou você pensa que eu não vi você chagando no Coliseu com aquele loirinho; Yuuri comentou displicente.

-Opa, muita calma nessa hora; Shina falou erguendo os braços. -Quem é ele? – Shina perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Acho que é um dos novos aspirantes, ele estava perdido; Marin respondeu, sentindo-se acuada pelo olhar das duas amazonas.

-E qual o nome dele? – Aishi perguntou, divertindo-se com aquela curiosidade das outras duas.

-Freyr; Marin respondeu, sentindo o rosto ferver.

-"Uhn! Deus do Amor nórdico, isso me cheira a travessura de Eros"; Aishi pensou intrigada.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnn! – as amazonas murmuraram, com um sorriso maroto.

-Deixem disso; Marin falou visivelmente envergonhada, quanto ao ocorrido.

-Vamos começar a treinar logo, não temos o dia todo; Shina disse fazendo um breve aquecimento, deixando todas com uma gotinha, devido a mudança de humor repentina.

-Ela caiu da cama ou foi impressão minha? – Aishi murmurou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para Marin.

-Você ainda não viu a Shina de mau humor, mas realmente ela anda mais explosiva do que o de costume; Marin comentou intrigada.

Yuuri apenas viu as duas cochicharem entre si e balançou a cabeça inconformada.

-"Se a Marin soubesse da aposta, sem duvidas ia querer matar a Shina"; Yuuri pensou.

Logo todos as amazonas começaram a lutar entre si, hora revezando as duplas.

**Marin X Aishi**

**Aishi X Yuuri**

**Marin X Shina**

**Shina X Yuri**

Até que por ironia do destino, foi à vez de Aishi e Shina se enfrentarem.

A luta das duas era acirrada, golpes físicos eram os mais usados. Nenhuma das duas parecia cansada ou hesitava ao dar o golpe. Shina parecia esperar o momento certo para se aproximar e dar o bote.

-Aishi! – ela chamou, recuando estrategicamente.

-O que foi? – Aishi perguntou saltando um pouco distante, para evitar um possível ataque surpresa.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Shina falou, deixando a amazona preocupada, para ela falar daquela forma era realmente estranho.

Foi quando a lembrança do que Kamus lhe dissera veio à mente. Sim, era isso que a amazona enrolara tanto para perguntar.

-Vá enfrente! Pergunte o que quiser e eu respondo se puder; Aishi incentivou.

-Aquela sua armadura...;

-A Kamui, o que tem?

-Ela tem flechas parecidas com a de sagitário, não tem? – Shina perguntou casualmente, entrando em posição defensiva.

Marin e Yuuri, como já haviam se enfrentado, sentaram-se na arquibancada para ver as duas lutarem.

-Porque tenho um pressentimento ruim cada vez que essas duas se encontram numa arena? – Yuuri comentou.

-Não se preocupe, elas não vão se matar. Se for isso que você teme; Marin respondeu. – A muito elas já resolveram as diferenças e agora apenas se respeitam.

-Mas...; Yuuri comentou, olhando aflita para a arena.

– Aquela vez que elas se enfrentaram, Shina pode ver muito bem que se fosse qualquer outra amazona teria a matado, mas Aishi não o fez.

-Entendo! Mas mesmo assim, é estranho ver a Shina assim; Yuuri completou rindo.

-Não falo mais nada, pra mim a Shina esta aprontando algo; Marin comentou.

-"Por Zeus". Algo tipo o que? – Yuuri perguntou tentando não parecer ansiosa.

-Não sei! – a amazona de Águia deu de ombros.

**Voltando a luta das duas...**

-As flechas da kamui de gêmeos são diferentes; Aishi respondeu.

-Diferentes como? – a amazona de Cobra pareceu mais interessada.

-Enquanto as de sagitário tem o cosmo do cavaleiro nela. As da kamui tem os sentimentos.

-Então se você atirar em alguém, você pode faze-la se apaixonar por outra pessoa? – Shina perguntou, antes de se esquivar de um chute da amazona.

-Não!

-Não?

-Não! – Aishi deu de ombros.

-Você esta me confundido, o que elas fazem então? – ela perguntou tentando acertar o estomago da amazona com um chute, mas a mesma se esquivou.

-Elas podem estimular sentimentos, não cria-los; Aishi respondeu.

-"Perfeito"! – a amazona pensou sorrindo interiormente. – "Aquele Escorpião me paga". – Ahn! Aishi, você poderia me emprestar uma flechinha dessas? – Shina pediu parando no meio da arena.

-"Sabia"; Aishi pensou. – Sinto muito, mas não posso te fornecer uma, dessas flechas são muito perigosas; Aishi respondeu.

-Como? "Agora que eu pensei que poderia vencer o escorpião com facilidade"; ela pensou irritada. – Façamos uma aposta então; Shina desafiou.

-Sinto muito! Não gosto de jogos, eu dispenso; Aishi disse esquiva.

-Esta fugindo? –Shina a desafiou.

-Se você quer levar por esse lado; Aishi falou com um brilho desafiador no olhar. –"Porque eu achei que ela desistiria dessa loucura com facilidade"; ela pensou balançando a cabeça com ar descrente.

-Vamos lutar sério agora, se eu te vencer você me da uma flecha dessas; Shina explicou.

-E se **eu** vencer; Aishi disse apontando para si, convicta.

-Se você vencer, você pede o que quiser; a amazona disse, embora estivesse confiante de que derrotaria a namorada do aquariano.

-Então vamos começar; Aishi disse esfregando as mãos, umas nas outras. Colocando-se em posição de ataque.

-O que elas estão fazendo? – Yuuri perguntou para Marin, estranhando a elevação no cosmo das duas.

-Parece que elas vão lutar sério agora; Marin comentou.

-Não é melhor impedir? – Yuuri disse se levantando.

-Não, deixa as; a amazona de Águia respondeu com ar cansado.

-Se você diz que não tem problema.

-**_Lamina Crescente_**; elas ouviram Aishi gritar no meio da arena.

-**_Garras do Trovão_**; Shina gritou em seguida, quando uma imensa descarga elétrica foi na direção de Aishi, mas a mesma se esquivou com facilidade.

-Vai precisar de bem mais do que isso pra me vencer; Aishi desdenhou.

-**_Serpente Escarlate_**; a amazona gritou, criando um novo golpe. Parecia uma descarga elétrica, cuja tensão era bem maior do que a do golpe anterior. Quando uma serpente envolta numa aura vermelha surgiu atrás dela.

O golpe aprecia ser atraído pelo cosmo de Aishi, pois ia com tudo em sua direção. A amazona de Cobra parecia convicta de que conseguira a arma para vencer o Escorpião na aposta, mas o que ela não contava era que o golpe voltasse na sua direção com uma maior intensidade e que em vez de ver uma serpente ela via uma bola muito grande, como se fosse a representação do globo terrestre.

-**_Expiação de Atlas_**; Aishi gritou assim que viu o golpe atingir a amazona. Sabia que aquilo não a mataria, pois ainda tinha a habilidade de dosar o cosmo para não lhe causar danos, apenas impossibilita-la de levantar-se por no mínimo cinco minutos e lhe garantir a vitória.

Shina foi lançada de encontro à arquibancada. Marin e Yuuri correram para vê-la. Aishi caminhou até ela calmamente. Estendendo-lhe a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

-Você venceu; Shina falou derrotada.

-Não! O importante não era isso e sim o propósito pelo qual lutavamos; a amazona respondeu, sob o olhar intrigado das outras.

-Mesmo assim, qual é o premio? – Shina perguntou visivelmente desanimada, estava contando com a vitória sem nem ao menos esperar para ver Aishi no chão.

-Vem cá; Aishi a chamou pediu licença as duas amazonas, para se afastar um pouco.

-E então, pode pedir, é justo; Shina falou com ar derrotado.

-Quero que você conte a Marin o que esta acontecendo; ela disse calmamente.

**-O QUE**? – Shina gritou, mas abaixou o tom de voz ao notar a amazona de Águia olhar em sua direção. –Ficou louca, quer que ela me mate?

-Não! Mas se você quiser evitar isso é melhor abrir o jogo, pois todos estão sabendo, mas se ela souber que você e Milo estão envolvidos nisso vai ser pior quando outro contar; Aishi falou séria.

-Eu sei, mas se eu fizer isso aquele Escorpião vai ganhar; ela falou serrando os punhos.

-Não vou mudar de idéia; a amazona falou.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Shina resmungou. –Eu aceito.

-Eu ainda não terminei; Aishi falou fazendo a amazona engolir em seco.

-Tem mais? –Shina perguntou meio desesperada.

-Imagine que a aposta que você acaba de perder foi para o Milo, então, parte disso você terá que cumprir o que prometera a ele; Aishi falou vendo a face da jovem mudar de cor.

-**O QUE?** –Shina quase berrou.

-Isso mesmo, você vai ter que sair com o Shura; Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Tem certeza que não posso **só** contar a verdade para a Marin, isso já é castigo suficiente; Shina falou com ar desolado.

-Não, primeiro que isso não é um castigo, segundo, considere isso como uma lição que espero que você não a queira repetir novamente; a amazona completou.

-Esta certo! – Shina respondeu meio contrariada.

-Ah! Você tem até domingo; Aishi completou, ouvindo o suspiro frustrado da amazona.

–Mas você tem certeza mesmo que não quer me dar uma flechinha daquelas? Não vai fazer falta; ela disse num ultimo fio.

-Não! – Aishi respondeu voltando para junto das outras.

**II – Suspeitos.**

No Cabo os cavaleiros já estavam há algumas horas lutando, quando resolveram fazer uma pausa. Sentando-se sob a sombra das arvores na saída do bosque, próximo à praia.

-Hei! Kamus; Milo chamou.

-O que quer? – o aquariano perguntou voltando-se para o Escorpião, que estava deitado preguiçosamente sob a sombra de uma arvore, enquanto os outros estavam apenas encostados.

-Sabe o que foi aquele grito vindo de Peixes. Deu pra ouvir até mesmo do meu templo?

-Alguém assaltou o Templo do Afrodite; ele respondeu.

-O que? – Mú e Aldebaran falaram juntos.

-Isso mesmo; o aquariano confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-E quem faria isso? – Aioros perguntou.

-Eu é que sei, Aishi disse que suspeita de que o roubo tenha sido feito ontem à noite ou pela madrugada; Kamus respondeu.

-Mas se tivesse acontecido nós sentiríamos a presença de algum intruso; Shura comentou.

-Foi o que eu disse a Aishi, mas era possível ver a marca de pegadas pelo jardim onde a pessoa passou; Kamus falou.

-Então só pode ser alguém que tenha acesso as doze casas e que possa se ocultar de nós; Aiolia comentou.

-Pode ser algum dos cavaleiros; Milo sugeriu.

-Para assaltar a casa do Afrodite, só se fosse você; Saga rebateu.

-Hei! Desde quando vocês desconfiam tanto de mim? – ele perguntou com ar indignado.

-Não se faça de santo; Kanon respondeu com um sorriso cínico. –Mas suponhamos que algum cavaleiro de ouro tenha feito isso, ele pode muito bem estar entre nós; ele completou olhando o Escorpião.

-Já disse que não sei nada sobre isso; ele rebateu. – Mas e você, qual o seu alibe? Onde você estava ontem à noite e durante a madrugada? – Milo perguntou com olhar curioso para o geminiano.

-Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito; Kanon rebateu sério, cruzando os braços enfezado.

-Que evasiva, isso parece uma desculpa bem conveniente; Milo desdenhou.

-Parem com isso vocês dois; Mú interferiu. – Pode nem ser um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Uma amazona talvez; Milo comentou com um sorriso malicioso. – Kamus onde Aishi estava ontem à noite? – ele mal pode terminar a pergunta, quando recebeu uma rajada de vento frio que o congelou na arvore, deixando apenas a cabeça livre.

-Nossa vida pessoal não é da sua conta; o francês respondeu áspero, embora um leve rubor preenche-se sua face.

-Calma, **Atchinnnnnn**! – o escorpião mal começou a falar e espirrou.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros; Saga respondeu sério, balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-Hei! Vocês todos estão contra mim; Milo falou indignado.

-Kamus por gentileza, congela o resto da cabeça também; Kanon pediu, apontando para o cavaleiro que tentava se soltar da arvore.

-Será um prazer; o aquariano disse com um sorriso maldoso.

**III - Entre Rosas e Botões.**

Já era por volta do meio dia quando Yuuri se despediu das amazonas e foi almoçar em casa. Como era com as outras, ela também vivia no vilarejo numa casa modesta, porem com tudo que suprisse suas necessidades.

O caminho do Coliseu até a vila das amazonas foi feito em completo silencio, tanto ela como Shina que a acompanhava, preferiram não falar sobre o que andavam pensando. Ainda mais que Aishi e Marin resolveram seguir um outro caminho, indo para os templos.

Yuuri ainda ficara um bom tempo pensando no que acontecera na tarde do dia anterior. Pedindo a Zeus que não cruzasse seu caminho com o do canceriano, pois sem duvida não saberia o que fazer.

Despediu-se de Shina quando já estava a poucos metros de casa. Caminhava calmamente, quando parou espantada olhando para a soleira da porta. Sentimentos contraditórios lhe preenchiam a mente. Curiosidade, hesitação, indignação... Mas a pergunta que predominava era. Quem teria feito aquilo?

-Quem será que deixou isso aqui? – ela perguntou a si mesma quando ajoelhava no chão para pegar a fonte de toda sua curiosidade. Três belos Príncipes Negros amarrados juntos por uma fita de seda preta.

Ela olhava curiosa para as flores em sua mão, não havia cartão, apenas as rosas.

Balançando a cabeça para afastar os possíveis pensamentos de quais as probabilidades de ela conseguir adivinhar quem teria feito aquilo. Yuuri entrou em casa, sendo observada por um par de atentos orbes que logo desapareceram.

**Continua...**

**Bom, eu sei o que vocês vão falar "De novo cortando na melhor", mil perdões, mas prometo compensa-las depois, juro. Ah! Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer os comentários maravilhosos do capitulo anterior enviados pela Margarida, Gabrielle e Saory-san, valeu mesmo.**

**Então, até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	5. Novas Surpresas

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.****

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)****

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Novas Surpresas.

**I – Confusões.**

Marin caminhava com calma pelo santuário, já passara boa parte da tarde em casa, resolvera sair um pouco e caminhar, apenas pensando na vida e na quantidade de coisas que haviam mudado de uns tempos para cá, porem mal se deu conta ao trombar com alguém.

-Parece que o Destino quer que nos encontremos sempre assim, não é Marin? - o leonino comentou com certo divertimento.

-Ahn! Desculpe, acabei não te vendo Aiolia; ela respondeu constrangida.

-Quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou. Embora a noite estrelada já estivesse presente, boa parte do santuário era iluminada.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu o seguindo.

Caminharam durante um bom tempo em silencio até que se sentindo incomodado com aquilo Aiolia resolveu falar.

-Ahn! Marin; ele chamou hesitante

-Sim! – ela respondeu voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com certa preocupação.

Mal se deram conta que haviam chegado as escadarias de Áries. Ambos pararam um de frente para o outro, a amazona parecia hesitante.

-Aiolia, eu precisava te dizer uma coisa; ela começou cautelosa.

-E o que é? – ele perguntou ansioso. –"Será que é o que estou pensando?"; ele se perguntou em pensamento.

-B-bem... Eu; mal Marin começara, foram interrompidos por uma voz.

-**AIOLIA! **Finalmente te achei; Milo falou com ar casando, parecia que descera desde Escorpião até Áries correndo num fôlego só, mal percebera o olhar envenenado de Aiolia que não parecia nada contente, com aquela interrupção.

-O que quer, Escorpião? – Aiolia perguntou frio.

Milo engoliu em seco, quando Aiolia lhe chamava por **_Escorpião_**, **_Cavaleiro_** ou **_Inseto de Rabo Torto_** isso queria dizer que o Leão estava furioso, como era o caso agora, ainda mais ao cogitar a possibilidade de ter interrompido algo importante.

-Her! Desculpe, interrompi algo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso inocente, quase suando frio.

-Não! Nada importante; Marin respondeu prontamente. –Bom, Aiolia agora tenho que ir, até amanhã; ela disse acenando para os dois e se retirando as pressas. –Ate mais Milo;

Aiolia ficou olhando atônito, não acreditava que estivera perto de ter a oportunidade tão esperada de se declarar para a amazona ou vice e versa e aquele inseto de rabo torto interrompia; ele pensou com fúria.

-M-i-l-o; O leonino falou pausadamente, serrando os punhos.

-Aiolia, amiguinho. Calma; Milo falou gesticulando impacientemente e dando alguns passos para trás.

-Vou acabar com você Escorpião; o leonino completou com os orbes brilhando perigosamente. –Corre; Aiolia mandou, enquanto começava a correr pelas doze casas atrás do cavaleiro fugitivo.

**No vilarejo das amazonas...**

Marin chegara quase correndo em casa, mal fechara a porta, encostara-se na mesma, escorregando até sentar-se no chão. As mãos tremulas da amazona indicavam toda sua inquietação.

-"Não acredito que quase falei pra ele"; ela pensou, encostando a cabeça na madeira fria. –"Que estupidez, ele é um cavaleiro de ouro e eu apenas uma amazona, é algo que nunca daria certo"; ela pensou com certa amargura. –"Depois de tanto tempo de amizade, Aiolia nunca falou nada, então é melhor que tudo fique como esta, pelo menos como amigos nós podemos nos dar bem"; ela pensou dando um suspiro derrotado. –"O melhor que eu faço é esquecer isso de vez"; ela concluiu.

**II – Inquietação.**

Assim que chegara em seu templo após o treino, Mascara da Morte estava inquieto. Afrodite voltara de viajem e tivera seu jardim assaltado, fora o que ele passara na praia. Um dia já chegava ao fim e ele não conseguia sentir-se à vontade para nada.

-Por Zeus, o que custa querer um momento de paz? – ele perguntou irritado andando de um lado a outro dentro dos seus aposentos no Templo de Câncer.

Caminhando até o banheiro ele não pensou duas vezes ao entrar e tomar uma ducha de água fria, porem, vez ou outra a imagem da jovem de cabelos prateados sempre voltava.

-Isso sim deve ser castigo; ele murmurou com irritação, saindo do banheiro enrolado pela cintura com uma toalha enquanto a outra lhe servia para secar os cabelos.

Caminhou com calma até a janela semi-aberta de seu quarto, debruçando-se no batente observando a noite lá fora, tendo uma visão plena de todo o santuário, as estrelas brilhavam de forma intensa.

-Quer saber, que se dane... Não agüento mais isso; ele resmungou falando para si mesmo, enquanto jogava a toalha em cima da cama e começava a vestir-se para sair.

**III – Elas por elas.**

Shina descia as doze casas quando quase fora atropelada por Aiolia e Milo. O leonino parou a seu lado ofegante devido à corrida.

-O que deu em você Aiolia para ficar brincando de pega-pega com o Milo pelos templos? – a amazona perguntou debochada.

-Nem vem Shina, eu ainda preciso matar aquele aracnídeo; ele disse pausadamente, ofegando.

-O que Milo fez de novo pra te deixar irritado? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu e a Marin estávamos conversando e ela tinha algo importante pra dizer, mas esse filho da mãe atrapalhou; Aiolia respondeu, voltando a erguer a cabeça, mas parou curioso ao ver a amazona cerrar os punhos.

-Para que lado ele foi, porque eu mesmo vou matar esse aracnídeo; Shina falou irritada com os orbes flamejantes.

Aiolia só apontou para o templo de Escorpião duas escadas acima deles.

-Ótimo, fique sossegado Aiolia, amanhã a mistura para os pratos do Shura e Mascara da Morte, serão escorpião frito bem passado e com molho; ela respondeu começando a subir as escadarias pisando duro.

-Ih! É impressão minha ou ta rolando alguma coisa entre a Shina e o Milo? – Aiolia murmurou para si mesmo. –Não! Impossível, esses dois não tem nada a ver um com o outro; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça descrente e voltando para seu templo.

**Em escorpião...**

Milo deitara cansado no sofá da sala, respirando ofegante devido à corrida, porem mal dera um suspiro aliviado, a porta do templo foi aberta com um chute e um cosmo visivelmente hostil entrava.

-Onde você esta Escorpião? – Shina perguntou irritada.

-Ah não! Primeiro o Aiolia agora você; ele falou exasperado.

-Que história é essa de você interromper a Marin quando ela ia falar com o Aiolia? – C cobra perguntou irritada.

-Elas por elas Shina, você fez a mesma coisa quando o Aiolia ia falar com a Marin; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Grrr! Você me paga; Shina resmungou saindo do templo. –Isso não vai ficar assim, ouviu; ela falou ao longe.

-Eu que o digo, não pretendo perder por nada essa aposta; Milo murmurou indo até a porta para garantir que estava devidamente fechada.

**IV – Mais uma vez.**

Novamente aquela sombra subia os templo, envolta numa capa preta, ele parecia camuflar-se aproveitando a escuridão da noite. As escadas que levavam a peixes estavam logo à frente, ocultando o cosmo ele se esquivou e entrou no belo jardim do templo, procurando deixar o mínimo de rastro possível.

No final do jardim, banhado pela luz da lua estava o pé de príncipe negro. Com as unhas alongadas quase formando as laminas de uma tesoura, ele cortou mais três rosas, em perfeita formação tomando o devido cuidado ao guarda-las, para que não fossem danificadas. Do mesmo jeito que surgira, ele desaparecera. Descendo com certa urgência as escadas do templo.

**Em Aquário...**

Aishi e Kamus permaneciam sentados no terraço do Templo de Aquário, quando avistaram com certa dificuldade alguém descer de Peixes passando quase camuflado pela noite.

-Kamus, olhe! – Aishi falou apontando para um pequeno pontinho no meio da escuridão que estavam as escadarias dos templos.

-Quem será que é? – Kamus perguntou, forçando a vista para ver se conseguia ver quem era.

-Uhn! Acho que é o ladrão de rosas; Aishi sugeriu com certa empolgação. –Vem, vamos descobrir quem é; ela falou puxando o namorado para fora do templo.

-Não é melhor avisarmos os outros? – Kamus perguntou, tendo que tomar cuidado para não tropeçar nos degraus da escada do templo.

-De maneira nenhuma, vamos descobrir quem é primeiro; ela disse.

Ambos ficaram em silencio e ocultando o cosmo, começaram a descer em silencio, acompanhando de uma distancia segura a o estranho que invadira o jardim, para saber aonde ele ia.

-Em que templo será que ele vai parar? – Kamus perguntou curioso, quase num sussurro, para que não fossem descobertos.

-Shiiiiii! – Aishi murmurou, fazendo sinal para ele fazer silencio.

Eles desceram mais um pouco passando por virgem e leão. Quando tanto Aishi como Kamus escorregaram no ultimo degrau ao depararem-se surpresos com a verdade.

-Não acredito; Aishi murmurou, tapando a boca com as mãos para não gritar.

-Nunca esperei algo desse tipo; Kamus comentou, tão ou mais surpreso que a namorada.

-Bem pelo menos já temos idéia de quem é; Aishi respondeu com um sorriso maroto. –Agora só nos resta saber quem é que esta recebendo essas rosas; ela completou.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso; Kamus repetiu, quase como um mantra, para tentar se convencer de que realmente vira o que vira.

-Vamos logo embora, antes que alguém sinta nossa presença aqui; Aishi falou puxando o namorado de volta para aquário.

**VI – Sob as estrelas.**

Eros caminhava pela praia do cabo, até chegar a entrada do templo submarino de Posseidon. Mal se dera conta de que havia alguém lhe observando. Seus pensamentos estavam completamente fixos naquilo que teria de resolver. Realmente a intenção era boa, mas isso iria causar mais problemas do que podia suportar.

-Tão concentrado que não percebeu minha presença, maninho; Anteros brincou, aparecendo como do nada e o assustando.

-Hei! Ta fazendo estagio pra assombração, é? – Eros perguntou assustado, ficando vermelho... De raiva, ao ver o irmão começar a rir.

-Não! Na verdade estava te procurando, papai quer que você retorne; Anteros falou.

-Não posso; Eros respondeu eloqüente.

-O que? – o jovem de cabelos pretos perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Isso mesmo, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, não posso voltar agora; Eros falou, tentando encontrar uma forma de não revelar seu verdadeiro propósito.

-E que negócios são esses? – Anteros perguntou curioso.

-Ahn! Umas coisas ai; Eros respondeu, gesticulando impacientemente.

-Coisas, por acaso não andou se metendo na vida de algum mortal, não é mesmo Eros? – Anteros perguntou, fazendo o irmão suar frio.

-Bem...; Eros começou. –Você é irritante sabia? – ele perguntou irritado.

-Puxei você; Anteros respondeu, dando de ombros. –Mas fale logo, o que andou fazendo e só para variar precisa de uma maneira de concertar; ele completou com ar cansado.

-Do jeito que você fala, quem vê pensa que só faço as coisas erradas; Eros falou enfezado.

-Nove em dez vezes é; o geminiano respondeu.

-Puff! Não foi nada de mais, apenas acertei uma flecha num cavaleiro e era pra ter sido em outro; ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-**O QUE?** – Anteros berrou, fazendo algumas garças que repousavam nos galhos das arvores ali perto alçarem vôo, assustadas.

-Calma; Eros falou acenando displicentemente.

-Como você quer que eu tenha calma, sabe o que Aishi vai fazer com você quando descobrir que você andou brincando de tiro ao alvo com os cavaleiros do santuário? – Anteros perguntou preocupado.

-Hei! Eu não estava brincando, eu só queria ajudar uma amazona, só que aconteceu um desencontro pelo caminho; Eros respondeu, batendo a ponta dos dedos de maneira infantil.

-Me explique isso direito; Anteros exigiu. –Quem sabe ainda da pra concertar alguma coisa; ele completou impaciente.

-O pior é que não dá; Eros falou suando frio.

-Como? –Anteros perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não da! A flecha que usei não da pra reverter o efeito; o Deus do Amor falou, engolindo em seco, vendo o olhar mortal do irmão. – É uma de indução de segundo nível; ele respondeu acuado.

-Zeus, como pode permitir a existência de alguém tão irresponsável? – Anteros perguntou indignado, olhando pra céu, como se exigisse mesmo do onipotente uma resposta para aquilo.

-Anteros, você me assusta assim; Eros disse engolindo em seco.

-É bom que você me explique direitinho o que fez, quem sabe eu te ajude a sair dessa; Anteros falou meio contrariado.

-Não preciso de ajuda, posso resolver sozinho; Eros resmungou enfezado.

-Ah é? –Anteros falou, cruzando os braços, enquanto um sorriso debochado formava-se em seus lábios. –Esta certo, você tem até domingo pra concertar isso, se não eu mesmo vou contar a Aishi o que você fez; ele sentenciou.

-O que? Mas só me resta quatro dias; Eros reclamou.

-Não é problema meu, não mandei você se meter na vida dos outros e alem do mais, você como sendo o Deus do Amor, sabe muito bem se virar sozinho, ou estou enganado? – o jovem alfinetou.

-Ta certo; Eros murmurou enfezado. –Agora some daqui, não gosto de ser vigiado; ele disse acenando para o irmão ir embora.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta sem pedir ajuda; Anteros brincou sumindo em seguida.

-**Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta**. Puff! Eu mereço; Eros resmungou, voltando a caminhar. –"E agora o que vou fazer"; ele pensou desesperado.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal, não queiram me matar por causa do Aiolia, eu juro pra vocês que tudo isso tem um propósito alem do mais, já disse pra vocês que não acredito em finais felizes sem merecimento, por isso o Leozinho vai penar um pouquinho, mas garanto que até vocês vão gostar disso (he he he).Bom, antes de ir gostaria de agradecer aos comentarios, fiquei muito feliz em recebe-los. Um obrigada em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, Margarida e Anna Held. **

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	6. Interrupções

**Domo pessoal**

**E ai, já descobriram quem é o ladrão? Tem pelo menos alguma idéia? Bem, pelo menos um dos segredos será hj revelado (nossa até parece drama - brincadeira), mas falando sério. Sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo e vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)****

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: Interrupções.

**I – Decisões Extremas.**

Marin passara toda a noite em claro pensando na decisão que tomara, não pretendia voltar atrás. Agora o melhor que tinha a fazer era continuar com seu trabalho de instrutora dos aprendizes e a viver a sua maneira. Três batidas na porta fizeram com que ela desperta-se por completo. Levantou-se sonolenta e foi atender.

-Nossa! Parece que um titã passou por cima de você; a amazona de Cobra brincou.

-Não estou a fim de ouvir piadinhas há essa hora, Shina; Marin a cortou.

-Hei! Calma, parece que acordou do lado errado da cama; Shina brincou, porem ficou séria ao ver a amazona se afastar da porta para que ela entrasse e lhe deu as costas. – "É impressão minha ou ela esta com os olhos vermelhos?"; Shina se perguntou, nunca vira a amiga chorando, o que de tão grava teria acontecido para ela estar assim?

-Só me de um minuto para me trocar e nós já saímos; Shina ouviu Marin falar do banheiro.

-Ta certo; ela respondeu, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a mesa da cozinha. –"Não é possível que aquele Escorpião tenha falado alguma besteira que ofendeu a Marin, porque se for eu mato ele"; ela pensou com raiva cravando as unhas na madeira da mesa.

-Hei! O que foi que ela te fez? –Marin perguntou ficando de frente para a amazona.

-Ela quem?

-A mesa, parece que você quer parti-la em dois; Marin falou apontando para as marcas das unhas.

-Ahn! Desculpe; Shina falou sem graça.

-Vamos! – Marin a chamou.

-Marin espera, quero te perguntar uma coisa; Shina falou seria.

-Contanto que não seja nenhuma daquelas perguntas infames sobre o Aiolia; ela respondeu um pouco fria.

-Porque você chorou? – Shina foi direta, vendo a amazona parar atônita.

-Do que você esta falando? – Marin perguntou visivelmente consternada.

-Não seja evasiva, você sabe o que quis dizer; a amazona completou voltando a sentar-se na cadeira, vendo a outra fazer o mesmo.

-Apenas cansei de sonhar com algo impossível; a amazona de Águia falou com um suspiro cansado.

-Como assim? – Shina perguntou preocupada.

-Eu e Aiolia somos **só** amigos, não há nada que possa mudar isso; ela sentenciou.

-Marin, o que aconteceu? – Shina perguntou preocupada.

-Apenas cansei Shina, cansei de esperar por algo que nunca vai acontecer; a amazona respondeu num tom sofrido, deixando que uma lagrima solitária caísse de seus olhos, sendo rapidamente aparada pela mão da amazona, enquanto a mesma se levantava. –Vamos parar com esse assunto chato e vamos logo, temos um longo dia pela frente; Marin disse tentando passar uma certa empolgação.

Shina a seguiu em silencio, cerrando os punhos de maneira nervosa.

-"Vou matar aquele Escorpião assim que o vir, por culpa dele a Marin desistiu do Aiolia, mas não era para ser assim, essa aposta foi feita pra juntar os dois, não separa-los"; a amazona pensou com certo remorso.

**II – Um novato interessante.**

Finalmente chegara ao vilarejo das amazonas, a respiração ofegante do jovem poderia ser ouvida por qualquer pessoa. Eros vestia-se como qualquer cavaleiro pronto para um dia de treino, mas o que ele pretendia. Isso era obvio, aproximar-se das amazonas e saber o quão intenso fora o efeito da flecha e quem afetara mais, para saber uma maneira de concertar as coisas. E porque não começar pela gentil amazona que conhecera no dia anterior. Logo a avistou saindo de casa junto com outro amazona, que por sinal, pareceu deixar o jovem deus bastante interessando.

-Srta Marin; ele chamou correndo até se aproximar das amazonas.

-Ahn! Freyr; Marin falou meio hesitante, como se procurasse reconhecer o jovem de cabelos dourados e franja rebelde.

-Sim; ele respondeu ofegante devido à corrida. –Bom dia; ele respondeu com um sorriso charmoso, fazendo a amazona corar. –E a Srta é? – ele perguntou galante, voltando-se para a amazona de cobra que o fitava curiosamente.

-Shina de Cobra. Ahn! Tenho a impressão de conhece-lo de algum lugar; Shina falou com um olhar desconfiado.

-Ahn! Creio que não, sou novo no santuário e se não fosse a Srta Marin estaria ainda perdido aqui; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, bem ao estilo de uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura. –"Por Zeus, espero que ela não me reconheça"; ele pensou, suando frio.

-Ahn! Já sei, era você que acompanhou a Marin ontem até o Coliseu; Shina completou.

-Isso; Eros falou com certo alivio, por não ser reconhecido.

-Bem, deseja alguma coisa Freyr? –Marin perguntou.

-Ahn! Não, apenas estava de passagem, eu estava procurando o local de treinamento dos aspirantes quando as vi; ele respondeu.

-Os aspirantes estão treinando no Coliseu, porque não vem com a gente; Shina sugeriu, fazendo o jovem sorrir interiormente.

-Será um prazer acompanha-las, contanto que não seja um incomodo; ele falou com um ar preocupado.

-De maneira alguma; Shina respondeu.

-Vamos então; Marin falou, seguindo junto dos dois para o Coliseu. –"Porque tenho a impressão de já conhece-lo"; ela pensou intrigada.

-"Uh! Talvez seja de um pequeno empurrãozinho que o Aiolia precise para tomar vergonha na cara de falar com a Marin, se ele não tomar uma atitude agora, vou ter que concordar com os outros e ajudar na campanha para pedir a Athena que ela autorize o Mú a criar a armadura de **pato** para o Aiolia usar em vez da de Leão"; ela pensou.

**III – O ciúme e indiferença.**

Marin, Eros e Shina chegaram conversando animadamente na arena, isso acabou por chamar a atenção de um cavaleiro, que olhou com certa fúria para o jovem de cabelos dourados, que parecia ouvir atentamente o que amazona de águia dizia, vez ou outra fazendo observações ou apenas sorrindo.

-Hei! Quem será o garoto que esta com a Marin? – Milo perguntou para o leonino, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Não faço idéia; Aiolia respondeu seco, fazendo o Escorpião suar frio, sabia que quando Aiolia respondia as perguntas nesse tom nunca acontecia algo agradável depois.

-"Tomara que não seja ele agora a surtar por ciúme"; Milo pensou com desespero, sabia muito bem o que era apanhar de Aiolia e aquilo não era nada agradável.

**Enquanto isso...**

-Bem, aqui é a arena; Marin falou apontando toda a extensão do Coliseu.

-Nossa, não imaginava que fosse tão grande por dentro; o rapaz respondeu, demonstrando empolgação.

-Bom, foi um prazer conhece-lo Freyr, mas precisamos ir treinar; Shina falou puxando Marin pelo braço.

-Ah! Tudo bem, muito obrigado por me mostrarem o caminho; ele agradeceu com um sorriso gentil e uma respeitável reverencia. –Agora não vou mais atrapalha-las, tenham um bom treino; ele respondeu, se afastando e indo misturar-se entre um grupo de aprendizes, onde ele não chamaria tanta atenção e poderia observar os cavaleiros de ouro sem que fosse notado, podendo por fim encontrar aquele que acidentalmente flechou.

-Até; as duas responderam.

-Marin! – Shina começou com um sorriso malicioso. –Pelo visto, Zeus estava de muito bom humor quando criou um cara tão lindo assim, não acha? - a amazona completou.

-Você não tem jeito; Marin falou balançando a cabeça inconformada, mas sem conseguir evitar um meio sorriso, somente um sego não veria que o jovem de cabelos dourados era realmente singular em sua beleza. Enquanto era arrastada por Shina, Marin estancou assim que viu o leonino se aproximando junto de Milo.

-Não negue, ele é uma gracinha; Shina alfinetou, mas parou vendo o Escorpião aproximar-se com o Leonino, não podendo evitar de lançar um olhar entrecortado para ele.

-Bom dia garotas; Aiolia falou pausadamente.

-Bom dia Aiolia, Milo; Marin falou, como se calculasse cada palavra que proferia. –Shina nos vemos depois, agora vou treinar os aspirantes. Até mais cavaleiros; ela falou passando pelo leonino, sem ao menos olha-lo nos olhos e seguiu para a outra extremidade da arena.

Aiolia ficou atônito, vendo a amazona afastar-se como se a presença dele ali não significa-se nada. Ele não pode evitar um olhar magoado, fazendo apenas com que seus recentes temores viessem à tona.

-Ahn! Ta acontecendo alguma coisa com a Marin, Shina? – Aiolia perguntou cauteloso.

-"E agora o que eu falo pra ele **_não Aiolia, impressão sua, a Marin simplesmente cansou de te esperar e te acha um pato, por isso desistiu de você_**, definitivamente isso não é uma boa resposta"; ela pensou. –Impressão sua Aiolia, acho que ela só esta cansada com essa bateria de treinos; a amazona de Cobra respondeu, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

-Acho que você tem razão; Aiolia murmurou, mais para si do que para ela. –Mas mudando de assunto, quem era aquele cara que estava com vocês? – ele perguntou, procurando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo lhe perturbara.

-É um dos novos aspirantes, o nome dele é Freyr; Shina falou com ar inocente, porem friamente calculado. –Parece que ontem ele se perdeu e acabou conhecendo a Marin, ai ele acabou encontrando a gente hoje no vilarejo e nos acompanhou até aqui; a amazona completou, ignorando o efeito que causara no leonino.

-Certo; Aiolia falou meio descrente. –Bom, vou treinar agora, até mais; ele falou acenando. Sem notar que Milo ainda permanecia ali.

Milo ainda ficou um tempo, vendo o amigo se afastar, até sentir a amazona lhe fitando com um olhar mortal. Os treinos começaram e antes que alguém pudesse tira-los para treinarem, Shina e Milo já se preparavam para se enfrentarem. Numa luta um a um. Só os dois.

-Agora sim vou poder lhe dar uma bela lição Escorpião; Shina falou ferina.

-Oras! Como se você fosse capaz de me vencer; ele debochou, porem, não pode evitar recuar uns passos ao ver o olhar de puro ódio da amazona.

-"A culpa é sua, se não tivesse os interrompido, isso não teria acontecido"; ela pensou irritada.

-Ih! Isso não parece boa coisa; Yuuri comentou com Shura. Os dois e mais alguns cavaleiros de ouro estavam sentados na arquibancada assistindo os treinos, quando Shina e Milo começaram a se enfrentar.

-Não sei, a Shina parece realmente disposta a matar o Milo; Kanon comentou.

-Disso não tenho duvidas, será que é algo sobre a aposta; Mú falou.

-Acho que não, se o Aiolia ou a Marin já soubessem sobre isso coisa pior teria acontecido; Aldebaran comentou, entrando na conversa.

-Nossa! Essa deve ter doido; Kanon comentou, quase fechando os olhos, ao ver o escorpião tomar uma surra da amazona e ser jogado para a outra extremidade da arena.

-Esse escorpião não tem jeito, se pensasse mais antes de fazer alguma coisa apanharia bem menos, ele até que merece a surra que esta levando; Mascara da Morte comentou com ar sério se aproximando dos amigos, fazendo uma certa amazona corar e desviar o olhar.

-Até você Mascara da Morte torcendo pra Shina; Aldebaran comentou rindo.

-Engano seu Touro, não estou torcendo para nenhum dos dois, também acho que a Shina merecia uma bela surra pra aprender a não ser leviana a ponto de brincar com a vida dos outros; ele falou com um olhar serio, surpreendendo a todos os presentes. Ainda mais ao se afastar tomando o caminho da saída da arena.

-Ele me assusta falando assim; Shura comentou para os outros.

-...; Todos apenas assentiram com a cabeça. Quando ouviram uma grande explosão e um grito de Shina e Milo ao mesmo tempo.

**No meio da arena...**

Amazona e cavaleiro lutavam acirradamente, porem, Shina parecia levar vantagem. Seu ódio e remorso eram tão grandes que estava descontando em Milo todas as suas frustrações. Mal se deu conta de que ambos os golpes que eles se preparavam para lançar poderia ferir os outros presentes.

Uma luz azulada os envolveu impedindo seus ataques, mesmo forçando com seus cosmos nada parecia funcionar. Até que sentiram uma carga de 220 volts atravessar seus corpos. Isso não os mataria, mas era o suficiente; assim pensou Aishi que se aproximava dos dois junto de Kamus.

-Não acredito que vocês estavam tentando se matar; Kamus falou incrédulo.

-Foi ela que começou; Milo rebateu levantando-se e tentando partir pra cima da amazona, mas Kamus congelou-o até a cintura impedindo seus movimentos. –Hei!

-Você só sai daí quando eu quiser, nem tente quebrar o gelo, você pode atingir algum ponto sensível; o francês o alertou.

-Olha quem fala, a culpa é toda sua; Shina rebateu, se levantando, mas ao se aproximar do Escorpião também foi congelada.

-Nós deveríamos deixar os dois congelados até a cabeça como estatuas o dia todo ai; Aishi falou ferina. –Onde já se viu, que espécie de cavaleiro e amazona vocês dois são? Olha o papel ridículo que estão passando para os aprendizes; ela os repreendeu.

-A culpa foi **dele/dela**; ambos gritaram juntos.

-Não vou nem perguntar sobre o que vocês estão falando; Kamus falou exasperado.

-Tentem se atracar de novo e eu acabo com vocês; Aishi os alertou. Fazendo com que mesmo a distancia, o gelo dos dois explodisse fazendo-os cair no chão com as pernas dormentes.

-Aishi vamos, o pessoal ta chamando a gente; Kamus disse avisando a namorada, ignorando o olhar espantando de alguns aspirantes que assistiram a cena.

-Vamos e vocês dois estão avisados; ela completou, lançando-lhes um olhar envenenado.

-Ela consegue assustar mais que o Kamus; Milo comentou se levantando. Olhou para a amazona e ela tinha um olhar diferente, parecia triste.

-Se você não os tivesse interrompido ontem, nada disse teria acontecido; ela respondeu saindo da arena, sendo seguida pelo cavaleiro.

-Hei! Espera Shina; ele tentava alcança-la. –O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, segurando-lhe pelo pulso e impedindo-a de andar.

-Marin desistiu do Aiolia; ela respondeu. –Por **nossa** culpa; ela completou quase num sussurro.

-O que? – o cavaleiro falou atônito, soltando o braço dela e dando uns passos para trás.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu; ela respondeu começando a andar. –Marin nunca vai me perdoar se souber que tudo isso também é culpa minha; ela completou falando mais para si do que para ele.

-Eu não acredito; Milo murmurou incrédulo. –"Como eu posso ser tão burro a ponto de magoar dessa forma meu melhor amigo?"; Milo pensou. –"Deve ter um jeito de mudar as coisas"; ele pensou desesperado. –"Não posso deixar que a Marin desista do Aiolia"; ele pensou. –"Acho que já sei, mas isso é um pouco arriscado, mas vale a pena"; ele pensou, num ultimo fio de esperança.

**IV – Plano 1.**

Não muito longe de onde Milo e Shina estavam, Eros apareceu. Ocultando-se sobre a sombra de uma arvore ele ouviu a conversa dos dois.

-"Aposta, que estranho... mas pelo menos já sei que não foi a Marin que a flecha foi destinada"; ele pensou. –"Então o cavaleiro não deve ser esse tal de Aiolia, preciso descobrir agora qual o nome do cavaleiro que acertei a flecha para resolver logo isso, mas é uma pena que a Marin esteja sofrendo com isso, acho que posso fazer alguma coisa por ela"; ele pensou mais animado. –"Isso vou resolver esse problema da flecha e ajudar a Marin a ficar com esse tal de Aiolia"; ele concluiu desaparecendo em seguida.

**V – Uma segunda Rosa.**

**Observatório do Santuário...**

-Por favor coloque esse equipamento aqui, sim! – Yuuri falou para um aprendiz que a ajudava a carregar algumas coisas e mudar outras de lugar no observatório.

Finalmente tivera autorização do Grande Mestre e Athena para abrir novamente o observatório. Desde que entrara no santuário como amazona trabalhava ali cuidando das leituras de mapa astral, estrelas e mapeamento das constelações e as previsões, porem quando morreu na batalha contra os titãs ninguém mais assumiu seu cargo e o observatório foi fechado, porem agora alem de reformado estava contando com um novo acervo de livros sobre astronomia e outras coisas mais que facilitariam o trabalho.

Era incrível como toda vez que passava pela entrada principal ela não conseguia evitar de deixar que seus olhos caíssem sobre o chão, o magnífico mosaico que sabe-se lá quantos anos tinha e que fora completamente destruído por Mei na Gigantomaquia, agora estava melhor do que antes, as 88 constelações pareciam bem mais belas vistas agora do que antes que pareciam aos poucos sendo apagadas pelo tempo. Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, **Câncer**... Ela contou, detendo-se na quarta constelação, até ser tirada de seus pensamentos.

-Yuuri aonde eu coloco isso? – um garoto perguntou com uma caixa nas mãos.

-Pode colocar em cima da mesa, são as novas folhas para fazer o mapeamento das estrelas; ela explicou.

-Srta o telescópio já esta instalado; um técnico disse se aproximando dela, carregando consigo uma caixa de ferramentas.

Com a abertura do observatório, Saori mandara a fundação Graad preparar alguns equipamentos de ultima geração para instalar lá, como um telescópio super avançado e de grande precisão.

-Obrigada! – ela respondeu, enquanto ia supervisionar as outras coisas.

Com isso o dia passou, até que muito cansada Yuuri se despediu de todos que ajudaram e fechou o observatório, indo para a casa, só teria tempo de tomar um banho e voltar para começar o trabalho, pois não pretendia perder tempo, ainda mais com o fim do dia chegando e logo a noite estrelada tomaria seu lugar no céu grego.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Nossa to morta; a amazona falou cansada, enquanto saía de casa, para voltar ao trabalho.

Assim que entrou no observatório viu algo diferente, parecia que a janela que ficava de frente para o telescópio estava aberta, mas seria impossível que alguém entrasse ali, a não ser que fosse um cavaleiro; Yuuri concluiu desconfiada, começando a vasculhar todo o local, porem não encontrou ninguém, nem um vestígio de cosmo que pudesse lhe dar uma pista de quem invadira o local.

Caminhou até a mesa, para pegar um mapa quando viu em cima das folhas azuladas de mapeamento algo que a deixou realmente abalada. Três botões de príncipe negro, presas delicadamente por uma fita de seda preta.

-"Quem será que mandou isso?"; ela se perguntou confusa, porem encantada com a beleza e a fragrância da flor.

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal, espero que tenham curtido, no próximo capitulo as coisas tendem a ser como devo dizer, mais tensas, mas não esquentem logo o próximo capitulo já vai ser postado. Antes de ir gostaria de agradecer as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, The Blue Memory e Margarida.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	7. Propósta Indecente parte II

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero sinceramente que gostem. Para os recentes fans de Mascara da Morte e Yuuri uma cena em especial esta reservada para os dois nesse capitulo, aproveitem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Proposta indecente parte II.

**I - Admirador Secreto.**

Yuuri observava com extremo fascínio e atenção a pequena preciosidade que tinha entre os dedos, até coloca-la em um pequeno vasinho em cima da mesa, a amazona começou a trabalhar, estudando alguns mapas, porem parou sentindo-se inquieta, olhou para todos os lados, mas nada viu.

Aquilo já estava lhe deixando incomodada, quando estava prestes a ter um surto de rebeldia e gritar para que quem quer que fosse que saísse antes que ela o pulverizasse, alguém abriu a porta do observatório. Yuuri parou estática.

-Ahn! Me desculpe incomoda-la Srta Yuuri; o cavaleiro de Câncer falou cordialmente, fazendo-a estancar pálida ao vê-lo ali. –Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta pálida; ele falou preocupado se aproximando, mas ela respondeu prontamente.

-N-não! Estou bem, perfeitamente bem; ela respondeu tentando parecer convincente.

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim! –ela respondeu, sem querer direcionando o olhar instintivamente para as rosas.

-Esta certo! Bom, o velhote me mandou trazer isso pra você; ele falou com um sorrisinho de canto se aproximando da mesa, com alguns rolos de papel na mão.

-Velhote? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Sim! O velho mestre, aquele preguiçoso fica só lá em cima e manda a gente ficar subindo e descendo as escadas pra ele; o italiano respondeu, vendo a jovem abafar um riso.

-Se o Grande Mestre te ouvisse falar isso; ela comentou parando ao lado dele para tirar as coisas de cima da mesa e abrir as folhas.

-Alguém já lhe disse que seu sorriso é muito bonito? – o italiano perguntou com um olhar sedutor, fazendo a jovem ruborizar instantaneamente.

-N-não! – Yuuri respondeu nervosa, diante daquele olhar, nunca pensara que o cavaleiro de Câncer fosse assim. Conhecia a fama dele de ser cruel e insensível, porem não era isso que via.

-Ótimo! Detesto repetir clichês; ele respondeu enquanto voltava seu olhar para o rolo de papel que abria em cima da mesa, ignorando o nervosismo da jovem diante de si, embora em seu intimo até se divertisse com isso.

-Porque o Grande Mestre mandou esses mapas para cá? – ela perguntou, desviando sua atenção para o trabalho e procurando ignorar o efeito que o cavaleiro tinha sobre si.

-Ele disse que precisavam ser revisados o mais rápido possível; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Bom se é assim; ela disse pegando um dos mapas e se dirigindo ao telescópio do observatório.

-Aonde vai? – o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Revisar isso, assim como você vai ter que subir todos os templos de novo mesmo, economiza viajem e o **velhote** não fica abusando de você; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto e uma piscadinha de canto, virando-se em seguida para sentar-se na cadeira de frente ao telescópio.

O cavaleiro observava seus passos com muita atenção, até ver em cima da mesa o pequeno vaso com as rosas.

-São Príncipes Negros; ele comentou tirando a atenção de Yuuri.

-Como? – ela perguntou virando-se para ele.

-Essas rosas, são Príncipes Negros, as únicas que são meio vermelhas e meio pretas, uma raridade, entre mil sementes no Maximo dez vingam a ponto de brotarem botões tão lindos como esses, são rosas realmente fascinantes; ele comentou, porém parou meio constrangido, ao ver a jovem lhe fitando com um olhar intrigado. –Ahn! Creio que seu namorado tem muito bom gosto para lhe dar tal flor; ele comentou, mudando de assunto desviando o olhar das rosas.

-Ah! Não; ela respondeu sem graça.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso. –Não foi o seu namorado?

-B-bem... Eu não tenho namorado; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o telescópio.

-É uma pena, uma jovem tão bela não deveria estar sozinha; ele comentou, embora estivesse de costas para a jovem podia através e seu cosmo sentir o efeito que aquelas palavras tão **inocentes** causaram, fazendo um discreto sorriso brotar de seus lábios.

Yuuri ficou muda, não sabia o que responder para o cavaleiro, na verdade desde que ele chegara ali seus pensamentos não estavam em ordem, tão pouco tomando um rumo planejado por seu autocontrole e bom senso.

-Então! Deve ser de algum admirador; ele comentou.

-O que? – Yuuri voltou-se com um olhar confuso.

-Admirador Secreto; ele repetiu, como se sugerindo a idéia.

-Não sei, não parei ainda para pensar no assunto; ela respondeu um pouco incomodada de falar sobre aquilo com o cavaleiro. Percebendo isso, ele logo se adiantou.

-Ah! Desculpe, não queria constrange-la; ele falou encaminhando-se até uma cadeira, para sentar-se e esperar que ela termina-se.

-Não tem problema, apenas não pensei mesmo no assunto; ela respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo o cavaleiro sorrir em resposta.

Yuuri voltou-se concentrada para o telescópio, mas sentir aquele par de orbes anis a suas costas lhe mirando não era algo que ajudasse em sua concentração. Respirando fundo e soltando um suspiro frustrado, Yuuri tentou continuar, porem ficou estática ao sentir uma respiração quente em seu pescoço.

-Acho que o velhote pode esperar até amanhã, você parece cansada; ele disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e deixar cair de sua mão o mapa. –Deixa que eu pego; o cavaleiro falou se abaixando.

-Não precisa; Yuuri falou ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava, ambas as mãos pararam juntas um em cima da outra antes de pegarem o mapa.

Ambos os olhares se cruzaram, um brilho diferente tremeluzia nos orbes do cavaleiro e da amazona. Uma pequena corrente elétrica os atingiu. Mascara da Morte se aproximou com cautela, como se pedisse permissão para uma aproximação mais intima, vendo-a não recuar, ele tocou de leve na face corada da jovem que apenas lhe fitava, quase que hipnotizada. Porem o destino... Ah! Esse destino é tão sádico.

**-MASCARA DA MORTE, VOCÊ TÁ AQUI?** – a voz do Escorpião se fez presente na sala de entrada do observatório, fazendo-os se separarem bruscamente, com a face levemente rubra.

-O que quer Escorpião? – Mascara da Morte perguntou com um olhar que gelaria o inferno, quando o cavaleiro entrou na sala onde estava o telescópio.

-Her! Interrompi algo? –ele perguntou inocentemente, porem engolindo em seco.

-**Não**! –Yuuri e o canceriano responderam juntos.

-Ahn! Bem, se não interrompi melhor assim, não tava a fim de receber mais nenhuma promessa de morte hoje; ele respondeu com ar cansado.

-O que aconteceu, Milo? – Yuuri perguntou preocupada. Fazendo uma discreta veinha saltar na testa do italiano que já pensava numa maneira de acrescentar escorpião grelhado em uma de suas receitas.

-Bem; ele começou cauteloso, batendo as pontas dos dedos das mãos uma nas outras. –Preciso de ajuda; ele falou suplicante, olhando para o cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Nem vem, resolva seus problemas sozinho; o canceriano respondeu, mas recebeu de Yuuri um olhar repressor, fazendo-o se perguntar o porque de se importar com isso. –Quanto isso vai custar?

-Sabia que você não me deixaria na mão; o Escorpião falou com um sorriso infantil, mas parou ao ver o cavaleiro arquear a sobrancelha.

-O que você quer, Escorpião? – o cavaleiro perguntou desconfiado.

-Comida; ele respondeu eloqüente.

-O que? – Mascara da Morte e Yuuri quase gritaram.

-Bem, não é qualquer comida, é aquele negocio que você fez com macarrão na casa do Leo esses dias; ele comentou.

-Macarronada, Milo... Aquilo era uma macarronada; o cavaleiro respondeu serrando os dentes.

-É isso mesmo;

-Para que?

-Ahn! – ele começou, enrolando um pouco. – Sabe, o Aiolia e a Marin estão como posso dizer, com relações cortadas; ele falou.

-Isso é obvio; Yuuri o cortou. –Agora vai me dizer que você se deu conta da besteira que você e Shina fizeram atrapalhando os dois e quer ajuda, criando um jantar romântico para eles; a amazona completou casualmente.

-...; Os dois cavaleiros ficaram em silencio, observando surpresos a amazona.

–Oras, isso é o mais normal; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Isso mesmo Yuuri; Milo falou empolgado.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia, não acha que já causou problemas de mais para Aiolia e Marin? – o canceriano perguntou com ar de censura.

-Eu sei que pisei na bola, mas quero consertar isso; Milo começou com um sorriso triste. –Não me perdoaria por magoar um amigo; ele completou.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes; Yuuri alfinetou.

-Yuuri você não esta ajudando; o Escorpião falou, mas recebeu um olhar retalhador do canceriano. –Her! Não era isso que eu queria dizer... Eu... Bem...;

-Ta certo Escorpião; o canceriano falou com ar cansado. –Me avise o dia e eu te ajudo, mas tem uma condição;

-Sabia que isso não ia ficar barato; Milo resmungou. –Ta certo, qual é?

-Você mesmo conta para o Aiolia que é o responsável por isso;

-Ce ta doido? – Milo perguntou preocupado.

-É isso ou nada; o cavaleiro sentenciou. –E você tem até domingo.

-Tudo por um amigo; ele concordou. –Bom, depois eu te aviso agora tenho que ir e terminar e resolver o resto; ele disse saindo. –Ah! Juízo vocês dois; ele debochou.

-Eu mato esse Escorpião; Mascara da Morte falou irritado, indo seguir o cavaleiro, mas Yuuri segurou-lhe pela mão com suavidade.

-Não vale a pena, deixa que o Aiolia mesmo faça isso quando descobrir a verdade; ela falou eloqüente.

-Tem razão; ele respondeu dando-se por vencido, voltando-se com um olhar intrigado para a jovem que segurava sua mão.

-Her! Só um minuto que já termino esse mapa para você levar; ela completou voltando-se rapidamente para o telescópio com a face corada.

Mascara da Morte deu um meio sorriso, ficando a observa-la até que a mesma tivesse terminado o mapa e ele pudesse levar para o Grande Mestre.

**II – Amigos de verdade.**

Milo sairá as presas do observatório, se bem conhecia o canceriano não demoraria para levar uma surra dele também pelo comentário, mas estranhou ele não aparecer. Com um suspiro aliviado ele começou a subir as casas, parando em Leão.

Aiolia estava no terraço da casa de Leão, apenas olhando as estrelas. Milo entrara no templo, encontrando Litus e Saga namorando na sala e passara rapidinho por eles indo atrás do leonino.

-Nossa! Essa casa parece um labirinto, pior que a dos gêmeos; Milo comentou subindo uma pequena escada que o levaria ao segundo andar do templo. –Finalmente te achei; ele falou, chamando a atenção do leonino, mas engoliu em seco, ao observar a face desanimada de Aiolia.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Milo? – Aiolia perguntou.

-Ahn! Não; ele respondeu passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tudo aquilo que o amigo estava passando era culpa sua.

-Milo, me diz uma coisa; Aiolia começou cauteloso.

-O que? – o Escorpião falou, com certo nervosismo.

-Sei que você é meu amigo e nunca mentiria para mim; ele falou, fazendo-o ficar pálido. –Aquele dia que fomos atrás do Kamus perto da encosta, você me disse que se eu continuasse sem tomar uma atitude, Marin desistiria de mim, você acha que aconteceu isso? – ele perguntou com um olhar triste.

-"Por Zeus, o que foi que eu fiz?"; Milo pensou angustiado. Respirando fundo, ele pedia força aos deuses para conseguir conversar com o amigo. –Aiolia, eu... Bem... "Que raios, eu não consigo"; ele concluiu em pensamento. –Creio que Marin só esta confusa; ele respondeu por fim.

-Confusa? – o leonino perguntou, mostrando-se mais confuso ainda com isso.

-É! – o cavaleiro respondeu prontamente. –Bem, afinal, foram tantos anos de amizade entre vocês dois, que ela pode estar confusa com as coisas de agora; ele tentou justificar, clamando aos deuses que fosse parcialmente isso. Detestava mentir para o amigo, mas sabia que ele o odiaria se contasse a verdade.

-Não entendo, porque isso? – Aiolia perguntou.

-Não pergunte pra mim, não entendo as mulheres; ele respondeu vagamente.

-Bem, mas o que veio fazer aqui afinal? – Aiolia perguntou intrigado, fazendo o cavaleiro engolir em seco.

-Nada, só passei pra perturbar; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto. –Agora tenho que ir; ele disse dando as costas para o cavaleiro.

-O que esta aprontando Milo? – Aiolia perguntou, fazendo-o deter-se próximo a escada.

-Eu... Nada; ele respondeu tenso. –Agora tenho mesmo que ir, até amanhã; o cavaleiro falou quase saindo correndo do templo.

-Não sei, mas ele esta aprontando alguma; Aiolia murmurou, após a saída do cavaleiro.

**III - Mais uma aposta.**

Milo já estava em Aquário, só tinha uma alternativa e não poderia dispensa-la. Sabia que o risco era bem grande, mas valia a pena.

-Kamus! Posso entrar? – o cavaleiro perguntou, batendo na porta do templo.

-Entre! – o cavaleiro respondeu.

Ele e Aishi estavam sentados no sofá da sala conversando, quando o cavaleiro entrou cauteloso. Aishi arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo entrar. A jovem já imaginava o que ele pretendia, mas preferia fingir que Kamus não houvesse a alertado antes.

-Kamus, Srta Aishi. Boa noite! – ele falou, sentando-se numa poltrona perto do casal, indicado por Kamus.

-O que te trás aqui Escorpião? – Kamus perguntou desconfiado.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu gostaria de perguntar algo para a Srta Aishi; ele falou cauteloso. Vendo o Francês arquear uma sobrancelha.

-O que quer saber, Milo? – Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Gostaria de saber como funcionam as flechas da sua armadura? –ele perguntou.

-Uhn! "Interessante"; ela pensou. – Bem, as flechas da minha armadura, diferente das de minha mãe ou a de Eros, apenas servem para causar uma pequena influencia de sentimentos, uma indução, por assim dizer; ela explicou.

-Então, quer dizer que você não pode fazer alguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa? – ele perguntou, com certa decepção.

-Milo, ninguém pode fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra; Aishi falou paciente. –Na antiguidade, Afrodite só induzia as pessoas a verem qualidades e não defeitos nos outros, por isso a tendência era que elas se apaixonassem mais rápido do que passar por aquela etapa de primeiro se conhecer e depois se apaixonar, ela só acelerava as coisas, por assim dizer; Aishi completou.

-Isso eu não sabia; Kamus murmurou, pensativo.

-Mas porque quer saber? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Bem, eu tenho um amigo e ele esta com um grande problema; Milo começou. – Ele fez uma aposta, que juntaria seu amigo com uma outra amiga, mas isso só serviu para separa-los; Milo falou com remorso.

-E esse seu amigo esta se sentindo mal por ter feito os dois amigos sofrerem por essa leviandade; Kamus sugeriu, vendo o cavaleiro assentir com a cabeça.

-E esse amigo seu precisa de uma flecha minha para tentar dar um empurrãozinho e tentar concertar as coisas; Aishi completou.

-Isso mesmo, a Srta poderia fornecer uma flecha dessas para o meu amigo? – Milo pediu, meio desesperado.

-Não; Aishi respondeu.

-Mas...; Ela o cortou.

-Não!

-Por favor?

-Sinto muito não poder ajuda-lo Milo, mas essas flechas são perigosas de mais para serem usadas dessa forma; Aishi falou seria. –O mais certo a fazer é que você conte a verdade para o Aiolia; ela o aconselhou.

-Nem morto; Milo falou, recebendo um olhar entrecortado de Kamus. –Mas a Srta poderia abrir uma exceção, só dessa vez; ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Aishi arqueou a sobrancelha, analisando as possibilidades. –Uhn! Vou te dar uma chance de conseguir isso; ela respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

-E qual seria? – ele perguntou animado.

-Amanhã você me enfrenta na arena, você tem duas alternativas. **Primeira** contar a verdade para o Aiolia e não se machucar muito, ou a **segunda** e mais perigosa, me enfrentar e tentar conseguir a flecha, de um jeito ou de outro terá que contar a verdade, pois a flecha não funciona quando o usuário mente; ela esclareceu acrescentando um pequeno detalhe a mais, quanto ao funcionamento da seta.

-Bem...; Milo começou ponderado, sabia que não era muito inteligente enfrentar Aishi numa arena livre, mas precisava da flecha de qualquer jeito, precisava correr esse risco. –Eu aceito; ele disse convicto.

-Eu ainda não terminei; Aishi o cortou.

-Não? – ele perguntou meio desesperado, ainda tinha mais.

-Não! Como você apostou com a Shina considere isso como uma derrota, você terá que fazer aquilo que apostou contra ela da mesma forma que ela fará o mesmo, considere isso uma lição brinde pela atitude de vocês;

-Mas eu ainda não perdi; ele disse convicto.

-Já estou avisado, é isso que quero. Você não pensou que ia ganhar uma de minhas flechas sem um preço não é? – a garota perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Esta certo! –ele falou emburrado.

-Milo pense bem, lutar contra Aishi pode se tornar seu pior pesadelo, ela não vai pegar leve com você como a Shina fez hoje; Kamus falou contendo o riso ao lembrar da surra merecida.

-Hei! Desde quando ela pega leve, mas Srta Aishi vou vence-la; ele disse convicto. –Até amanhã; ele completou saindo do templo.

-Não deveria ter feito isso; Kamus falou meio preocupado.

-Porque, ele parecia desesperado; ela respondeu abafando o riso.

-Mas pode ser perigoso, não quero que se machuque; ele disse serio.

-Não se preocupe, não vou me machucar e no Maximo que Milo vai chegar é me fazer ralar o joelho; ela respondeu o acalmando. –Alem do mais ele sabe que de um jeito ou de outro terá que falar a verdade, mas esta com medo e quer atrasar isso; ela respondeu com um olhar sereno.

-Esta certo, mas me diga uma coisa; Kamus começou.

-O que?

-Aquele negocio das flechas são mesmo verdade, ou foi uma maneira de faze-lo desistir? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Não! É verdade mesmo; ela respondeu eloqüente. –O amor é o único sentimento que os deuses não podem criar; ela respondeu. –Nem mesmo Afrodite é capaz de fazer nascer em um mortal o amor verdadeiro, ela pode induzir alguém a se apaixonar por outra pessoa, ainda mais se já houver um interesse por trás, mesmo que mínimo, mas amor verdadeiro, não; ela explicou.

-Entendo, mas mudando de assunto. Como vamos fazer para ajudar o Afrodite com o assalto no jardim? Nós simplesmente não podemos chegar e contar a verdade; ele perguntou lembrando-se das rosas que precisara desviar.

-Não sei, mas eu ainda duvido que seja realmente aquilo, ainda mais depois que a ligação foi cortada, quase não sinto os cavaleiros se movimentando a longa distancia; ela explicou. –Sei que aquela noite alguém passou por aqui, mas não era hostil, só não sei identificar quem era; ela completou desanimada.

-Uhn! Pelo menos sabemos que é um cavaleiro de ouro, mas também não consigo acreditar que seja justo ele; Kamus comentou incrédulo.

-É surpreendente; Aishi respondeu. –Mas não sei quem teria um bom motivo para roubar uma rosa do jardim do Afrodite; ela falou, mas parou fazendo uma pausa pensativa. Até voltar-se para o namorado com um olhar intrigado. –Onde você estava antes de me acordar aquele dia? – ela perguntou indagadora.

-E-eu...; Kamus se atrapalhou ao responder. –Eu estava na cozinha, fazendo o café; ele respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Kamus? – Aishi começou com tom de aviso. –Aonde você conseguiu aquela rosa que me deu? –ela perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ahn! –ele começou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, num ato desesperado. –Bem... Você sabe?

-Não! Eu não sei, Kamus; Aishi respondeu balançando a cabeça.

-"Por Zeus"; ele pensou desesperado. –Bem, acontece que antes de viajar pedi a Afrodite para apanhar algumas rosas vermelhas que não tivessem veneno e ele deixou contanto que pegasse do pé que tem dentro da casa em um vaso e não chegasse perto do jardim; ele respondeu.

-Ahn! Se é assim tudo bem; ela disse com calma, fazendo o cavaleiro suspirar aliviado.

-Mas você por acaso não estava duvidando de mim, estava? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro que não amor; ela falou dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, fazendo o cavaleiro corar. –Só precisava de um bom argumento para caso o Afrodite queira te acertar de novo com alguma rosa querendo saber quem roubou as **preciosas** dele; ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Se é assim, tudo bem; ele respondeu fazendo-se de enfezado.

-Você não ficou bravo não é? – ela perguntou, enquanto brincava com uma mexa dos cabelos deles de maneira displicente.

-Fiquei, como você pode pensar que eu roubaria o jardim do Afrodite? -ele falou fingindo-se de ofendido.

-Uhn! E o que eu posso fazer para compensar isso? – ela perguntou, enlaçando o pescoço do cavaleiro, enquanto sentava sobre as próprias pernas em cima do sofá.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou fazendo cara de pensativo, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Podemos começar com isso; ele respondeu puxando-lhe com suavidade, até se aproximar dos lábios da jovem e cobri-los com os seus.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo acaba aqui, espero que tenham gostado, por favor não fiquem bravos comigo por ter cortado o capitulo ai, mas quero deixa-los na expectativa (sorrisinho malvado), mais uma vez agradeço pelos comentarios super carinhosos que estão me mandando, valeu mesmo pessoal. Em especial as meninas do capitulo passado: Saory-san, Margarida e Lyta.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	8. Complicações

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo pra vocês, fico muito feliz que estejam curtindo o casal Yuuri e MdM e sei que vocês estão doidas pra ver o MdM agindo como um canceriano de verdade, pois bem, ainda vai chegar a vez deles, mas não podemos nos esquecer que essa fic também pertence a outro casal importante e como diz a Saory-san o Aiolia não é tão santo como a gente pensa e pode muito bem pisar na bola de vez em quando (mas não vou estragar a surpresa). Sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Complicações.**

**I – Conselhos do Deus do Amor.**

Assim que amanhecera Eros já estava caminhando pelo vilarejo das amazonas, precisava começar a concertar as coisas antes que tivesse problemas, por isso decidiu que ajudaria a amazona de Águia primeiro e depois iria descobrir o nome do cavaleiro que acertara a flecha na praia.

-"Uhn! Foi mais ou menos por aqui que a encontrei"; ele pensou caminhando.

Eros passava pela frente de uma casa, quando mal tivera tempo de se desviar de uma portada que recebera. Meio atordoado, o jovem acabou por cair sentado no chão, massageando a cabeça no local acertado.

-Ai; ele reclamou.

-Por Zeus, me desculpa. Não vi que tinha alguém passando quando abri a porta; a voz da amazona soou preocupada.

-Ahn! Srta Marin? – o jovem Deus perguntou meio atordoado, tendo certa dificuldade ao reconhecer a amazona.

-Freyr! – Marin falou meio confusa, abaixando-se para ajudar o jovem a se levantar.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, aceitando a mão da jovem e se levantando.

-Me desculpa mesmo, eu não te vi;

-Não tem problema, eu tava meio distraído; ele respondeu com um sorriso infantil. –"Pelo visto as Deusas do Destino resolveram me dar uma mãozinha"; ele pensou.

-Ahn! Mas o que você faz por aqui? – Marin perguntou curiosa.

-Eu... Bem; Eros começou a ficar preocupado, não havia pensado que ao encontrar a amazona teria que justificar o fato de alguma forma. –Hoje alguns aprendizes iam treinar acho que era na Encosta de Bejunte e eu simplesmente não sei como chegar lá, por isso resolvi passar por aqui e ver se encontrava alguém que poderia me indicar o caminho; ele falou com um sorriso inocente.

-Não é muito difícil de chegar lá; Marin falou.

-"Ainda bem que ela acreditou, detesto mentir para as pessoas, mas é o único jeito"; Eros pensou. –Ahn! E a Srta poderia me dizer como chego lá?

-Bem, acho que a Shina pode começar o treino sem mim; Marin murmurou, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. –Vem, eu te levo lá; Marin falou, começando a andar enquanto acenava para o jovem acompanha-la.

-Muito obrigado, mas não vou incomoda-la? –Eros perguntou andando ao lado dela.

-Não, de maneira alguma; a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso, que por um breve momento deixou o jovem Deus meio aparvalhado.

-**MARIN**; Shina gritou, detendo a amazona, enquanto corria para alcança-la.

-Bom dia Shina; Marin falou.

-Bom dia Srta Shina; Eros disse com um sorriso encantador.

-Bom dia; Shina respondeu. –Ahn! Aonde vocês vão? – ela perguntou curiosa, notando que eles tomavam o caminho oposto ao do Coliseu.

-Shina, vou acompanhar o Freyr até a Encosta onde alguns aprendizes estão treinando, se não se importa vou demorar um pouco pra chegar até o Coliseu; Marin explicou.

-Ah! Sem problemas, vou indo na frente então; a amazona falou, acenando para os dois e começando a andar.

-Até; os dois responderam enquanto caminhavam para a encosta.

**II – Novos problemas.**

Shina já chegava no Coliseu quando encontrou Aiolia e Aldebaran conversando. Os dois olharam para a amazona curiosamente, fazendo Shina arquear a sobrancelha.

-Bom dia; ela disse meio desconfiada.

-Bom dia; os dois responderam.

-Ahn! Shina, cada a Marin? – Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-A Marin foi até a Encosta de Bejunte; Shina respondeu displicente.

-Como? O que ela foi fazer lá? – Aldebaran perguntou curioso.

-Foi acompanhar o Freyr que tava perdido até lá; ela respondeu, sem se dar conta do que fizera.

-O que? – Aiolia perguntou cerrando os punhos.

-Ahn! Shina quem é esse Freyr? – Aldebaran perguntou, vendo a reação do amigo.

-Ah! Ele é um dos novos aprendizes, ele tava meio perdido pelo santuário e pediu a ajuda da Marin para chegar até lá; Shina respondeu, mas parou vendo o leonino afastar-se de maneira nervosa, sem ao menos se despedir. –O que aconteceu com ele? – ela perguntou apontando para o leonino.

-Acho que se o Leo não tomar uma atitude agora, não sei mais o que pode faze-lo tomar; Aldebaran respondeu pensativo.

-O que quer dizer? – Shina perguntou confusa.

-Nunca vi o Leo tão furioso assim, não eu já vi, mas normalmente era com um titã não com um aprendiz; Aldebaran comentou.

-Ahn! Acho que não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso; Shina falou preocupada.

-Acho melhor você não se meter com isso, deixe que eles resolvam isso sozinhos. Ainda tem aquele problema da aposta que pode lhe acrescentar mais problemas; o taurino aconselhou.

-Se você diz; Shina deu de ombros, indo treinar em seguida.

**III – Decepção.**

Os dois caminhavam com calma em direção a encosta, conversando como velhos amigos. O Deus do Amor sentia-se bem junto da amazona, mas procurava não perder o foco do assunto e ter problemas com isso depois.

-Ahn! Marin me desculpa a pergunta, mas você esta bem? – ele perguntou cauteloso, vendo a jovem estancar no caminho.

-Como? – Marin perguntou, meio hesitante quanto ao fato de querer realmente saber a resposta.

-Você me parece triste; Eros comentou.

-Impressão a sua; ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Me desculpe mesmo Marin, sei que não tenho o direto de me meter na sua vida, mas sabe, particularmente acho que não faz bem pra gente ficar reprimindo sentimentos que só vão nos fazer mal; Eros aconselhou.

-Como assim? – Marin perguntou intrigada com as palavras dele.

-Sabe, nem sempre alguns sentimentos que nós temos nos fazem mal, mas reprimi-los sim; ele explicou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Bem, não sei se esse é o seu caso, mas vou te citar um exemplo que eu mesmo já vivi; ele começou. –Isso já faz muito tempo **"Séculos"; **ele completou em pensamento. -Eu me apaixonei por uma jovem, ela era tudo de mais perfeito que existia na face da terra; ele falou com ar apaixonado. –Mas não podia me aproximar dela, por alguns fatores que nos impediam;

-E o que você fez? – Marin perguntou curiosa.

-Durante muito tempo tive que ficar reprimindo isso, mas posso lhe garantir é mais doloroso você esconder esse sentimento de todos, do que se arriscar e gritar pra todo mundo o que você sente; ele falou. – Até que um dia tomei uma decisão que mudou muito a minha vida, o que eu mais desejava era ficar com ela e foi o que fiz, não digo pra você que foi algo fácil, como disse antes, muitas coisas implicavam nisso, mas o importante é saber que nós fomos felizes enquanto nos foi permitido; ele concluiu.

-Entendo; Marin murmurou pensativa. –"Porque ele parece tão seguro ao dizer isso?"; a amazona se perguntou.

-O que eu quero dizer é que alem de não te fazer bem ficar reprimindo as coisas, acho que se o seu caso for parecido com o meu, acho que o mínimo que você poderia fazer por você, é abrir o jogo com ele e expor seus sentimentos; ele aconselhou.

-"Será que ele esta mesmo certo, mas e se eu falasse com o Aiolia?"; ela pensou. –Acho que não daria certo, nós somos amigos há muito tempo, eu não gostaria de estragar isso, ainda mais que ele nunca falou nada sobre isso; ela comentou com ar melancólico.

-Porque não da uma chance para ele; Eros sugeriu. –Talvez ambos estejam passando pelo mesmo problema, essa insegurança de estragar uma amizade tão importante assim com duvidas;

-Acho que você tem razão; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Muito obrigada, por um momento pensei em desistir de tudo; ela disse mais confiante.

-Não tem porque desistir, alias, você é uma grande amazona, deve sempre lugar por aquilo que deseja; ele respondeu com um sorriso encantador.

-Muito obrigada mesmo; ela repetiu, pegando o jovem Deus de surpresa ao abraça-lo.

Eros ficou estático, nunca pensara que amazona fosse ter aquela reação. Passando o choque inicial, ele acabou por retribuir o abraço com carinho, como se ela agora passasse como a ser como uma irmã mais nova, que pela primeira vez ele teve oportunidade de aconselhar.

-"Fico feliz em poder ajudar pelo menos a Marin, pelo menos uma vez eu tenho que fazer as coisas direito, para as pessoas que realmente precisam"; ele pensou aliviado.

Eros e Marin afastaram-se bruscamente ao sentirem um cosmo se manifestar próximo a eles de maneira hostil. A amazona olhou na direção que vinha o cosmo, deparando-se com o leonino com um olhar envenenado para os dois, antes de dar as costas e voltar pelo caminho que fizera.

-Aiolia; Marin murmurou.

-Esse é o cavaleiro que você se referia? – Eros perguntou.

-...; Marin apenas assentiu.

-Não acha melhor ir falar com ele, assim você já esclarece tudo; Eros sugeriu.

-Não sei se ele vai querer me ouvir, conheço o Aiolia ele só escuta as coisas quando quer; a amazona falou com ar cansado.

-Se você não tentar nunca vai saber; Eros falou com um olhar sereno.

-Acho que você tem razão, obrigada mais uma vez; ela respondeu, mas ao começar se afastar parou, voltando-se para o jovem. –Sabe, agora sei quem você me lembra; a amazona comentou.

-Uhn! E quem seria? – Eros perguntou suando frio.

-A Aishi, não sei se você conhece, é a namorada do cavaleiro de Aquário; Marin falou, sem notar o efeito que causara no jovem. –Acho que são seus olhos, mas vocês são parecidos, diria até que gêmeos; ela falou deixando o jovem tão pálido quanto um papel.

-Ahn! Acho que seria impossível; Eros respondeu nervoso.

-É, deve ser mesmo, afinal, o que o Deus do Amor estaria fazendo ao se fazer passar por um aprendiz e andar perdido pelo santuário; ela completou rindo. – Até mais; ela falou acenando e seguindo pelo caminho que o leonino fez.

-"Realmente, o que o Deus do Amor poderia estar fazer"; ele pensou sem poder evitar que um doce sorriso brotasse de seus lábios, enquanto retomava o caminho da encosta.

**IV – Apenas uma chance.**

Mal amanhecera e o Escorpião já era o primeiro na arena, Milo parecia fazer aquecimento, esperando a chegada de todos e de Aishi. Estava convencido de que ganharia da namorada de Kamus, ainda mais porque precisava demais da flecha para concertar o que fez.

-Caiu da cama, Escorpião? – Kanon perguntou com um sorriso debochando, chegando com o irmão, Mú e Aldebaran na arena.

-Não! Só que ao contrario de vocês tenho mais o que fazer; ele respondeu áspero.

-Tipo o que? – Aioros perguntou, parando ao lado do cavaleiro acompanhado de Shaka e Afrodite que haviam resolvido treinar na arena.

-Oras! –ele ia responder porem foi interrompido.

-Esse doido quer lutar contra a Aishi; eles ouviram a voz de Kamus atrás deles, fazendo todos voltarem-se espantados para o cavaleiro que falara, chegando ao lado da namorada.

-O que você disse Kamus? – Mascara da Morte perguntou se aproximando interessando.

-O que vocês ouviram, Milo me desafiou e eu aceitei; a amazona respondeu eloqüente.

-Xiiiii! Esse cara ta desesperado, já apanhou da Shina, agora da Aishi; Kanon brincou. – Milo, por acaso você ta tentando bater o recorde de cavaleiro que mais apanhou de amazonas no santuário, se é isso posso chamar a Marin e a Yuuri também, assim elas economizam viajem? – o geminiano sugeriu, fazendo todos rirem.

-Não é nada disso; o cavaleiro falou enfezado.

-E o que seria então? – o Sagitariano perguntou.

-Nada da sua conta; ele respondeu. –Então Srta Aishi, podemos começar? –ele perguntou convicto.

-Coitado, ta morto; Saga falou para o irmão.

-Acho que ele bateu a cabeça, não é melhor chamar um medico; Shaka sugeriu, comentando com Afrodite que apenas assentiu.

-Hei! Da pra ficarem quietos.

-Tá bom! – os quatro cavaleiros responderam dando de ombros.

-Vamos brincar um pouquinho; Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto para o namorado.

-Cuidado; o aquariano falou preocupado.

-Kamus não sabia que você se importava tanto comigo, meu amigo; Milo falou empolgado.

-Não falei isso pra você, falei pra Aishi; ele o cortou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Assim você me magoa; o cavaleiro falou debochado, indo para o meu da arena.

-É impressão minha ou ele ta muito confiante de que vai vencer? –Aioros perguntou.

-...; Todos assentiram, indo sentar-se na arquibancada.

-Ahn! Mas cadê a Marin, Shina? – Aioros perguntou, vendo a amazona se aproximar sozinha.

-Ela foi levar um aprendiz a Encosta, ele tava meio perdido e pediu ajuda, mas daqui a pouco ela esta aqui; Shina respondeu.

Todos pararam um momento em silencio, sentindo uma pequena elevação de cosmo que logo sumiu. Todos franziram o cenho.

-Vocês sentiram? – Mú perguntou meio preocupado.

-Não deve ter sido nada; Aldebaran falou com calma, apesar de já poder imaginar o que era.

-Bom, vamos sentar que o show vai ser interessante; Kanon brincou, enquanto se encaminhava para a arquibancada para assistir a luta.

**V – E depois vem o arrependimento.**

Aiolia andava a passos firmes e nervosos, não acreditara que vira a amazona de Águia junto com um mero aprendiz. Aiolia sentiu o sangue ferver, achara que Shina dissera aquilo só para provocar, mas vira que realmente era verdade.

-"Como eu sou um idiota, acho que depois disso não tem mais volta"; Aiolia pensou triste. – "A Marin realmente desistiu de mim, não preciso mais de provas quanto a isso, mas um **aprendiz**"; ele pensou com ar indignado.

Seus passos estavam cada vez mais rápidos, quase corridos. Quando ouviu mesmo que longe, alguém lhe chamar.

-"Quem será?"; ele se perguntou, parando de andar e voltando-se para trás, forçando a vista para ver quem era, mas estancou surpreso.

-Aiolia, espera; Marin falou o alcançando e parando para respirar com certa dificuldade.

-O que faz aqui Marin? – ele perguntou seco, fazendo a amazona voltar-se para ele surpreso.

-Preciso falar com você; ela começou com certa cautela.

-Não era o que parecia, alias, desculpe-me não era a intenção interrompe-la; ele falou sarcástico.

-Do que você esta falando? –Marin perguntou com os punhos cerrados, tentando se acalmar.

-Oras! Como se você não soubesse; ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

-Você não sabe do que esta falando; Marin replicou com um olhar magoado, mas não lhe daria o gosto de perceber isso.

-Posso não saber do que estou falando, mas sei o que vi; ele rebateu. –Você e aquele aprendiz se agarrando próximo a Encosta, pareciam bem ocupados; ele respondeu, cego pelo ciúme o leonino mal percebera a besteira que cometeu.

**Plaft!**

-Marin; Aiolia falou com os orbes verdes surpresos, ainda mais ao sentir a lateral direita da face arder, como se houvesse sido queimado por um ferro em brasas, ainda mais quando pequenos filetes de sangue começaram a escorrer pelas quatro marcas que ali ficaram.

-Não sei como pude me apaixonar por um idiota como você; Marin falou seca, embora seu olhar estivesse com um brilho triste e decepcionado. –Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de algo tão baixo Aiolia, é decepcionante, você não é quem eu pensei que fosse; ela completou, enquanto passava pelo cavaleiro atônito, sem ao menos lhe dirigir um olhar. Embora isso lhe doesse não conseguiu simplesmente ignorar as acusações, mesmo mantendo-se fria e indiferente, sentia seu coração fragmentar-se a cada passo que dava para se distanciar.

-Marin; ele voltou-se e tentou chamá-la, porem a amazona nem ao menos se dignou a virar-se pra ele. –"Ela disse que estava apaixonada por mim"; ele pensou ainda processando a informação do que a amazona falara. –"Como eu sou um idiota, como pude falar aquilo pra ela"; ele pensou, se repreendendo. –"A Marin nunca vai me perdoar";

O cavaleiro deixou-se cair sobre as próprias pernas, enquanto ainda permanecia com a mão sobre o local que a amazona acertara, uma lagrima solitária rolava de forma amarga pela face bronzeada do cavaleiro, cujo brilho intenso dos orbes esmeralda, desaparecera.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo vai acabando por aqui, mas como disse as coisas só estão começando. Originalmente essa fic teria apenas 15 capitulos, mas eu resolvi estende-la ou pouco mais para contar pra vocês como ficou resolvido a situação da Shina com o Shura, sei que vocês tão morrendo de curiosidade pra saber. Antes eu pretendia contar isso numa fic a parte chamada "The Man you Love", mas mudei de idéia, e ao eliminar de certa forma essa fic, eu posso começar um novo projeto para lançar ao termino de Ilyria e Ariel e dessa vez o protagonista vai ser o mais safado dos cavaleiros de ouro (bem a pista ta dada, o resto é surpresa). Enfim, sei que a curiosidade vai ser grande, mas enquanto isso espero que aproveitem as confusões que esse cavaleiro vai aprontar. **

**Mais uma vez agradeço a todos os comentários e apoio que recebo desde que essa fic começou. Um obrigado em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Lyta e Gabrielle.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**Kisus**

**Já né...**

**

* * *

****Momento propaganda: Vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de ler a fic em comemoração ao niver do Kamus, se não bem... "Um Dia Especial" é a continuação da fic "Troca Equivalente" e serve de ponte para a fic "Entre Mudanças e Desejos". O que acontecendo quando o cavaleiro simplesmente esquece o dia do próprio aniversário, bem... Cabe a namorada e os amigos darem um jeito nisso, muitas surpresas vão marcar esse dia.**


	9. Desafios Lições e Promessas

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo pra vocês, sinceramente espero que gostem. Bem, a fic do Saga e a Litus cabou, mas não quer dizer que eles não vão aparecer ainda aqui. Quanto a Yuuri e MdM, fico muito feliz que estejam curtindo esse casal, esse capitulo tem uma cena especial deles. Então vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Desafios, lições e promessas.

**I – Desafios.**

Yuuri chegou um tanto quanto ofegante na arena, acabara por acordar mais tarde do que deveria, isso tudo porque um certo canceriano não parava de povoar seus pensamentos, causando uma espécie de insônia voluntária para a jovem amazona, tudo isso por causa do que acontecera na noite passada.

**--Flash Bach—**

Mais uma noite longa se findava no santuário e lá estava ela a observar as estrelas sozinha. Sim, era isso que vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, passava parte das noites deitada em um dos pilares tombados da antiga entrada do santuário do mar olhando as estrelas, ainda não entendia porque ainda procurava por um sinal, mesmo que pequeno de que a nebulosa de Berenices não houvesse se extinguido junto com seu cavaleiro a cerca de três anos atrás. Talvez nem fosse isso que procurasse, talvez apenas quisesse que como da mesma forma que ganhara uma chance de voltar a viver nessa Era a ele também fosse concedido isso, uma chance de viver direito dessa vez. Não poderia dizer que eram os melhores amigos, não tiveram tanto tempo assim pra conviverem juntos, mas sabia das implicações que uma guerra trazia e querendo ou não isso unia bem mais as pessoas do que se fosse uma festa.

-Não sabe que é perigoso uma jovem tão bela ficar até tarde em lugares ermos? –alguém perguntou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Seu coração disparara, instintivamente seu corpo enrijecera-se mediante ao pequeno susto, como estivera tão distraída a ponto de não notar alguém aproximar-se de si?

Levantou-se num salto, voltando-se num rápido movimento e acertando no individuo um belo soco no queixo.

-Calma, foi só uma pergunta; Mascara da Morte falou massageando o local atingido. O cavaleiro de ouro fazia sua hora na guarda porem estava bem afastado do santuário trajando a armadura dourada, numa atitude deveras suspeita; a amazona concluiu rapidamente.

-**ÉS LOUCO**? –Yuuri gritou, colocando a mão no coração, tentando se acalmar. –Quase me matou de susto; ela reclamou.

-Deveria estar mais atenta, já que é uma amazona; ele desdenhou com um sorriso maroto moldando-lhe os lábios, não faria mal algum em provocar a ira da amazona um pouquinho.

-O que quer dizer, cavaleiro? –Yuuri perguntou, estreitando perigosamente os orbes verdes. –"Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade"; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça imperceptivelmente tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos.

-Bem, não posso exigir muito, não é? –ele comentou casualmente. –Faz muito tempo que você não treina sério, deve ter enferrujado nesse meio tempo; ele alfinetou.

-A julgar por esse fato, eu até concordo que esteja mesmo enferrujada, mas sei que a idade ainda não me afeta; ela rebateu com um sorriso vitorioso, ao ver uma discreta veinha saltar na testa do cavaleiro.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o canceriano perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente da jovem.

-O que quiser entender; ela rebateu com um sorriso provocante; -"Esse jogo é pra dois"; Yuuri pensou, deliciando-se com a pequena desforrar pelas recentes noites mal dormidas.

-O que acha de resolvermos esse pequeno impasse de interessante então? -ele falou afastando-se um pouco até uma parte mais aberta da entrada do templo, que não tinha tantas colunas caidas.

-O que ele pretende? –ela murmurou, observando o cavaleiro retirar a armadura, permanecendo apenas com uma roupa comum de treino.

-Considere isso apenas como um treino de rotina; ele falou vendo a hesitar. –Vem, não se preocupe, não mordo; ele completou, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-"Porque tenho minhas duvidas quanto a isso": Yuuri pensou estreitando os orbes e seguindo até onde ele estava.

Não demorou muito para que ambos ficassem frente a frente e começassem a lutar, usando apenas golpes físicos. Socos, chutes, voadoras... Com o único intento de derrubar o oponente e alimentar o próprio orgulho.

Quando fora sua ultima luta séria mesmo? Ah! Claro, contra um titã, onde perdera a vida, agora tinha a oportunidade perfeita de descontar no canceriano as ultimas noites de insônia por culpa dele. Não perderia por nada essa chance; ela concluiu.

Apesar dele ter começado a agir de forma diferente nos últimos dias, algumas coisas ainda continuavam as mesmas, a louca vontade de provocar alguém e divertir-se com isso depois, não era difícil de ver que a amazona estava perturbada com aquilo, oportunidade perfeita pra colocar em pratica aquilo que tinha em mente.

Sem pensar duas vezes Yuuri começou a investir com socos e chutes para cima do cavaleiro, mas não pensou que ele fosse tentar lhe dar uma rasteira, com um salto preciso, ela passou por cima da cabeça dele, caindo próximo a um pilar.

Ofegante, ela encostou-se no pilar, ainda em defensiva, mas num momento de descuido não notou o cavaleiro aproximar-se com um olhar felino e compenetrado, estudando seus movimentos e reações, encurralando. Ambos sentiam o corpo vibrar devido à adrenalina e o calor do momento.

-Acho que você não esta tão enferrujada assim; Mascara da Morte falou num sussurro, apoiando uma das mãos no pilar, ao lado da face da amazona.

-Uh! – ela murmurou erguendo rapidamente os orbes.

Yuuri ficou estática, não o sentira se aproximar. Ambas as respirações se chocavam. Os dedos do cavaleiro tocaram lhe com suavidade a face, causando um tremor na amazona. Os orbes anis brilhavam intensamente. Ele se aproximou mais fazendo-a recuar até prensa-la completamente no pilar. Via uma certa resistência nos orbes da jovem, isso lhe deixava mais intrigado, ela não parecia em nada com as garotas que já conhecerá, tinha personalidade forte e aquele fogo que queimava nos orbes verdes lhe deixava cada vez mais atraído.

Segurando lhe o queixo com a mão livre ele impediu-a de recuar o olhar. Com os orbes semi-cerrados ele aproximou-se dos lábios da jovem, apenas um leve roçar, aos poucos sentiu-a ceder e relaxar entre seus braços, um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro, quando ele aproximou a boca do ouvido da jovem, mudando completamente a estratégia inicial.

-É melhor tomar mais cuidado ao andar sozinha por ai, não gostaria de saber que algum pervertido andou tentando te atacar; ele falou com uma voz sedutora.

-Uh! – Yuuri murmurou, abrindo os orbes confusa, vendo o cavaleiro afastar-se, acendendo momentaneamente o cosmo e recolocando a armadura.

-Boa noite, Srta Yuuri; Mascara da Morte falou acenando e desaparecendo na entrada da floresta.

-"Por Zeus, o que foi aquilo?"; ela pensou abanando a face afogueada, tentando inutilmente colocar os pensamentos em ordem, olhou para todos os lados, não sentindo mais a presença dele, voltou pra casa, procurando entender tudo aquilo.

**--fim do flash back--**

Yuuri entrou na arena, mas parou atônita ao ver a cena, Aishi e Milo lutando na arena. Ela deixou que seus olhos corressem por toda a extensão da arena, avistando ao longe os cavaleiros.

-"Milo contra Aishi, será que Milo bateu a cabeça por acaso, deve ter ficado louco, nem a Shina que é uma das mais fortes amazonas desse santuário é páreo para ela, o que dirá dele"; a amazona pensou incrédula.

**Na arquibancada...**

-Olha lá a Yuuri; Aioros comentou para os amigos.

-Acho que ela também ficou surpresa ao ver os dois na arena; Mú comentou, mas parou ao ver o sagitariano acenando freneticamente na direção das amazonas. –O que você esta fazendo? –o ariano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Chamando-a, porque? -o sagitariano falou eloqüente. –Acho que ela não vai se importar em assistir com a gente; Aioros falou sem notar o canceriano cerrar os punhos de maneira discreta, porem com um louco desejo de chutar Aioros arquibancada abaixo.

-Ahn! Mudando de assunto, cadê o Aiolia? – Kamus perguntou, olhando para os lados e não encontrando o amigo.

-Ah! Esqueçam dele, ele sumiu desde que a Shina falou que a Marin tinha saído para acompanhar um aprendiz até a Encosta; Aldebaran respondeu casualmente.

-Como? – Mú perguntou com preocupação.

-Isso mesmo; o taurino assentiu.

-Tenho um mau pressentimento; Shaka falou, com ar tenso.

-Concordo com o Shaka, alguma coisa ruim ta pra acontecer; Afrodite falou com o cenho franzido.

-Bom dia pessoa; Yuuri falou sorrindo ao se aproximar. –Ahn! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou vendo Shaka e Afrodite tensos.

-Nada de importante, deve ser besteira nossa; Afrodite respondeu, balançou a cabeça como se para afastar os recentes pensamentos.

-Tudo bem, então; ela respondeu, dando de ombros, voltou-se para o lado e encontrou os orbes do canceriano lhe fitando com intensidade, aproximou-se cautelosa, sentando-se a uma distancia segura dele. –Quem ta com a vantagem? – ela perguntou vagamente, engolindo em seco, ao vê-lo sentar-se a seu lado.

-Adivinha; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso significativo, sabendo exatamente porque ela estava daquele jeito, não a culparia afinal era egocêntrico o suficiente pra saber o poder que exercia sobre algumas pessoas.

-Esse Escorpião não aprende; a amazona de madeixas prateadas falou, balançando a cabeça com ar inconformado, tentando parecer mais controlada diante daquela situação do que estava.

-Pessoal, olhem aquilo; Aldebaran falou apontando para o meio da arena.

-Não acredito; Mú falou, tentando aparentar seriedade, porem também rindo da situação.

-Kamus, foi você que ensinou a Aishi a fazer isso? –Aioros perguntou apontando para a arena.

-Eu não; o cavaleiro falou observando a grande estatua de gelo que se formou no meio da arena na forma de um escorpião gigante com recheio de Milo.

-Acha que devemos ajuda-lo? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Nãooooooooo! – todos responderam em coro, rindo.

**II – Lições.**

**Minutos depois...**

-Espero que dessa vez você tenha aprendido a lição; Saga falou para o Escorpião que estava sendo descongelado, do grande icebarg que fora preso por Aishi.

-É claro, atchinnnnnnnn! –ele respondeu espirando, enquanto esfregava com as mãos os braços tentando se esquentar.

-Sem comentários para você Escorpião, pois foi uma surra bem merecida; Mascara da Morte falou se aproximando dos amigos, junto de Yuuri.

-Ta certo, Srta Aishi me desculpe por pedir suas flechas; ele se desculpou. –Mas foi à única forma que encontrei para resolver esse problema.

-E que isso sirva de lição pra você também Shina; Shaka falou, voltando-se para a amazona que parecia querer sair de fininho da arena.

-Mas ainda não acabou; Kamus falou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo Milo e Shina estancarem.

-Alguém já te disse, que você fica assustador sorrindo assim; Milo falou para o aquariano.

-E o que é? – a amazona perguntou, engolindo em seco quando Aishi voltou-se pra ela com um olhar enigmático.

-Não se façam de inocentes que vocês dois sabem o que vão ter que fazer, não quero saber como, mas vão; a amazona respondeu. –As duas coisas e Kamus e eu estaremos por perto para nos certificarmos que vocês não vão fugir disso; ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ta certo, escolham o dia; a amazona de Cobra falou emburrada, acenando para os amigos e saindo da arena, sob o olhar indagador do capricorniano.

-Shura você tem um encontro; Aldebaran falou rindo, colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro.

-O que? – o espanhol quase gritou.

-Esqueceu, Shina apostou que se Marin se acertasse com o Aiolia primeiro, o Milo teria que fazer qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, mas se o Aiolia se acertasse primeiro com a Marin, a Shina saia com você; o taurino explicou. Vendo o espanhol voltar-se com um olhar assassino para o escorpião. –Só que pelo que o Kamus explicou, Shina e Milo apostaram as mesmas coisas contra Aishi para tentar ganhar a aposta, mas perderam para Aishi; o taurino explicou.

-Milo! –ele falou com a voz cortante. –Corre; Shura mandou, mal terminou de falar começou a correr atrás do cavaleiro que saiu em disparada para fora da arena tentando sobreviver.

-Eles não tem jeito; Mú falou balançando a cabeça.

Aishi voltou-se para o namorado com um olhar significativo, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Bom, agora nós já vamos; o aquariano falou.

-Até mais pessoal; a amazona falou acenando.

Pouco a pouco cada um foi voltando aos treinos de rotina.

**III – Entre irmãos.**

Aiolia começou a subir as doze casas, agradecia intimamente por não encontrar nenhum dos amigos no caminho, não saberia como explicar a marca das garras no rosto. Chegou em Leão com os pés praticamente se arrastando no chão.

-Chegou cedo mano; Litus falou saindo da cozinha e indo encontrar o irmão na sala. –Por Zeus, o que aconteceu? – ela gritou assustada ao ver o estado em que o irmão se encontrara.

-Litus, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso agora; ele pediu com um olhar triste.

-"Quem será que fez isso, será que foi a Marin, não... A Marin gosta muito do mano, nunca o machucaria, mas..."; ela pensou confusa. –Vem aqui, vamos cuidar disso antes que infeccione; ela disse, pegando o leonino pelas mãos e o levando até o banheiro para lavar os curativos.

No grande banheiro do Templo de Leão, Litus fez com que o irmão, se sentasse sobre um pequeno banco, enquanto colocava sobre a pia uma caixinha de primeiro socorros. Litus parecia compenetrada no que fazia, Aiolia desde que seguira a jovem até ali, não esboçara reação alguma, estava perdido de mais em pensamentos para perceber a jovem encostar na pele machucada um algodão com álcool.

-Ai; ele reclamou, fazendo uma careta de for.

-Fique quieto, não sei o que você andou fazendo, mas tenho que desinfetar isso se não vai piorar; ela o repreendeu.

-...; Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a ficar em silencio enquanto a jovem retirava do resto o sangue seco que permanecia na pele.

-Mano, por acaso você e a Marin brigaram? – Litus perguntou, sem poder mais agüentar o irmão melancólico daquele jeito, parecendo um zumbi.

-Litus, eu...; Ele começou mais ao mirar os orbes indagadores da jovem que não permitiam uma evasiva, ele respondeu. – Fiz a maior besteira da minha vida;

-O que? – a jovem de cabelos verdes perguntou.

Sem poder mais agüentar aquela agonia, ele acabou por contar a ela tudo o que acontecera, desde que sairá do Coliseu e encontrara a amazona e o aprendiz nas proximidades da encosta e também o que sentira quando a amazona fora procura-lo para esclarecer as coisas.

-Mas quem foi que te atacou desse jeito? – ela perguntou, mas parou estática. –Não vai me dizer que foi a Marin; ela falou com o olhar espantado.

-Foi; ele respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

-Como ela pode? Não entendo; Litus falou indignada.

-Depois do que fiz, ela tinha todo o direito de fazer coisa pior Litus, não a recrimine eu realmente mereço, sou um cretino; o leonino falou.

-Isso você não me contou; Litus falou batendo o pé impaciente.

-Eu mal a deixei explicar o que ela estava fazendo lá e falei que não era necessário, me desculpei por tê-la interrompido, quando estava se agarrando com um aprendiz, ela disse que eu não sabia o que estava falando, eu continue e ela fez isso; ele completou, apontando para o próprio rosto.

-Mano; Litus começou com ar de repreensão. –Como pode falar algo assim pra Marin, sem ao menos saber os motivos que a levaram a estar abraçada com o garoto;

-Mesmo que ela tentasse falar, talvez eu não conseguisse ouvir; ele começou. –Estava cego, tive medo que ela estivesse se cansado da minha falta de atitude, ainda mais ao vê-la abraçada com aquele garoto, não sei o que deu em mim, perdi a cabeça quando o vi retribuindo; ele completou deixando as lágrimas correrem livres pelo rosto.

-"Agora entendo, só mesmo algo assim para a Marin perder a calma, por Zeus, não acredito que o Aiolia fez isso"; ela pensou com certo desespero. –Mano toma um banho e dorme um pouco, vou fazer um chá pra você, vai te fazer bem; ela falou saindo do banheiro para deixa-lo sozinho.

-Litus; ele chamou, fazendo-a parar.

-Sim;

-Obrigado; ele falou, quase num murmúrio.

Litus apenas assentiu com um meio sorriso triste, aquilo não afetara somente o leonino, mas também a jovem, pois gostava da amazona como uma irmã mais velha e vê-los juntos era o que ela mais queria, porem não tinha mais certeza se isso seria possível.

A jovem foi até a cozinha, começou a arrumar o chá. Enquanto o passava em um coador, sentiu um par de braços a enlaçar pela cintura, não precisava voltar-se para trás para saber quem era.

-Uhn! Chá; Saga murmurou, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume emanado da tênue nuvem quente que levantava da borda da chaleira.

-Pro Aiolia; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o namorado com um olhar triste e o abraçando.

-Hei! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o geminiano perguntou preocupado, ouvindo um pequeno soluço vindo da jovem.

-Me promete uma coisa; ela pediu.

-O que? – o geminiano falou mais preocupado ainda, ao ver a jovem, segurar-se na camisa dele, tentando abafar o soluço. Era tão estranho sentir-se impotente e não saber o que ela estava sentindo, que apenas a abraçou com força, tentando passar um pouco de segurança que fosse.

-Que não importa o que falem sobre a gente, você sempre vai confiar em mim; ela pediu, com ar suplicante.

-Claro que sim, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Nunca eu iria acreditar no que outra pessoa diga a respeito da gente sem te consultar primeiro; ele falou, afagando as madeixas esverdeadas.

-Obrigada; ela murmurou como resposta, enquanto dava um suspiro relaxado, quando o namorado estreitou mais o abraço.

-Mas me diga o que aconteceu? –Saga perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

-Só me de um minuto,vou levar isso pro Aiolia, me espera na sala que eu lhe explico; ela disse dando um rápido selinho no geminiano e pegando a xícara para ir até o quarto do irmão. Saga foi sentar-se no sofá da sala esperar a jovem.

-Mano; Litus chamou, batendo na porta, a jovem ouviu um 'entre' meio fraco, antes e abrir a porta.

O leonino tinha uma expressão de tristeza na face, estava sentado na beira da cama, quando Litus entrou.

-Aqui esta o chá; ela disse entregando a xícara a ele.

-Obrigado;

-Não precisa agradecer; ela disse. –Procure descansar, quando estiver melhor vamos juntos pensar numa maneira de resolver isso; ela disse, abraçando o irmão e lhe afagando as melenas rebeldes.

-Valeu maninha; ele respondeu dando um suspiro e começando a assoprar o chá.

Litus saiu do quarto, caminhando até a sala. Onde provavelmente o namorado a estava esperando. Viu sentado no sofá, com calma ela sentou-se ao seu lado, depositando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Então? – Saga começou cauteloso.

Logo Litus explicou para ele o que havia acontecido e o porque de estar triste pelo irmão.

-Não acredito que o Aiolia fez isso; Saga comentou, enquanto fazia a jovem descansar a cabeça em seu colo. –Mas também não esperava essa reação da Marin, sempre soube que eles se amavam, mas acho que o Aiolia pegou pesado de mais ao desconfiar dela; o geminiano falou.

-Saga, eu queria tanto um jeito de ajuda-los, sei que meio irmão só fez isso por estar nervoso e que se fosse em outra ocasião ele nunca teria falado aquilo; ela comentou.

-Entendo o que você quer Litus, mas acho melhor não nos intrometermos, infelizmente é algo que somente o Aiolia pode resolver e você mesmo sabe o que acontece quando pessoas de mais se metem na vida de alguém para ajudar; ele falou ao ver a jovem franzir o cenho indignada.

-Você esta certo; ela falou dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Não esquente a cabeça, sei que logo eles vão resolver isso. Aiolia não gosta de deixar nada inacabado e vai encontrar sozinho uma forma de resolver isso; ele falou depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa da jovem. –Agora vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa; ele disse ameaçando levantar-se e a puxando junto.

-Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou curiosa, quando o geminiano começou a puxa-la para fora do templo.

-Surpresa; ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor que só ele sabia dar e que por sinal ela ainda não havia se acostumando, pois corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

IV – Tudo Rosa. 

Afrodite andava inquieto para todos os lados, desde que voltara dos treinos descobrira novamente que haviam roubado suas preciosas. Não podia permitir isso que isso continuasse.

-"Por Zeus, quem será que esta roubando minhas preciosas?"; ele se perguntou.

-Afrodite, posso entrar? – a voz de Aishi soou na entrada do templo.

-Claro, entre; ele respondeu.

Logo a amazona via-se no meio do templo de Peixes, encontrando seu guardião com ar cansado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Afrodite? – Aishi perguntou, sentando-se aonde o cavaleiro lhe indicada. –Obrigada!

-Aishi, roubaram minhas preciosas de novo; ele respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-"Então Kamus e eu não vimos errado"; ela pensou. –Afrodite, acho que já sei como resolver isso, mas vou te pedir um pouco de paciência; a amazona falou com cautela.

-Você sabe quem é? – ele perguntou, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá.

-Não tenho certeza, mas já sei como resolver isso, não se preocupe logo suas preciosas estarão seguras de novo; ela disse com um sorriso sereno.

-Mas não é só com isso que me preocupo; Afrodite falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Então é com o que? – Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Aishi; Afrodite começou cauteloso. –Eu, bem...;

-Afrodite, tem algo que você queira falar, pode confiar em mim; a amazona falou o incentivando.

-Eu, bem...; Afrodite começou. –Ahn! Tem uma coisa que aconteceu quando eu fui para a Suíça.

-"Afrodite ta estranho, o que será que aconteceu?"; a amazona se perguntou. –O que aconteceu?

-Bem, eu conheci uma jovem; ele respondeu, mas parou ao ver a amazona arquear uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?

-Nada, apenas não entendo porque você esta tão tenso; ela comentou, vendo o cavaleiro suspirar aliviado.

-"Pelo menos ela não usou aquele tom sublinhado"; ele pensou. –Ahn! Aishi essa garota se chama Aaliah e vai vir morar aqui no Templo de Peixes; ele explicou.

-Uhn! Entendo, você esta com medo de que alguém comece a acedia-la e que a pessoa que assaltou seu jardim possa representar um perigo para ela; Aishi sugeriu.

Afrodite apenas assentiu com a cabeça, suspirando aliviado, pelo menos alguém entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-Isso mesmo, sabe, já basta eu ter que me preocupar com o Escorpião agora com esse assaltante também; ele disse exasperado.

-Não se preocupe, a pessoa que pegou os príncipes negros não representa perigo algum a meu ver, Aaliah estará segura no santuário; Aishi falou. –Mas me diga, quando ela chega?

-Daqui um mês, ela precisava resolver algumas coisas como documentos, passaporte e também tinha que esperar o resultado das provas da faculdade; ele respondeu.

-Uhn! Ela ta fazendo faculdade, do que? – a amazona perguntou curiosa.

-Botânica; ele respondeu, mas parou ao ver o sorriso maroto da jovem. –O que foi?

-Nada, só achei uma grande coincidência; ela respondeu.

-Creio que você não esta entendendo; Afrodite falou cauteloso, vendo a jovem parar de rir. –Ahn! E tem mais uma coisinha; ele falou cauteloso.

-Algum problema?

-Ahn! Você sabe que adoro tudo que representa beleza e coisas do gênero, mas com algumas coisas sou uma negação e gostaria de saber se você pode me ajudar? –ele perguntou com ar suplicante.

-Claro, o que você precisa?

-Vem comigo; ele disse caminhando para os aposentos do templo.

Logo eles chegaram na frente de uma porta de aparência rústica e o cavaleiro adiantou-se a abrir a porta. Aishi ficou simplesmente de boca aberta ao ver o quarto.

-Ahn! Afrodite você não acha que é rosa de mais? – Aishi perguntou espantada, apontando para o quarto. Colchas, fronhas, tapetes, cortinas e até mesma a toalha de um pequeno aparador próximo a janela era rosa.

-Você achou? – ele perguntou desanimado.

-Ah! Mas esta bonito, só acho que você poderia acrescentar outras cores, como um pouco de azul-claro, branco e até mesmo um pouco de bege; ela respondeu.

-É isso que eu preciso; ele disse animado.

-O que?

-Você pode me ajudar a dar um jeito nisso, não posso receber Aaliah com as coisas desse jeito, preciso de ajuda para deixar esse quarto decente e você é a pessoa certa, pode me ajudar, Aishi? – ele perguntou, num tom suplicante.

-Tudo bem, Afrodite; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Mas você ainda não me disse quem é Aaliah? – ela comentou curiosa.

-Vamos até a vila comprar algumas coisas e no caminho eu te conto; ele disse indo com a amazona até a saída do templo.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal. surpresas e mais surpresas estão por vir. Por favor, sem ameaças de morte. ainda tenho duas fics e um projeto pra terminar, não posso sofrer acidente nenhum. Mas mudando de assunto. E ai, gostaram do capitulo? **

**Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer aos comentarios do capitulo anterior, muito obrigada mesmo. Um obrigada em especial as garotas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, Margarida, The Blue Memory e Atermis de Libra.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

**

Momento propaganda: "Isso é o que importa", uma fic que conta o que aconteceu naquela pequena lacuna em "Troca Equivalente", como foi o momento em que os cavaleiros de ouro milagrosamente apareceram vivos no santuario recem reerguido. E Ártemis e Thouma, o que aconteceu com esses dois ao fim das guerras, como o garoto poderia sair vivo após receber a flechada que selaria seu destino. Encontre para essas e outras perguntas a resposta em "Isso é o que importa".


	10. Inesperado

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem por atrasar tanto o capitulo, mas sexta eu estava muito ocupada e no final de semana essa droga de conta travou e eu não consegui fazer nada. Enfim, vamos deixar esse assunto chato de lado e vamos ao que interesa. Sinceramente espero que gostem desse capitulo, creio eu que os fans de Yuuri e MdM vão curtir, mas depois v6 me contam. Ah! Só mais uma coisa, momentinho propaganda. To com fic nova no Profile, se chama "O Toque de Um Anjo", fic do Kanon com a Saori (não, eles não são um casal). Mas fala sobre como Athena o perdoou no inicio da batalha de Hades e como o marina sobreviveu a destruição do templo, se puderem deêm uma olhada.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Inesperado. **

**I – Surpresas do Coração.**

Acabando os treinos da manhã, Yuuri saiu praticamente em disparada do Coliseu, indo diretamente para o observatório colocar algumas coisas em ordem, para que quando a noite chegasse ela não tivesse problemas em identificar o material que deveria usar para fazer o mapeamento de estrelas ou revisar mais alguma coisa, isso se seus pensamentos tomassem o rumo desejado e não fizessem um pequeno desvio na imagem de um certo canceriano que pareciam empenhado em testar seu auto controle.

O observatório tinha dois andares, no de baixo de frente para a porta de entrada tinha uma espécie de biblioteca, onde as leituras eram registradas com as datas, no de cima tinha o telescópio para os estudos.

A amazona trabalhava na pequena biblioteca movendo livros, mudando objetos, até separar em meio à bagunça alguns livros mais pesados que iriam nas prateleiras mais altas.

Com muita dificuldade ela subiu em uma cadeira, pegando o livro pesado para colocar na ultima prateleira daquela fileira, porem sem que pudesse evitar um dos pés da mesma falseou fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio com o peso.

Teria ido ao chão, se um par de braços fortes não houvesse a pegado no colo. Ela apenas ouviu o barulho do livro chocando-se contra a parede, antes de abrir os olhos e ver que não cairá no chão.

-Uh! – ela murmurou confusa, deparando-se com um par de orbes anis a fitando com curiosidade. –Mascara da Morte; ela falou pausadamente.

-Eu mesmo; ele respondeu com um sorriso encantador, deixando a amazona corada até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-Obrigada! Eu teria caído se você não tivesse aparecido; ela falou sorrindo, embora se sentisse nervosa pela repentina aparição.

-É um prazer ajudar; ele respondeu colocando-a no chão. –Mas, você parece com problemas com isso aqui; ele completou apontando para a pilha de livros. Completamente a vontade na frente da jovem, como simplesmente ignorasse o que fizera no Templo de Posseidon; Yuuri pensou com uma discreta veinha saltando na testa, porem recuperando-se rapidamente.

-Ah! Sim, eles são muito pesados; ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, caminhando até o local aonde o livro cairá, abaixando-se em seguida.

-Eu posso te ajudar se quiser; ele sugeriu, num sussurro casual e conveniente ao pé do ouvido, observando satisfeito a reação que obtivera.

-Ah! Não posso te pedir isso, não quero abusar; ela falou com certo nervosismo, levantando-se rapidamente, sem encara-lo.

-Não é abuso nenhum, aonde você quer que os coloque? -ele perguntou indo até a mesa e pegando os livros restantes antes dela.

-Esta bem; ela falou, dando-se por vencida. -Ali em cima; ela falou apontando a prateleira.

O cavaleiro olhou a prateleira analisando o que precisava fazer, pela sua altura teria que de um jeito ou de outro subir na cadeira, mas colocaria os três livros de uma vez sem problemas, porem uma idéia passou por sua cabeça fazendo surgir um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, voltou seu olhar para a jovem a seu lado que pareceu notar a intensidade com a qual ele lhe fitava e corou.

-Ahn! A Srta poderia me ajudar e passar os livros; ele falou inocentemente deixando os livros sobre a cadeira que supostamente deveria usar para alcançar a prateleira.

-Uhn! Tudo bem; Yuuri murmurou confusa olhando para os livros em cima da cadeira, ela passou por ele, se aproximou para pegá-los, mas... –**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**! –ela gritou, tentando se agarras nas prateleiras desesperadas.

-Calma! Assim fica mais fácil e eu não preciso subir nessa cadeira; o cavaleiro falou com um tom de voz divertido, logo depois de segurar a cintura da jovem e suspende-la no ar para depois faze-la sentar-se em seu ombro. Dessa forma ele não subiria na cadeira, não correria o risco de cair e ainda tirava proveito da situação, ele pensou.

Yuuri olhou pra baixo, encontrando o cavaleiro que tinha um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, ela franziu o cenho sem impedir que uma veinha lhe salta-se na testa, ele fizera de propósito; ela concluiu.

-Toma! – ele falou passando pra ela mais um livro, depois o outro até ela colocar todos organizados na prateleira.

-Pronto; ela disse dando um suspiro de alivio, sentir o cavaleiro lhe segurando pela cintura enquanto ela permanecia sentada em seu ombro, não era algo muito propicio para manter-se concentrada. –Ahn! Agora você já pode me descer; ela falou cautelosa.

O cavaleiro foi a descendo com calma, porem a amazona prendeu a respiração sentindo o coração disparar diante do que ele acaba de fazer. Os braços do cavaleiro lhe enlaçava pela cintura de forma suave, a respiração quente e ritmada chocava-se contra a pele desnuda do pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e pedir aos Deuses para que não perdesse o ultimo fio de alto controle, porem com o que ele dissera era completamente impossível manter a linha de raciocínio.

-Acho que estou apaixonado por você; ele falou num sussurro rouco ao pé do ouvido, causando-lhe um leve tremor.

-E-eu...; Ela não sabia o que responder, tinha uma concepção completamente diferente sobre o cavaleiro de Câncer, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo lhe deixava num misto de felicidade e insegurança. Completamente entregue entre seus braços.

-Não espero que diga nada; ele continuou. -Apenas gostaria que soubesse isso; ele falou, a soltando e se afastando sem falar mais nada.

Yuuri ficou estática, sentiu uma corrente de ar gelado chocar-se contra a face ao vê-lo se afastar. Voltou-se para a porta apenas vendo ele sair sem olhar para trás. Não conseguiu conter o tremor nas pernas, caindo de joelhos e ficando ali, com o olhar vago e perdido.

**II – Decisões.**

Marin estava caminhando na praia do Cabo, procurando colocar em ordem os fatos mais recentes, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido em menos de doze horas, era evidente que o cavaleiro de Leão lhe magoara profundamente.

-"Como pude me deixar levar por isso"; ela pensou, dando um suspiro cansado. –"Não devia ter reagido daquela forma, mas do jeito que ele falou, eu..."; ela pensou cerrando o punho de maneira nervosa. –Porque as coisas simplesmente não podem ser mais fáceis; ela murmurou.

Uma leve brisa fez com que os cabelos ruivos esvoaçassem, por um momento ela permitiu-se fechar os olhos e sentir a paz que aquele ambiente lhe proporcionava. Continuou caminhando até parar de frente para o mar, pouco importava que fosse sujar de areia as roupas, ela abaixou-se até acomodar-se de maneira confortável sobre a areia branca.

Os orbes verdes correram toda a extensão das águas cristalinas da praia. Quando fora a ultima vez que estivera ali. Claro! Com Aiolia no dia que Litus e Saga fizeram o piquenique, fora um dia realmente divertido, quando as amazonas e os cavaleiros resolveram dar aquela bela lição naquelas amazonas despeitadas. Ela permitiu-se sorrir por um momento, lembrando-se das tentativas frustradas do leonino de atacar Saga, mas logo o sorriso sumiu-lhe da face, dando lugar a um olhar melancólico. O que ele fizera era imperdoável.

Duas lagrimas amargas e solitárias penderam dos orbes verdes, mas foram logo amparadas pelas mãos da amazona que procurou tira-las logo dali, não se permitiria demonstrar o quanto aquilo a abalara, se ele não tinha certeza das coisas que ficasse em silencio e a deixasse explicar, mas não, aquelas duras palavras ecoavam em sua mente como um cruel e perverso mantra, fazendo-a a cada segundo lembrar-se da cena. Imersa em pensamentos, ela mal notou a presença do cavaleiro de Aquário, que parecia aproximar-se olhando para os lados como se procurasse por algo, na verdade procurava por alguém. Aishi lhe pedira para ir até a praia ver se encontrava Eros, mas antes disso acontecer notou a presença da amazona solitária ali.

Kamus se aproximou com cautela, depositando a mão sobre o ombro da amazona, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Tudo bem com você, Marin? – ele perguntou preocupado, vendo a amazona com o olhar triste e um rastro de lagrimas pelo rosto.

-Kamus; ela falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que a mirava curiosamente. –Estou bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar; ela falou com um sorriso triste.

-Não! Você não me parece bem, Marin, mas não vou te forçar a falar sobre isso; ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da amazona. –Só espero que não seja sobre alguma besteira do Aiolia; ele falou, vendo a jovem ficar tensa. –Pelo visto estou certo não é? – ele falou, voltando seu olhar para o mar. –Não tenho o direto de me meter na vida de vocês, mas porque não conversa com ele, bem... Vocês são amigos há bastante tempo, acho que ambos estão aptos a serem compreensivos com o que estão vivendo no momento; ele aconselhou, sem saber o que aconteceu horas antes.

-Kamus, sinto muito, mas creio que não será possível, é humanamente impossível ter um dialogo decente com o **cavaleiro de Leão**; ela falou seca, porem magoada.

-"Pelo visto o negocio foi muito serio"; Kamus pensou preocupado. –Nada é impossível Marin, tudo depende da nossa força de vontade; ele completou.

-Sabe Kamus, eu simplesmente cansei; a amazona falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Cansei de esperar o Aiolia tomar uma atitude, cansei de esperar para conversar sobre isso com ele e ele simplesmente fazer-se de desentendido; ela falou num fôlego só. –E no fim, quando **eu** decido conversar com ele sobre isso, ele simplesmente vem me falar um monte de besteiras das quais ele nem sabe sobre o que esta falando; ela completou, cerrando os punhos nervosamente.

-O que foi que o Aiolia fez? – Kamus perguntou, vendo a amazona falar com tanto amargor sobre isso.

-Ele falou tanta coisa, das quais eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de falar, Kamus ele ficou me acusando de ficar me agarrando com os aprendizes na Encosta; ela falou deixando algumas lagrimas rolarem livremente.

-**O QUE**? – Kamus gritou, espantado. Conhecia Aiolia, sabia o quão o leonino era impulsivo e rebelde com relação a seus próprios sentimentos, mas não conseguia entender o porque ele fizera isso.

-Isso que você ouviu; ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. –Amigo ou não, como ele pode fazer isso. Pensei que conhecesse o Aiolia, mas hoje ele me provou ser uma pessoa completamente diferente da que eu conhecia; ela completou.

-"Por Zeus, e agora?'; Kamus pensou desesperado. –Marin, sinto muito; ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação, ainda mais sobre o assunto da aposta dos amigos.

-Não sinta, você não tem nada a ver com isso, o Aiolia é que é um idiota; ela respondeu se levantando. Como por instinto o cavaleiro levantou-se junto.

-Aonde vai? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Vou falar com Athena, pedir a ela uma dispensa; ela respondeu, sem voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –Acho que vou para o Japão, Thouma esta vivendo por lá agora que esta fazendo faculdade e eu quero rever meu irmão e sair um pouco daqui; ela completou.

-Entendo; o aquariano falou. –Quanto tempo pretende ficar por lá?

-Não sei, mas é bem possível que eu nem volte; ela sentenciou. –Kamus, vou lhe dar um conselho; ela falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro de Aquário, que esperava pacientemente ela falar. –Não importa o que você veja, não importa o que falarem para você, acima de tudo acredite sempre em primeiro lugar em Aishi, nem sempre o que você vê é o certo e nem tudo que lhe dizem é verdade, por isso se você ama ela como sempre demonstrou não cometa o erro de desconfiar dela por nada; ela falou dando as costas para ele e saindo. –Até algum dia.

-Até; ele falou meio vago, vendo a amazona se distanciar. –"Não acredito que o Aiolia fez isso, preciso falar com Aishi urgente"; ele pensou desesperado, correndo de volta ao santuário.

**III – O oposto de mim.**

O cavaleiro de Câncer andava com calma, o jardim anexado a Encosta de Bejunte no templo de Apolo era realmente um lugar agradável para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, sairá em completa disparada do observatório, também depois de falar com Yuuri apenas não se sentia mais à vontade para permanecer ali.

-"A quem quero enganar de que ela se interessaria por alguém como eu"; ele pensou com certa decepção, enquanto recostava-se em um dos pilares tombados do jardim do templo, lembrava-se perfeitamente de já ter estado ali antes, não fora há tanto tempo assim, a ultima luta que travara contra o cavaleiro de dragão fora exatamente ali, logo a sua frente um chafariz praticamente destruído permanecia, com algumas vitórias-régias nas extremidades. Pelo menos ali não era mais um campo de batalha, cujo único objetivo era eliminar dessa Era o Deus do Sol e salvar Athena... Mais uma vez.

-"Uhn! Pelo menos não posso me recriminar, eu mesmo procurei por isso, minha fama não é lá muito aceitável, também não é por menos, mas colecionar cabeças na época era algo interessante. Que eu saiba egocentrismo é mal do signo, não posso fazer nada"; ele pensou com ar conformado. –"Mas duvido que ela se importe com esse fato, alias, nem deveria ter me aproximado dela, ainda mais porque não consigo entender o que aconteceu na praia aquele dia, quando esse inferno começou"; ele pensou com certa irritação. –"Isso sim deve ser expiação pelos meus pecados";

Imerso em pensamentos ele mal se deu conta da aproximação de um cavaleiro, era surpreendente como justamente ele encontrava-se ali, mantendo o ar calmo e o olhar sereno.

-É interessante como o tempo passa e cada um adquiri uma perspectiva diferente sobre justiça ou até mesmo sobre a forma mais correra de viver a própria vida; o homem mais próximo de Deus falou se aproximando, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro que pareceu se sobressaltar.

-Shaka; Mascara da Morte falou, olhando com ar espantado para o cavaleiro. –O que esta fazendo por aqui?

-Estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi dar uma volta; ele respondeu displicente se aproximando da pilastra que o cavaleiro estava encostado. –Se importa? – ele perguntou apontando para o local.

-Não; Mascara da Morte respondeu, fitando curiosamente o cavaleiro que sentava-se próximo a ele só que sobre a pilastra e não no chão gramado.

Ambos os cavaleiros ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Era incrível como duas personalidades extremamente distintas conseguissem parecer tão pacificas dessa forma. Mascara da Morte franziu o cenho ao ouvir o virginiano abafar o riso.

-Não sei no que vê graça; ele falou quase num resmungo.

-Você; o virginiano respondeu, vendo uma veinha saltar na testa do cavaleiro.

-Por acaso sou alguma espécie de palhaço? – o canceriano perguntou irritado.

-Pelo contrario meu amigo, você não é nem um pouco complexo; o virginiano respondeu, vendo a veinha sumir e dar lugar a um olhar confuso do canceriano. –Sempre ouvi dizer que os cancerianos fossem pessoas sensíveis, nostálgicas e caprichosas. Arrisco a dizer até que sejam um pouco frágeis e mau humoradas; ele comentou, vendo a veinha voltar a saltar na testa dele e dando um meio sorriso continuou. –Porem você é uma exceção a regra, não, na verdade todo canceriano é exceção a regra, pois já vi muitos cancerianos persistentes, sagazes, dispostos a tudo para defenderem as pessoas que amam e aquilo que acreditam; o virginiano falou. –Vi também muitos que agiam movidos apenas pelo fogo do momento, mas também aqueles que agiam com responsabilidade medindo os perigos que uma decisão errada poderia acarretar, mas também já vi aqueles que por diversas vezes se viram perdidos entre uma multidão e se sentiram solitários.

-Não sei o que isso tem a ver comigo; o canceriano falou, acomodando-se melhor na pilastra tentando parecer indiferente.

-Você não vê porque tem medo de acreditar que você não é somente uma exceção a regra e sim parte dela; o virginiano falou de forma enigmática.

-Não entendo; o canceriano falou confuso.

-Uma vez conheci um garotinho, que se quisesse hoje seria o dono de um dos maiores impérios do mundo, mas naquela época a única coisa que ele desejava era tornar-se um cavaleiro; Shaka começou, como se lembrasse de algo que aconteceu a muito tempo. –No começo eu me perguntava o que esse garoto queria ao se tornar cavaleiros, na verdade essa era uma das poucas duvidas que tive a minha vida toda; ele comentou vagamente.

-E você descobriu? – o canceriano perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Sim, 18 anos depois; o virginiano respondeu.

-Como? -o italiano perguntou confuso.

-Sabe, às vezes algumas coisas precisam ser da forma que são, creio eu que somente assim somos capazes de saber distinguir qual o caminho mais certo a seguir; ele falou. –Descobri a resposta para a minha duvida exatamente no dia que se iniciou o batalha contra Hades; ele completou.

-Contra Hades; ele repetiu.

-Exatamente, mesmo para um cavaleiro admitir que esta errado requer muita coragem, passar-se por errado para agir certo sempre é o mais difícil; Shaka falou. –Entendi isso exatamente no momento que você e Afrodite lutavam contra Mú no primeiro templo. Apesar de ter começado seguindo pelo caminho errado. Chego até a concordar com aquele ditado **'A justiça às vezes é sega'**, talvez seja, não importa quanto tempo leve, ela sempre nos guia para o caminho certo; Shaka falou sabiamente.

-Entendo; o canceriano falou vagamente.

-Agora, porque você não para de se prender ao passado e tenta tocar sua vida pra frente, você tem força suficiente para fazer isso e parar de bancar um medíocre derrotado; o cavaleiro falou com um ar de censura.

-...; Mascara da Morte apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Guilherme, Guilherme; o cavaleiro falou balançando a cabeça, imitando o sotaque do italiano.

-É **Mascara da Morte**, Virgem. Sabe que detesto esse nome; o canceriano reclamou, fazendo uma veinha saltar na testa. –Guilherme Firenze era aquele fedelho que dependia daquele bando de hipócritas para viver e morreu no dia em que **eu, **Mascara da Morte nasci; ele falou visivelmente incomodado ao deparar-se com fatos que a muito pensara ter esquecido.

-Como eu dizia, meu caro **Guilherme, **porque tem medo de ter uma vida diferente, o mais difícil já aconteceu, você estar vivo novamente, agora no caminho certo; ele completou.

-Shaka; ele murmurou espantado.

-Você é forte para achar seu caminho sozinho, o fato de errar uma vez não lhe da o direto de desistir das coisas, só espero que você não deixe para despertar esse seu lado de canceriano persistente e sagaz quando for tarde de mais; ele disse se levantando. – O tempo não para, você tem a chance de acertar a sua vida e concertar o que fez errado na primeira vez, não desperdice com duvidas desnecessárias; ele concluiu se afastando. –Até mais.

-Shaka; ele chamou, vendo o cavaleiro virar-se.

-Uh!

-Obrigado; o canceriano agradeceu, também se levantando.

Logo o virginiano sumiu da sua vista, perdendo-se entre as folhas verdes e bem distribuídas daquele pequeno bosque que ligava a encosta com o santuário. Mascara da Morte ficou mais um pouco andando pelo templo.

-"Agora sou eu que tenho dupla personalidade"; ele pensou balançando a cabeça. –"Ou eu sou cruel ou eu sou sensível, será que sofro de dupla personalidade e não estou sabendo ou bati a cabeça forte de mais quando desmaiei na praia?"; ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –"Bem, pelo menos já sei o que fazer"; ele concluiu com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

**IV – Um pedaço de Paraíso.**

-Saga eu vou cair desse jeito; Litus reclamava, enquanto tentava tatear o nada para apoiar-se.

Isso porque o geminiano não quisera revelar a surpresa que pretendia fazer a namorada e fora extremamente critico quando resolvera venda-la, agora a jovem tentava tatear o nada, e eles ainda não haviam nem saído da entrada do templo de Leão.

-Não se preocupe, estou aqui; ele falou ao pé do ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer, enquanto o sorriso do cavaleiro alargava-se mais. –Pronto, já esta bem preso; ele falou, terminando o nó da pequena fita que vendava os olhos dela. –Segure na minha mão e não cairá; ele completou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos da jovem.

-Mas Saga...; Ela foi interrompida, por um dos dedos do cavaleiro, que pousou com suavidade sobre seus lábios.

-Você confia em mim?

-...; Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então vamos; ele falou, começando a puxa-la com suavidade até as escadarias que levariam ao templo acima. –Vamos chegar rápido não se preocupe; ele completou, como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem.

Não tiveram muita dificuldade para subirem as escadas e chegarem ao templo seguinte.

-"Ainda bem que o Shaka me deixou mostrar o jardim pra Litus"; ele pensou, enquanto entravam no templo de Virgem.

A porta em forma de um belo e bem trabalhado nenúfar jazia aberta, com a autorização do próprio guardião que por sinal jazia ausente. Saga foi guiando a jovem para dentro da sala das arvores gêmeas.

Uma cálida brisa fez com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem, Litus parou confusa, não conhecia nenhum local do santuário que pudesse sentir uma essência de flores daquela maneira tão suave. Apertou com mais força a mão do cavaleiro que jazia entrelaçada na sua, sentiu-o parar. Eles haviam chegado em algum lugar.

-Não abra os olhos ainda; Saga falou, colocando-se atrás da jovem para desamarrar o nó da fita. Assim que o fez, enlaçou a jovem pela cintura, sentindo-a prender a respiração. –Pode abrir; ele sussurrou.

Os orbes violeta brilhavam extasiados com a maravilhosa visão que tinha das belas e imponentes árvores gêmeas. Nunca vira algo do gênero, em que parte do santuário estariam? -ela se perguntou.

-Essa é Twinsall, ou Sala das Arvores Gêmeas; ele explicou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-É lindo; a jovem murmurou, virando-se para o cavaleiro com ar encantado. –Mas porque me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou curiosa, enlaçando os braços pelo pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Espero que você não tenha esquecido que dia é hoje; ele falou com um olhar enigmático e um sorriso sedutor, fazendo a jovem corar.

-Hoje; ela murmurou, como se pensasse o que aquele dia representava.

-Vem comigo; ele disse a puxando para mais perto das arvores gêmeas, onde uma bela toalha xadrezada estava estendida e em uma das pontas uma cesta, semelhante àquela usada por eles no piquenique na praia quando eles começaram a namorar.

Litus parou atônita, não era possível. Ela pensou, olhando de forma indagadora para o cavaleiro que apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta, antes de continuar a puxa-la para lá.

-Acho que você se lembrou, não é? –ele perguntou, ajudando-a a sentar-se sobre a toalha e sentando-se ao lado dela em seguida.

-Nossa já faz um mês; ela comentou sorrindo.

-O melhor mês da minha vida; ele respondeu, abraçando-a. –Espero que tenha gostado; ele comentou.

-Como eu não gostaria, qualquer lugar é o paraíso com você; ela respondeu, aconchegando-se mais nos braços do cavaleiro. Quando o sentiu colocar alguma coisa em volta do seu pescoço. –O que é? – ela perguntou, colocando a mão no local.

-Espero que goste; ele respondeu sorrindo serenamente.

Litus abaixou os olhos, vendo pender do pescoço um delicado cordão dourado e do mesmo um lindo pingente em forma de coração com o as letras **S** e **L** gravadas em grego.

-É maravilhoso; ela respondeu, jogando-se nos braços do namorado, fazendo a ambos caírem no chão. –Her! Desculpa; Litus falou com um sorriso tímido.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu sorrindo, tendo a jovem a seu lado e sem esperar que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ele deitou-se de costas para o chão, puxando-a para junto de si.

Litus descansou a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro, dando um suspiro relaxado.

-Feliz aniversario de um mês; ele falou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

-Pra você também; ela respondeu, levantado-se um pouco para fitar aquele par de orbes esmeralda que a encantaram desde o primeiro dia que chegara ao santuário. –Te amo; ela murmurou.

-Eu também; ele respondeu, enquanto deixava que seus dedos brincassem com alguns fios rebeldes do cabelo dela que caiam de forma displicente pela testa, até a mão descer com suavidade até a nuca e ele puxa-la para mais perto de si, selando seus lábios com os dela.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, antes de qualquer coisa preciso explicar algo. Quanto ao nome do MdM, bem é um nome fictício e o sobrenome também. Não se preocupem, vai ter um dos capítulos mais a frente vai explicar um pouquinho o passado dele. Outra coisa, todo mundo já deve estar acostumado com o nome de Giovanni tão bem escolhido pela Juliane-chan. Bem, eu também adoro esse nome, mas quis diferenciar. Logo abaixo vocês vão entender o porque dei esse nome pro MdM. **

**Ah! Tem mais, lembram quando disse que outros casais passariam por aqui, pois bem, espero que tenham gostado da ceninha full love do Saga com a Litus. Sem falar no MdM com a Yuuri. **

**Bom, melhor parar por aqui, se não é bem capaz de eu contar o que vai rolar no próximo capitulo e ai eu estrago a surpresa. Enfim, gostaria de agradecer a todos que perdem um pouquinho de tempo lendo essa fic, em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Anna Held e Margarida.**

**Kisus**

**Já né...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**Significado do Nome: **_**Guilherme: Indica um homem que se orgulha da sua força (física, mental ou moral) e se vale dela para auxiliar a pessoas de quem gosta.**_

_**Significado do Signo: Câncer: são sentimentais, sensíveis e nostálgicos com tendência a caprichos, mau humor, mudanças variadas (devido ao fato de ter a Lua como regente). O nativo de Câncer, mesmo tímido e retraído, deseja intensamente executar suas próprias idéias à sua maneira. Os cancerianos possuem uma imaginação fantástica e uma excelente memória. Os familiares são de suma importância para eles. No amor é sensível, embora às vezes rabugentos, orgulhosos e egocêntricos. Passam por momentos de timidez, porem mostram-se atrevidos e sedutores quando interessados em alguém.**_


	11. Entre Achados e Perdidos

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem o atraso que os capitulos estão sofrendo, mas essa semana as coisas foram bem complicadas, prova atrás de prova e eu não tinha tempo de revisar os capitulos, mas dando uma fugidinha dessa correria to aqui pra postar o novo capitulo de Tempestade, sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Entre achados e perdidos.**

**I - Duvidas.**

Yuuri fechou o observatório e foi direto para a casa, agora que não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, como dizer ao cavaleiro que também sentia-se atraída por ele, ainda mais depois daquela cena na praia, mas ela mal conseguira esboçar reação alguma e ainda tinha aquele **'admirador secreto'** que lhe mandava as rosas, alguém que ela não fazia idéia de quem fosse, mas que em seu intimo pedia a Deusa do Amor que fosse o cavaleiro de Câncer. Mal se deu conta ao trombar com alguém.

-Ai! – ela reclamou massageando a cabeça.

-Desculpa Yuuri, acabei não te vendo; a namorada de Kamus falou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Afrodite carregando algumas sacolas na mão, ambos estavam voltando do vilarejo com as coisas que compraram.

-Esta tudo bem com vocês? – Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

-Esta; as duas responderam.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Yuuri? – Aishi perguntou, fitando a amazona.

-E-eu bem...; Ela começou, mas Afrodite as cortou.

-Aishi querida, vou subindo com essa coisas e depois você passa lá pra me ajudar a arrumar; ele falou dando uma piscadinha discreta para amazona.

-Pode deixar, passo sim; ela respondeu acenando para o cavaleiro.

-Até mais meninas; ele falou antes de se afastar.

-Até; as duas falaram.

-Bem, podemos conversar se quiser? – Aishi falou apontando para ela um banco abaixo de uma arvore, na entrada do vilarejo.

-...; Yuuri apenas assentiu, seguindo a amazona até lá.

-Quer me contar o que esta acontecendo, ou prefere que eu adivinhe? – ela perguntou.

-Minha cabeça esta um pandemônio; Yuuri começou. –Primeiro tem as rosas, depois o que aconteceu na praia e agora o Mascara da Morte; ela começou aumentando o tom de voz devido ao nervosismo.

-Fique calma, Yuuri; Aishi falou tentando fazer a amazona se controlar. –Você disse rosas? – Aishi perguntou com certa ansiedade.

-Sim, há três dias atrás recebi três rosas de príncipe negro e ontem recebi mais três; ela respondeu.

-"Bem, quem esta recebendo as rosas eu já sei, mas será que quem as esta mandando é quem eu realmente penso"; Aishi pensou. –Mas você disse sobre a praia, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você não vai acreditar; Yuuri começou, vendo a amazona assentir para que ela continuasse. -Não faz uma semana que eu estava na praia do cabo, sentada perto da entrada do templo de Posseidon, isso foi antes da tempestade, eu vi o Mascara da Morte lá perto, mas senti uma presença diferente, um cosmo que eu não conhecia, logo depois o Mascara da Morte simplesmente desmaiou como se tivesse sido atingido por alguma coisa; Yuuri explicou.

-"Se é o que estou pensando, meu irmãozinho vai ter sérios problemas"; Aishi pensou apertando os punhos. –E depois?

-Eu fui ver se ele estava bem, mas quando acordou estava diferente, todo gentil, educado... Carinhoso; ela completou a ultima palavra corando furiosamente.

-Carinhoso? – Aishi perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. –"Não tenho mais duvidas"; ela pensou animada com a descoberta. -Você também disse sobre algo que ele te falou, é isso que esta te deixando confusa? – amazona perguntou casualmente.

-Ele-disse-que-tava-apaixonado-por-mim; ela disse tudo num fôlego só.

-Calma! Respira fundo e fala de novo, não sei traduzir esse tipo de idioma; Aishi falou abafando o riso, diante da jovem que virou um pimentão.

-B-bem... Ele disse que achava que tava apaixonado por mim; ela falou com mais calma, mas ainda sim corando muito.

-"Mascara da Morte se declarando, o efeito foi mais forte do que eu imaginava, esse sim teria um bom motivo para assaltar o templo de Afrodite, lá tem rosas, a tendência dos italianos é serem românticos, com um empurrãozinho de uma flecha de um deus matreiro, fechou"; ela concluiu ligando os pontos. – Bem, acho que o que te deixa confusa é perceber que você também esta apaixonada por ele, ou estou enganada? –a amazona comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem...; Yuuri começou. –Não posso mentir, mas ele fica uma gracinha daquele jeito meiguinho, só que...; Ela começou corando.

-Você não sabe se ele vai ser sempre assim ou se a fama que ele tinha tem um motivo; Aishi completou. –Yuuri, todos nós mudamos um dia, passamos por coisas das quais nos fazem mudar, amadurecer ou até mesmo a ficarmos descrentes quanto as possibilidades de viver algo diferente. Se você tem duvidas quanto ao que sente, de pelo menos uma chance para si e para ele. Quem sabe é isso que vocês estão precisando para descobrir algo que desconheciam e que sentem um pelo outro; a amazona aconselhou.

-Acho que você esta certa, mas fiquei com medo. Sabe, sempre ouvi que o Mascara da Morte era um cara cruel, também pudera olha o nome; ela falou balançando a cabeça inconformada. –Mas, todos esses dias que encontrei com ele, ele parecia diferente, gentil sempre atencioso. Se você visse ele falando sobre príncipes negros, você duvidaria que era ele mesmo; ela completou com ar sonhador.

-Yuuri só posso te dizer uma coisa; a amazona falou sorrindo, vendo a jovem ficar curiosa. –Esse italiano te conquistou e não tem jeito, assuma logo isso de vez.

-Mas eu mal consegui abrir a boca, ele disse que não esperava uma resposta e só queria que eu soubesse; ela completou com ar triste.

-Entendo; a amazona falou, fazendo ar pensativo. –Converse com ele amanhã, deixe as coisas esfriarem um pouco, hoje sem duvidas você não vai conseguir falar com ele, creio que você quer colocar alguns pensamentos em ordem, mas fique tranqüila, logo vocês se acertam; ela completou com um olhar compreensivo.

-Obrigada, Aishi; ela disse agradecendo.

-Não há o que agradecer, amigos são pra isso mesmo; ela respondeu. –Agora eu realmente não consigo imaginar o Mascara da Morte agindo assim, se tem certeza que ele não bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou? – a amazona brincou.

-Você acha que é por isso? – Yuuri perguntou preocupada.

-To brincando, o Mascara pode ser meio malinha de vez em quando, mas é gente boa, como diz o Aldebaran. Da uma chance para ele e pare de esquentar a cabeça com duvidas desnecessárias; ela respondeu. –Bom agora tenho que ir antes que o Afrodite volte a encher os quartos do templo de Peixes de rosa de novo; ela respondeu abafando o riso.

-Até; Yuuri falou com uma gotinha na testa sem saber do que ela se referia.

**II – Descobertas e Decisões.**

Eros permanecia com o cosmo oculto, observando dois cavaleiros conversarem, até os mesmos seguirem caminhos postos.

-"Finalmente encontrei o cara que eu acertei a flecha"; ele pensou com certo alivio, dando as costas para o local e caminhando de volta para o santuário. Agora precisava encontrar a amazona de cabelos prateados e saber se ela também correspondia os sentimentos do cavaleiro, para que finalmente pudesse deixar a cargo do destino terminar de juntar os dois.

**III – Um Convite Surpreendente.**

Yuuri resolvera voltar para o observatório pegar um mapa que esquecera, assim que se despedira de Aishi. A amazona caminhou até a entrada do observatório, porem parou com um olhar curioso. Preso entre as largas treliças da porta de metal do observatório jazia delicadamente preso um envelope preto junto de um pequeno botão de príncipe negro amarado por uma delicada fita de seda preta.

A amazona soltou a rosa e o envelope com extremo cuidado para não danificar a ambos. O perfume da rosa era inebriante, apesar de nem todas as pétalas estarem abertas, aquela pequena preciosidade era absolutamente encantadora. Com certa ansiedade, ela começou a abrir o envelope. E qual não foi à surpresa ao descobrir ser aquele um convite.

-"Uhn! Quem será que mandou isso?"; ela se perguntou, enquanto os orbes verdes corriam pelo papel lendo com atenção. **_–"Venho por meio deste convidar a Srta para um jantar no quarto templo Zodiacal, espero não ser muito atrevimento de minha parte, porem peço que aceite esse pequeno botão como uma humilde demonstração de meus mais sinceros sentimentos, G. F.";_** ela terminou de ler. –"Eu não acredito"; ela pensou com os orbes arregalados, uma onda de euforia tomou conta da amazona que simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir, ou melhor, estava sendo tomada por uma louca vontade de sair dando pulos por ai.

Ela observou com extrema atenção todos os detalhes do convite, vendo que isso aconteceria na noite seguinte.

-"Quarto templo, mas esse é o templo de Câncer, mas espera..."; ela parou atônita, lendo novamente a assinatura no final. –"G F de Guilhermo Firenze"; ela pensou, franzindo o cenho.

Não era necessário ser um vidente para saber que ela aceitara, porem nem mesmo uma amazona treinada para esconder sob uma mascara seus sentimentos, poderia reprimir a ansiedade que encontrava-se diante das possibilidades de conhecer coisas das quais privara-se durante os melhores anos de sua vida. Agora era só necessário esperar que as longas vinte e quatro horas restantes passassem.

**IV – Mais Problemas.**

-Aishi tem certeza de que essa cor vai ficar bem mesmo? – o cavaleiro de peixes perguntou, enquanto pegava um rolo de tinta e o pressionava dentro de uma bandeja com tinta branca.

-Claro que sim, acho que Aaliah vai adorar; ela respondeu. A amazona agora vestia-se apenas com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta larga, tento os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e um boné sobre eles, com o intuito de evitar que a tinta respinga-se sobre os fios. –Pintando de branco a gente pode balancear melhor o ambiente, antes estava muito rosa; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-Não tenho nada contra rosa; ele falou meio que reclamando.

-Eu também não, mas quando é bem dosado, antes o quarto estava dividido entre rosa chá, rosa claro, rosa escuro, rosa médio e mais alguns derivados; ela falou.

-Tudo bem, vou confiar nos seus gostos; ele respondeu, começando a pintar as paredes.

Isso porque eles passaram um bom tempo retirando praticamente todas as coisas do cômodo, cobrindo o chão com papeis para que a tinta não respingasse e eles pudessem começar o trabalho.

-**AISHI! – **a voz de Kamus soou na entrada do templo de peixes.

-Estamos aqui dentro Kamus; Afrodite berrou em resposta.

Logo o aquariano adentrava o templo, procurando pela namorada, a encontrando com o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou vendo o namorado com a face tensa.

-Aconteceu um desastre; ele respondeu, vendo-a largar o rolo de tinta sobre o jornal no chão.

-Vamos fale logo, esta me deixando preocupada; Aishi falou impaciente.

Kamus explicou a namorada e a Afrodite tudo que acontecera entre Marin e Aiolia. E também o fato da amazona querer ir embora do santuário. O cavaleiro de Aquário ficou atônito, ao ver Aishi cerrar os punhos e sair em disparada do templo.

-Vamos atrás dela; Afrodite disse seguindo a jovem, junto com o aquariano.

-o-o-o-o- 

-Saga, você esta sentindo isso? – Litus perguntou para o namorado, ambos permaneciam em twinsall.

-Estou; ele respondeu com o cenho franzido, era o cosmo de Aishi se manifestando de forma hostil e porque não dizer revoltada. Até mesmo Litus sentira. –Acho melhor subirmos até lá, parece que alguma coisa esta errada; ele falou se levantando e a ajudando.

-o-o-o-o- 

-Vocês sentiram isso? – Milo perguntou preocupado para Mú, Aldebaran e Kanon que estavam com ele na arena do Coliseu.

-Parece Aishi; Kanon comentou.

-Vamos logo ver o que esta acontecendo; o taurino falou, fazendo o ariano transporta-los para o ultimo templo.

-o-o-o-o- 

-Por Buda o que será que esta acontecendo? –o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus murmurou, correndo para o santuário.

-o-o-o-o- 

-**EROS VOCÊ TEM UM MILÉSIOMO DE SUGUNDO PARA APARECER!** – Aishi berrou na frente do Templo, enquanto os cavaleiros subiam as pressas, até mesmo Aiolia sairá correndo de seu templo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Shina perguntou chegando ao mesmo tempo que Shura no templo de Afrodite.

-**NÃO ME FAÇA TER DE CAÇA-LO SE NÃO TERÁ MAIS PROBLEMAS!** – Aishi continuou como se não estivesse prestando atenção nos outros que a olhavam preocupados. –**APARESA!**

-Kamus o que esta acontecendo? – Shaka perguntou, chegando com Mascara da Morte.

-Ahn! Acho melhor vocês esperarem que explicamos depois, creio que Eros andou aprontando; ele respondeu suando frio.

O cosmo da amazona estava se intensificando, chamando até mesma a atenção de Athena e Shion que desciam as escadarias de Peixes correndo.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Saori perguntou, porem foi praticamente ignorada por Aishi.

-**EROS NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO 1... 2...**; Ela começou a contar.

Todos se perguntavam porque ela berrava insistentemente pelo irmão, quando viram a amazona dar uma voadora aparentemente no nada, mas viram uma das colunas do templo de Peixes ficar danificada, como se as costas de alguém, tivessem se chocado contra ela.

-É bom que você tenha uma ótima explicação para isso; ela falou se aproximando perigosamente do pilar. Quando o Deus do Amor se materializou ali, tirando suspiros espantados de todos.

-Hei! Esse é o cara que tava com a Marin; Aiolia falou, direcionando um olhar fuzilante para o garoto.

-Mas esse é o Freyr; Shina comentou apontando para o garoto.

-Que criativo, não é mesmo **Freyr** ou devo te chamar de **Eros**; Aishi falou com os olhos queimando uma chama azulada de maneira perigosa.

-Eros o Deus do Amor; Afrodite falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Mana eu posso explicar, já resolvi parte das coisas eu juro; ele respondeu desesperado, tentando se levantar do chão.

-Ah! Imagino mesmo como você resolveu; ela começou sarcástica. –Então você admite que mais uma vez se meteu aonde não devia? – ela perguntou.

-Bem, juro que as minhas intenções eram as melhores, parte do problema já resolvi a Marin foi conversar com o Aiolia agora só...; Ele foi cortado.

-Até os Deuses acham que o Aiolia não toma uma atitude decente; Milo brincou, porem engoliu em seco com o olhar retalhador que todos direcionavam a ele.

-Eros, irmãozinho; ela começou pausadamente, procurando se controlar. –Como exatamente, você acha que ajudou a Marin e o Aiolia?

-Eu, bem... Você sabe; ele falou gesticulando displicente.

-Não, eu não sei; ela falou com um brilho azulado nos orbes.

-É claro que sabe, é aquele tipo de conversa entre amigos, do tipo conselhos e exemplos bem sucedidos; ele completou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Uhn! – ela murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha, voltando seu olhar preocupado para Kamus em busca de apoio.

-Eros, tem certeza de que foi só isso? – Kamus perguntou se aproximando da namorada.

-Claro que foi, o que você ta pensando que eu ia fazer? Acertar uma flecha nela por acaso? – ele perguntou, mas parou ao ver o cunhado arquear uma sobrancelha. –Puff! Ser o Deus do Amor não resumisse apenas em sair acertando todo mundo por ai; ele resmungou. –Alem do mais não posso criar sentimentos, só posso estimula-los ou induzi-los, mas no caso da Marin não precisei de nenhum dos dois, ela só precisava deixar a confusão de lado para poder falar com ele; ele completou apontando para o cavaleiro de Leão atônito.

-Com licença; uma voz calma soou entre eles, chamando a atenção de todos, para um jovem de asas negras que pousava com suavidade nos degraus do templo de peixes. Cabelos negros e orbes dourados, aquele era Anteros. –Aishi, creio que dessa vez a culpa não seja de Eros; ele falou.

-Irmãozinho te devo essa; Eros falou suspirando aliviado.

-Mas isso não reduz a sua culpa pelos problemas que causou; o jovem falou com um brilho frio nos orbes.

-Explique-se Anteros; Athena falou para o jovem.

-Vocês três ao resolverem se meter aonde não deviam, causaram problemas sim; ele disse apontando para o irmão, Shina e Milo. –Mas não tão graves quanto o que o próprio cavaleiro de Leão cometeu; ele falou, voltando-se para o Leonino que sentiu-se acuado pelo olhar gelado do jovem.

-O que meu irmão tem a ver com isso? – Aioros perguntou, tomando a frente do grupo.

-Seu irmão, meu caro. Cometeu o maior erro que mortal ou imortal pode cometer; ele falou com calma. –Deixou-se cegar pelo ciúme, tapando os ouvidos para as verdades neles sussurradas. Se a amazona de Águia deseja partir do santuário, tenham em mente que nenhum de vocês tem o direito de pedir que ela fique, a não ser que o próprio causador dessa partida sinta realmente por isso; ele completou.

-O que? – todos falaram espantados.

-Aishi do que ele ta falando? – Eros perguntou assustado para a irmã.

-Marin vai embora do santuário; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o irmão.

-E isso é culpa minha? – ele perguntou com um brilho triste nos orbes.

-Não; a voz de Aiolia chamou a atenção de todos.

Só agora eles se deram conta das marcas contidas na face do leonino. Pareciam garras, mas não era necessário saber qual fora a águia que fizera aquilo. Aiolia permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, recriminando-se pelos erros que cometera, mas que não poderia voltar mais atrás.

-É minha; o leonino completou.

-Aiolia; Aioros murmurou preocupado.

-Eu a vi com Eros próximo a encosta, eles estavam abrasados ai eu pensei que...; Ele fez uma pausa, cerrando os punhos. A franja encobria os orbes do cavaleiro que tinham um brilho triste.

Todos permaneciam em silencio, apenas ouvindo o que ele falava. Eros engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera. Ele simplesmente correspondeu ao abraço da amazona, sem maldade alguma, como ele podia desconfiar do que ela sentia por ele.

-Hei! Seu idiota o que ta fazendo aqui ainda? – Eros perguntou com ar indignado, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

-Eros o que pensa que esta fazendo? – Anteros perguntou, vendo o olhar furioso do leonino direcionando para o irmão.

-Isso mesmo, uma entre dez tentativas que eu faço, quando acerto um idiota como você bota tudo a perder; ele falou se aproximando de maneira impertinente. –Sabe qual o seu problema, não passa de um idiota que espera que os outros tomem atitudes por você, por um momento não te passou pela cabeça que a única coisa que a Marin queria era esclarecer seus sentimentos por você, mas não, tinha que bancar o idiota de orgulho ferido; ele falou ferino.

-Hei! Não fale assim com meio irmão; Aioros falou enfezado.

-Cala a boca, a conversa não chegou até você; ele disse ferino com um brilho perigoso no olhar, fazendo-o recuar. –Outra coisa, ela não lhe deve satisfações do que faz ou com quem faz, mas mesmo assim ela foi atrás de você, e o que você fez? – ele perguntou.

-Desconfiei dela; Aiolia respondeu num murmurou.

-Exatamente isso; Eros falou. –Agora me responda só mais uma coisa; ele falou fazendo uma pausa. –Quando vai largar mão de ser um idiota e vai atrás dela concertar essa besteira que fez, em vez de esperar que outros tomem uma atitude por você? – o Deus do Amor perguntou deixando todos espantados.

-Eu... Bem; Aiolia começou.

-Some logo daqui antes que eu te chute escada abaixo; Eros falou, assim que o cavaleiro começou a correr em direção ao vilarejo, para tentar impedir a partida da amazona.

-Você me assusta sabia? – Anteros falou, voltando-se para o irmão que tinha um sorriso bobo na face.

-O povo complicado; Eros falou balançando a cabeça para os lados. –Bem parte do problema resolvido; ele pensou alto.

-Creio que não filhinho; a voz de Ares soou imponente, vinda das escadarias de Aquário para Peixes.

-**PAI**; os gêmeos gritaram espantados.

-Ares, o que faz por aqui? – Athena perguntou ao ver o Deus da Guerra mais uma vez no santuário.

-Vim buscar esses dois; ele respondeu apontando para os gêmeos.

-Eu posso explicar; Anteros começou suando frio.

-Não quero ouvir explicações suas, pensa que não sei que você andou aprontando, eu te mando para buscar seu irmão e o que você faz, fica envolvendo-se em orgias com Apolo e Dionísio; o Deus da Guerra falou com os olhos inflamados.

-Maninho eu não conhecia esse seu lado; Eros comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Nem eu; Aishi murmurou, vendo a pele alva do irmão adquirir um leve rubor.

-Bem, todos nós merecemos férias de vez em quando; ele se justificou. –E alem do mais, você disse pra mim **só** voltar com o Eros junto, como ele disse que ia demorar eu precisava ocupar meu tempo de alguma forma, o que eu posso fazer? -ele completou dando de ombros.

-Por Zeus isso só pode ser expiação de todos os pecados de cometi ao longo da eternidade; Ares relcamou, fazendo alguns olharem para o Deus incrédulo. –Bem vamos logo, vocês já aprontaram de mais; ele falou aproximando-se dos dois e puxando-os pelas orelhas.

-**Aiiiiiiiii**; os dois berraram enquanto eram arrastados para longe de todos.

-Ahn! Pai, não acha que ta pegando muito pesado? – Aishi perguntou olhando para os irmãos que se debatiam, mas não conseguiam se soltar.

-Imagina querida, Afrodite vai fazer algo bem pior quando descobrir que esses dois saíram distribuindo as mudas dos príncipes negros do jardim dela para umas ninfas em Creta; ele completou, fazendo um certo cavaleiro de Escorpião engolir em seco e ser fuzilado pelo guardião de Peixes.

-Milo; Afrodite falou pausadamente. –Corre! – o cavaleiro gritou, enquanto corria atrás do aracnídeo e lançava mesmo que a longa distancia suas perigosas rosas mortais.

-O que deu neles? – Ares perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-E a gente que sabe! – todos responderam juntos.

-Bom temos que ir, antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça; Ares falou. –Até mais pessoal, cuidem-se; ele completou desaparecendo com os gêmeos.

-Não sei quem me da mais medo Anteros, Kamus ou Ares; Shura murmurou para Aldebaran e Shina que estavam a seu lado e apenas assentiram.

-Bom, só nos resta esperar para saber o que vai acontecer com Marin e Aiolia; Shina falou com ar conformado.

-Ainda mais porque você e Milo tem que contar a verdade para eles; Aishi alfinetou.

-É; a amazona respondeu desanimada.

Logo todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo antes, apenas para um leonino as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo chega ao fim, desculpem juro que não é por querer que eu corto o capitulo nessa parte, mas deixei o melhor pro próximo. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos pela atenção que dispensão ao ler minha fic, em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Isalucia e Lyta Jupiter.**

**Até a próxima...**

**kisus **

**ja ne...**

* * *

**Momento propaganda:**

**Conheçam as "Cronicas de Amor e Confusão". Algumas one-shorts de no máximo 2 capitulos que contam como aconteceram alguns encontros entre casais na "Toca do Baco" de uma maneira que vocês nunca imaginaram antes. A primeira das histórias é "Ciumento, eu... Jamais". Adivinhem de quem é.**


	12. Começar de Novo

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, sei que vocês querem saber cá o Shura e a Shina, não esquentem, logo vocês vão poder curtir algumas ceninhas especiais entre eles, quanto a Aiolia e Marin, esse capitulo é dele, espero que todos os fans do Leo aproveitem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Começar de Novo.**

**I – Nem sempre as desculpas são suficientes.**

Aiolia mal terminara de ouvir o que Eros falara e sairá correndo, precisava impedir que ela parti-se. Nunca se perdoaria se ela deixasse o santuário por sua única e exclusiva culpa.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao vilarejo das amazonas, ofegante ele procurava controlar a ansiedade que o assolava. Precisava falar com ela, não poderia mais adiar isso, não poderia perde-la.

-"É agora"; ele pensou, parando em frente a porta da casa da amazona, a respiração tensa chocava-se com a porta de madeira.

-Vá embora; a voz da amazona soou fria do outro lado, fazendo com que o cavaleiro parasse a mão a milímetros de chocar-se contra a porta.

-Marin, precisamos conversar; ele falou, tentando controlar a vontade de derrubar aquela porta, para poder ver a amazona.

-Não temos nada que conversar, **cavaleiro**; ela falou ríspida.

Dentro da casa, Marin checava pela ultima vez as malas. Roupas e os poucos pertences que possuía estavam devidamente organizados para serem levados junto dela. Partiria do santuário sob a autorização da Deusa e sabe-se lá se algum dia voltaria. Sentiria falta dos amigos, isso sem duvidas, mas não podia mais permanecer ali sem se ferir com isso.

-Por favor, Marin; Aiolia pediu em tom suplicante.

-Já disse, alias, porque quer conversar comigo se não acredita nas minhas palavras; ela respondeu ferina.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco. Ela estava certa, não tinha nem o direito de pedir que ela falasse com ele, quanto mais pedir que ela ficasse, mas não podia desistir agora, não agora.

-Marin, por favor, abre essa porta; ele pediu, embora isso soasse mais como uma ordem.

-Porque eu deveria? –ela perguntou impertinente.

A amazona deu mais uma olhada para o lugar em que por tanto tempo viveu. Tantas lembranças das quais nunca se esqueceria.

-Marin, abre essa porta se não eu vou derruba-la; o leonino falou com certa irritação, queria conversar diretamente com a amazona, não ter uma porta como intermediário.

Um momento de silencio os envolveu, Aiolia já erguia a perna para dar uma voadora e colocar a porta a baixo, mas quando ele moveu o corpo para a frente com esse intuito, perdeu o equilíbrio indo parar caído dentro da casa. No exato momento que ele iria derrubar a porta, Marin a abrira, fazendo-o cair.

-Ai; ele reclamou, massageando as costas.

-Já sabia que era um idiota, mas não pensei que tanto; a amazona falou ríspida, pegando as duas malas e saindo de dentro da casa, passando pelo cavaleiro caído.

-Marin espera, por favor; Aiolia pediu, levantando-se rapidamente para alcança-la.

-Fale de uma vez Aiolia, tenho que pegar um avião ainda; a amazona falou impaciente, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

Tristeza! Foi a única coisa que viu naquele par de orbes verdes que tinha a sua frente. Não existia mais aquele brilho sagaz e persistente nos orbes do leonino que tanto a encantaram no passado. **_Passado_**... Não pode evitar que um imperceptível sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, antes as coisas eram bem mais fáceis, eram amigos, compartilhavam os mesmos ideais. Porem em relação aos sentimentos que ambos tinham, eram completamente distintos... Ou não, mas talvez nunca soubessem.

-Por favor, me perdoa; ele pediu, com os orbes verdes marejados.

A amazona sentiu-se fraquejar por um momento, não esperava que ele lhe fosse pedir isso, mas depois de tudo que ele disse, da desconfiança. Simplesmente não poderia aceitar isso. As coisas não eram tão simples.

-Sinto muito Aiolia, mas você me falou coisas das quais nunca esperei de você, não é tão fácil fazer o que me pede depois de tudo; ela respondeu, com um olhar magoado.

O cavaleiro deu dois passos à frente, com o intuito de aproximar-se, porem a amazona recuou mais dois, afastando-se.

-Por favor, Marin! Sei que fui um cretino ao falar-lhe aquelas coisas, mas, o que queria que eu pensasse ao vê-la daquele jeito com um aprendiz; ele tentou justificar-se usando um exemplo completamente contraditório quanto ao que queria expressar.

-Daquele jeito; ela repetiu, relembrando exatamente como tudo acontecera. –Em momento algum você não pensou que eu não lhe devo satisfações? –a amazona perguntou de maneira fria.

-Marin; o nome fora praticamente sussurrado, nem mesmo o olhar triste do cavaleiro parecia comover o coração da amazona, assim pensava ele. Sem saber que aquilo mais a machucava do que a ele, ter de confronta-lo daquela maneira era deveras doloroso.

-Mas não, eu ainda tentei lhe explicar o que aconteceu; ela continuou, deixando que uma lagrima solitária pendesse de seus olhos. –E você nem quis me ouvir, alias, fez questão de deixar claro de que nada que eu dissesse você acreditaria. Aiolia, você desconfiou de mim; ela completou com a foz sofrida.

-Marin, eu sei que agi errado, mas por favor, não vá embora; ele pediu.

-Isso não é uma opção; ela foi direta.

-Me da uma chance; ele falou, a voz saindo mais em tom de suplica do que de pedido.

-Para que? – ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça não conseguia mais encara-lo sem sentir-se tentada a ceder.

-Juro que nunca mais farei isso de novo, mas por favor, me da uma chance... Apenas uma; o cavaleiro falou, a um passo de distancia da amazona.

-"Como não o senti se aproximar?"; ela se perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, encarando aquele par de orbes que minava suas barreiras, quase a fazendo ceder... Quase. –Aiolia, eu...; Ela mal teve tempo de raciocinar sobre qualquer coisa, quando sentiu os braços do cavaleiro enlaçarem-na pela cintura.

-Marin, eu te amo, nunca me perdoaria se você fosse embora por minha causa, por favor, fica; ele falou, ajoelhando-se na frente da amazona, enquanto permanecia abraçado a cintura da mesma.

Involuntariamente ela prendeu a respiração, nunca imaginara que ele fosse fazer aquilo, alias, nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Os braços suspensos no ar, acabaram por pousar de forma delicada sobre os ombros do cavaleiro.

-Há coisas que não podemos mudar, Aiolia; a amazona falou, deixando que pelo menos uma vez se deixa se levar pelo que sentia. Numa inocente caricia, ela permitiu que seus dedos afagassem os cabelos quase encaracolados do cavaleiro, fazendo-o erguer os olhos com um brilho esperançoso.

-Mas podemos fazer diferente uma segunda vez; ele completou, erguendo-se do chão, ficando na mesma altura que ela, ainda a segurando-a pela cintura.

-Aiolia, eu preciso...; Ela mal completou a frase quando sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro selarem os seus, a amazona ficou atônita, porem, não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, acabando por corresponder.

Singelo, porem intenso, quente e esperado. As únicas palavras capazes de definir aquele momento e o sentimento que os envolvia. Com calma eles se separaram, porem antes que a amazona pudesse afastar-se dele, o cavaleiro a abraçou. Deixando que seu queixo ficasse apoiado no ombro dela.

-Sei que te falei coisas das quais não merecem perdão; ele começou, falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido. – Compreendo como se sente, no seu lugar faria o mesmo, se não pior, mas só te peço uma coisa, por tudo aquilo que já vivemos até agora; ele continuou. –Me da uma chance de conquista-la, por favor, vamos começar do zero, ai você julga se pode voltar a confiar em mim e se eu sou pelo menos digno de ter sua amizade; ele falou com confiança, era sua ultima alternativa, não poderia desperdiça-la. Como dizia Kamus, tinha de arriscar-se um pouco.

-Aiolia... Eu; a amazona começou, a quem queria enganar, não era simplesmente pedir aos deuses que apagassem seus sentimentos por ele e pronto, ela mais do que ninguém queria isso. –Esta bem; ela disse por fim, dando um suspiro derrotado. Agora já conseguia visualizar perfeitamente aquela Marin vestida de anjinho pendurada no seu ombro tomando uma surra de uma outra Marin vestida de diabinha que lhe dizia pra correr esse risco, e que já sorria satisfeita por conseguir o que queria.

-Obrigado, prometo que não vai se arrepender; o leonino falou, estreitando mais o abraço, com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Sentir o calor que aquele corpo emanava fazia com que se sentisse flutuar, porem tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

-Aiolia, preciso ir; a amazona falou tentando se soltar.

-Para onde? – ele perguntou preocupado, afastando-se um pouco para encara-la.

-Minha casa... As malas; ela respondeu apontando para o chão.

-Ah! Sim, deixa que eu te ajudo; ele falou prontamente, soltando-a e indo na direção das mesmas.

-Não precisa; ela tentou detê-lo.

-Eu insisto; ele respondeu, pegando as mesmas e voltando para a casa da jovem.

-"Não sei se essa é a atitude acerta a tomar, mas não consigo me ver agindo de outra forma, por mais que quisesse isso"; a amazona pensou com ar desanimado, caminhando até alcançar o cavaleiro.

**II – Interminável Espera.**

Yuuri mal dormira a noite, mas acordara incrivelmente bem disposta nessa manhã. A amazona foi cedo para o Coliseu, encontrando as outras amazonas.

-Boa Dia; ela respondeu com um sorriso alegre.

-Ih! Viu passarinho verde, é? – a amazona de Cobra deu uma alfinetadinha.

-Não apenas estou de bom humor; ela respondeu.

-Não sei não; Shina falou desconfiada.

-Marin, que bom que esta aqui; a amazona de Sextante falou contente ao ver que a amazona não fora embora.

-...; A amazona apenas deu um meio sorriso. –Bom, vamos treinar então; ela disse.

-Vamos; todas responderam juntas, vendo-a se afastar.

-O que aconteceu? – Yuuri perguntou para Aishi e Shina.

-Aiolia pediu pra ela ficar; Shina respondeu.

-Mas porque ela ta assim? – a amazona perguntou confusa.

-Não é tão fácil esquecer uma magoa, acho que ela só precisa de um tempo; Aishi esclareceu. –Mas não comentem sobre isso, a Marin precisa de tempo e se alguém pode consertar isso é o Aiolia, se mais alguém se meter as coisas podem se agravar ainda mais; a amazona completou em tom de aviso.

As outras apenas assentiram entendendo o recado. Logo elas dirigiram-se para um canto do Coliseu que poderiam começar os treinos.

**Não muito longe...**

-E então? – Mú perguntou para o leonino que parecia um pouco desanimado.

-O que?

-A Marin não foi embora, então porque essa cara de enterro? – o ariano perguntou.

-Mú, seu sentimentalismo me comove; ele respondeu com uma veinha saltando na testa. –Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, ela não foi.

-Isso chega a ser meio obvio, afinal ela esta ali treinando com as garotas; o ariano rebateu apontando para onde as amazonas estavam.

-É; Aiolia respondeu, vendo a amazona lutar contra Aishi.

-Aiolia, eu realmente não entendo a fonte desse seu desanimo; Mú falou confuso.

-Eu simplesmente acho que a Marin nunca vai me perdoar; ele respondeu por fim.

-Anh!

-Mú, falei coisas pra ela das quais se fosse eu a ouvi-las nunca perdoaria a pessoa e ela mesmo só aceitou depois de muito insistir; ele falou com ar melancólico. –Acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar, eu só faço as coisas errado; ele reclamou.

-"Por Zeus, a situação é bem mais grave do que imaginava"; o ariano pensou. –Aiolia, porque não da tempo ao tempo, o mais difícil já passou, ela ficou e você se arrependeu do que fez, não queira apressar as coisas, tenha paciência; ele aconselhou.

-Acho que você tem razão; o leonino falou, tentando ficar um pouco mais animado.

**III – Armadilha.**

O templo de Peixes parecia bem agitado, isso porque um impaciente aquariano tentava persuadir Afrodite de que a idéia que ele tivera era absurda.

-Isso não vai dar certo; Kamus falou com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Sinto muito, Kamus; Afrodite falou enquanto arrastava uma escada para o seu jardim. –Mas não posso esperar Aishi resolver isso, alem do mais não posso querer que ela fique perdendo tempo com isso, eu mesmo vou resolver;

-Afrodite, o que custa um pouco mais de paciência? – Kamus perguntou, enquanto seguia o pisciano até o jardim e carregava consigo uma rede, semelhante a redes para pesca.

-Kamus, meu caro amigo, não posso permitir que Aaliah venha morar aqui enquanto um sem vergonha ladrão de rosas permanece solto; ele respondeu.

-Mas Afrodite, isso esta indo longe de mais, o que você acha que vai pegar com uma rede de pesca? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Já ouviu falar de como Heféstos pegou a traição de Afrodite e Ares? – ele perguntou, pegando um martelo preso no coldre da calça e começando a pregar no pequeno muro onde o pé de príncipe negros estava.

-Sei, mas se Aishi te ouve falar isso vai ter problemas, sabe como ela fica facilmente irritada quando alguém fala de Ares desse jeito; Kamus alertou.

-Nada pessoal, você sabe que adoro Aishi, mas essa parte da história foi bem instrutiva; o pisciano falou, enquanto amarrava no prego que pregara no muro uma linha fina, quase invisível.

-Ainda acho isso uma besteira; Kamus falou balançando a cabeça cansado.

-Ah! Para de reclamar e me ajuda logo com isso, se não conto para Aishi o que você anda aprontando; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Você me paga; Kamus resmungou impaciente.

-Isso sempre funciona; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

**IV – Tudo ou Nada.**

Milo andava de um lado a outro da sala, estava impaciente e irritadiço. Não se conformava com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Precisava falar com Aiolia, dizer que aquilo tudo era culpa sua e que se não fosse por seu estúpido orgulho que não admitia perder uma aposta para a amazona de Cobra o amigo já estaria há muito tempo com a amazona.

-Vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito; a voz de Kanon soou na sala.

-Ahn! Kanon; Milo assustou ao ver o geminiano ali.

-Primeiro e único; ele respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Milo perguntou preocupado, era praticamente raro ver alguns dos gêmeos passar por seu templo e parar.

-Na verdade vim falar com você; ele respondeu. –Posso me sentar? –ele perguntou apontando o sofá.

-Claro! Fique a vontade; ele respondeu, sentando-se em seguida. –Então, sobre o que quer conversar? – o escorpião perguntou curioso.

-Bem, entre todos os cavaleiros você e Mú são os mais próximos de Aiolia; ele começou. –Acho que agora seria a hora para você conversar com ele;

-Eu já pretendia fazer isso mesmo; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Não me refiro a contar a ele sobre a aposta e sim conversar com ele como um amigo de verdade; Kanon falou serio, com relação a assuntos como esse o geminiano não brincava. –Acho que ele esta confuso quanto ao que fazer, a Marin pode ter decidido ficar, mas se ela vai realmente perdoa-lo é impossível saber; ele completou.

-Imagino como deve ser difícil pra ele encarar isso; Milo comentou. –Queria poder fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso; ele falou, mas recebeu um olhar de aviso do geminiano. –Não! Não vou fazer nada dessa fez, prometo. Já fiz besteiras de mais; ele completou prontamente.

-A questão é que ele precisa de alguém pra desabafar e no momento você é a pessoa mais indicada; o geminiano falou.

-Entendo! –o escorpião falou.

-Bom agora tenho que ir; Kanon falou se levantando.

-Vai pra onde agora? – Milo perguntou curioso.

-Ao ultimo templo, preciso falar com a Srta Saori; ele respondeu, mas parou ao ver o sorriso malicioso do jovem. –O que foi? – Kanon perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Nada não; Milo respondeu prontamente. –Mande lembranças minhas a Srta e ao Grande Mestre; ele falou casualmente.

Kanon apenas balançou a cabeça impacientemente, não seria uma má idéia pedir a Athena que mandasse o Escorpião passar mais uma temporada em Creta; ele concluiu com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Não seria uma má idéia, mas tinha mais coisas com que dispensar seu tempo.

**V – Preparativos para o jantar.**

O quarto templo parecia bem agitado, isso porque seu guardião resolvera deixa-lo devidamente apresentável para aquela noite. Não havia uma grama de pó em cima de qualquer móvel que fosse. A sala principal do templo estava devidamente organizada, quem visse não imaginaria que aquela era a casa de Mascara da Morte de Câncer, ou melhor, que um dia estivera repleta de cabeças de pessoas.

No centro da sala um belo jogo de sofás de três lugares jaziam postos em forma de L, pelo local. Alguns quadros e vasos com belos desenhos. Cortinas em tom de vermelho adornavam o local, deixando o ambiente extremamente convidativo.

No terraço do templo de Câncer, o cavaleiro colocara uma pequena mesa para dois lugares, se desse sorte a noite teria o céu limpo, livre de qualquer sinal de chuva. Pedia aos deuses para que tudo desse certo.

Mascara da Morte caminhou impaciente pela cozinha, o que fazer para o jantar? Ele se perguntou, não era nem hora do almoço ainda e ele não conseguia simplesmente parar de se preocupar. Queria que tudo saísse no mínimo perfeito.

Impaciente ele caminhou até a cozinha, abrindo com brusquidão a geladeira com o intuito de achar alguma coisa que lhe inspirasse. O cavaleiro parecia assistir televisão, com a cara emburrada ele fechou a porta novamente.

-"Que inferno, como posso cozinhar desse jeito"; ele pensou irritado. –"É, não tem outro jeito, o negocio é sair pra comprar as coisas e preparar algo decente, em vez de perder tempo aqui"; ele pensou saindo do templo, com o intuito de ir a feira.

**VI – Revelando Segredos.**

O treino acabara e as amazonas cada uma seguia para suas casas. Aishi fora para o ultimo templo e Yuuri para o observatório. Apenas Marin e Shina caminhavam juntas para o vilarejo das amazonas.

-Marin; Shina começou cautelosa.

-O que foi Shina? – Marin perguntou sem muita emoção.

-"Não acredito, tudo isso por culpa minha, que droga, como posso ser tão estúpida"; a amazona pensou se recriminando. –Preciso te dizer uma coisa; ela começou cautelosa.

-E o que é? – a amazona perguntou demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade.

Mal perceberam quando chegaram ao vilarejo, haviam parado na frente da casa de Marin.

-Se importa de conversarmos lá dento? – Shina perguntou apontando para a casa.

A amazona deu de ombros, enquanto ia abrir a porta para que ambas entrassem. Shina parecia mais nervosa do que o comum, Marin pensou, vendo a amazona estralar os dedos nervosamente.

-Shina tem certeza de que você esta bem? – Marin perguntou preocupada.

-...; A amazona apenas assentiu, respirando fundo. Precisava contar logo aquilo que a estava matando, não podia esconder mais. Aquilo não ajudaria, mas pelo menos aliviaria. –A culpa é minha; ela falou por fim.

-Do que você esta falando? – Marin perguntou, puxando uma cadeira próxima a mesa para sentar-se, vendo a amazona fazer o mesmo.

-O que esta acontecendo entre você e Aiolia; a amazona respondeu.

-Shina, não vejo no que você pode ter culpa. O que aconteceu entre Aiolia e eu digamos que foi uma... Fatalidade; ela completou depois de uma pausa calculada. –Não foi você a falar aquilo, então porque diz ter culpa?

-Marin, duvido muito que você vá me perdoar por isso, mas eu preciso te falar; ela começou. –Ahn! A mais ou menos cinco dias atrás eu e Milo fizemos uma aposta; ela falou.

-E em que consiste essa aposta? – Marin perguntou.

-Bem, eu apostei com o Milo que o Aiolia não era capaz de tomar uma atitude, por isso se alguém fosse se declarar, seria você; ela falou com um sorriso nervoso, vendo a amazona cerrar os punhos por sobre a mesa.

-E?

-E ele apostou o inverso; ela respondeu. –Só que bem... Acho que você percebeu algumas coisas estranhas esses dias não foi?

-Uhn! – Marin murmurou, lembrando-se das duas vezes que estivera com Aiolia e que ou era Shina ou Milo que apareciam justamente quando um dos dois tinham algo importante para falar. A amazona estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, fazendo Shina engolir em seco. –Continue...; Ela falou fria.

-Bem, na primeira vez juro que originalmente não foi minha intenção interrompe-los, mas isso facilitou um pouco as coisas, depois o problema começou, não sei o que o Milo fez ao interromper vocês, que você ficou daquele jeito; ela completou, recordando-se do que a amazona falara sobre desistir do leonino.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi; Marin começou. –Você e Milo apostaram sobre Aiolia e Eu? – Marin perguntou mais para si do que para ela.

-Isso; Shina respondeu mesmo assim.

-Shina, em outros dias você não sabe o quanto eu teria ficado feliz ao saber disso, mas agora acho que não adianta mais; ela respondeu com um suspiro desanimado.

-P-pporque? – Shina perguntou preocupada.

-Depois do que aconteceu, não sei nem mais o que to fazendo aqui; a amazona falou.

-Porque não admite que o ama e que quer tanto quanto ele uma segunda chance; uma voz misteriosa soou atrás da amazona.

Shina deu um grito, assustada. Caindo da cadeira ao ver aparecer de repente em cima da pia o irmão de Aishi. Marin levantou-se assustada, olhando para trás e qual não foi à surpresa da amazona ao reconhecer o belo jovem de orbes dourados.

-F-freyr; ela falou num murmurou.

-Srta Marin; ele falou com calma, aproximando-se da amazona e pegando-lhe uma das mãos, e como da primeira vez a surpreendendo a depositar ali um cálido beijo. –Peço que me perdoe por não ter dito a verdade desde o começo; ele se desculpou, voltando a fitar a amazona.

-O que mais estão escondendo de mim? – Marin perguntou de maneira nervosa, voltando a sentar-se.

-Na verdade não me chamo Freyr e sim Eros; ele respondeu, ajudando a amazona de Cobra a levantar-se do chão, ainda abalada pelo susto.

Eros caminhou com calma até sentar-se na terceira cadeira em volta da mesa, ao lado de Marin.

-O Deus do Amor; a amazona de Águia murmurou, recebendo um leve assentir do jovem. –De tudo aquilo que me falou o que mais não era a verdade? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para o jovem.

-Nada; ele respondeu com calma, já imaginava que ela fosse perguntar aquilo e isso não o abalou. –Tudo que lhe disse era a verdade, até mesmo o exemplo que citei; ele falou vendo-a adquirir um ar pensativo. –A jovem a que me referia era Psique creio que você deve conhecer a história, não é? –ele perguntou.

-Afrodite queria a morte da jovem que ousara achar-se mais bela do que ela, porem Psique nunca havia afirmado tal coisa, e sim as pessoas que viviam ao seu redor blasfemavam, dizendo que sua beleza era igual ou maior do que a Deusa do Amor, isso se não fosse a própria disfarçada de mortal; Marin começou como se lembra-se com cada detalhe a lenda. –Afrodite querendo uma retaliação, mandou Eros a terra para que com suas flechas punisse a jovem, porem quando foi atirar ficou confuso quanto ao verdadeiro propósito da mãe ao desejar aquilo, ao atirar a flecha à mesma voltou-se contra ele; a amazona falou, recebendo do jovem um aceno para que continuasse. –Eros foi ferido de amor e apaixonou-se por ela, sendo até mesmo capaz de pedir a Apolo que forjasse a previsão do oráculo de Delfos para que quando o pai de Pisque lhes procurasse dissesse a ele que a maldição sobre a jovem só cessaria quando a mesma fosse desposada por uma serpente gigante. Sem pestanejar a jovem aceitou tal destino, somente assim suas outras irmãs poderiam continuar suas vidas; Marin fez uma pausa, mas foi Eros que continuou.

-Durante muito tempo eles viveram o que qualquer casal mortal vivia, de problemas conjugais a desconfianças; Eros acrescentou.

-Mas não desistiram, Eros enfrentou até mesmo a ira de Afrodite para ficar com ela, descendo até o tártaro para busca-la e pedindo a Zeus que a tornasse imortal; a amazona concluiu.

-Bem, vamos cortar aquele lance de felizes para sempre que a vida real nunca é assim; ele falou torcendo o nariz. –Marin, não vim aqui para falar de mim e sim de você; ele falou com serenidade.

-Eu? – a amazona murmurou confusa.

-É normal que você fique confusa, afinal, você é mortal. Tem o direito de cometer erros, corrigi-los e principalmente sentir-se perdida quando não sabe se o caminho que escolher é o que seu coração deseja ou o que é mais conveniente; ele começou. –Sabe porque você aceitou dar mais uma chance a Aiolia? – ele perguntou, vendo a amazona assentir, esperando ansiosa a reposta. –Você o ama e não pode negar isso, tente entender que a reação de Aiolia por mais estranha que tenha sido foi à única forma de extravasar o medo que ele tinha;

-Medo? – a amazona perguntou meio descrente.

-Marin, ninguém que se apaixona pode evitar de passar por isso; o jovem explicou. –O amor é um sentimento **_complexo_**, **_imprevisível_** e **_inevitável_**; ele falou.

-Como assim?

-**_Complexo_**, porque ninguém é capaz de defini-lo sem alguma vez o sentir, não é algo que se cria, se molda ou se transforma e sim que nasce e se desenvolve com o tempo e a paciência. **_Imprevisível_** porque não se manda no coração, você simplesmente não pode falar pro seu coração 'pare de ama-lo porque é uma ordem'; ele falou. –**_Inevitável_**, exatamente por isso, não da para impedir, quando você vê, já foi flechado; ele brincou, fazendo um doce sorriso brotar dos lábios da amazona.

-Realmente, **_inevitável_**; ela falou.

-Você não era a única a ter medo de como ele reagiria se não fosse correspondida, Aiolia passava pela mesma coisa, afinal, foram longos anos de amizade para que tudo fosse perdido com uma concepção errada; Eros falou. –Aiolia apenas ficou com medo de que tivesse perdido a única chance de contar o que sentia por você, é normal sentir ciúmes, alias, até os deuses passam por isso às vezes; ele comentou com um sorriso nervoso. –Me diga o que Aiolia te pediu? –embora já soubesse, ele ainda queria ouvir da própria amazona.

-Me pediu perdão e se nós poderíamos começar do zero; ela respondeu.

-E você aceitou não foi? – Eros perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Então porque não faz isso? Começar do zero significar esquecer as magoas passadas, não é fácil, mas desde quanto o amor é fácil. De uma chance a você, a ele e a vocês dois; Eros aconselhou. –O que vocês sentem um pelo outro é forte de mais para deixar que se perca assim;

-Entendo; ela murmurou como resposta.

-Bom agora tenho que ir, antes que papai aparece por aqui de novo; ele comentou com um sorriso sem graça. –Srta Shina; ele falou, voltando-se para a amazona que estava literalmente de boca aberta. –Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, porque eu aprendi a minha, mas só para não esquecer disso, lembre-se que você perdeu uma aposta para minha irmã e ela não vai te deixar esquecer do que é a paga; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, vendo a jovem involuntariamente ruborizar.

-Mais uma aposta? – Marin perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona que sorria sem graça.

-Até algum dia; Eros falou despedindo-se das duas com uma cordial reverencia antes de desaparecer.

-Ahn! Marin acho que eu preciso ir; Shina falou apontando para a porta de maneira nervosa.

-Não se preocupe Shina não vou fazer nada; a amazona falou rindo de maneira aliviada.

-Não?

-Não, só preciso descansar um pouco; a amazona completou.

-Marin, mais uma vez peço que me desculpe; Shina falou.

-Tudo bem, afinal a intenção era boa; ela respondeu.

Logo as amazonas se despedem, Marin ainda pensava em todas as coisas que Eros lhe havia dito, não pode reprimir um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

-"Agora já sei o que o Deus do Amor faria na terra se passando por um aprendiz"; ela concluiu.

**VII – Tenshis**

Pareciam anjos, os três jovens estavam em pé sobre os pilares do Templo de Posseidon no Cabo Sunion observando o mar quebrar-se nas rochas, quem visse diria que eram anjos. Uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados ao lado de um rapaz muito parecido porem de cabelos curtos e não muito distante um outro jovem de cabelos negros que caiam lhe até os ombros de orbes dourados.

-Agora as coisas estão caminhando da maneira certa; o jovem Deus do Amor Incorrespondido falou de maneira serena.

-Assim faz-se o equilíbrio; a Deusa do Amor movido pela Razão completou de maneira enigmática.

-Fala sério, admitam que pelo menos uma vez eu fiz uma coisa certa; o impulsivo Deus do Amor movido pela Emoção falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Agradeça aos céus por ter dado certo se não...; Aishi falou de maneira perigosa.

-Nem assim vocês me dão folga; Eros reclamou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Maninho admita que dessa vez as Deusas do Destino tiveram piedade de ti; Anteros brincou, sem conseguir evitar o riso. Até mesmo Aishi divertia-se com a cara indignada do irmão.

-As Deusas do Destino sempre estão ao lado daqueles que almejam mudar o seus caminhos; a jovem falou de maneira enigmática. –Até mais meus irmãos; ela falou, sem esperar resposta desapareceu em seguida.

**Continua...**

**Bem pessoal o capitulo chega ao fim, não disse pra v6 que guardei o melhor pra esse capitulo, hein? enfim, o Leo não é o tipo de leonino que eu curto, sabe, sedutor, possessivo e nem um pouco inocente e 100 por cento descarado, mas convenhamos que é meio complicado fazer o Leo desse jeito, ainda mais que eu to tentando manter o padrão da personalidade dos cavaleiros o mais semelhante possível com o original. Mas um dia eu ainda escrevo uma fic dele com essas características, mas não se preocupem, ele ainda vai demonstrar numa parcela pequena tudo isso que falei acima.**

**Bom, a Saory-san perguntou da Shina e do Shura, preparem-se pro próximo capitulo. (sorrisinho safado)mais isso é surpresa o/**

**Um obrigado especial a Margarida e Saory-san pelo comentário do capitulo passado e pela torcida pro MdM, afinal, ele merece.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

Nos bastidores de "Tempesdade de Verão"...**

**Milo (invadindo o quarto da Dama 9):** Isso não é justo, o que você tem contra mim?

**Dama 9 (sorrisinho cínico)**: Eu nada, apenas uma legião de amigas que torcem pra você quebrar a cara. Quem manda ser um pervertido.

**Milo (indignado)**: O QUE?

**Dama 9 (impaciente):** Isso que ouviu, mas fala logo o que você quer aqui, tenho ainda que revisar alguns capítulos que tenho que postar ainda hj.

**Milo (ofendido)**: Já sei, você me odeia e quando ninguém ta olhando fica mimando aqueles dois desocupados e só me ignorada.

**Kamus e Saga (entrando no quarto arregaçando as mangas)**

**Saga**: Espero que não esteja se referindo a nós, Escorpião.

**Kamus (veinha saltando na testa):** Isso mesmo, a Dama 9 ainda foi boazinha de mais com você da ultima vez, porque convenhamos, depois do que você me aprontou na Toca do Baco, até Aishi esta querendo te mandar pra ilha da rainha da morte.

**Milo (suando frio):**Você sabe que aquilo foi só brincadeira.

**Dama 9 (sorriso de orelha a orelha):** É por isso que eu amo vocês dois.

**Milo (indignado):** Viu, eu estava certo.

**Saga (sorrisinho maligno):** Milo, você não esta numa situação muito boa pra ficar irritando a Dama 9, ainda mais depois do que ela tem em mente.

**Milo**: Você me assusta.

**Dama 9**: Meninos fiquem calmos, sei que o Milo anda pisando na bola, mas compreendam que ele anda tendo pouco incentivo dos fans de Saint Seya.

**Milo (sorrindo aliviado):** Isso, isso mesmo, não levem a sério as pisadas na bola que eu dou.

**Kamus (olhar ameaçador)**: Nada justifica.

**Dama 9**: Kamus querido sabe que adoro suas visitas, mas você ainda não tem que terminar uma coisa lá na sua casa?

**Kamus (pensativo):** Tenho, mas não posso te deixar sozinha aqui com esse pervertido.

**Saga (falando casualmente):** Pode ir, se ele tentar algo eu solto aqueles dois cachorros que estão ali na porta em cima dele.

**Milo**: Você não teria coragem?

**Saga (sorrindo maldosamente)**: Pergunte outra vez.

**Mil (sussurrando pra Dama 9):** As vezes eu me pergunto, qual das duas personalidades é a dominante;

**Saga (estreitando os orbes)**: O que você disse?

**Milo (engolindo em seco):**Nada.

**Dama 9:** Meninos, vocês não me disseram porque vieram me visitar **(sorriso maroto)**, não é Saga?

**Milo**: Puff! Não disse.

**Saga (corando)**: Melhor falarmos disso depois, mas e você Milo, ta fazendo o que aqui?

**Milo (engasgando):** Eu... Bem;

**Dama 9**: Não esquenta Saga, já sei o que ele quer.

**Milo (assustado):** Sabe?

**Dama 9:** Sei, você quer saber como vai ser a continuação da saga após Ariel, não é?

**Milo (aliviado):** Isso.

**Dama 9:** Bem assim aproveito e falo pra todo mundo, mais duas fics estão planejadas para serem postadas após Ariel, mas acontece o seguinte, como algumas coisas meio reveladoras vão rolar no final de Tempestade de Verão e Ilyria eu resolvi dar um tempo em Ariel, quando o ultimo capitulo de Ilyria for ao ar, eu vou começar a postar de novo Ariel, isso é pra não confundi-los com a ordem das coisas, e ao contrario do que o Milo ta pensando, as Deusas do Detino, minhas mentoras da inspiração me deram uma idéia bem interessante para uma fic dele, mas isso é surpresa. Enfim, era isso que eu tinha pra falar.

**Milo (fazendo cara de menino carente):** Você não vai mesmo me contar o que preparou pra mim?

**Saga**: Você não ouviu o que queria, agora vaza;

**Milo (sorriso safado):** Porque toda essa pressa Saga?

**Saga (preparando-se pra usar o Explosão Galatica)**

**Dama 9 (chutando o Milo pra fora do quarto): **Porque vai ser ele que vai me ajudar com o reteiro.

**Milo (gritando enquanto foge dos cachorros): O QUE?**

**Saga (sussurrando):** Você acha que ele acreditou?

**Dama 9 (dando de ombros):** Por mim, quando ele descobrir qual vai ser a paga da aposta pra Shina, **(sorriso safado)** ele vai ver que o que tenho preparado pra ele vai ser férias no paraíso.

_**Isso ainda continua...**_


	13. Preparativos

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de tudo, para os fans de Shura e Shina espero que curtam o começo do capitulo, porque nos próximos as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Ah! só mais uma coisa, a minha conta no anda meio lerdinha para responder as reviews, por isso aqueles que tem o e-mail cadastrado eu estou respondendo via e-mail, assim fica mais facil e não tenho que ficar esperando a pagina funcionar. No mais, sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.****

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Preparativos.**

**I – Um Pedido Inusitado.**

Shina subia com certa pressa os templos zodiacais. Chegou em Câncer rapidamente, porém não encontrou seu guardião, não deixou de praguejar baixinho, a muito deveria ter conversado com Mascara da Morte, mas agora não tinha outro jeito, teria que ir até lá; ela concluiu.

**Em Capricórnio...**

Shura chegara exausto do treino, não pensara duas vezes que ao chegar em casa iria diretamente tomar um banho, aquele calor feito na Grécia naqueles dias eram insuportáveis.

Deixou que a água gelada corresse pelo corpo marcado por diversas cicatrizes adquiridas ao longe de muito treino e de batalhas das quais, algumas lhe tirar a vida, primeiro fora contra Abel, depois contra Hades. Quando achara que tudo chegara ao fim, voltara novamente a vida, mas nunca parara realmente para pensar sobre o assunto. Como sua vida andava dando tantas voltas que era impossível saber aonde isso iria parar.

Mesmo debaixo da água ouviu alguém chamando na entrada do templo. Deveria ser Milo ou algum outro cavaleiro; ele pensou. Enrolando na cintura uma toalha e pegando outra entre as mãos para evitar que a água dos cabelos respingasse pelo chão ele foi até lá.

-JÁ VOU; ele gritou, esperando que as batidas insistentes na porta cessassem, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Não conseguia identificar quem era. Abriu uma frestinha, mas mal viu quem era a porta abriu-se com brusquidão, quase o jogando para trás.

-Desculpa aparecer agora, mas preciso de um favor seu, Shura; a amazona falou impaciente, entrando no templo, sem dar-se conta da situação que o pobre cavaleiro estava.

Shura ficou atônito, vendo-a entrar. Esperava qualquer um dos doze cavaleiros ali, mas não **ela**... Justamente **ela**. Notando o olhar insistente do cavaleiro a suas costas e o silencio aterrador, a amazona voltou-se com os orbes estreitos, mas acabou engolindo em seco ao constatar a presente situação.

-Ahn! Acho que cheguei numa hora ruim; ela falou constrangida, não era de ficar dessa forma, mas a visão privilegiada e ampla do cavaleiro a sua frente era um cruel e perigoso teste de autocontrole até mesmo para si; ela concluiu em pensamento.

-Desculpe, eu pensei que fosse um dos cavaleiros; ele respondeu por fim quebrando aquele silencio que se instaurara entre eles.

-Me desculpe, eu volto outra hora então; a amazona falou, encaminhando-se novamente para porta passando por ele, mas ao colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, sentiu uma outra sobrepujar a sua.

Os orbes verdes tremeluziam um brilho confuso, ergueu-os com cautela, encontrando os orbes castanhos do cavaleiro a lhe mirar de maneira intensa, quase hipnotizante, fazendo-a prender a respiração e sentir a mão tremer abaixo da dele.

-Só me de um minuto; o cavaleiro falou quase num sussurro, afastando-se em seguida. –Fique a vontade; ele falou, vendo a amazona apenas assentir, enquanto ia até o banheiro para vestir-se.

-"Por Zeus"; Shina pensou, sentindo a face adquirir um leve rubor.

Menos de cinco minutos o cavaleiro apareceu, vestindo uma bermuda caqui e uma regata branca, o que deixava bem amostra os músculos bem definidos do cavaleiro.

-Ah! Você disse que precisava de um favor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso sem graça, devido à situação embaraçosa. Procurando evitar os recentes pensamentos, ele indicou para a amazona o sofá no centro da sala do Templo de Capricórnio. Não podia negar que estava intrigado para saber o que ela queria, ainda mais por conhecer o gênio forte da italianinha e saber que ela deveria ter ponderado muito para ter chegado até ali.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu, sentando-se e vendo o cavaleiro sentar de frente para ela. –Na verdade, bem...; Ela perdera completamente a linha de raciocínio.

-Tem algo a ver com a aposta? –Shura sugeriu.

-Tem; ela respondeu prontamente, só agora lembrando o porque de estar realmente ali, sem mais perder tempo explicou ao cavaleiro sua verdadeira intenção e o que acontecera durante a conversa com Marin, dizendo que a amazona já sabia da verdade e que agora só precisavam de um incentivo para acertarem-se de vez. –É isso; ela concluiu dando um suspiro relaxado.

-Entendo; Shura murmurou pensativo. –Bem, a idéia é boa, por mim não faço objeções; ele respondeu.

-Ótimo; a amazona falou sorrindo sinceramente, deixando o cavaleiro meio aparvalhado. –Obrigada mais uma vez Shura; ela respondeu, levantando-se. –Agora preciso ir falar com Afrodite; ela completou.

-Não há porque agradecer, tudo por um amigo; ele respondeu, levantando-se e a acompanhando até a porta. –Me avise quando tudo estiver acertado; ele completou abrindo a porta.

-Pode deixar; ela respondeu saindo do templo. –Até mais; ela completou acenando enquanto começava a subi as escadas.

-Até; o cavaleiro murmurou, encostando-se no batente da porta e observando-a caminhar com calma pelas escadarias. –"Por Zeus, que situação"; ele pensou, mas não pode reprimir um meio sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. –"Interessante";

**II – Preparativos.**

-"Caspita, parece que hoje não é um bom dia para fazer feira"; Mascara da Morte pensou irritado por não encontrar nada muito interessante na feira.

-Sr não quer levar alguns tomates; uma senhora de idade dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro que parecia observar com um olhar critico um pé de alface.

-Como? –ele perguntou piscando, saindo do momentâneo transe.

-Tomates são bons para fazer molhos; a mulher completou.

-Molho. Uhn! Isso me deu uma idéia; ele falou, mais para si do que para ela. –Vou levar, me vê um quilo; ele completou, enquanto caminhava para a outra extremidade da banca pegar alguns temperos dos quais sabia precisar.

-Aqui esta Sr; a mulher falou entregando uma pequena sacola a ele.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro falou, pegando as coisas que havia comprado e voltando para seu templo cantarolando uma musica qualquer. **_-Continuerò a credere che siamo un'anima, io e te/ E ti amerò comunque lo so, anche se non sei com me/E ti amerò comunque lo so, anche se non sei com me/Io ti amerò. (1)_**

**III – Ansiedade.**

Yuuri mais uma vez revirava o guarda-roupa em busca de algo adequado para vestir aquela noite.

-"Droga, não acho nada"; ela pensou revoltada.

-Porque não usa esse; uma voz soou divertida assustando-a.

-**AHHHHHHH**! Quer me matar do coração, Aishi? – ela perguntou assustada, sentindo o coração disparar, ao ver a amazona aparecer do nada sentada numa cadeira próxima a cama da jovem.

-Na verdade não, Mascara da Morte me mata se eu te fizesse alguma coisa; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, vendo a jovem ruborizar. –Mas vim te trazer isso, pensei que fosse precisar e a julgar pelas maldições que você já lançou contra seu pobre guarda-roupa você tava mesmo precisando; a amazona comentou divertida, enquanto entregada a jovem um vestido branco, tipicamente usado na Grécia, porem com uma bela rosa vermelha delicadamente bordada na blusa e algumas pequenas perfeitamente distribuídas nas barras. O vestido não tinha mangas, deixando que duas pequenas alças douradas sustentassem a peça no corpo.

-Ahn! Não precisava se preocupar; a jovem falou constrangida.

-Que isso, use-o vai ficar bem em você; Aishi falou estendendo a ela, que por fim aceitou.

-Obrigada Aishi;

-Por nada, mas agora tenho que ir, tenho que resolver algumas ainda; a amazona falou, dando um ultimo sorriso a amiga, desapareceu.

-"Eu ainda não me acostumo com esse aparece e desaparece dela"; Yuuri concluiu, voltando a observar o vestido com atenção.

**IV – A Hora da Verdade.**

Milo descia as escadas de seu templo caminhando quase que arrastado, finalmente havia decidido contar a Aiolia sobre a aposta, vira como o amigo estava desanimado com os últimos acontecimentos, então decidira que não adiaria mais.

-Milo, você por aqui há essas horas; Litus comentou, encontrando o cavaleiro ao sair do Templo de Leão.

-Ahn! Eu preciso falar com o Aiolia, ele esta? – o cavaleiro perguntou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Esta, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece nervoso? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não, nada importante, é só que eu tenho mesmo que falar com o Aiolia; ele respondeu.

-Ta certo, pode entrar eu to de saída, mas acho que você pode encontrar o mano lá no terraço; Litus falou.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu passando por ela.

Litus franziu o cenho, nem uma piadinha ou algum comentário malicioso. Definitivamente tinha alguma coisa errada; ela concluiu ao ver todo o nervosismo do cavaleiro. A jovem balançou a cabeça para os lados espantando os recentes pensamentos e tomou o rumo da casa de Gêmeos.

-o-o-o-o- 

-"Ela nunca vai me perdoar"; o leonino pensava desanimado, enquanto permanecia como uma estatua viva sentado no alpendre do terraço do Templo de Leão.

-Aiolia; Milo chamou com certa cautela.

-Uh! – o leonino murmurou, voltando-se para a entrada do terraço encontrando o Escorpião. –Aconteceu alguma coisa, Milo? – ele perguntou, com o brilho dos orbes quase que apagados devido a crescente melancolia.

Milo engoliu em seco, aproximou-se do cavaleiro apenas assentindo afirmativamente com a cabeça. Respirou fundo, já chegara até ali, o mínimo que o leonino faria era joga-lo do terraço, mas tinha que ir até o fim.

-Aiolia, eu preciso te falar uma coisa; ele começou.

-Fale logo Milo, esta me deixando preocupado; o cavaleiro falou impaciente.

-A culpa é toda minha; ele falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Culpa, você ta passando bem? Não to entendo o que você quer com isso Escorpião; o leonino falou franzindo o cenho.

-O que ta acontecendo com você e a Marin, é minha culpa; ele falou, voltando seu olhar para o amigo.

-Uh! –Aiolia murmurou confuso.

-Eu e a Shina há alguns dias atrás fizemos uma aposta; ele começou, vendo o leonino arquear uma sobrancelha. –Eu apostei que você se declararia para a Marin, mas a Shina apostou o oposto; ele continuou, vendo a face de Aiolia mudar de cor.

-Continue; ele falou seco.

-Bem, lembra quando você me disse que a Shina havia os interrompido quando justamente você ia falar com a Marin, bem aquilo foi de propósito; ele continuou. –Antes que você diga alguma coisa a culpa não foi só da Shina ou foi só minha, nós dois pisamos na bola com você e a Marin, depois teve aquele outro dia que eu acabei os interrompendo;

-Você fez de propósito? – Aiolia perguntou cerrando os punhos.

-Her! Mais ou menos; ele respondeu com um risinho nervoso. –Só que foi ai que as coisas pioraram;

-Como assim? – o leonino perguntou parecendo se acalmar.

-A Shina quase me matou na arena; o Escorpião falou.

-Só isso; Aiolia falou displicente.

-Hei! – Milo falou enfezado, mas parou tinha que contar tudo. –Não, a Shina me disse que por minha culpa a Marin tinha desistido de você; ele falou, vendo a face do cavaleiro ficar branca.

-O-o q-que v-você q-quer d-dizer c-com is-so? – Aiolia perguntou com a voz tremula.

-A Shina não me explicou ao certo o porque, mas disse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu tê-los interrompido; ele continuou, abaixando a cabeça. –Eu queria arrumar as coisas, até pedi a ajuda do Mascara da Morte, mas ai o Eros apareceu e deu toda aquela zebra; ele completou.

-Não acredito; Aiolia falou espantado. –Tudo isso porque você e a Shina não conseguem parar de se meter na vida dos outros; ele completou com a voz meio alterada.

-Aiolia, nós só queríamos ajudar não pensamos que fosse acontecer isso; Milo tentou se justificar.

-Ajudar! Duvido muito, vocês são dois orgulhosos que não sabem o limite quando brincam. Pensei que você fosse meu amigo, mas acho que me enganei; o leonino falou com ar decepcionado.

-Aiolia; Milo tentou argumentar, mas o cavaleiro ergueu a mão pedindo que se calasse.

-Infelizmente Milo, agora nada do que você fale vai adiantar, depois das coisas que eu falei para a Marin duvido muito que ela volte a confiar em mim, talvez eu só tenha atrasado isso um pouco; ele falou com a voz carregada de tristeza e decepção.

-Aiolia, juro que vou concertar as coisas, eu vou falar com a Marin se quiser, vou explicar pra ela que a culpa é minha; o cavaleiro falou desesperado, não queria perder a amizade do amigo por uma irresponsabilidade dessas.

-Não vai adiantar, acredite em mim, mas mesmo assim obrigado por me falar isso conhecendo você do jeito que eu conheço sei como deve ter sido difícil me contar a verdade; o leonino falou com certa naturalidade. –E agora agradeceria mais se você puder me deixar sozinho; ele pediu.

-Me desculpe, Aiolia; o cavaleiro falou quase num sussurro, saindo do terraço.

-"Daria tudo pra ficar sabendo disso antes, pelo menos não teria feito aquilo pra Marin"; ele pensou. –"Mas não adianta mais chorar sobre o leite derramado, só que não sei o que fazer"; ele pensou com certa agonia.

-Realmente é decepcionante; uma voz conhecida soou atrás dele.

-Eros; Aiolia falou voltando-se para trás e encontrando o Deus do Amor sentado na outra extremidade do alpendre.

-Primeiro e único; ele brincou. –Mas me diga Aiolia, já se acertou com a Marin? – o jovem perguntou, embora soubesse da resposta, queria ouvir do cavaleiro.

-Ela aceitou ficar no santuário, mas duvido que algum dia me perdoe; ele respondeu desanimado.

-E você diz isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo? – o jovem perguntou, gesticulando de forma impaciente.

-O que quer que eu faça, pelo menos sou realista; ele respondeu enfezado.

-Ridículo; Eros respondeu com pouco caso. –Sabe qual seu problema, é exatamente em **'o que quer que eu faça'**, você espera demais que as pessoas lhe digam o que você deve fazer, porque não para um pouco e se pergunta **'o que você quer'**? –o jovem falou.

-O que eu quero? – o leonino murmurou, como se pensasse nisso.

-Você quer que a Marin vá embora do santuário? – Eros perguntou.

-Não; o cavaleiro respondeu prontamente.

-Você quer que ela desista de você?

-Não;

-Então homem pare de ser dependente dos outros. Se você pediu a Marin uma chance e ela lhe deu porque ficar com essa cara de derrotado esperando a morte chegar; o jovem falou enfezado.

-Acho que você tem razão; ele falou.

-Mas é claro que tenho razão, você não ta pensando que eu falo as coisas ao acaso, ou esta? – ele perguntou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Pelo visto não; o leonino respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Obrigado, você me ajudou muito; ele agradeceu.

-Não a porque agradecer alias, parte dessa confusão toda é culpa minha; ele respondeu com um sorriso nervoso. –Mas o negocio é o seguinte, se você continuar sem tomar uma atitude sobre o que quer da vida, ai sim a Marin vai desistir de você e que por sinal ela tem uma santa paciência; ele completou rolando os orbes.

-Esta certo, vou agora mesmo falar com ela; Aiolia falou mais animado.

-Bem, então se cuida garoto; o deus completou desaparecendo.

-"Quem diria, até os deuses estavam cansados da minha falta de atitude"; ele pensou exasperado. Começando a descer os templos em direção ao vilarejo.

**V – Pegando um Peixe... Ou quase isso.**

A noite caia bela no santuário, nem uma nuvem de chuva pairava no céu. Deixando aquele ambiente tão ou mais propicio para um romance. Todas as luzes do Templo de Peixes jaziam estranhamente apagadas, provavelmente indicando que seu guardião não se encontrava, mas isso não queria dizer nada para ele.

Caminhou com cautela enxergando bem ao fundo do jardim a formosa roseira. Novamente parou de frente a mesma, mas ao cortar a primeira rosa, uma rede sabe-se lá de onde caiu sobre sua cabeça, derrubando-o no chão com o peso.

-**PEGUEI**! – Afrodite gritou, saindo correndo do templo acompanhado de Kamus. –**CONGELA ELE, CONGELA**; ele falou apontando para a pessoa que tentava se levantar.

Com um leve erguer de mão, a temperatura do ambiente cai rapidamente e os pés do invasor ficaram superficialmente congelados, mas pesados o suficiente para ele não mover-se.

-Valha me Dio, maledeto, filhio de uma # o estranho falou, com um sotaque italiano carregado, enquanto tentava se desenroscar da teia de arame.

-Hei! Eu conheço essa voz; Afrodite falou chegando mais perto com cautela, Kamus apenas assistia a cena a distancia, não esperava que as coisas fossem acontecer daquela forma, mas agora não podia fazer mais nada. –**AHHHHHHHH**! **MASCARA DA MORTE! -**o cavaleiro gritou, quando viu quem estava em baixo da rede.

-Não idiota, o coelhinho da páscoa; o cavaleiro falou sarcástico. –Dio Mio, será que agora pode me tirar daqui; ele pediu apontando os pés presos no chão, impaciente.

Kamus se aproximou com um olhar curioso, mas não falou nada para o cavaleiro, quebrando em seguida o gelo.

-Satisfeito? – a aquariano perguntou ao vê-lo solto.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu. Fazendo Kamus arquear a sobrancelha, não aquele não poderia ser o Mascara da Morte que conhecia; o aquariano concluiu.

-E então, pode começar a me explicar o porque de estar roubando as minhas preciosas, Cavaleiro de Câncer? –Afrodite perguntou, batendo o pé impaciente no chão.

-Eu... Bem; ele começou engolindo em seco. Que situação em que se metera.

-Estou esperando; Afrodite falou conjurando uma rosa branca, fazendo o canceriano recuar alguns passos.

-A culpa é minha, Afrodite; a voz de Aishi soou na entrada do jardim chamando a atenção dos três.

-**SUA**? – todos perguntaram espantados.

-Isso mesmo, minha. Sabe o que é Afrodite eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas parece que não deu muito certo; ela comentou com um falso ar de decepção, lançando um olhar significativo para que o canceriano como se pedisse que ele não abrisse a boca.

-Surpresa? – Kamus perguntou com ar enciumado, recebendo um olhar entrecortado da namorada, ele engoliu em seco e ficou quieto.

-É, surpresa; ela continuou, agora chegando mais perto dos três, deixando a mostra uma cúpula de vidro que tinha entre as mãos, dentro da cúpula jazia um pequeno e delicado vazo que continua um único botão de rosa, mas não era qualquer rosa, era uma **'Príncipe Perfeito'** a junção de uma rosa azul com uma príncipe negro. Enquanto a ponta das pétalas eram de um cálido azul, do meio a base ela começava num leve degrade até chegar ao preto, simplesmente perfeito.

-Lindo; o cavaleiro falou, olhando fascinado para a rosa. –Mas não entendo porque o Mascara da Morte estava no meu jardim? – ele falou lançando um olhar entrecortado ao cavaleiro.

-Eu pedi a ele que pegasse alguns príncipes negros para **mim** fazer o teste; ela respondeu eloqüente. –Sinto se te causamos tantos problemas Afrodite; Aishi completou com um amável sorriso. –E se você quiser eu mesma posso concertar o seu jardim? – ela sugeriu.

-Imagina, não se incomode com isso, eu até já esqueci isso; ele falou, deixando os outros dois cavaleiros com uma gotinha.

-Bem, se é assim. Tome é sua; ela falou entregando a cúpula com a rosa. –Cuide bem dela, ela é mais frágil que as outras; a amazona aconselhou.

-Muito obrigado Aishi, nunca vi uma rosa tão perfeita assim; o cavaleiro falou encantado com a nova preciosidade.

-Exatamente, ela é a mais perfeita, por isso se chama 'Príncipe Perfeito'; a amazona completou.

-Realmente é uma rosa muito bonita; Mascara da Morte comentou, olhando para o botão, mas viu Afrodite abraçar a cúpula, como se disse 'não olha muito porque é só **MEU**';

-Bom, agora que esse problema foi resolvido nós já vamos, assim você aproveita para passar um tempo a sós com a sua mais nova preciosa; Aishi completou acenando para os dois cavaleiros saírem do templo junto com ela.

-Até mais; Afrodite falou, ainda agarrado a cúpula de vidro.

-Até; os três responderam saindo do templo.

Em silencio começaram a descer as escadarias, Aishi ia à frente em completo silencio, os dois cavaleiros atrás trocaram um olhar indagador, mas permaneceram em silencio.

**Na frente de Aquário...**

-Ahn! Aishi... Eu; Mascara da Morte começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Você pegou? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o cavaleiro corar. Kamus apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o cavaleiro assentir afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Então vá logo, você ainda tem um jantar para fazer; ela disse.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, começando a descer correndo as escadarias em direção ao seu templo.

-Que história é essa? – Kamus perguntou enciumado, abraçando a namorada pelas costas, que ainda permanecia observando as escadarias do templo seguinte.

-O que? –ela perguntou com casualidade.

-Era você que estava assaltando o templo de Afrodite? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Não! –ela respondeu eloqüente.

-Mas você disse que precisava dos príncipes negros para criar aquela rosa; ele falou confuso.

-O que você acha que iria acontecer se Afrodite soubesse que foi o Mascara da Morte que estava pegando as rosas para dar a Yuuri? – a amazona perguntou.

-Yuuri; Kamus falou descrente.

-Deixa eu te explicar, lembra quando eu perguntei se você havia sentido um cosmo diferente antes da tempestade; ela falou vendo-o assentir. –Então, era Eros que estava na praia do Cabo, ele queria ajudar a Marin e o Aiolia, como estava no vilarejo das amazonas, ele ouviu a Shina falando com a Marin de que o Aiolia estaria exatamente naquela hora treinando da praia em seguida a Marin saiu de casa; Aishi começou. –Eros supôs que ela havia ido pra lá e foi junto, só que quem estava no cabo era o Mascara da Morte e a Yuuri que por coincidência se encontraram ali, como o Eros pensou que ele fosse o Aiolia, ele atirou uma flecha, ai você já sabe; ela completou com um sorriso divertido.

-Não acredito que o Mascara da Morte foi flechado pelo Eros; Kamus falou incrédulo.

-Pra você ver e a potencia da flecha foi tão grande que causou esse efeito e como você bem sabe os italianos são românticos por natureza, então o mais normal a acontecer é que ele quisesse agradar Yuuri; a amazona explicou. –Então ele veio até o jardim de Afrodite, talvez ele estivesse tão confuso com o que estava acontecendo que não percebeu que deixou marcas no chão antes de sair do jardim, assim Afrodite descobriu e fez todo aquele escândalo; a amazona completou.

-Agora eu entendo; o cavaleiro falou, ainda digerindo a explicação. –Hei! Mas que história é essa de que **SÓ** os italianos são românticos por natureza? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Uh! Eu não disse que eram **só** os italianos, eu disse que os italianos são românticos por natureza; ela explicou, mas parou vendo o cavaleiro arquear a sobrancelha. –Ah não! De novo não Kamus; ela falou com ar cansado, soltando-se dos braços do cavaleiro e ameaçando tomar o rumo do ultimo templo.

-Eu não disse nada; ele apressou-se em respondeu.

-Mas essa sua cara já diz tudo; ela completou sem voltar-se pra ele. –Desde quando você tem motivo pra ter ciúmes do Mascara da Morte? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para o namorado com um olhar indagador.

-Eu... Não tenho; ele respondeu num sussurro, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado.

-Então porque essa insegurança? –ela perguntou com um olhar sereno, parando de frente para o cavaleiro e com uma das mãos erguendo seu rosto.

-Apenas não suportaria te perder; ele falou num sussurro, numa confidencia velada.

-Você não vai, sabe porque? –ela perguntou, enlaçando os braços no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-...; Ele fez um sinal de duvida, enquanto passava seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

A amazona aproximou seus lábios dos do cavaleiro, apenas um leve roçar e ela mudou a trajetória, parando a boca próximo ao ouvido dele, falando em tom de confidencia.

-Porque eu te amo; ela completou, abraçando-o fortemente, um abraço reconfortante e quente. Kamus conchegou-se nos braços da namorada, estranhamente sentindo-se protegido.

-Também te amo, mais do que tudo; ele completou, enquanto sentia os dedos da amazona percorrerem numa leve caricia os longos fios de cabelo esmeralda.

-Então não tem porque você ficar com ciúmes, você não é o único, viu? –ela falou, afastando-se um pouco dele, com a face corada ao ter que admitir aquilo.

-Como? – Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Isso mesmo, acha que é fácil ver aquele bando de amazonas te devorando com os olhos? – ela falou com ar indignado. Virando o rosto de forma que ele não visse que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Uhn! Interessante; ele falou com um sorriso maroto. –Mas você sabe que não tem motivos; ele falou, usando o mesmo argumento.

-Kamus, não começa; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Brincadeira; ele falou a abraçando. –Sempre vou confiar em você acima de qualquer coisa, não quero me deixar levar pela opinião dos outros e te magoar; ele falou, lembrando-se do conselho da amazona.

-Então estamos resolvidos, você não ataca nenhum dos nossos amigos e eu procuro me controlar antes de mandar alguma amazona para a ilha da Rainha da Morte; ela falou casualmente.

-Fechado; ele respondeu sorrindo sedutoramente. –Alias, não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém que não seja você; ele completou.

-Uhn! Você esta aprontando alguma coisa; Aishi falou, vendo o namorado engolir em seco. –Estou curiosa pra saber o que é? –ela falou com um olhar indagador.

-Ahn! Aprontando eu, o que um pobre cavaleiro como eu poderia estar aprontando? – ele perguntou casualmente, embora suasse frio.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Ta certo, eu já ia te contar mesmo, mas com as ultimas confusões acabou que eu tive que esperar; ele falou meio enfezado.

-O que foi? – Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Vem comigo; ele chamou puxando-a para dentro do Templo de Aquário.

**Continua... **

**Bom pessoal o capitulo acaba aqui, mas no próximo muitas novidades vão rolar. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, antes de ir, deixo um obrigada especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Saory-san, Gemini Kaoru e Anna Held. Valeu pessoal.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne**

* * *

Nota:

(1) Trecho da musica Ti amerò em Italiano do grupo Il Divo.

_**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**_

_**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei ,ainda se não estás comigo**_

_**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei, ainda se não estás comigo**_

_**Eu te amarei**_

**

* * *

Momento propaganda:**

**Não deixem de conferir um episódio inédito de "Troca Equivalente", com cenas que vocês nunca imaginaram ver lá. As Crônicas de Amor e Confusão é uma maneira mais descontraída de contar como alguns encontros ocorreram na Toca do Baco, um dos points mais freqüentados por cavaleiros, aspirantes e amazonas. Com um personagem bem peculiar como narrador, o próprio dono do point, isso mesmo Dionísio dominando área.**

**Ciumento, eu... Jamais. É a primeira das crônicas, contando sobre o relacionamento de Aishi e Kamus fora do treino, contendo cenas de ciúmes e até algumas meio claientes.**


	14. Uma Noite Especial

**Domo pessoal**

**Ah, o amor esta no ar, pessoas com hiperglicemia alta retirem-se da sala por favor, pois esse capitulo é bem açucarado e não me responsabiliza por alguém ter um treco por causa de diabete. Sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo. Dedico a ele a todos as pessoas apaixonadas: Apaixonadas pela vida, por alguém em especial ou até mesmo pelo simples fato de acordar cedo e ver o nascer do sol da janela do quarto. **

**Boa Leitura! (que hj estou de muito bom humor).

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Capitulo dedicado à Saory-san e Margarida.

* * *

**

**Legenda: **

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Uma noite especial.**

**I – Jantar a Dois.**

Yuuri subia com certa pressa as escadarias do santuário, era visível sua crescente ansiedade, ainda mais ao calcular as possibilidades do que um jantar com o italiano iria render. Não que tivesse segundas intenções quanto a essa noite, apenas... Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Sua pressa era tamanha que quase tropeçou num dos degraus de Gêmeos. As sandálias de salto alto lhe davam um ar mais feminino, em contraste perfeito com o vestido que caia-lhe até o pé, com a barra canelada, uma típica vestimenta grega, porem os belos bordados de linha vermelha davam um 'Q' a mais a jovem.

Os orbes delineados por uma fina linha preta, destacavam o verde intenso, uma suave coloração rosa nos lábios completavam o visual, daquela que passaria praticamente sem ser reconhecida pelo santuário como sendo a amazona de Sextante.

-"Droga, preciso me acalmar"; ela pensou se recriminando mentalmente, enquanto suas mãos simplesmente não paravam de tremer. Finalmente chegara a Câncer, mas sentiu seu coração disparar e o característico friozinho na barriga que sempre se manifestava quanto o encontrava por acaso.

Encostado em um dos grandes pilares da entrada do templo o cavaleiro de câncer jazia completamente diferente de como ela o via no dia a dia ou até mesmo encontrara em seus sonhos mais secretos.

Um príncipe negro preso entre os dedos, os cabelos jogados de maneira rebelde, ainda com um leve resquício de umidade e o belo Armani **(1)** azul marinho que caia lhe perfeitamente.

Não demorou para o cavaleiro sentir a presença da jovem, mas também não podia negar que estava impaciente, sentia-se como um adolescente diante da perspectiva do primeiro encontro. Mesmo que tivesse marcado aquele horário temia que ela desistisse e ponderasse sobre os possíveis motivos para não ir.

Caminhou com calma até ela, os orbes azuis brilhavam intensos... Hipnotizantes e incrivelmente sedutores.

-Pra você; ele falou com a voz branda, estendendo-lhe a delicada flor.

-Obrigada; ela falou, levantando sua mão para pegá-la. Ambas as mãos se tocaram causando um arrepio em ambos. Os olhares se cruzaram, fazendo com que não conseguissem recuar. Como por magnetismo a mão livre do cavaleiro pousou sobre a face corada da jovem, num leve carinho, como se estivesse a pedir permissão.

Yuuri ficou estática, não iria recuar e também não mais o queria. Fechou os olhos como a espera de um não sei o que, mas um não sei o que irresistível e muito bom, mas o cavaleiro não pretendia assusta-la.

-Es una bella moglier; ele falou quase num sussurro, deixando que seus dedos percorressem o canto dos lábios da jovem de maneira suave. –Muito bella, me daria a honra? –ele perguntou afastando-se um pouco, vendo-a abrir os olhos, confusa.

-...; Yuuri ficou observando o cavaleiro, não entendia o que acontecera, quando o viu numa pequena reverencia estender-lhe o braço. -...; Ela apenas assentiu, entrelaçando seu braço no dele.

O canceriano a guiava pelos largos corredores do templo, um ar romântico tomava o ambiente, a única luz que iluminava o caminho era fornecida por velas aromáticas que variavam entre as cores azul e vermelho, o canceriano distribuía toda sua sensibilidade, a quem olhasse aquilo e dissesse que aquele não poderia ser o cavaleiro de câncer, mas essa não era nem metade das mudanças ocorridas no jovem ferido de amor, afinal, a noite estava apenas começando. Uma bela mesa estava exposta no terraço apenas os esperando.

**II – Acertando as contas.**

**Algumas horas antes...**

Aiolia correu em direção ao vilarejo das amazonas, procurando por Marin que simplesmente parecia ter sumido do mapa. Já estava começando a pensar que ela estava se escondendo dele. Até encontra-la sentada em baixo de uma arvore quase na entrada do bosque. Estava com os olhos fechados e pela postura, parecia meditar.

O cavaleiro achou estranho, nunca a vira daquela forma não que nunca a tivesse a visto meditar antes, apenas não conseguia imaginar que tinha a sua frente uma amazona e sim uma garota normal que parecia dormir, com as costas eretas porem com tranqüilidade.

Ele se aproximou com cautela, não queria atrapalha-la, porem não conseguia controlar o impulso de se aproximar. O cavaleiro parou ao lado de Marin, ajoelhando-se em seguida, para ficar quase na altura dos olhos da amazona. Como se meio hesitante, ele tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, lembrando-se que até dois anos atrás ele veria ali, simplesmente uma mascara fria de prata escondendo toda a graciosidade e inocência que emanavam daquela face quase infantil da amazona que o conquistara desde o começo.

-Aiolia; Marin murmurou, abrindo os orbes verdes e deparando-se com o cavaleiro a fitar-lhe com um olhar terno, fazendo-a enrubescer e tentar se afastar.

-Por favor, Marin... Não; ele pediu, em tom suplicante. –Não se afaste de mim, preciso conversar com você; ele falou.

-...; Marin apenas o fitou, esperando que ele continuasse a falar, não podia negar que se sentia nervosa e um pouco ansiosa, desde o dia que foram interrompidos por Milo e toda aquela confusão acontecera, eles mal conversaram.

-E-eu... Quero saber se o que você sente por mim é o mesmo que sinto por você, independente das regras do santuário, da opinião das outras pessoas e dos nossos longos anos de amizade? –ele perguntou fitando a amazona com intensidade. Não saberia o que ela sentia se não perguntasse.

-Aiolia, eu...; A amazona não sabia o que responder jurara para si mesma não insistir mais no assunto, mas agora depois que conversara com Eros, as coisas pareciam diferentes. Marin fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado, já desistira de ir contra seus sentimentos. –Não posso mentir pra você; ela começou cautelosa.

-Então; ele falou ansioso. Agora era tudo ou nada.

-Sinto algo muito especial por você, eu...; Ela fez uma pausa nervosa. –Eu te amo, Aiolia; ela completou, abaixando a cabeça constrangida.

Uma brisa suave tocava numa leve caricia a face daqueles dois jovens que tentavam depois de muito tempo, dar um rumo novo a suas vidas.

-Eu também te amo; o cavaleiro de Leão, falou quase num sussurro, estendendo a mão para a amazona.

Marin o observava com atenção, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Sentiu a mão do cavaleiro, fechar-se sobre a sua e comum único impulso, se levantar. Mal teve tempo de responder, o cavaleiro lhe abraçou fortemente, como se temesse que ela fugisse. Não eram mais necessárias palavras para esclarecer que aquele era um novo começo pra eles e ninguém poderia lhes tirar isso.

**III – Surpresas do Coração... **

-Kamus o que você pretende? –Aishi perguntou, andando com certa dificuldade pelos corredores do templo de Aquário, mas com um pequeno problema, o cavaleiro estava atrás de si, tapando-lhe os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra jazia em sua cintura, servindo de guia.

-Calma, não vai demorar; ele falou, enquanto a puxava, fazendo-a virar para a esquerda. –Cuidado, aqui tem um degrau; ele falou, fazendo a descer devagar. Depois de três degraus eles chegaram na frente de uma porta, semelhante às portas do templo de Virgem, mas que para quem conhecia o templo sabia que ela não existia ali até pouco tempo atrás.

-Porque paramos, Kamus? –ela perguntou, estranhando a parada repentina.

-Só um minuto e não abra os olhos; ele pediu, soltando-a e afastando-se um pouco.

Aishi ouviu um barulho, como o ranger de uma porta se abrindo. Apesar de estar acostumada com a temperatura baixa do templo de Aquário, sentiu uma lufada de vento frio, chocar-se contra seu rosto. Sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro fecharem-se entre as suas com delicadeza.

-Com calma; ele falou serenamente, a puxando para dentro do cômodo. –Abra os olhos; ele falou parando ao lado dela.

Os orbes dourados ganharam um brilho mais intenso, extasiado com a maravilha que tinha diante de si. Era simplesmente perfeito. Nem em uma eternidade vira algo tão lindo quanto aquilo; a amazona pensou.

-Lembro-me de uma vez que você me disse que gostava de lugares frio e bem... A Grécia não é o lugar mais indicado pra se encontrar neve se não for aqui; ele falou abraçando a amazona pela cintura, ficando a suas costas. Ela não emitia som algum, apenas deixava que seus olhos corressem pelo ambiente.

-Incrível: ela falou por fim.

Era um jardim de inverno. Não muito distante de onde eles estavam uma pequena mesa com cadeiras em volta jazia com um belo vaso de rosas vermelhas. A esquerda um chafariz com luzes de diversas cores. O mais incrível era a neve que começava a cair sobre a cabeça do casal e que cobria com delicadeza o chão daquele belo jardim, misteriosamente rosas vermelhas começavam a brotar da neve uma cortesia do pisciano. A amazona simplesmente não tinha palavras.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado; o cavaleiro falou quase num sussurro. –Feliz Aniversario;

-Aniv-; ela parou olhando-o com certa confusão, quando abriu um belo sorriso. –Pra você também; ela completou abraçando-o.

Quem iria imaginar que um ano já se fora que eles estavam juntos, se contasse o tempo em que se conheceram estariam completando vinte e cinco.

**Olhando para as paginas da minha vida**

**Tenho lembranças de você e eu**

-Não sabia que o Templo de Aquário tinha um jardim de inverno tão lindo como esse; ela comentou, deixando sua cabeça se apoiar no ombro dele, sentindo-o estreitar mais um dos braços em sua cintura, enquanto o outro jazia erguido, com a mão passado pelos fios dourados.

**Alguns erros que você sabe que cometi**

**Arrisquei algumas coisas, cai de tempos em tempos **

**Você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar**

-E não tinha; ele respondeu. –Mas como essa é uma ocasião especial, gostaria de que ela ficasse marcada; ele falou com uma expressão seria, voltando-se para a amazona que se afastou um pouco.

-Faz um ano já; ela comentou, voltando-se com um olhar terno para ele.

-Ahn! Aishi... Eu; Kamus começou, mas abaixou a cabeça corado.

**Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes**

**Vou deixar tudo bem claro**

-O que foi, Kamus? – Aishi perguntou, erguendo-lhe pelo queixo com uma das mãos, delicadamente.

-"Por Zeus, não pensei que fosse tão difícil"; ele pensou, tomando coragem. –Ahn! Bem... Faz um ano que estamos juntos, sem contar o tempo em que nos conhecemos antes; ele começou, recebendo um terno sorriso dela, como se estimulado a continuar. –Bem... Eu queria... Você... Eu; ele acabou se enrolando.

**Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe**

**A resposta está escrita em meus olhos**

-O que tem **nós**? –ela perguntou, com um brilho divertido nos orbes ao ver o cavaleiro tão enrolado para falar como estava agora, Kamus sempre fora objetivo, mas com relação a seus sentimentos era sempre uma novidade.

**Toda vez que olho para você, querida, vejo algo novo**

**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer**

-Eu...; Ele começou suando frio. –"É melhor fazer direito se não, não vai dar certo"; ele pensou.

**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo**

**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**

**Tudo que faço é amar você**

Afastou-se um pouco da amazona, tomando-lhe apenas uma das mãos, Aishi o observava visivelmente curiosa. Mas a face curiosa da jovem deu lugar a uma surpresa, ao ver o cavaleiro ainda segurando-lhe uma das mãos e ajoelhar-se ali, na frente dela.

-Kamus; o nome soou quase como um sussurro, quando uma leve brisa passou, esvoaçando ambos os cabelos.

**Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dividas**

**Já estive no inferno e voltei**

-Eu queria aproveitar esse dia especial e torna-lo mais ainda, só que agora isso vai depender de você; ele começou, fitando-lhe diretamente, embora a altura entre eles fosse bem grande. –Já passamos por tantas coisas juntos, coisas das quais qualquer outra pessoa duvidaria; ele falou dando um meio sorriso. –O que eu quero dizer é que desde que você entrou na minha vida, não consigo me ver vivendo sem você ao meu lado, junto comigo, dividindo comigo todos os nossos momentos. Por isso eu queria saber se você aceita...; Ele parou respirando.

-O que? – Aishi perguntou ansiosa.

**E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi minha melhor amiga**

**Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que não fiz**

**Hoje vou encontrar um jeito**

-Se você aceita passar o resto da sua vida comigo, eu quero dizer, Aishi você aceita casar comigo? –o aquariano perguntou num fôlego só.

-Casar; Aishi murmurou ainda absorvendo a declaração.

-Sei que pode parecer algo meio precipitado, mas...; Kamus falou meio constrangido, mas parou atônito quando a amazona lançou-se em seus braços, fazendo a ambos caírem na neve.

-É claro que eu aceito; a amazona falou o abraçando.

-Te amo; ele falou estreitando mais o abraço e deitando de costas no chão, com a amazona por cima se acomodando entre seus braços.

-Eu também; ela respondeu.

-Nossa, quase me esqueci; Kamus falou sentando-se no chão, com a amazona sentada em seu colo.

-O que foi? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Isso; ele falou tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul, de dentro do bolso. –Pra você; ele falou entregando a ela.

Aishi observou curiosa o pequeno objeto entre as mãos. Até encontrar o pequeno fecho e abri-la. Um pequeno brilho foi emanado de dentro da caixinha assim que foi aberta.

A amazona olhou encantada para a pequena preciosidade ali dentro, sentiu a mão do cavaleiro sobre a sua, ao erguer seus orbes para ele, encontrou-o com um sorrio encantador.

-Deixa que eu coloque; ele falou tirando o anel da caixinha, com a outra mão pegou os delicados dedos da jovem entre os seus, tendo um fácil acesso ao anular. Kamus colocou com delicadeza a pequena argola dourada com uma solitária pedra verde na ponta, lembrando exatamente o colar que dera a namorada em seu próprio aniversario meses antes. Por um momento ele deixou que a parte interna do anel brilhasse revelando uma inscrição.

-Eternamente Seu; ela sussurrou ao ver o que estava escrito, vendo-o coloca-lo completamente em seu dedo.

-Sempre; ele completou.

-Kamus, é lindo; ela falou olhando para a própria mão com o anel.

-Não, ele não é capaz de comparar-se a você; ele respondeu galante, puxando a jovem para um caloroso beijo.

Mesmo que a neve caísse sobre suas cabeças num país tão quente como era a Grécia ali era o único lugar a ter um jardim de inverno feito para aquele casal viver seus doces momentos.

**IV – O Romance esta no Ar.**

Na entrada do bosque, um casal permanecia sentado abaixo de uma arvore apenas conversando sobre coisas banais. Pouco se importando se iriam sentir sua falta ou não.

-E então Marin, quanto vamos contar para os outros? – o leonino perguntou abraçando mais forte a amazona.

-Não sei; ela respondeu vagamente. – Podemos fazer uma surpresa; ela falou animada.

-É, gostei da idéia, podemos fazer um almoço no domingo, ou um jantar no sábado e convidamos o pessoal; o cavaleiro falou empolgado.

-Pode ser; ela respondeu. –Mas agora temos que ir, larguei a Shina lá em casa antes de sair; ela falou, lembrando-se do pequeno episodio da amiga caindo da cadeira quando Eros apareceu de repente.

-Isso me lembra uma coisa; o leonino falou com o cenho franzido.

-O que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Aquela aposta; ele comentou com desagrado.

-Entendo, mas não podemos culpa-los por quererem ajudar; a amazona falou em defesa dos dois.

-"Detesto quando ela sempre ta certa"; ele pensou exasperado. –Realmente; ele respondeu vagamente.

-Bem, mas agora tenho que ir; ela falou se levantando.

-Ah não, vamos ficar mais um pouco, depois eu te levo; o leonino falou manhoso.

-Você é impossível sabia; ela falou com um doce sorriso deixando o cavaleiro encantando.

-Você me força a isso, Marin eu te amo, não vou deixar você sair da minha vida nunca mais; ele falou abraçando-a possessivamente, mas de maneira carinhosa.

-Mas que gatinho ciumento; ela brincou, dando um selinho no leonino.

-E como não ser, não é todo dia que se começa a namorar uma ruiva de olhos verdes como você; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor, tomando-lhe os lábios de maneira inesperada.

**Não muito longe dali...**

-Você viu; Eros apontou para o irmão.

-Confesso que dessa vez você deu sorte, mas não abuse. Da próxima vez o estrago pode ser maior; Anteros falou meio rabugento.

-Deixe de ser chato, até você sabe que dessa vez eu fiz certo; ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Chega disso e vamos logo embora, nosso trabalho aqui já acabou; Anteros falou desaparecendo e arrastando o irmão consigo.

**V – Musica e Vinho.**

O jantar transcorria com certa calma, passando a tensão inicial. O canceriano e Yuuri conversavam como bons amigos, porem não era essa a intenção. Pelo menos não do cavaleiro e estava na hora de virar essa balança.

-Aceita mais uma? – o cavaleiro perguntou apontando para a taça vazia da jovem.

-Ah não, obrigada; ela falou acenando já sentia a face queimar devido a bebida começar a subir.

-Vamos só mais uma, garanto que não vai se arrepender, esse vinho é o melhor de sua safra, seria um desperdiço toma-lo sozinho, sendo que tenho una bella companhia; ele completou com um olhar sedutor.

-Uh!- ela pareceu ponderar, mas como resistir aquilo. –Um pouco não vai fazer mal; ela completou com um sorriso.

Meia taça cheia, a face de ambos já adquiria um leve rubor e a temperatura começava a aumentar, como por mágica uma bela melodia começou a soar no Templo de Câncer, atingindo o terraço. Como estimulado pela suave melodia o cavaleiro levantou-se. Caminhou com calma até parar ao lado da jovem, estendendo-lhe a mão.

_La notte scivola sul mondo, che si addormenterà_

**A noite deslizará sobre o mundo, que se adormecerá **

_E la luna vestirà d'argento, il mare e le città_

**E a lua vestirá de prata, o mar e as cidades**

-Me daria a honra? –ele perguntou com um brilho intenso nos orbes.

-...; Yuuri deixou a taça com uma gota solitária no fundo do cristal. Dispensando total atenção ao misterioso cavaleiro a sua frente.

_E tu mi mancherai più ancora_

**E você me fará falta mais ainda**

_Quanto non lo sai_

**Não saber o quanto**

Afastando-se um pouco da mesa, inesperadamente ele a enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo com que a amazona ficasse um pouco tensa, porem um suspiro relaxado saiu de seus lábios, ao sentir-se acolhida pelos braços do cavaleiro e a quente respiração chocar-se com a pele descoberta do pescoço, deixando-a completamente entregue.

_Continuerò a credere che siamo un'anima, io e te_

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**

_E ti amerò comunque lo so, anche se non sei con me_

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei, ainda se não estás comigo**

_Io ti amerò_

**Eu te amarei**

-Guilherme; ela falou num sussurro, enquanto ambos começam num movimento ritmado pelo som da musica.

-...; O cavaleiro parou por um momento, balançando a cabeça para os lados, começando a acompanhar a melodia.

-Guilherme; a amazona chamou de novo.

-...; Agora sim ele ouvira o nome chamado pela amazona, depois de tanto tempo usando outro completamente o oposto a suas origens, esse lhe soava como se fosse o de outra pessoa, porem agora soava como uma bela melodia pronunciada pela jovem que arrebatara-lhe o coração. –Sim; ele respondeu num sussurro.

_Ti porterò con me nel sole nei sogni che faro_

**Te levarei comigo no sol, nos sonhos que terei**

_Ruberò i colori del mattino, e un cielo limpido_

**Roubarei as cores da manhã e um céu límpido**

_Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso e sorriderò_

**Sobre o qual pintarei o seu rosto e sorrirei**

-Você me surpreendeu; ela começou com certa timidez, chamando a completa atenção do cavaleiro, que inebriado pela essência de rosas emanadas pelas madeixas prateadas da amazona, estava completamente perdido em pensamentos.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou, com certa curiosidade.

_Continuerò a credere che siamo un'anima, io e te_

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**

_E ti amerò comunque, lo so anche se non sei con me_

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei, ainda se não estás comigo**

-Quanto cheguei ao santuário, sempre tive curiosidade de conhecer os lendários cavaleiros de ouro; ela começou como se lembrasse de fatos antigos. –Lembro-me quando te vi pela primeira vez, confesso que na época te achei muito arrogante, diria que ate cruel; ela falou sentindo o cavaleiro ficar tenso. –Mas hoje vejo que estava errada, você é diferente; ela completou.

-Diferente? – ele repetiu como uma pergunta ecoando em sua mente.

_Mi manchi più che mai stasera, quanto non lo sai_

**Me faz falta mais que nunca esta noite, quanto não o sabes**

-Durante um tempo a única imagem que eu tinha do cavaleiro de Câncer era como alguém cruel e sem piedade; ela falou. –Mas hoje não é isso que eu vejo; ela falou, parando e voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um brilho intenso nos orbes verdes.

-E o que você vê? – ele perguntou fitando-a com a mesma intensidade.

-Vejo um homem misterioso, que demonstra seus sentimentos através de pequenas coisas, mas que fazem uma grande diferença. Vejo um honrado cavaleiro que se importa com os amigos, mesmo que alguns sejam meio levianos às vezes; ela falou, deixando que sua mão fizesse um leve carinho na face do cavaleiro, vendo-o colocar a mão sobre a sua e fechar os olhos. –Vejo o homem por quem me apaixonei; ela completou, vendo o cavaleiro abrir os olhos.

_Continuerò a credere che siamo un'anima, io e te_

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**

_E ti amerò comunque lo so, anche se non sei com me_

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei ,ainda se não estás comigo**

-Yuuri; o nome saiu com um sussurro, enquanto o cavaleiro aproximava-se da jovem.

Os lábios a milímetros de distancia, o doce cheiro de rosas misturando-se com o cheiro do vinho empreguinado nos lábios de ambos, que uniram-se num cálido beijo, uma leve pressão na cintura da jovem, fê-la aproximar-se mais do cavaleiro, tomando a liberdade para enlaçar o pescoço dele com os braços.

As mãos da amazona prenderam-se nas madeixas azuladas aproximando-os mais ainda, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem completamente colados, enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais urgente e profundo.

A temperatura em volta de ambos parecia aumentar gradativamente. Um leve sorrir entre lábios, fê-los recobrar o fôlego, recomeçando tão agradável atividade, porem separaram-se ao sentirem alguns flocos de neve cair sobre suas cabeças.

-Neve; Yuuri falou olhando para um floquinho sobre o nariz do cavaleiro. Com a ponta dos dedos retirou-o da li, mas antes de retirar o cavaleiro segurou-lhe.

-Io ti amo; ele falou aproximando-se da jovem, roubando-lhe um beijo.

_Io ti amerò_

**Eu te amarei**

-Eu também; ela respondeu sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, recebendo um abraço apertado do cavaleiro.

**Continua... **

**Bem pessoal gostaram do capitulo? Heinnnnn, sinceramente acho queesse foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever, isso é claro alem do encontro da Shina com o Shura, mas logo vocês vão poder avaliar pessoalmente.**

**Enfim, vou deixar que vocês me digam o que gostaram nesse capitulo, porque eu sou suspeita pra comentar, mas cá pra nós, estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Kamus. Ele é lindo, não acham?**

**Bem, antes de ir, quero deixar um obrigada especial a todos que acompanham essa fic e principalmente quem comentou no capitulo passado: Margarida e Saory-san.**

**Até mais**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**Trilha sonora parte III – Surpresas do Coração.**

**Musica: All About Loving You – Bom Jovi.**

**Trilha Sonora parte V – Musica e Vinho.**

**Musica: Io Ti Amerò – Il Divo.**


	15. Ainda não é o fim

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, só tenho algumas coisinhas pra falar, a fic ainda não esta no fim, ela vai ter mais seis capitulos, para os fans de Kanon, Shura e Shina, MdM e Yuuri espero que gostem desse capitulo. Bom, o capitulo passado foi reeditado, mas nada foi acrescentado, eu só mudei o nome do MdM, Guilherme também é um nome italiano, ou outro eu sinceramente não consegui me acostumar com ele, bem, minha mana me ajudou a escolher, embora eu preferisse outro, então optei por mudar de "o" pra "e", só isso. Bem, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Legenda: **

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Ainda não é o fim.**

**I – Salvando Vidas.**

O dia estava realmente quente, apesar da Grécia já o ser assim por natureza, mas a julgar pelas chuvas que caíram nos últimos dias, o ar andava abafado de mais. Kanon levantara cedo para ir treinar, já que Saga passaria o dia todo enfurnado dentro da biblioteca no ultimo templo ajudando o Grande Mestre ele não esperaria o irmão para treinarem na arena.

A Encosta de Bejunte não estava tão longe, mas o cavaleiro acabou por mudar seu caminho, sendo atraído por um curioso braulho, não sentira o cosmo de ninguém desconhecido nas imediações, mas aquele barulho lhe chamava a atenção.

Não precisou caminhar muito tempo para encontrar uma jovem de curtos cabelos negros treinando socos e chutes numa arvore. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção é o fato da jovem estar treinando num lugar tão perigoso. As imediações do templo de Apolo eram marcadas por elevações e penhascos próximo a baia, um deslize dela e cairia.

O geminiano com ar curioso encostou-se no tronco de uma arvore não muito longe, apenas a observando, parecia que ela ainda não sentira sua presença, compenetrada no treinamento a amazona mal se deu conta ao dar um passo em falso pra trás e acabar pisando num monte de terra fofa perdendo o equilíbrio.

O acidente pegara tanto amazona e cavaleiro de surpresa, com rapidez Kanon lançou-se na borda do penhasco segurando-a pela mão antes que o pior acontecesse.

Tremendo de medo a amazona abriu os olhos, enxergando apenas o mar a seus pés, ao voltar seus orbes para cima encontrou um par de orbes verdes a fitando com preocupação, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, quando se sentiu ser puxada para cima.

-Deveria tomar mais cuidado com as imediações do templo; ele a reprenendeu, vendo a jovem ficar ajoelhada no chão respirando com dificuldade devido ao susto.

-Ahn! É que eu sou nova aqui e não tinha percebido que a terra estava fofa ali; ela respondeu mais calma, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que parou meio aparvalhado por um momento, nunca vira aquela amazona por ali.

-Bem, agora que você já sabe toma mais cuidado, seria um desperdício você cair ali; ele falou apontando para o penhasco, mal se dando conta do que falara, deixando a jovem corada.

-Obrigada, Sr; ela falou se levantando e dando uma pequena reverencia.

-Que isso; Kanon falou sem graça. –Pode me chamar de Kanon; ele falou estendendo a mão para ela.

-Mia; ela respondeu retribuindo o gesto com um sorriso sereno, fazendo os orbes acinzentados brilharem intensamente.

-É um prazer conhece-la; ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor. O velho Kanon estava de volta, o cavaleiro pensou. –Bom, tenho que ir agora, tome cuidado da próxima vez; ele falou voltando-se para sair.

-Até mais, e obrigada mais uma vez; ela respondeu sorrindo encantadoramente, vendo o cavaleiro se afastar.

**II – Preparando um jantar.**

Milo resolvera matar o treino essa manhã, ainda permanecia deitado em seu quarto, quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. Praguejando mil maldições ele levantou, mal lembrando-se de amarrar direito o roupão na cintura.

-Que é? Já to indo caramba; ele resmungou abrindo a porta, mal o fez e a amazona de Cobra entrou se muita paciência. –Bom dia pra você também Shina; ele falou irônico.

-Guarde as ironias pra você mesmo cavaleiro, vim aqui pra resolvermos logo o problema da Marin com o Aiolia; ela falou impaciente.

-Uh! -ele falou confuso, -E como você pretende resolver isso? – ele perguntou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos tentando desarma-los.

-Eu? –a amazona perguntou com um sorriso sádico. –Espero que você fique bem de fraque, porque quem vai resolver isso é você; ela falou apontando para o cavaleiro com um sorriso perverso. –Como a paga da aposta; ela completou.

-Alguém já te disse que esse sorriso é assustador? – ele perguntou recuando um pouco.

-Esteja no templo de Capricórnio as cinco, falte e você terá sérios problemas; a amazona falou caminhando até a porta, mas virou-se com um sorriso irônico. –Ah! Depois eu te digo qual vai ser **parte** da paga para a aposta que você perdeu; ela falou saindo.

-Puts! –ele falou dando um tapa na testa. –Mais essa e eu pensei que ela tivesse esquecido; ele se recriminou, caminhando para o banheiro arrumar-se, já que fora pego daquele jeito, mas parou no meio do caminho. –"Capricórnio, o que ela pretende com a casa do Shura?"; ele se perguntou confuso, mas procurou afastar os pensamentos, era cedo ainda pra se preocupar com isso.

**III – Compras.**

Shina saiu de Escorpião, subindo mais alguns lances de escada chegando a Capricórnio. Não participaria do treino nessa manhã, teria mais coisas para fazer e não poderia atrasar isso.

Chegou no templo encontrando a porta fechada, dessa vez procurou bater e esperar que o cavaleiro a abrisse completamente, assim evitar que passassem novamente por aquela situação; ela concluiu.

-o-o-o-o- 

Shura ouviu as batidas na porta e logo concluiu quem seria, não precisava muito para saber que era ela. Terminou de arrumar as coisas em cima da mesa da cozinha, teria que sair, mas logo retornaria para arrumar o resto.

Abriu a porta, encontrando a amazona encostada em um dos pilares com os olhos fechados, não conseguiu evitar de lançar um olhar demorado a ela, como se medindo-a dos pés a cabeça, mas recriminou-se pelos recentes pensamentos, não sairiam juntos para ficar pensando besteira, ele ficara de ajudar a juntar o leonino e a amazona de águia.

Como se notando o olhar insistente, Shina voltou-se pra ele com curiosidade. Quem o visse não diria que era um cavaleiro e sim um cara normal, muito bonito, mas normal; ela recriminou-se pela dispersão dos pensamentos.

-Podemos ir? – ele perguntou caminhando até ela.

-Vamos, se não é bem capaz de não encontrarmos nada que preste; ela falou vendo o cavaleiro assentir e eles começarem a descer os degraus.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já fazia alguns minutos que eles caminhavam pela feira procurando pelos ingredientes que usariam para o jantar, mas a amazona ainda parecia empenhada em procurar por algo, deixando o cavaleiro curioso.

-Ahn! Shina, o que exatamente você esta procurando? – Shura perguntou, cutucando de leve o ombro da amazona que parecia distante.

-Uhn! Eu lembro que vi uma loja de roupas por aqui; ela comentou, ignorando a pergunta.

-Roupas, não estou entendo; ele falou confuso.

-Achei; ela falou empolgada, pegando o cavaleiro pela mão e puxando-o para o tal lugar.

Shura estancou, sentindo o coração disparar com aquele contato singelo, antes de começar seguir a amazona. O que era aquilo? Ele se perguntou com certa confusão, de uns tempos pra cá nem ele mais entendia o que vinha sentindo. Tentando afastar os pensamentos ele observava a amazona procurar entre algumas estandes de roupas masculinas algo que ele desconhecia.

-Shura, vem aqui; ela chamou pegando um cabide.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, mas franziu o cenho ao vê-la lhe usando de molde para ver o tamanho de um fraque. –Shina o que você pretende? –ele perguntou.

-Você acha que isso serve no Milo? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso, fazendo o cavaleiro ter um incrível desejo assassino de especializar-se em comida Chinesa fazendo colocando escorpião no espeto entre suas receitas preferidas, embora não estivesse certo do porque desse desejo repentino.

-Ahn! Acho que tem que ser um numero menor, ele é mais baixo que eu; o cavaleiro respondeu, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

-Ótimo; ela falou voltando-se para a vendedora. –Vou levar esse aqui e quero também uma gravata borboleta e aquele par de par de bigodes artificial tipo gato que eu vi na vitrine; ela completou.

-Fraque, gravata borboleta e bigode, não consigo imaginar o Milo usando isso, quanto ao fraque, seria normal ver o Kamus assim, mas o Milo? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Você disse certo, mas imagine se não vai ficar mais interessante ver um pingüinzinho engravatado servindo mesa; ela comentou com um sorriso divertido, voltando-se para a cara confusa do cavaleiro.

-Ainda não entendo!

-Paciência meu caro Shura, mais tarde você vai entender; ela respondeu com um olhar enigmático para o cavaleiro, enquanto dirigia-se ao caixa para pagar sua mais nova aquisição.

**IV – No dia seguinte.**

Yuuri espreguiçou-se manhosamente antes de levantar da cama, a noite fora realmente ótima, que ela desejava que nunca mais se acabasse. Após o jantar o cavaleiro lhe levara até em casa, alegando ser perigoso de mais ela andar até o vilarejo das amazonas sozinha. Sem duvidas que ela não recusou, sem contar que estava adorando essa nova fase do canceriano.

Mas o dever lhe chamava, ela tentava se convencer disso para poder ir treinar, mas ao lembrar-se dos beijos nada castos do cavaleiro lhe dava um estimulo a mais pra ficar o resto do dia ali. A muito custo saiu de casa, iria para o Coliseu primeiro e em seguida para o observatório.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O cavaleiro de Câncer descia os lances de escada a passadas rápidas, não via a hora de chegar a arena. Há alguns dias atrás não imagina que se sentiria tão bem assim. Era como se enxergasse o mundo com outras cores, mas alegres e vivas. Sem falar que as que tinha a sua frente eram as que mais lhe chamavam a atenção, o par de orbes verdes brilhavam a distancia quando o avistaram, a leve brisa da manhã esvoaçando os longos cabelos prateados, a amazona parecia espera-lo.

-Bom dia; ela falou, vendo-o se aproximar lhe direcionando um doce sorriso.

-Melhor agora; o cavaleiro respondeu, sorrindo de uma forma que nem se lembrava poder sorrir assim um dia, parando de frente a amazona e vendo-a ruborizar.

-Gui-...; antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele pousou delicadamente um dos dedos sobre seus lábios, aproximando os seus do ouvido da jovem.

-Ontem foi a melhor noite que tive na minha vida inteira e devo isso a você; ele falou numa doce confissão aquela que roubara-lhe o coração de forma inesperada.

-Pra mim também; ela respondeu, pegando o cavaleiro de surpresa a lançar-se em seus braços.

Ficaram durante alguns minutos assim, esquecendo-se completamente de que estavam sendo observados, por alguns que viam com certa curiosidade a cena. Quando o cavaleiro afastou-se o suficiente para encontrar os orbes da jovem e com os lábios entreabertos, roubar-lhe um beijo inesperadamente.

Separaram-se ouvindo alguns assovios e palmas atrás. A amazona estava com a face extremamente corada, enquanto o cavaleiro tinha os orbes estreitos perigosamente para o Escorpião.

-Nossa, pelo visto a noite foi boa; Milo comentou, chegando com Kanon e Aldebaran.

Logo Aishi, Kamus, Mú, Aioros e Aiolia juntaram-se ao grupo.

-Sem duvidas que sim Escorpião, mas isso não lhe diz respeito; o canceriano falou numa ameaça velada de que não admitia comentários de mau gosto, fazendo-o engolir em seco, enquanto mantinha a amazona presa num meio abraço protetor, diante do olhar nada inocente do aracnídeo sobre a jovem.

-Ta legal, finja que não esta mais aqui quem falou; Milo disse entrando rápido na arena antes que fosse fazer uma visitinha para a Encosta de Yumotsu.

-Parabéns, vocês formam um lindo casal; Aishi falou os cumprimentando, aparecendo ao lado de Kamus.

Amazona e cavaleiro coraram furiosamente, também depois daquele beijo o santuário inteiro já estaria sabendo sobre isso.

-Obrigado; os dois responderam juntos.

Logo todos estavam na arena iniciando os treinos, quando deram pela falta de duas pessoas;

-Cadê a Shina? – Aishi perguntou para Marin que parecia avoada.

-Não sei, não a vi hoje; a amazona acordou de seus devaneios.

-Uhnnnnnnn! – Aishi murmurou com um sorriso maroto;

-O que foi? – a amazona perguntou corando.

-Você e o Aiolia se acertaram de vez não foi? – ela perguntou se aproximando para que ninguém mais escutasse a conversa.

-Bem, ontem a gente acabou se encontrando por acaso, na verdade ele me encontrou por acaso, e bem... Ai; ela começou se embaralhando com as palavras.

-Que bom, fico feliz por vocês. Quando pretendem contar pro resto do pessoal? – a amazona perguntou visivelmente feliz pelos amigos.

-Domingo, a gente tava pensando em fazer um almoço no templo de Leão, assim contar pro pessoal; a amazona respondeu.

-Vai ser ótimo; a amazona falou, ainda mais porque ela e Kamus pretendiam fazer o mesmo para reunir os amigos. –Mas me diga, você não acha estranho a Shina ter sumido, eu estava olhando na arena e coincidentemente o Shura também não esta e isso não é normal; Aishi comentou.

-Agora que você falou, nenhum dos dois esta aqui; a amazona comentou olhando para a arena. –Você não acha que os dois, tipo; a amazona começou gesticulando impacientemente com olhar incrédulo.

Um momento de silencio, era possível ouvir os mosquitinhos voando no céu.

-Nãoooooooooooo! –elas falaram ao mesmo tempo rindo.

**V – Encontros casuais.**

Já chegara a hora do almoço e Kanon estava dando uma ultima volta pelo templo de Apolo antes de retornar definitivamente para o santuário. O calor aumentara significativamente, aproveitando que não muito distante de onde estava, existia uma piscina de águas naturais que eram trazidas direto da baia e que passava por dentro do templo, ele pensou em refrescar-se antes de voltar.

Caminhou menos de três minutos até chegar ao local, mas parou encantado com a visão digna dos deuses que tinha a sua frente da mesma amazona que encontrara mais cedo justamente ali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mia passara a manhã toda treinando, na hora de voltar para o santuário perdera-se no caminho. O calor insuportável lhe fazia suar em bicas até encontrar um lago de águas naturais tão convidativo que não pode deixar de dar um mergulho.

Olhou para todos os lados certificando-se de que estava sozinha, retirou parte das roupas de amazona, permanecendo apenas com o básico maio preto que usava por cima das roupas de treino.

Apesar de não ser tão profundo o lago, nadava com destreza. Deixando os cabelos brilharem sobre a luz do sol, mas parou atônita ao submergir e deparar-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando atentamente, que ela logo reconheceu como sendo o cavaleiro que lhe salvara de manhã cedo.

Kanon mal teve tempo de explicar que não tinha intenção de espia-la, porem mesmo que não fosse completamente a verdade, ele recebeu uma pedrada no meio da testa, lançada pela amazona com tamanha força que o pegou de surpresa.

-**SEU TARADO! –**ela gritou, colocando a mão na frente do corpo e afundando até o pescoço na água.

-Ai; Kanon reclamou, sentando-se no chão massageando o local atingido. –Isso vai ficar marca; ele reclamou.

-**QUEM MANDA SER UM TARADO**; ela gritou a uma distancia segura. Mia sentia o rosto queimar, não sairia de lá enquanto o cavaleiro estivesse ali, mas como pegar as roupas com ele ao lado delas.

-Hei! Eu não tava espiando; ele falou fazendo-se de ofendido.

-E eu acredito; a amazona falou com um olhar incrédulo. –Desde que cheguei aqui, fiquei sabendo que entre os cavaleiros tem um pervertido, como posso saber que não é você esse pervertido? Afinal **VOCÊ TAVA SIM ME ESPIANDO**; ela completou indignada.

-...; Kanon abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a em seguida sem emitir som algum, olhando incrédulo para amazona.

-Her! Pode fazer o favor de virar-se? –ela pediu, com a face enrubescida.

-Como? – Kanon perguntou estranhando o fato, mas ao abaixar a cabeça encontrou a menos de dois passos de distancia as roupas da amazona. –Agora entendi; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-"Não to gostando desse sorriso"; ela pensou nervosa.

-Me desculpe, não queria deixa-la nessa situação; ele falou adquirindo uma feição seria. –Pode sair, não vou olhar; ele completou virando-se de costa e afastando-se de perto das roupas.

Mia olhou desconfiada, será mesmo que ele não olharia? Ela se perguntou, mas ainda na água, aproximou-se das roupas. Kanon não se movia, nem ameaçava voltar-se para trás.

-Pronto; ele ouviu a amazona falar, mas mesmo assim não ousou se virar era bem capaz dela estar armada de mais uma pedra e já bastada àquela marca que ficaria ali que nem um chifre por pelo menos três dias; ele pensou.

-Olha só quem esta aqui, Mia a quanto tempo? -um grupo de três amazona se aproximou.

Kanon voltou-se para a amazona que parecia tensa, ele olhou com certa curiosidade, elas não pareciam tê-lo visto, então aproveitou para esconder-se atrás de uma arvore e ocultar o cosmo.

-O que você quer Isis? –ele ouviu Mia perguntou para a amazona, a voz saiu com um leve tremor como se a amazona tentasse manter o auto controle e não perder a paciência.

-Puff! Como se você não soubesse, ouvi uns rumores de que você foi vista com um dos **Gêmeos** hoje de manhã; a amazona comentou.

-Do que você esta falando? – a garota perguntou visivelmente confusa.

Kanon franziu o cenho, lembrava-se perfeitamente de que a amazona novata não lhe conhecia e por conseqüência não sabia que ele era um dos gêmeos, mas continuaria ali, queria saber o que elas queriam com isso.

-Não seja sonsa, já lhe avisamos o que acontecera com qualquer uma das novatas que se meter com os cavaleiros de ouro que não estão comprometidos; outra falou em tom de ameaço.

-Realmente não sei a quem vocês se referem, mas mesmo assim não devo satisfações a vocês, e como vocês mesmas falaram eles não são comprometidos e por conseqüência não devem obrigações a um bando de desocupadas como vocês; Kanon ouviu a resposta da amazona com um largo sorriso. Oh garota de sangue quente;

-Olha como fala; outra falou, Kanon cerrou os punhos ao ouvir o som de um tapa, que o deixou realmente irritado.

-Vocês são patéticas; Mia falou com um ar superior saindo dali sem ao menos virar-se para as amazonas, que se fitavam incrédulas como uma novata as desafiava daquela forma, Kanon saiu em silencio dali, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada em cada uma delas, não se esqueceria daqueles rostos.

**VI – Escorpião Engravatado.**

-**SHINA, EU TE MATO! –**o cavaleiro de Escorpião gritou, tentando avançar na amazona, mas era segurado por Shura, enquanto Shina mantinha o sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

-Assim você aprende a levar mais a sério as coisas que eu falo, Escorpião; Shina falou com uma calma assustadora.

-Ahn! Shina a situação não ta legal; Shura falou preocupado, mas tentava abafar o riso ao ver o Escorpião com fraque e parecendo um pingüim.

-Admita Shura, não existe ninguém mais adequado para incorporar esse papel do que o Milo; a amazona falou com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Bem, vendo por essa perspectiva; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso encantador.

-Estamos interrompendo algo? – Mascara da Morte perguntou, entrando no templo abraçando a Yuuri.

-Não, pode entrar; Shina falou. –Só faltava vocês; a amazona completou.

-Ahn! Milo não sabia que sua amizade com o Aiolia fosse assim tão forte a ponto de você pagar esse mico; Yuuri comentou rindo.

-Isso não é bem amizade; Mascara da Morte falou estreitando mais o braço na cintura da amazona. –Isso é uma atitude desesperada;

-Bom, vamos começar logo, temos um jantar para preparar; Shina falou impaciente indo para a cozinha do templo.

Todos assentiram e seguiram o mesmo caminho, apenas Milo que era arrastado pela gola pelo espanhol, que não pretendia deixa-lo se aproximar da amazona nem por decreto lei.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo chega ao fim, mas na próxima rola um jantar entre Aiolia e Marin, realmente é uma pena que Shura e Shina ainda não saibam que eles ja se acertaram, mas prometo que vai ser uma noite interessante.**

**Antes de ir, deixo um obrigado especial para as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Anna Held, Saory-san e Lyta Jupter.**

**Até a próxima**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	16. Surpresas

**Domo pessoal**

**Pra quem gostou do jantar entre MdM e Yuuri prepare-se porque dessa vez o que rola é o jantar do Leo com a Marin, muitas surpresas estão por vir. Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**********Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Legenda: **

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Surpresas. **

**I – O Convite.**

Marin voltava do Coliseu quando encontrou um mensageiro lhe esperando na porta de casa.

-Marin de Águia? – o mensageiro perguntou.

-Sim, o que deseja? – a amazona perguntou aproximando-se.

-Tenho uma mensagem para a Srta; ele falou entregando-lhe um envelope.

-Obrigada; ela falou recebendo, vendo-o se afastar sem seguida. –"O que será isso?"; ela pensou abrindo-o. –Jantar no Templo de Capricórnio; ela murmurou lendo o papel meio incrédula. –"O que será que esta acontecendo?" –ela pensou, mas abriu um largo sorriso, balançando a cabeça. –Só quero ver o que mais eles estão aprontando; ela concluiu.

-o-o-o-o- 

Litus estava limpando a frente do templo quando um mensageiro se aproximou. A garota fitou-o com curiosidade, lembrava-se da ultima vez que viu um mensageiro, fora a muito tempo quando o irmão a levara para a primeira reunião com os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Pois não? –ela perguntou.

-Srta o Cavaleiro de Leão se encontra? –ele perguntou.

-Esta sim, só um momento; ela falou entrando no templo, para chamar o cavaleiro. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Aiolia apareceu.

-O que deseja?

-Tenho uma mensagem para o Sr; ele disse entregando-lhe um envelope, fazendo uma leve reverencia antes de se retirar.

Curioso o cavaleiro abriu-o rapidamente encontrando um pequeno bilhete.

-"O que será isso?"; ele se perguntou. –Uh! Convite para um jantar no templo de Capricórnio, que estranho; ele murmurou. –O que será que o Shura esta aprontando? –ele murmurou, entrando no templo.

**II – Preparativos.**

-Shina, você me paga; o Escorpião falou serrando os dentes.

-Cala boca, Milo; Shura falou impaciente, não agüentava mais o cavaleiro repetindo isso toda vez que esbarrava na amazona que mantinha-se compenetrada com a comida que preparara junto com ele e Mascara da Morte, enquanto Yuuri preparava o terraço.

-Até você; ele falou desolado.

-Assim você aprende a não fazer apostas com a vida dos outros; o capricorniano rebateu.

-Por falar nisso, vocês não esqueceram da aposta né? – Milo falou com um sorriso malicioso, vendo a amazona parar a mão no ar segurando a faca que cortava as coisas pra salada.

-Que aposta? – Shura perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido, voltando-se para a amazona que estava com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa, segurando com força o cabo da faca. Até Mascara da Morte parou para ver.

-Ah Shina, você não esqueceu, não é? – Milo falou com um sorriso carregado de malicia. –Aquela aposta que perdeu para a Aishi, quis passar a perna em mim pegando uma flecha dela, mas perdeu; ele completou. –**HEI! FICOU LOUCA**; ele gritou desviando da faca que a amazona jogou no pé dele.

-É melhor que você fique quieto, não sou que nem você que finge esquecer a palavra que da, ou estou enganada? –ela rebateu.

-Her! Melhor mudarmos de assunto; o cavaleiro respondeu se esquivando.

-Você é patético; Mascara da Morte falou.

-Hei! Quem você pensa que é? –o cavaleiro falou enfezado, mas recebeu um tomate voador no meio da testa.

-Olha como fala com ele? –Yuuri falou encostada na porta da cozinha com outro tomate na mão, se aproximando do namorado e entregando a ele, não sem antes lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha, fazendo-o corar furiosamente.

-Sabe, nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver isso; Shura comentou pasmo, recebendo uma tomatada na testa. –Hei! O que foi? –ele perguntou vendo o olhar perigoso do italiano.

-Parem com isso, daqui a pouco não vai ter mais tomate para salada; Shina cortou os dois que já estavam munidos de outros vegetais prontos para começar uma guerra.

-Nossa! Reunião aqui e ninguém me chama; Afrodite entrou no templo, achando estranho o ar tenso entre o espanhol e o italiano. –Que ta acontecendo aqui?

-Shura e Mascara da Morte estão fazendo guerra de tomate; Milo respondeu com um sorriso infantil. –**HEI! SEUS LOUCOS**; ele gritou recebendo dois tomates voadores de uma vez no meio da testa.

-Bem, se não se importarem, Yuuri me mostra aonde vai ser feito à decoração; o pisciano falou, voltando-se para a amazona.

-Vem comigo, é no terraço; ela falou chamando-o, sem notar o olhar entrecortado do namorado para o cavaleiro.

**III – O Encontro.**

Era por volta das oito da noite quando a amazona deixou sua casa a caminho do Templo de Capricórnio, vestindo um típico vestido grego, os cabelos vermelhos ondulados balançavam com leveza tocados pelo vento noturno, a fragrância de jasmim marcando caminho por aonde passava.

Já estava em Leão, quando encontrou o guardião do templo saindo do mesmo. Aiolia parou estático ao vê-la.

-Marin; ele falou, com um olhar extasiado para a amazona a sua frente, que notando o olhar insistente, corou furiosamente.

-Aiolia; ela respondeu num murmúrio.

-Ahn! Esta indo aonde? – ele perguntou curioso, se aproximando.

-Até a casa do Shura; ela respondeu displicente.

-Como? –ele perguntou, procurando não demonstrar o quando lhe desagradara aquilo.

-É, hoje à tarde recebi uma mensagem vinda do templo de Capricórnio e o Shura estava me convidando para jantar; ela respondeu, divertindo-se internamente com a mudança da coloração do cavaleiro.

-Nossa, que coincidência; ele respondeu com certa ironia.

-Como? –foi a vez dela perguntar curiosa.

-Recebi um convite também, que estranho; ele comentou, notando que ambos haviam recebido o mesmo convite.

-Tenho a leve impressão de que nosso amigos estão aprontando de novo e com a colaboração de Shura; Marin comentou balançando a cabeça, entendendo finalmente o porque do convite.

-Bem, o que acha de entrarmos no jogo deles? –o leonino perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou fazendo ar pensativo. –Não vai ser tão ruim assim; ela respondeu.

-Vamos então; ele falou começando a subir as escadas com ela.

**IV – Um metri que não é Francês.**

Estranhamente o templo de Capricórnio estava em silêncio. Fazendo a amazona e o cavaleiro ponderarem se deveriam entrar mesmo naquele lugar suspeito. Quando pretendiam ir embora, as portas do templo se abriram, mostrando-lhes o corredor principal numa completa escuridão.

-Não to entendendo o que significa isso; Aiolia sussurrou para a amazona, que assentiu.

-Será que é pra gente entrar? –ela perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

Mal ela proferiu a pergunta, uma serie de velas foi acessa no corredor. Como se para sinalizar o caminho a ser seguido. Os dois deram de ombros entrando no lugar, mas pararam atônitos ao verem que o caminho de velas os levava até o terraço do templo.

-Estávamos lhes esperando, por favor me acompanhem, vou leva-los até a sua mesa; Milo falou com ar serio, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

O casal precisou se segurar para não rir do papel ridículo que o amigo estava fazendo, com aquele calor vestido de fraque, com gravata borboleta e dois fiozinhos em baixo do nariz como se imitassem um bigode, sem contar que ele parecia um perfeito garçom Francês, só faltava o sotaque.

-Isso não deve ter sido idéia do Kamus; Aiolia comentou, como se lendo os pensamentos da amazona.

Na outra extremidade do terraço uma mesa muito bem arrumada com dois castiçais com uma vela solitária acesa fora posta, justamente com vários vasos de rosas vermelhas que enfeitavam e davam um ar mais agradável ao local.

-Permita-me; o cavaleiro de Escorpião falou ao ir puxar a cadeira para a amazona, mas com um aceno de mão foi impedido pelo leonino que lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, ao vê-lo fitar a amazona com um olhar curioso e demorado de mais.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu, vendo o leonino atrás dela, segurando-lhe a cadeira.

Dando a volta na mesa o Aiolia sentou-se no outro lugar, sobre o olhar curioso do cavaleiro.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – ele fingiu uma tosse seca para chamar-lhes a atenção. –Um momento, vou trazer a entrada, com licença; ele falou se retirando.

-Aiolia, não acha isso muito estranho? –Marin perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ver o Kamus usando fraque é até normal, mas o Milo, nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso; ele comentou abafando um riso.

**Na cozinha...**

-Shina já disse que vou te matar por isso; o Escorpião falou entrando na cozinha chutando a porta, mas levou um croqui na cabeça de Shura que acabara de aparecer sabe-se lá de onde ao seu lado.

-Não esqueça que esta na minha casa, então é bom se comportar se não quiser ter problemas; Shura falou com um olhar mortal, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-E então, como eles estão? – Shina perguntou, agora só restavam ela, Shura e Milo no templo, os outros haviam ido embora.

-É difícil saber, ele quase me matou com o olhar só por ir puxar a cadeira para a Marin, mas como eles estão, não tenho idéia; ele respondeu, suando frio.

-Vá levar logo isso; Shina falou passando uma bandeja para ele.

-Tudo eu; o Escorpião reclamou, saindo fora da cozinha.

-Você acha que eles já se acertaram e a gente não sabe? – Shura perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona preocupado.

-Não sei; ela respondeu, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar. –A julgar pela lerdeza do Aiolia, é meio difícil.

-Bem; ele começou pensando na hipótese, sentando-se à frente dela, ouvindo-a dar um suspiro cansado e espreguiçar-se. –Cansada?- ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

-Um pouco, mas vale a pena; Shina respondeu, sorrindo.

-Bem, pelo menos podemos tirar uma lição disso tudo, não é? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Nem me diga, já percebi que em jogo eu não tenho sorte; ela respondeu, voltando seu olhar para qualquer ponto não tão interessante, para não encarar o cavaleiro, por algum motivo simplesmente não conseguia.

-Tem um ditado que diz **'Azar no jogo, sorte no amor'**; ele falou com um olhar significativo.

-Pensei que fosse o contrario; ela falou com o cenho franzido, embora levemente corada pela insinuação.

-Da no mesmo; ele falou se levantando. –Acho que vou tomar um banho rapidinho, se importa de ficar aqui sozinha? –ele perguntou.

-Não, vai tranqüilo. Já te aborreci de mais com isso; ela respondeu.

-Imagina, fique a vontade, daqui a pouco eu volto; ele falou saindo.

-"Por Zeus"; ela pensou balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar os possíveis pensamentos.

**No terraço...**

-Aqui esta, espero que apreciem; o Escorpião falou se retirando, ainda praguejando mil maldições pelo mico que a amazona o fez pagar.

-Aiolia, ainda não estou entendendo essa situação; a amazona falou.

-Marin, relaxa e vamos aproveitar, depois contamos pra eles que estamos juntos, o que acha? –ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, colocando a mão sobre a da amazona em cima da mesa.

O jantar transcorria com calma, vez ou outra Milo parecia rapidamente para trazer alguns dos pratos, uma doce melodia invadiu o ambiente. Os orbes verdes brilharam mais intensos e o leonino levantou-se da mesa, parando ao lado da amazona.

-Me daria o prazer? – ele perguntou estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Porque não; ela respondeu, levantando-se e tendo sua mão puxa pelo cavaleiro para que pudessem se afastar um pouco da mesa.

**Na cozinha...**

Sem conseguir resistir a amazona acabou por adormecer devido ao cansaço, mantendo-se encostada na parede e com a cadeira pendendo para trás, deixando a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços, numa posição meio desconfortável, mas ela não parecia se importar, porque ressonava baixinho.

O capricorniano entrou na cozinha, encontrando a amazona dormindo, não conseguindo evitar de se aproximar. Caminhou com calma até ela, abaixando-se a ponto de ficar na altura de seus olhos. Ouviu um leve ressonar emitido por ela. Elevou sua mão até a face da amazona, sentindo a leveza e maciez que por tanto tempo esteve privado pela mascara de prata.

Mal percebeu quando ela abriu os olhos, levantando-se com rapidez e empurrando-o de encontro à parede e com apenas uma das mãos segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-Shina; ele falou, tentando se soltar.

-Shura; a amazona murmurou, acordando completamente e vendo o que fizera. –Ai, me desculpa; ela disse tirando a mão do pescoço dele.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu. –Mas que reflexo hein; ele brincou.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, a amazona tentou se afastar, mas sentiu o cavaleiro segurando-lhe pela cintura lhe impedindo o movimento. Um brilho intenso tremeluzia nos orbes castanhos do cavaleiro, que iam numa constante aproximação dos orbes azuis da amazona.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – o Escorpião surgiu na porta, presenciando a cena com um sorriso malicioso estampado na face. –Atrapalho alguma coisa? –ele perguntou cínico.

-Por exemplo? –a amazona perguntou com a voz fria, em tom perigoso, separando-se do cavaleiro como se nada tivesse acontecido, fazendo-o praguejar mil maldições contra o aracnídeo.

-Nada, acho que foi impressão; Milo falou gesticulando casualmente. –Mas se vocês ainda querem saber se isso deu certo, venham comigo; ele falou saindo novamente.

Evitando cruzarem o olhar, amazona e cavaleiro subiram no mais completo silencio até o terraço, encontrando os amigos trocando um caloroso beijo.

-Pelo visto deu certo; Shura comentou.

-Missão cumprida; Shina falou se afastando. –Boa noite para vocês, Shura amanhã eu passo aqui pra ajudar limpar as coisas; ela falou encaminhando-se para fora do templo.

-Certo; ele respondeu, caminhando em direção a sala do templo, sendo seguido por Milo.

-Você é leso mesmo; Milo falou balançando a cabeça descrente.

-Milo; Shura falou em tom perigoso.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui ainda que não foi atrás dela? –O escorpião perguntou impaciente.

-Eu...;

-Some logo daqui;

Sem pensar duas vezes Shura seguiu para fora do templo a tempo de ver a amazona chegando às escadas que a levaria ao templo seguinte.

-Shina; ele chamou, vendo-a parar e voltar-se para ele.

-Uh! –ela murmurou com um olhar curioso.

-Ahn! Boa Noite; ele falou recriminando-se mentalmente por ser tão idiota e não conseguir falar nada melhor do que isso.

-Boa; ela respondeu acenando e começando a descer os degraus.

-"Idiota, como pode ser tão idiota?"; ele se perguntou. –"Shura, você é patético"; ele xingou-se voltando pra dentro de casa.

**V – União.**

**Em Aquário...**

-E então, quando vamos contar a eles? –Kamus perguntou, enquanto afagava os cabelos da jovem, que mantinha a cabeça deitada em seu colo e ele permanecia sentado no sofá, mantendo os pés suspensos em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Não sei, podemos fazer alguma coisa esse final de semana; Aishi respondeu.

-Um almoço; ele sugeriu.

-É, mas sabe, eu estava falando hoje com a Marin e você não imagina o que aconteceu; Aishi falou.

-O que? – Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Ela e o Aiolia já se acertaram ontem; Aishi respondeu, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas no sofá, ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Jura? –ele perguntou surpreso, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dela. –Se o Shura e a Shina soubessem; ele comentou, lembrando-se do que Afrodite lhe dissera mais sedo sobre o plano deles para juntar os amigos.

-Porque? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-É que o Afrodite estava me falando que a Shina e o Shura iam fazer um jantar, para tentar juntar os dois de vez; ele respondeu.

-Shina e o Shura? –Aishi falou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Eu notei mesmo que só dois não estavam no treino de hoje no Coliseu, mas não pensei que fosse isso; ela completou.

-Uh! Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, já que eles se acertaram mesmo; o aquariano falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Kamus, Kamus; Aishi começou cautelosa, mas quando iria se afastar o aquariano segurou-lhe pela cintura.

-Fugindo de um pobre e indefeso cavaleiro? –ele perguntou com um sorriso sedutor, estreitando mais o abraço.

-Fugindo? –ela repetiu arqueando a sobrancelha. –Não, digamos que seja uma retirada estratégica; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, encarando diretamente aquele par de orbes enigmáticos.

-Entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista; ele falou levantando-se e suspendendo-a do chão.

-Kamus; ela quase gritou devido ao susto, que fê-la agarrar-se ao pescoço do cavaleiro pra não cair, mas logo as atenções foram desviadas pelos lábios do mesmo selando o seus com ímpeto.

Sem mais nada a dizer, ele apenas encaminhou-se para os corredores do templo, não eram mais necessárias palavras para definir o sentimento que os unia desde o começo. Agora tudo era uma questão de tempo para as coisas encaminharem-se devidamente.

**Continua...**

**O capitulo chega ao fim, mas a fic ainda não. E ai, notaram o climinha entre a italiana e o espanhol, espero que não tenham esquecido do encontro dele que por sinal não demora a acontecer. **

**Antes de ir deixo um obrigada especial para as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Anna Held, Isalucia e Lyta.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	17. Um Dia Mais que Comum

**Domo pessoal**

**É, a fic já ta chegando ao fim, agora começa a contagem regressiva para o termino também de Ilyria, como disse anteriormente, devido a falta de tempo e o padrão da fic, eu fui obrigado a interromper a fic Ariel, bem, haviam algumas coisas que iriam aparecer lá, que vocês ainda não tinham visto aqui, e isso ia atrapalhar um pouco, então ao termino dessa, eu recomeçarei Ariel e depois, bem... Surpresa.**

**Mas vamos ao queinteressa. Esse capitulo é dedicadoaos fans de Kanon, Shina e Shura.Preparem-se que as coisas vão começar a se transformar.**

**Boa Leitura!****

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**Capitulo 17: Um dia mais que comum.**

**I – Desforra.**

Kanon subia as escadarias do santuário em velocidade máxima, precisava chegar ao ultimo templo o mais rápido possível, já passara um dia desde que conhecera Mia na Encosta e não concordava com o que estava acontecendo, desde quando aquelas amazonas se achavam no direito de fazer represália com os novatos por causa dos cavaleiros; ele pensou com revolta. Quase bateu de cara com a porta fechada se não parasse no ultimo minuto.

-Kanon, o que te trás aqui? – Shion perguntou, vendo o geminiano entrar no templo.

Shion, Saori e Saga estavam em volta de uma mesa cheia de papeis com plantas do santuário e documentos dos quais ele não soube identificar sobre o que eram.

-Ahn! Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa; ele falou meio sem graça.

-Aconteceu algo? –Saga perguntou estranhando a atitude do irmão que sempre fora despojado, mas que agora parecia hesitar.

-Bem, eu quero saber o que eu posso fazer com algumas amazonas que estão ameaçando as novatas que se aproximam da gente? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para o Grande Mestre.

-Como assim? Explique isso direito? – Shion falou preocupado.

O cavaleiro explicou sobre a conversa que ouvira, é claro. Omitindo o fato de que estava espiando a amazona no lago.

-Isso é realmente sério e não é a primeira vez que vejo isso; Saori comentou preocupada.

-Shina e Marin já haviam comentado alguma coisa sobre isso comigo, mas achei que fosse passageiro; Saga comentou, como se estivesse lembrando-se agora sobre isso.

-Me permite uma sugestão; a namorada do Aquariano surgiu no escritório, ouvindo parte da conversa.

-Diga Aishi; Saori falou, mas engoliu em seco ao ver o sorriso maroto da amazona.

-Porque simplesmente você não esclarece a elas a sua falta de interesse nesse tipo de pessoa, creio que vai ser bem mais interessante do que manda-las para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas se elas continuarem com esse tipo de coisa, nós reunimos todos os cavaleiros para uma conversa amigável; Aishi completou com ar sério.

-Uh! Parece ser uma boa alternativa; o Grande Mestre comentou.

-Bem, vou resolver isso então; Kanon respondeu. –Com licença; ele falou saindo do salão passando por Aishi, que lançou um olhar curioso pra os outros três que deram de ombros.

**II – Preparativos Finas.**

Afrodite batia os dedos em cima de mesa de maneira impaciente, já estava ficando irritado por ficar tanto tempo ao lado da mesinha do telefone, esperando-o tocar. Quando pretendia tira-lo do gancho o mesmo tocou.

-Céus, finalmente; ele falou pegando o fone. –Alô!

-Chamada sendo transferida, por favor, espere um momento; a telefonista falou.

-"Será que é Aaliah?"; Afrodite pensou, sem evitar a crescente ansiedade.

-Alô! – uma melodiosa voz soou do outro lado.

-Aaliah, querida finalmente você ligou; Afrodite falou alegre.

-Desculpe ter demorado, mas é que eu tive alguns probleminhas; a voz soou tímida do outro lado.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada grave, apenas estava fazendo algumas compras; ela respondeu abafando um riso.

-Menos mal; Afrodite falou dando um suspiro aliviado. –Mas me diga, já esta tudo pronto para as mudanças?

-Sim, daqui a duas semanas estou ai, não vai me esquecer no aeroporto, não é? –ela perguntou.

-De maneira alguma, me tomas por quem Srta Aaliah? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Brincadeirinha, mas me conta como andam as coisas por ai? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Tudo esta bem e tenho uma nova espécime de rosa, creio que você vai adorar; ele falou lembrando-se da preciosidade.

-Ótimo, só liguei pra saber como estão as coisas, agora tenho que desligar, mas ainda essa semana eu torno a ligar; ela falou, tendo que se despedir.

-Tudo bem, não vai esquecer de mim, viu; ele falou fazendo ar manhoso. –Até.

-Até; ela respondeu.

Afrodite devolveu o telefone no gancho, espreguiçando-se e levantando da poltrona.

-"Finalmente, mal posso esperar para que essas semanas passem rápido"; ele pensou com um largo sorriso. Semelhante ao do gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

**III – Duvidas de Um Homem Santo.**

Costas eretas, mãos delicadamente pousadas sobre os joelhos e mais uma vez ele jazia sentado sobre aquela imensa almofada em forma de flor de lótus tentando meditar, mas não fazia nem meia hora que começara isso e novamente sentia o seu "chi" carregado e uma discreta veinha saltar na testa.

-Por Buda, não consigo meditar; Shaka reclamou, levantando-se irritado e saindo da sala de treinamento.

-Pelo visto o dia não esta rendendo? –o ariano perguntou com a voz divertida ao entrar no templo e encontrar o amigo praguejando contra os céus.

-Como vai Mú? –Shaka perguntou tentando acalmar-se.

-Bem, mas você é que não me parece tanto; ele comentou.

-Eu bem que queria estar em paz, mas o Afrodite conseguiu me tirar esse privilegio; Shaka falou exasperado, sendo seguindo pelo cavaleiro de volta a sala principal.

-Afrodite? –Mú perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O próprio; ele completou sentando-se no sofá e indicando o outro para o ariano.

-Obrigado; Mú respondeu sentando-se; -Mas o que Afrodite te fez, pra que você não consiga se concentrar mais? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Na verdade tudo isso começou porque eu cai na besteira de ir conversar com o Afrodite quando ele chegou de viajem; Shaka começou lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com pisciano.

-Você esta se referindo há quando o Afrodite voltou daquela viagem para a Suécia que ele ia rever alguns conhecidos; Mú comentou.

-Isso mesmo;

-Mas e ai? – o ariano perguntou curioso.

Não demorou muito para o virginiano contar tudo o que falara com Afrodite, ainda mais sobre o fato do pisciano querer ele como uma possível baba de Aaliah, que por sinal ele não fazia idéia de quem fosse, por isso achava que o cavaleiro de Peixes não estava em suas funções psicológicas normais.

-Só isso? –Mú perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-E você diz só isso; Shaka respondeu consternado.

-Bem, não vejo mal algum; o ariano respondeu com casualidade.

-Não sei porque perco meu tempo te contando isso; Shaka resmungou.

-Sinceramente meu amigo, acho que você precisa ocupar a cabeça com qualquer coisa que não seja atingir o nirvana a base de meditação; Mú comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Por Buda, hoje não é mesmo meu dia; Shaka reclamou.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, Afrodite confia em você e sabe que você seria o **único** que não assediaria a garota; o ariano comentou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Shaka perguntou estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Bem, você sabe; Mú falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não eu não sei; o virginiano falou estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Bem, sabe como essas pessoas desocupadas são, vivem atrás de uma fofoca e bem, nós não somos surdos, não é? – Mú comentou com casualidade.

**-RENDIÇÃO DIVINA; **os guardiões das casas zodiacais ouviram o virginiano gritar, ao mesmo tempo que o cosmo dele explodia e se não fosse a telecinese de Mú ele com certeza bateria novamente nas portas do inferno.

**IV – Entre Desforras e Represálias.**

Kanon chegou na Arena do Coliseu encontrando somente os novatos, caminhou com calma até as arquibancadas sentando-se em seguida. Não tinha ninguém pra treinar consigo mesmo; ele pensou desanimado, porem ao deixar que seus olhos corressem pela arena encontrou do outro lado na arquibancada a jovem que conhecera no dia anterior, os cabelos negros repicados na altura dos ombros e os orbes acinzentados demonstrando o mesmo tédio que ele sentia.

Ignorando a possível preguiça de ter de se levantar dali e atravessar metade da arena, ele lembrou-se que o esforço valeria a pena.

-Oi; ele falou cauteloso, sentando-se ao lado dela na arquibancada.

-Oi; ela respondeu seca, sem ao menos encara-lo.

-Mia, eu...; Ele começou, mas foram interrompidos.

-Mia, querida, não nos apresenta seu amigo? – uma das amazonas que estava na encosta se aproximou lançando um sorriso malicioso ao cavaleiro que estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Deixe de ser falsa, vocês já sabem quem ele é, porque se faz de idiota ao perguntar? Só falta você agora querer que eu soletre para que você entenda; a amazona falou indiferente a face da outra mudar de cor... De raiva. Kanon parecia admirado, depois de tanto tempo já estava desacostumado a conhecer uma amazona de gênio forte que não fosse comprometida com algum de seus amigos.

-Isso é maneira de falar com uma amiga, querida? – outra comentou em tom de aviso na voz.

-Amiga, deixe de ser patética; Mia rebateu com os orbes acinzentados quase enegrecidos de ira.

-Oras; uma resmungou colocando a mão na cintura de forma impaciente.

-Srtas; Kanon começou com um sorriso amável, vendo-as tão pateticamente suspirarem. –Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas; ele começou.

-E o que seria? –uma das amazonas perguntou interessada, Mia apenas rolou os olhos.

-Caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu e Mia estávamos conversando antes das Srtas tão **inconvenientemente** **nos** **atrapalharem**; ele falou ficando rapidamente sério.

-Como? –elas murmuraram descrentes.

-Então, já que estamos nessa conversa tão amigável; ele falou sarcástico. –Aproveito pra deixa-las avisadas sobre uma nova regra do santuário;

-E qual seria? –dessa vez foi Mia quem pareceu interessada.

-Se alguma amazona for pega fazendo represália com os novatos será expulsa imediatamente do santuário, por ordem de Athena; ele falou ferino.

-Ex-pul-as; elas falaram pausadamente.

-Isso que ouviram; ele falou com casualidade. –Por isso antes de pensarem em atacar alguma amazona que se aproxima de um dos cavaleiros, sejam gentis com sigo mesmas e pensem que nem Athena, nem eu, vamos ter um pingo de dó de vocês ao manda-las para a ilha da Rainha da Morte, e se vocês derem sorte podem até serem mandadas dentro de um esquife de gelo, já que Aishi parece bem disposta em ajudar a fazer uma varredura no santuário; ele completou.

-Ahn! Tem alguém nos chamando, temos que ir; uma delas falou saindo correndo sendo acompanhada pelas demais.

-Isso sim é patético; ele comentou balançando a cabeça inconformado, mas voltou-se pra amazona que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. –O que foi?

-Você não tava falando sério, não é? –ela perguntou descrente.

-Estava porque? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Nada; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Bom, agora tenho que ir, se você for treinar procure ficar perto da Shina ou da Marin que são as instrutoras é mais seguro, infelizmente inda tenho a impressão de que essas ainda não desistiram; Kanon falou afastando-se.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, vendo o cavaleiro parar.

-Não precisa agradecer; ele respondeu, voltando-se com um doce sorriso. –Ah! O pervertido que você se referia é o Milo, cavaleiro de Escorpião, eu como você já deve saber sou de Gêmeos; ele completou.

-Entendo, me desculpe pela pedrada; ela falou encabulada. –Mas de certa forma a culpa foi sua; ela completou.

-Minha? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, mas parou ao ver o olhar serrado da jovem que não admitia mentiras. –Ta bom, inicialmente não era. Não imaginava que tinha mais alguém lá; ele respondeu passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Acredito; ela falou com ar meio descrente, vendo o cavaleiro arquear uma sobrancelha. –To falando sério, eu acredito; ela completou, fingindo cruzar os dedos, com um sorriso divertido.

-Você não me leva a sério mesmo; Kanon falou com ar desolado, colocando a mão sobre o peito, fazendo um ar dramático, mas parou vendo a risada da jovem.

-Tem certeza de que é realmente um cavaleiro, porque você daria um ótimo comediante; ela brincou.

-Bem, eu sempre pensei nisso como um esporte, mas se você diz que da pra ganhar dinheiro com isso; ele falou casualmente.

Os dois ainda permaneceram um tempo mais conversando e rindo, como se fossem grandes amigos que não se viam a muito e precisavam recobrar o tempo perdido.

V – Saindo Juntos 

O dia parecia ter passado relativamente rápido, isso porque a ansiedade e a tensão que envolvia todos os amigos era bem grande. A noite já caia no santuário, apesar do dia ter sido como um outro qualquer, somente as coisas de rotina, porem a noite prometia diversas surpresas.

Pela primeira vez a casa da amazona de Cobra estava mais agitada do que o normal. Marin, Aishi, Yuuri e Litus tentavam a todo custo convencer Shina a se arrumar e sair logo.

-Vamos Shina! Não vai ser tão ruim; Aishi falou, tentando ter paciência com a amazona.

-Você fala isso porque não é com você; Shina retrucou.- Mas eu não vou; ela respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo birra.

-Vai Shina, da uma chance pra ele, não vai ser ruim; Litus incentivou.

-Não! – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. –E tudo isso é culpa sua, Aishi; ela reclamou apontando o dedo acusadoramente para a jovem.

-Me desculpa se você é ma perdedora; Aishi deu de ombros. –Mas pense pelo lado positivo, **'azar no jogo, sorte no amor'**; ela comentou vendo a amazona corar furiosamente ao lembrar-se que o espanhol falara a mesma coisa há pouco tempo atrás.

-Isso mesmo, não mandei você apostar com o Escorpião que juntariam Aiolia e eu; Marin acrescentou . –Considere um castigo de Zeus, vocês estavam tão confiantes quando apostaram com Aishi que nem perceberam o valor da aposta; Marin falou abafando o riso.

-Aquele inseto de rabo torto, se o assunto não tivesse sido tão critico eu teria acabado com ele; ela resmungou, serrando os punhos.

-Deixe de reclamar e vá se arrumar logo; Aishi falou com ar cansado.

-Isso mesmo Shina, alem do mais quem não vê que ta rolando um clima entre você e o Shura nos últimos dias; Yuuri comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que? –Aishi, Marin e Litus quase gritaram.

-É, vocês precisavam ver quando a gente tava preparando o templo de Capricórnio pro jantar da Marin e do Aiolia; a amazona de sextante alfinetou.

-Puff! Deve ser mesmo castigo de Zeus; ela resmungou. –Ta bom, eu vou, já que não tem outro jeito; ela falou vendo as outras sorrirem vitoriosas, era melhor encerrar o assuntou ali antes que alguma coisa indevida fosse falada.

-Bem, nós já vamos aqui você tem tudo que precisa; Litus falou apontando para a cama da amazona entulhada de vestidos e acessórios que ela viria a precisar.

-Boa sorte; Aishi falou sorrindo marotamente.

-Até mais; Shina respondeu num murmúrio, indo aprontar-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Seu escorpião de uma figa, Yo Te mato. **EXCALIBUR**; o espanhol gritou enquanto invadia o templo de Escorpião fazendo o guardião da casa correr desesperado.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Saga perguntou chegando correndo no templo ao ouvir os berros do capricorniano.

-Esse filho da mãe; Shura começou, mas Milo o interrompeu.

-Ele só ta assim porque vai ter que sair com a Shina... Hoje; Milo falou displicente, mas teve de desviar rapidamente da excalibur de Shura que acertou o sofá. –Hei! Isso custou caro; ele reclamou.

-Milo o que fez dessa vez? – Saga perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Mais uma aposta; a resposta veio de Mascara da Morte que entrava no Templo.

-Não acredito! Pensei que tivesse aprendido a lição depois da surra que levou de Aishi; Kamus falou entrando no templo junto com o canceriano.

-Hei! Eu estava certo que ganharia, mas a Srta Aishi mexeu seus pauzinhos e eu perdi; Milo falou emburrado.

-E que raio eu tenho a ver com isso? – Shura perguntou furioso. Na verdade mal sabia o porque de demonstrar tanto nervosismo daquela forma.

-Bem, **Kamus**, **Saga** e **Mascara** **da** **Morte** estão comprometidos. **Aiolia** você já sabe no que deu, **Shaka** nem pensar, **Mú** e **Afrodite** fora de cogitação, **Kanon**, **Aioros** e **Aldebaran** não dariam certo. **Eu**, você sabe que aquela fera eu não enfrento, então por eliminatória **você** é o mais indicado; o Escorpião falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Yo te mato; o Espanhol falou começando a correr atrás dele em volta da sala.

-Shura, agora não adianta mais; Kamus falou com calma. –Acho que você deveria ir, alem do mais não deve ser tão ruim assim; ele comentou, mas deve que desviar de uma excalibur que Shura soltou. **–HEI! FICOU LOUCO;**

-Você é que ficou ao sugerir isso; o Espanhol respondeu revoltado.

-Shura, pense bem...; Saga começou. –Se algo der errado até eu lhe ajudo a esfolar o Escorpião, mas se der certo, você pode muito bem esquecer esse assunto; ele sugeriu.

-Isso! Boa Saga; Milo falou animado.

-Não faço isso por você, creio que as garotas não estão numa situação diferente por sua culpa; ele completou com um olhar retalhador.

-Ta certo eu vou, já que não tem outro jeito; ele resmungou saindo do templo, mas virou-se pra Milo com um olhar entrecortado. –Não pense que se salvou Escorpião, de um jeito ou de outro uma hora eu te pego; ele falou em tom de aviso, enquanto saída do templo.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, já deu pra ter uma idéia sobre o que vai rolar no próximo capitulo, né? Então, queria dizer que fico muito feliz em saber que estão curtindo a fic, principalmente as continuações. **

**Ah! Tenho um recadinho pra vocês, infelizmente não sei como resolver o problema da minha conta no que me impede de comentar e postar direito minhas fics, por isso os comentarios estou respondendo via e-mail. Aqueles que por acaso comentaram e não receberam resposta, por favor me avisem, que as vezes pode dar erro no endereço. Desculpa mesmo pessoal, se eu soubesse como resolver isso eu mandaria em replay normal, mas não sei.**

**Enfim, mais uma vez agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic e um obrigada especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Anna Held, Margarida e Saory-san.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	18. Uma Noite Agitada

**Domo pessoal**

**Fico muito feliz que estejam curtindo a fic, infelizmente ela já ta em reta final, mas como vocês já devem ter percebido, estão faltando algumas coisas para acontecer. Mas e ai? Já descobriram que é Aaliah e qual a relação dela com o Afrodite? Não, sem problemas, logo vocês descobrem. Bom, como eu avisei no capitulo passado, esse é só de Shura e Shina, então não vou estragar a surpresa contando alguma coisa.**

**Antes de ir, queria dizer uma coisa, quem quiser comentar na fic e não conseguir, não tem problema, se quiser mandar via orkut ou nos links dos outros profiles, sem problemas, e no mais, obrigada pelo apoio pessoal. Vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Uma Noite Agitada.**

**I – Surpresas.**

Ambos deram uma ultima olhada no espelho e saíram de suas respectivas casas. Seria uma longa noite...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Como as amazonas haviam lhe dito, ela se encontraria com o cavaleiro em frente a Áries. Shina sentia-se incomodada daquela forma. Vestir-se assim nunca fora de seu feitio, porém achava que a roupa combinava um pouco consigo e que até o fim da noite se acostumaria com ela.

Por isso tentava ao Maximo não se incomodar com a nova aparência. Os cabelos ondulados, quase encaracolados, a longa vestimenta. Um vestido grego liso, diferente dos canelados que costumava encontrar por ai. Iam até dez centímetros antes do pé. O tecido branco tinha algumas flores azuis delicadamente bordados nas mangas e barra. As mangas eram semi-abertas, para suportar o calor feito naquele lugar, o tecido não era tão fino porem não tão grosso que conteria o calor no corpo, nos pés, duas delicadas sandálias de couro branco, tipicamente fabricadas em toda Atenas. Quem visse, nunca a reconheceria como sendo a amazona de cobra.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Shura descia as escadas quase correndo, não sabia ao certo o porque de tudo isso, sentia-se inquieto, porem não reprimiu um assovio ao deparar-se com a amazona no final das escadarias de Áries. Os orbes castanhos cintilaram diante da visão que tinha a sua frente.

Ao ouvir o assovio, Shina voltou-se na direção das escadas deparando-se com o cavaleiro mirando-lhe com curiosidade. Ele parecia diferente, não estava com as convencionais roupas de treino, ela também não, não pode deixar de se repreender pelo pensamento estúpido.

Porem as roupas não deixavam de dar-lhe um ar mais **_caliente_**, vestindo uma calça preta, uma camiseta regata branca e por cima uma camisa preta aberta, os cabelos rebeldes ainda estavam úmidos, definindo de maneira mais pratica, ele estava divinamente perfeito.

Shina olhou mais uma vez para o cavaleiro e viu-o estreitar os olhos como se tivesse dificuldade em reconhecer quem ali estava. Ela balançou a cabeça com ar cansado.

-Eu mereço; ela resmungou.

-Shina? – ele perguntou cauteloso, descendo o ultimo degrau e parando em frente à amazona.

-Não! Hades; ela rebateu ferina.

-Nossa! Se o Deus dos Mortos for tão bonito assim pessoalmente, não vejo mal algum em ir pro inferno para encontra-lo lá; ele falou galante.

-Puff! Vamos logo; ela falou girando os olhos e começando a caminhar.

-"Uhn! Talvez a noite não seja tão ruim assim"; ele pensou com um sorriso maroto correndo para alcança-la. –Shina espera, por favor; ele pediu se aproximando.

-O que foi? – Shina perguntou se virando de repente, mas acabou trombando com o cavaleiro, que não a vira parar. Conclusão, eles se chocaram, mas antes da amazona afastar-se o cavaleiro segurou-lhe pela cintura.

-Ahn! Desculpe, não vi você parar; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça, quando a amazona ergueu seus orbes com visível confusão.

-T-tudo bem; ela respondeu tentando se afastar, mas não conseguindo devido o cavaleiro ainda estar lhe segurando. –Ahn! Você poderia me soltar agora? -ela falou hesitante, tentando não parecer nervosa com aquela aproximação.

-Ah sim, claro; ele respondeu prontamente, dando-se conta do que fizera. Quando viu a amazona se afastar dele falou rapidamente. – Me permite?

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa, mas o viu estender-lhe o braço num convite aberto para que ela se aproximasse. Shina pensou por um momento. –Tudo bem; ela disse, meio hesitante por aceitar. Entrelaçando seu braço no do cavaleiro;

-Então podemos ir agora; ele falou começando a caminhar ao lado da amazona.

**II – Operação Cupido.**

Não muito longe dali, um grupo muito estranho de pessoas escondia-se em Áries até os dois se afastarem. Alguns murmuravam, outras trocavam chutes para manterem silencio.

-Fiquem quietos; Marin falou para os outros.

-Foi ele que começou; Milo e Aiolia reclamaram.

-Isso não vai dar certo; Kamus comentou.

-Fica na sua Francês, se até Aishi ta no meio, não reclame; Mascara da Morte respondeu enfezado, pois até mesmo Yuuri o arrastara para o primeiro templo, junto com os outros.

-Vamos logo, antes que os percamos de vista; Litus falou puxando o namorado pela mão.

-Até você Litus; Saga comentou incrédulo, sendo arrastado pela namorada.

-Não reclama amorzinho; ela disse com um sorriso carinhoso.

-**Amorzinho?** **Uhnnnnnnnn**! – todos que estavam em Áries murmuraram, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar extremamente constrangido.

-Hei! Vamos logo; Aishi chamou também arrastando Kamus.

-Isso não vai dar certo; o ariano comentou, sendo puxado pelos amigos também. Apesar de nada ter a ver com isso. Como Aldebaran, Milo e Kanon não tinham nada a ver também e os outros lhe arrastaram, aproveitaram para pegar o ariano meio distraído, como sempre.

-Vamos segui-los; Milo falou. – Do jeito que algumas amazonas desse santuário são, é bem capaz do Espanhol ter problemas; Milo falou sério, fazendo todos voltarem pra ele curiosos. –O que foi?

-Repete o que disse; Yuuri falou, junto com Mascara da Morte.

-Isso que vocês ouviram, não são **só** esses dois ai que tem problemas com amazonas infames; o Escorpião falou apontando para os gêmeos.

-Vamos logo; Aishi e Kamus falaram juntos, trocando um olhar preocupado.

**III – Toca do Baco.**

Num lugar calmo entre Atenas e a divisa do santuário. Existia um aconchegante restaurante, que vez ou outra, alguns casais freqüentavam, ou até mesmo os moradores do santuário iam para se divertirem um pouco e saírem da rotina.

Musica calma, boa comida, um ambiente convidativo. E era para lá que a amazona e o cavaleiro se dirigiram. Durante parte do caminho percorreram em completo silencio, mas o espanhol parecia empenhado em quebrar aquela barreira de **gelo** entre eles, começou conversando sobre coisas do santuário e coisas banais, até ele e a amazona estarem conversando de forma espontânea, diferente de como conversavam quando estavam junto dos amigos ou no santuário.

-Mesa para dois, por favor; o cavaleiro pediu.

Os dois seguiram o metri, chegando a uma mesa que ficava num tipo de varanda do restaurante. Antes que o metri o fizesse. O cavaleiro postou-se atrás da cadeira, oferecendo-se para puxa-la para a amazona, que não hesitou ao aceitar o gesto de cavalheirismo.

Shura deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se em seguida. A amazona deixou seus olhos percorrerem todo o local, com certa curiosidade, já ouvira falar dali, embora nunca houvesse dispensado parte de seu tempo para conhece-lo. Pela primeira vez ficara surpresa com o cavaleiro, ele parecia completamente diferente do cavaleiro que via sempre durante os treinos no santuário.

-Gostou do lugar? – ela foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz de Shura.

-Ah! Sim; ela respondeu com um singelo sorriso, notando o olhar insistente do capricorniano sobre si, ela desviou o olhar. Antes que pudessem falar algo foram interrompidos pelo metri.

-Sr os menis; o metri falou com sotaque francês. Entregando os livretos para Shura e Shina.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro murmurou em resposta. Logo que o metri se afastou ele voltou-se para Shina com um olhar divertido. – Não sei porque todo metri tem que ser francês, isso é bem mais a cara do Kamus; ele comentou, vendo a amazona abafar um riso, diante do comentário. –Só faltam os dois bigodinhos em forma de fio; ele falou gesticulando como se estivesse arrebitando um bigode imaginário próximo ao nariz.

-Se Kamus te ouve falar isso te congela; ela comentou rindo.

-Esse é nosso segredinho; ele comentou dando uma piscadela para a amazona que ruborizou levemente. Usando como disfarce o cardápio que colocou na frente do rosto, fingindo ler o que estava ali. –Então, escolheu alguma coisa especial? – Shura perguntou curioso.

-Ahn! Não... Pode ser o mesmo que você escolher; ela comentou fechando o cardápio.

-Esta certo! – ele respondeu chamando o garçom.

-Pois não, Sr?

-Ahn! Uma porção para dois desse aqui; ele falou abrindo o cardápio e apontando para seção de comidas. –E como bebida, esse aqui; ele completou.

-Só um momento e já trago o pedido, com licença; o garçom falou se afastando.

-Só falta a roupa de pingüim; Shura comentou, depois dele se afastar.

-Shura! Uma hora você vai esquecer e falar isso na frente do rapaz, e não vai ser algo muito agradável; Shina o repreendeu de forma que deixasse o cavaleiro surpreso, ainda mais por parecer que ela se divertia com o fato. Não pode reprimir que um sorriso encantador brotasse de seus lábios.

**IV – Confusões.**

Três casais e quatro cavaleiros entravam sorrateiramente no restaurante pedindo uma mesa bem afastada da vista daqueles que estivessem no dec. Algumas pessoas os olharam com curiosidade.

-Já disse isso não vai dar certo e alem do mais isso pega mal; Kanon falou constrangido.

-Concordo plenamente, porque tinham que me arrastar para cá? – Mú perguntou consternado.

-Não reclama Áries, você era o mais curioso para saber o que os dois iam fazer; Milo comentou com um sorriso debochado, mas parou ao ver o olhar entrecortado do ariano. –Her! Quero dizer, o que ia acontecer no jantar; todos arquearam uma sobrancelha. –Ah! Vocês entenderam; ele falou exasperado.

-Procurem não chamar a atenção, por favor; Kamus pediu constrangido.

-Eu mereço; Mascara da Morte resmungou.

-Não fica assim não; Yuuri comentou pro cavaleiro a seu lado, depositando-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha, deixando-o vermelho.

-**Uhnnnnnnnnnnn**! – todos na mesa olhavam para os dois com um sorriso maroto.

-O que foi? Perderam alguma coisa aqui? – Mascara da Morte perguntou irritado e constrangido.

-**Nãooooooooo**; todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

**Numa mesa não muito longe deles...**

-Não entendo o que ele viu nela? – uma amazona falou para as outras duas a seu lado, escondendo o rosto atrás do cardápio.

-Desejam fazer o pedido agora? – um garçom perguntou se aproximando.

-Ainda não; elas responderam secas, e o garçom sair resmungando.

-Primeiro o Kamus, depois o Saga, Aiolia e Mascara da Morte, agora até o Shura; uma comentou irritada.

-Mas isso não vai durar muito; a primeira falou.

Fazendo o pessoal da outra mesa arquear uma sobrancelha. Aishi, Litus, Yuuri e Marin respiraram fundo olhando para seus respectivos cavaleiros que encolheram-se na cadeira.

-Acho que mais algumas amazonas vão sair de férias esse semana; Aishi comentou pausadamente.

-Concordo plenamente com você; Litus respondeu.

-Dessa vez terei o grande prazer de ajuda-las nisso, meninas; Yuuri completou.

-Não gosto quando você sorri desse jeito; Kamus falou para a namorada que tinha um sorrisinho no mínimo diabólico nos lábios.

-Você ainda não viu meu lado perverso, amor; Aishi falou carinhosamente, olhando para o namorado.

-A julgar por outros geminianos que conheço, isso não me parece um bom sinal; Aiolia comentou com ar desesperado, vendo os gêmeos estreitarem os olhos.

-Por enquanto vamos só observar, se elas tentarem atrapalhar os dois, ai eu vou manda-las para a ilha da Rinha da Morte, mas presas num esquife de gelo eterno; Aishi comentou áspera.

-o.O; todos os cavaleiros olharam com uma gota para a amazona, enquanto as garotas davam sorrisos de apoio, concordando com a idéia.

-Quero morrer de bem com essas garotas; Milo sussurrou para os cavaleiros a seu lado, que apenas assentiram.

**V – Amada Pátria.**

Shura e Shina conversavam animadamente, quando o garçom chegou para servi-los.

-O que é? – Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Paeja, uma comida típica do meu país; ele respondeu, enquanto pegava as taças para servir o vinho. –Ela é um pouco apimentada, mas acompanhada de um bom vinho, você não sente tanto; ele completou.

-Parece bom; ela comentou, enquanto o cavaleiro lhe estendia uma taça com o vinho.

Por um milésimo de segundos eles ficaram estáticos, quando suas mãos se encontraram num contato singelo, porem bem significativo. Era como se uma corrente de duzentos volts passasse pelos dois ao mesmo tempo, Shina puxou a mão, aproximando a taça do nariz para fazer o buquê.

-Uhn! Lambrusco; ela comentou, com os olhos fechados parecia usar todos os sentidos para identificar a bebida. –Tinto suave, de uma boa safra; ela completou, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com o Espanhol a lhe observar atentamente.

-Como sabia? – ele perguntou curioso, lhe mostrando o rotulo da garrafa em suas mãos.

-É meu favorito; ela respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

-Você é italiana, não é mesmo Shina? – ele perguntou, vendo-a assentir. – Agora entendo, ouvi dizer que os italianos são grandes amantes do vinho.

-Isso são mesmo, acho que não conheço um italiano que não goste de vinho, ainda mais acompanhado de uma boa comida; ela respondeu erguendo a taça.

-A nós; ele falou.

-A essa noite; ela falou.

-Saúde! – dos dois falaram juntos, fazendo com que as taças chocassem-se e fizessem um tilintar baixo. Antes de provarem o vinho e começassem a jantar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você viu? – uma amazona perguntou para a outra.

-Temos que impedir isso; a outra comentou.

-Sinceramente não sei porque vocês parecem tão obcecadas em fazer isso; uma voz sarcástica soou atrás delas, fazendo-as voltarem-se furiosas.

-Mia; as duas falaram serrando os punhos.

-Vocês são patéticas, duas despeitadas que não tem mais nada interessante pra fazer; a amazona falou pouco importando-se com o olhar que elas lhe dirigiam. – Mas espero que não tenham esquecido o que Kanon disse pra vocês sobre as regras do santuário; ela completou.

-Traidora; as duas resmungaram, engolindo em seco diante da possibilidade.

A amazona de cabelos pretos balançou a cabeça, elas realmente não o haviam levado a sério. Afastou-se indo em direção ao balcão principal do barzinho sem ao menos olhar para trás. Sendo seguida pelo atento e curioso olhar de um cavaleiro. Todos na mesa ficaram em silencio ouvindo o que a amazona falara.

-Pelo menos uma alma salvou-se do purgatório; Mascara da Morte comentou.

-Acho que vocês não conheceram a Mia ainda; Kanon comentou. –Aishi ela é a amazona da encosta; ele falou voltando-se pra a namorada do aquariano.

-Uhn! Agora muitas coisas ficaram claras; Aishi comentou com um olhar cúmplice pro geminiano que engasgou.

-O que?- todos perguntaram curiosos.

-Nada não; eles respondem casualmente.

-Bem, pelo menos duas vão para a ilha até o final dessa noite; Yuuri comentou com os olhos estreitos.

-...; As outras garotas apenas assentiram.

**VI – The Man You Love.**

Assim que terminaram de comer, Shura deu uma rápida olhada para dentro do salão, vendo em um canto alguns casais dançando, logo uma nova musica iria começar e ele não poderia perder essa oportunidade por nada.

Levantando-se com calma, Shura parou ao lado da amazona que o olhava intrigada, quando ele lhe estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Me daria a honra? – ele perguntou galante.

-Porque não? –ela respondeu aceitando-lhe a mão e sendo guiada pelo cavaleiro até a pista de dança.

Shura sentia-se diferente, nunca fora de agir assim com ninguém antes, ou melhor, com mulher nenhuma, mas porque com ela era diferente? -ele se perguntou, enquanto guiava a amazona até a pista de dança segurando-lhe pela mão.

**Se me vê, achará em meus olhos o amor.**

**É você a metade que a minha vida completou**

**Eu que sou, te darei, sem medo de algum erro.**

No inicio queria matar Milo por ter lhe aprontado essa, mas percebera não ser ruim a companhia da amazona, pelo contrario, desejava que a noite nunca terminasse.

**Acredito em você, deixarei em suas mãos, minha ilusão.**

**Quero estar dentro do seu coração.**

**Poder acreditar que você me ama como eu.**

Shina apenas acompanhava os passos do cavaleiro em direção da pista. Afinal não fora tão ruim perder aquela aposta para Aishi, fora pega de surpresa pelo cavaleiro que apertara-lhe a mão, lhe chamando a atenção, quando enlaçara sua cintura com o braço livre e a trouxera para mais perto de si.

**Eu somente quero ser o homem**

**Dando a você tudo que eu posso**

**Todo dia e toda noite**

**Amarei você por toda minha vida**

**Eu não quero mudar o mundo**

Shina prendeu a respiração ao deparar-se com os orbes do cavaleiro a fitar-lhe com intensidade. Abaixando de leve a cabeça, aproveitando para apoiar a mão no ombro do cavaleiro.

**O tempo que você for minha garota**

**Já é mais do que o suficiente**

**Apenas ser o homem que você ama.**

Ambos eram embalados pelo som da musica, até a amazona se aconchegar mais nos braços do cavaleiro e ele estreita-los mais. Shina acabou por encostar a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro, ainda lhe segurando a mão.

**Quero ser o lugar onde possas se refugiar**

**Seu temor acalmar, em meus braços sua ansiedade.**

**Desde hoje vou ser tudo para você**

Shura jazia com os olhos fechados acompanhando a musica. Quem diria que aquela melodia seria tão conveniente; ele pensou dando um meio sorriso, imperceptível para a amazona.

**Até ontem eu sonhei e agora esta aqui**

**Quero ouvir teus segredos e teus sonhos descobrir**

**Quero amar-te assim.**

Mal se deram conta quando pararam de dançar. Shura tocara de leve a face da amazona que instantaneamente ficara rubra.

**Eu somente quero ser o homem**

**Dando a você tudo que eu posso**

**Todo dia e toda noite**

**Amarei você por toda minha vida**

**Eu não quero mudar o mundo**

**O tempo que você for minha garota**

**Já é mais do que o suficiente**

**Apenas ser o homem que você ama.**

**Apenas ser o homem que você ama...**

Shina olhou-o, confusa. O cavaleiro parecia com um olhar entretido, quando colocou a franja dela atrás da orelha. Ambos tinham os olhos quase serrados e os lábios a milímetros de distância de se tocarem, mas o destino às vezes é cruel... E de forma inesperada nos deixa a mercê do improvável.

-Shura meu amor; uma amazona praticamente gritou se aproximando do casal que se separou bruscamente.

Shina o olhava como se perguntasse o que aquilo significava, porem o Espanhol mal teve tempo de formular alguma possível resposta, quando a tal amazona jogara-se em seus braços.

-Shura querido, há quanto tempo não te encontro por aqui; a garota disse visivelmente bêbada, tentando beijar o cavaleiro.

-Hei! Eu nem te conheço, me solta; Shura falou exaltado, tentando se livrar a jovem. Shina estava estática.

-Não foi isso que você a ultima vez que nos vimos, meu amor; a amazona falou melosa. –Ah! E quem é essa sua amiga? –ela perguntou com um olhar de desprezo.

-Ninguém importante, boa noite, cavaleiro; a amazona falou dando as costas para os dois.

-Shina não é nada disso do que você esta pensando; ele tentou explicar, ao se soltar da amazona e corre até ela, mas a mesma ao ver Shina virar-se, lascou um beijo no espanhol que mal teve tempo de ver a intenção da garota.

-Nós não somos **nada**, você não me deve explicação alguma; ela respondeu fria, saindo do restaurante.

**VII – Descobertas.**

**-VOCÊ É LOUCA, GAROTA?** – Shura berrou desvencilhando-se dos braços da garota, que caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de todos os ainda presentes no restaurante.

-Hei! Seu grosso; ela reclamou.

-Eu devia te matar por isso garota, mas tenho pessoas mais importantes para me preocupar agora; ele disse seco.

-Como por exemplo aquela amazona? -ela disse com ar despeitado.

-Olha como fala; Shura falou se aproximando perigosamente da garota, mas Aldebaran e Saga o seguraram.

-É melhor você sumir daqui garota, já causou problemas de mais; Mascara da Morte falou se aproximando com um olhar envenenado.

-Calma cara, não vai adiantar nada acabar com essa ai; o geminiano falou tentando acalmar Shura.

-De onde vocês surgiram? – ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Depois falamos sobre isso, vamos pra casa; Aiolia falou aparecendo junto com os dois.

-Tenho que pagar a conta primeiro; ele falou.

-Não esquenta, os outros já foram resolver isso, vamos...; Saga disse o puxando.

-Não! – ele disse parando. –Preciso falar com a Shina primeiro; ele falou.

-Melhor não cara, você ta de cabeça quente, ela também. Deixa isso pra amanhã; Aldebaran aconselhou.

-Alem do mais as garotas já foram atrás dela; Kamus falou.

-Vamos logo, essa noite já deu o que tinha que dar; Mascara da Morte falou.

Todos os cavaleiros saíram do restaurante sob o olhar curioso de alguns. Shura sentia-se desolado, quando tudo parecia estar dando certo, aquela amazona tinha que ter aparecido. Pelo menos os amigos apareceram para impedi-lo de fazer uma besteira bem grande.

-"O que esta acontecendo comigo?"; Shura se perguntou com certa agonia. –"Nunca fui de me sentir tão mal por causa de uma garota antes, mas... ela é diferente"; ele concluiu com certa confusão. Enquanto era guiado de volta para o santuário, pelos amigos.

**Continua...**

**Por favor, sem ameaças de morte. Juro que não queria cortar o capitulo aqui, mas ele ia ficar muito cansativo se ficasse muitas paginas. Mas prometo compensa-los na próxima, juro.**

**Bom, antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de agradecer todo o apoio e carinho de todos aqueles que estão acompanhando não só essa, mas também todas as minhas outras fics, agradeço também todos os reviews super gentis e carinhoso que me motivam a escrever sempre melhor pra vocês.**

**É de coração que agradeço por tudo. E deixo um obrigada especial à: Margarida, Saory-san, Isalucia, Isaias, Leticia, Nikke e Ruth. Valeu pessoal.**

**Bom, até o próximo capitulo.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	19. Descobertas de Dois Corações

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e gênio criativo M. Kuramada.

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (diálogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em itálico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Descobertas de Dois Corações.**

**I – Revelações.**

Mal abrira a porta e a fechara com brusquidão, encostando-se na mesma e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Sentia-se muito mal com tudo aquilo, mas também isso lhe confundia, porque justamente aquele cavaleiro.

-"Sou mesmo uma idiota"; ela pensou, enquanto se levantava e ia em direção ao banheiro se trocar. –"Idiota, o que te fez pensar que com ele seria diferente?"; ela se perguntou. –"Tudo estava indo perfeitamente... mas o que é que eu to falando, isso não passou da paga pela aposta feita com Aishi"; ela se recriminou. –"Não tem nada a ver";

Logo saiu do banheiro pronta para ir dormir, no dia seguinte mais uma bateria de treinos iria começar, momento perfeito para exorcizar alguns pensamento, mas antes de se deitar ouviu batidas insistentes na porta.

-**NÃO** **ME** **ENCHE**! – ela berrou sem ao menos ir ver quem era.

-**SHINA! SOMOS NÓS**; Aishi gritou atrás da porta.

-...; Ela ficou em silencio. –"Era obvio que ele não viria, mas quem se importa"; ela deu de ombros. Indo abrir a porta para as garotas. –Entrem!

As quatro entraram na casa da amazona, todas estavam preocupadas tanto com ela quanto com Shura, mas os outros já estavam com ele.

-Ahn! Shina, sobre o que aconteceu no restaurante...; Aishi começou cautelosa.

-Aishi, não quero falar sobre isso; ela o cortou.

-Mas, Shina...; Marin tentou.

-Por favor, Marin; ela cortou a amazona.

Todos trocaram um olhar e acenaram afirmativamente.

-Bem, então já que você parece bem à gente vai indo; Litus falou. –Boa Noite!

-Boa; ela respondeu, indo sentar-se na cama.

Apenas uma amazona permaneceu encostada no batente da porta.

-Porque finge que não se importa? – Aishi perguntou, fitando-lhe serenamente.

-O que quer dizer? – Shina perguntou voltando-se pra ela confusa.

-Shina, não tente enganar a si mesma dizendo que não se importa com o que aconteceu; ela falou com calma.

-Eu não me importo; ela respondeu, porem sem muita confiança. Sentia uma profunda dor ao lembrar-se daquela garota jogando-se nos braços do cavaleiro e lhe beijando.

-Normalmente a rota de fuga mais fácil quando se tem medo é ignorar o que sentimos; Aishi falou sentando-se ao lado dela na beira da cama.

-Eu não tenho medo e também não estou fugindo; a amazona disse indignada.

-Shina você pode até esconder-se atrás de uma mascara de indiferença, dizendo que não se importa, mostrando para todos que o Shura não significa nada para você e tudo aquilo que vocês passaram naquele curto espaço de tempo não quer dizer nada, porem... A mim você não consegue enganar; Aishi falou.

-Mas...; A amazona começou com um olhar triste, os orbes marejados.

-É normal se sentir confusa quando se sente algo desconhecido, mas não da pra esconder-se dentro de uma concha esperando a maré te levar; a amazona falou com serenidade.

-A-aishi; ela começou, as lagrimas caiam livremente de seus olhos.

-Vem aqui! – Aishi falou lhe abraçando. Embora por vezes já houvessem tido algumas desavenças, agora eram amigas e a amazona não lhe deixaria na mão numa hora dessas. –Chora, vai ser melhor pra você desabafar; ela disse, ouvindo os soluços dela aumentarem.

-Pensei que com ele seria diferente, mas estava enganada; Shina começou, quase num sussurro, deitando a cabeça no colo dela.

-Como assim? – Aishi perguntou confusa.

-Quando me apaixonei pelo Seiya sabia que isso era algo que nunca poderia acontecer, você sabe como a lei das amazonas é; ela começou.

-Mas isso não te impediu de ama-lo; Aishi falou.

-Não! Mas o amor de um cavaleiro só pode ser destinado a sua deusa e a ninguém mais; ela falou com pesar.

-Acho que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam; Aishi começou cautelosa, alias nunca havia pensado nesse fato. –Eu e Kamus estamos juntos e nos amamos; ela falou como se tentasse consolá-la.

-Vocês são exceção, já haviam se conhecido bem antes dele saber quem era Athena; ela falou com amargura.

-Shina! Não é porque um dia você viveu um amor não correspondido que você vai se esconder do mundo e evitar qualquer tipo de emoção; Aishi explicou. –Nós sempre temos uma segunda chance para fazer direito aquilo que julgamos ter errado uma primeira vez; a amazona falou com calma.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Porque não admite pelo menos pra mim que se apaixonou pelo Shura e isso não é só de hoje, na verdade, você só se deu conta disso hoje; Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto.

-C-co-mo vo-cê sa-be? – ela perguntou se afastando assustada.

-Isso não é importante; a amazona respondeu sorrindo. –Mas quer saber minha opinião? –ela perguntou, vendo a amazona assentir com a cabeça. –De uma segunda chance a Shura, uma a você e uma aos sentimentos que ambos estão sentindo; ela disse.

-Não sei! Você mesmo viu aquela garota com ele; ela falou com ar cansado.

-Não! Eu vi uma garota despeitada se jogando em cima dele, enquanto ele tentava se livrar dela. Também o vi ficar desesperado para ir atrás de você e quase matar a garota que não saia da frente dele; ela falou ao ver a amazona arregalar os olhos. –Ele iria vir falar com você, mas nós achamos melhor virmos ver como você estava antes; Aishi explicou.

-Entendo! – a amazona falou.

-Bom, acho melhor você dormir um pouco, logo vai amanhecer e amanhã tem treino, pense no que eu disse; a amazona falou se levantando.

-Aishi! – ela chamou a amazona que estava já na porta e virou-se pra ela. –Obrigada!

-Disponha! – ela respondeu acenando, mas parou antes de fechar a porta, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso maroto. – E então, paeja com lambrusco é bom mesmo, não é?

-É! – a amazona respondeu rindo. Indo fechar a porta. –Boa noite! – ela falou, ouvindo depois quase num sussurro.

**Em Capricórnio...**

Shura subira aquelas escadas praticamente arrastado. Nunca fora tão difícil voltar para a casa como agora. Os amigos o acompanharam durante boa parte do caminho para o santuário, mas Aldebaran ficara em seu templo. Saga foi até Leão para deixar Litus, entre todos, o único que agora o acompanhava era Kamus. Chegou a Capricórnio nem se importando com os comentários, jogou-se no sofá cansado.

-E então? – Kamus começou sentando-se num sofá de frente para o qual o cavaleiro estava.

-O que? – Shura falou sem prestar muito a atenção.

-Há quanto tempo descobriu que estava apaixonado pela Shina? –o aquariano perguntou com calma, mas viu o amigo engasgar e levantar-se rapidamente.

-De onde tirou esse absurdo? – Shura perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Shura, Shura...; Kamus falou balançando a cabeça. – Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

-Hei! – ele falou indignado.

-Quer que eu responda quando eu percebi que você estava apaixonado pela Shina? – Kamus perguntou com calma, vendo o cavaleiro acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, embora parecesse indignado. –**N**o dia em que Aishi enfrentou Shina na arena, antes dela ser minha aprendiz. Dentre todos que ficaram preocupados com o que acontecera na arena, você foi o único a demonstrar estar preocupado com a Shina e não com um possível estranho infiltrado no santuário; ele respondeu, viu o cavaleiro abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou sem emitir som algum. –**Outro** **exemplo**... A segunda vez que Aishi e Shina lutaram, quando Afrodite disse que se Aishi usasse todo seu potencial Shina morreria, você ficou desesperado, não negue, aquilo foi obvio; Kamus o cortou, fazendo-o se calar. – Quando ajudamos o Saga a se livrar daquelas amazonas inconvenientes, você ficou morrendo de ciúme quando Shina disse que iria até o santuário buscar o Mú no lugar da Marin; ele completou.

-Como você sabe disso tudo? – o capricorniano perguntou espantado.

-Meu caro amigo, sou o único que não tem direito de julgar um coração apaixonado; o aquariano respondeu com naturalidade. –Mas como eu sei, foi simples, era só prestar atenção nas pequenas coisas, olhares, palavras calculadas em meio a uma conversa, hesitação ao se aproximar; ele falou enumerando mais algumas coisas que o espanhol se pegara fazendo na presença da amazona. –Resumindo, por mais que você queira negar, é impossível.

-Mas agora ela não vai querer nem olhar para a minha cara; ele falou recostando-se no sofá, suspirando. –Tudo estava dando certo, mas tinha que aparecer aquela idiota; ele resmungou.

-Nem me fale, você não foi o único a passar por uma saia justa essa noite; Kamus falou, fazendo o cavaleiro o olha-lo com desconfiança.

-Por falar nisso, da onde vocês apareceram? – Shura perguntou com os orbes serrados.

-Her! Bem...; Kamus começou com um sorriso sem graça. –Nós estávamos conversando em Áries quando Milo nos disse sobre a possibilidade de algumas amazonas que freqüentavam aquele lugar, possivelmente quererem atrapalhar vocês, então nós fomos para lá; Kamus explicou. –Só que nós distraímos por um momento e bem... Deu no que deu; ele falou.

-Entendo! Mas de qualquer jeito não posso mudar o que aconteceu mesmo; o capricorniano disse melancólico.

-Eu não diria isso; Aishi falou assustando os dois cavaleiros.

-**Aishi**! – os cavaleiros gritaram de susto, quando a amazona apareceu sentada ao lado de Kamus no sofá.

-Hei! Parece que viram um fantasma; ela comentou rindo.

-Como a Shina esta? – Shura perguntou diretamente.

-Esta bem! – Aishi respondeu com calma, voltando-se para Kamus. –Acho melhor irmos, amanhã cedo tem treino; ela disse dando uma piscadela discreta pro cavaleiro.

-Ah! Sim, bem Shura, só acho que você deveria se dar uma segunda chance, tente conversar com Shina pelo menos para saber o que ela pensa sobre isso; Kamus aconselhou.

-Mas...;

-Shura, acalma teu coração, deixa que o tempo resolva as coisas das quais você tenha medo de resolver sozinho, se precisar chama a gente; Aishi falou puxando o namorado para fora do templo.

-Boa Noite! – o casal falou saindo do templo.

-Boa Noite! – ele respondeu quase num sussurro sabia que eles já estavam longe.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E então? – Kamus perguntou curioso, enquanto subia de mãos dadas com a namorada.

-O que? – ela falou se fazendo de desentendida.

-Aishi; Kamus começou num tom de aviso.

-Não começa; a amazona reclamou. –Não vou te contar nos mínimos detalhes o que falei com Shina, seu curioso; ela brincou ao ver a cara decepcionada. –Depois os homens dizem que são as mulheres as mais curiosas; ela completou.

-Bem... Nem por isso te amo menos; ele comentou.

-Kamus de Aquário, o que você esta aprontando? – Aishi perguntou parando em um degrau.

-Eu nada; ele respondeu inocentemente. –Mas me fala, era mesmo aquilo que tínhamos desconfiado? – ele perguntou desviando o assunto.

-Era, mas não vamos nos meter, apenas vamos garantir que nenhuma daquelas garotas se intrometa entre os dois.

-Ta certo; ele falou quando chegaram em aquário. –Vai ficar aqui comigo hoje? –ele perguntou com cara de desolado.

-Uh! – Aishi murmurou pensativa. –Não sei; ela comentou.

-Você vai ter coragem de me abandonar sozinho nesse templo frio, completamente desamparado e desprotegido? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de cãozinho abandonado.

-Chantagista; ela falou sorrindo, antes de entrar no templo com o cavaleiro.

-Nada me impede de tentar; Kamus respondeu com um sorriso maroto, enquanto a abraçava.

**II – Entre Deuses e Mestres.**

Shion parecia inquieto, embora estivesse tentando concentrar-se naquilo que fazia, parecia completamente impossível. Até mesmo Saori que estava com ele revisando alguns documentos recentemente enviados por Shun, o mais novo administrado da fundação Graad ela não pode deixar de notar a inquietação do Grande Mestre.

-Algum problema Shion? –Saori perguntou deixando os papeis sobre a mesa e recostando-se na poltrona.

-Não Srta, porque? –ele perguntou, voltando-se pra ela.

-Por favor, já disse que pode me chamar só de Saori; ela respondeu numa leve reprimenda.

-Desculpe, Srta... Her! Quero dizer, Saori; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso, não vou lhe obrigar, mas se quiser desabafar estou aqui pra ouvi-lo; ela falou com um olhar sereno.

-Saori, eu simplesmente gostaria que as coisas fossem mais simples; ele desabafou deixando-se encostar na cadeira com o olhar cansado.

A jovem sempre o vira como exemplo de segurança e vitalidade, comandando o santuário praticamente sozinho, embora ela sempre estivesse por perto cuidando da parte administrativa, Shion ainda era o diretor do santuário, colocando de forma mais clara, mas agora ele parecia apenas um mortal comum, cansado de viver no meio de tantas guerras e que se sente confuso diante desse período de paz.

-Você não é o único; ela respondeu num murmúrio, quase como uma confidencia. –Mas me diga, o que lhe incomoda tanto?

-Tudo isso começou a cerca de dezoito anos atrás; ele começou como se estivesse se lembrando de algo que acontecera a muitos, mas muitos anos atrás.

**III – Noite sem fim.**

**Toca do Baco...**

-"Será que e tão difícil querer um pouco de sossego por aqui?"; a jovem de cabelos negros pensou com uma discreta veinha saltando na testa, enquanto olhava para o nada, sentada solitariamente numa mesa do terraço do restaurante

Desistindo completamente de permanecer ali, Mia desceu com calma os degraus que a levariam para o bar do restaurante.

Por onde passava, acabava por atrair olhares cobiçosos sobre si, mas não se importava com isso, a única coisa que queria era um momento de sossego, mesmo que fosse ali.

Sentou-se com delicadeza no banco estofado de frente ao balcão, tomando o devido cuidado para que a barra do vestido preto não subisse muito e mostrasse o que não devia, mal se deu conta de que um certo ariano estava a seu lado e lançava-lhe furtivos olhares.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Deseja alguma coisa Sr? –um barman perguntou para o ariano que jazia sentado de maneira entediada na frente do balcão.

-Jack Daniels, dose dupla com gelo; ele respondeu, não demorou muito para o barman retirar-se para providenciar o pedido.

Mú ao ver a jovem a seu lado não pode deixar de reconhecê-la como a amazona que Kanon mencionara. Ele, Milo e Kanon resolveram permanecer mais um pouco ali, embora os amigos estivessem dispersos, o ariano fora o único a fugir da agitação, aproveitando a calmaria oferecida pelo bar.

-"Seria realmente um desperdício essa alma não salvar-se do purgatório"; ele pensou lembrando-se do que Mascara da Morte dissera. Num ímpeto de atrevimento, pensou em aproximar-se e tentar estabelecer alguma conversa, porem sentiu o olhar de Milo sobre a jovem e simplesmente balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

-Seu pedido, Sr; o bar tender falou, entregando-lhe o copo de wisky doze anos.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, desviando suas atenções da jovem, para as pequenas e transparentes pedras de gelo que dançavam no fundo do copo.

-Srta deseja algo? –ele ouviu o bar tender voltar-se para a garota a seu lado com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que por sinal pareceu desagrada-la.

-Jack Daniels, sem gelo e dose dupla; ela falou seca, como se dispensasse qualquer pensamento meio impróprio. O atendente apenas lhe lançou um olhar curioso. –Algum problema? –ela perguntou sentindo-se incomodada com aquilo e estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Não, com licença; ele falou saindo rapidamente.

-Mais essa agora; Mú ouviu-a reclamar e não pode evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Garota de sangue quente; ele pensou.

O ariano observou-a de esguelha, não era nenhum cego para não ver o quão ela era bonita e atraente, mas sem aquela lascividade que via na maioria das mulheres que encontrava por ai, ela tinha algo mais que lhe intrigava.

-Mia, há quanto tempo? – Mú ouviu a voz de Kanon soando num tom casual, estranhou tal atitude pouco típica do geminiano.

-Como vai Kanon? –ela perguntou com um sorriso sereno. Desde que entrara no santuário ambos passaram a se dar muito bem após aquela conversa meio conturbada que tiveram por causa das amazonas, por mais estranho que parecesse a qualquer um que conhecesse o geminiano, ele a via somente como uma espécie de irmã mais nova e ele o mentor por trás das armações que possivelmente viriam a armar mais pra frente.

-Bem e você? Não responda, a julgar pela sua cara esta entediada; ele brincou, sentando-se ao lado dela, lançando um olhar curioso para o lado. –Que coincidência, até você esta por aqui ainda Mú; Kanon comentou, dando-se conta da presença do cavaleiro.

-Pra você ver; o ariano respondeu casualmente.

-Bem, mas até você me parece entediado nesse lugar e por falar nisso, acho que você não conhece pessoalmente a Mia; ele falou animado, puxando a amazona para um meio abraço protetor, deixando-a constrangida. –Mia esse é o Mú, cavaleiro de Áries; ele completou.

-É um prazer conhece-la, Srta; o cavaleiro respondeu, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão, Mia pareceu hesitante, mas ao estender a mão para cumprimenta-lo, sentiu a mesma ser puxada e levada aos lábios do mesmo.

-Igualmente; ela respondeu surpresa, corando furiosamente, ainda mais ao notar o olhar insistente do ariano sobre si. –Ahn! Kanon, me solta; ela pediu, vendo que o cavaleiro olhava para os lados com os orbes serrados perigosamente, não se dando conta da pequena tensão existente ali.

-Não enquanto o Milo não parar de te olhar com aquela cara de sem vergonha; ele falou lançando um olhar envenenado para o Escorpião, que engolindo em seco saiu de fininho dali. –Pronto; Kanon respondeu soltando-a e voltando a sentar-se.

-Não importa quanto apanhe, o Milo não aprende; Mú comentou com certo desagrado.

-Puff! –o geminiano murmurou. –Sem comentários.

-Ahn! Kanon; Mia chamou o cavaleiro.

-Diga;

-Como a Shina e o Shura estão, tive a impressão de que aquelas amazonas não te levariam a serio; ela comentou.

-Esses dois já devem ter se acertado, as garotas foram falar com ela e o Kamus provavelmente deve estar com o Shura há essas horas; ele respondeu. –Mas não quero nem ver amanhã; ele comentou com um meio sorriso.

-Como assim? –Mia perguntou confusa.

-Quer ver como um grupo de amazonas pode ser realmente perigosas quando tem ciúmes, esteja amanhã cedo na arena e assista sentada na primeira fila o show; ele comentou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Amanhã vai ser um dia longo; os dois ouviram o ariano murmurar, e assentiram afirmativamente;

**continua...**

**Bom pessoal**

**O capitulo chega ao fim, mas algumas coisas ainda estão apenas se encaminhando, agora começa a contagem pra o termino de tempestade, só falta dois capitulos.**

**Nossa fiquei muito feliz ao saber que vc curtiram o capitulo passado, não pensei que existiam tantos fans de Shura e Shina assim.**

**Antes de ir agradeço a todos os comentarios e o apoio que tenho recebido desde o começo. Um obrigado em especial ao pessoal que comentou no capitulo passado: Margarida, Isaias, Chris The Blue Memory, Saory San, Isalucia e Ruth da Orkut.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

Momento propaganda: Crônicas de Amor e Confusão II, "Num Passo de Dança". Segundo capitulo on, como é o dia seguinte após um maravilhoso passeio na praia do Cabo e como Saga vai lidar com alguns assuntos pendentes. E Kanon cujo seguro de vida não cobre atitudes suicidas, vai querer ajudar o irmão e acaba metendo os dois em confusão. Muitas coisas vão rolar nessa crônica, não percam...

* * *

Aviso: Gemini Kaoru: me manda seu e-mail que eu te ajudo com aquele problema. Aquilo que vc disse é facil de resolver, é só me mandar que eu te ensino a arrumar a postagem da fic. **

Momento propaganda: Crônicas de Amor e Confusão II, "Num Passo de Dança". Segundo capitulo on, como é o dia seguinte após um maravilhoso passeio na praia do Cabo e como Saga vai lidar com alguns assuntos pendentes. E Kanon cujo seguro de vida não cobre atitudes suicidas, vai querer ajudar o irmão e acaba metendo os dois em confusão. Muitas coisas vão rolar nessa crônica, não percam...Aviso: Gemini Kaoru: me manda seu e-mail que eu te ajudo com aquele problema. Aquilo que vc disse é facil de resolver, é só me mandar que eu te ensino a arrumar a postagem da fic. 


	20. Novas Chances

**Domo pessoal**

**Bom, antes de começarmos, queria avisar que esse já é o penultimo capitulo de Tempestade de Verão. E só pra lembra-los, acho que isso ta dando confusão. Mas Ilyria se passa um mês depois do termino dessa fic, por isso não confundam a colocação dos possiveis casais nessa história, mas qualquer duvida é só falar.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Novas Chances.**

**I – Um novo dia.**

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas chegaram pontualmente na arena. Shina, Marin e Yuuri estavam em um canto conversando quando Aishi se juntou a elas.

-E então, prontas? –Aishi perguntou com um sorriso maroto para Yuuri e Marin.

-O que vocês estão tramando? – Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Nada de **muito** perigoso; Marin respondeu inocentemente. –Só temos algumas coisas pra resolver com aquelas duas ali; Marin falou apontando para duas amazonas que chegavam reclamando na arena.

-Uh! Acho que conheço uma delas; Shina comentou, lembrando-se da noite passada.

-Então se prepara, vamos brincar um pouco; Yuuri falou enfezada fazendo um breve aquecimento.

**Enquanto isso...**

Alguns cavaleiros estavam sentados na arquibancada.

-Nossa, nunca imaginei que a Yuuri fosse tão ciúme; Aiolia comentou com Mascara da Morte que estava do seu lado, ele apenas assentiu.

-Digo o mesmo da Marin; ele comentou apontando para a namorada do leonino.

-Nem fale; Aiolia falou, suspirando desanimado.

-É impressão minha ou a Shina ta tentando separa-las; Milo comentou olhando para a arena.

-Não é impressão não, mas espera... Não agora ela também ta batendo; o geminiano falou se levantando e indo um pouco pra frente, como se pra enxergar melhor. –Caramba, o que foi aquilo? – ele apontou para uma pequena explosão de quatro cosmos, mas que logo se apagaram.

-Bem, mas duas amazonas na Ilha da Rainha da Morte; Saga comentou sem se importar muito com isso.

-Pelo menos você foi o único a não ouvir da Litus, já a gente; Aiolia comentou passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

-Engano seu meu amigo, ela só me deu um 'boa noite' antes de me chutar pra fora de Leão; o geminiano falou com ar cansado.

-Nossa pelo visto a noite de vocês foi bem agitada; Shura comentou rindo da cara dos amigos que apenas assentiram com a cabeça. –Só o Kamus que não parece desanimado; ele comentou.

-Ahn! O que tem eu? – o aquariano perguntou saindo de seus devaneios.

-Xii! Esse ai ta longe; Milo brincou. – Fala pra gente Francês, o que Aishi fez pra você por causa das amazonas ontem? – Milo perguntou maroto.

-Nada; ele respondeu e todos arquearam a sobrancelha.

-Eu sou obrigado a dormir no sofá e pro francês não acontece nada? - Mascara da Morte falou indignado, fulminando o cavaleiro com o olhar.

-Não acredito; Saga falou pasmo.

-Você tem sorte; Aiolia falou cansado. –A Marin ainda ta me gelando.

-Não é isso; Kamus falou paciente. –Nós apenas conversamos sobre o assunto e nada mais, esclarecemos as coisas, é normal que sintamos ciúmes um do outro, afinal, nos amamos, mas confiamos no julgamento um do outro sobre a situação pra não entrarmos em conflito, não importa se o santuário inteiro falar qualquer besteira sobre a gente, nós sempre confiaremos primeira na opinião dos outros, pra não nos magoarmos sem necessidade; Kamus respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-...; Entre os cavaleiros era possível ouvir o barulho de um grilo saltando entre as arvores na floresta a um quilometro dali. Nenhum conseguia abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa diante do que Kamus falara.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada! – todos responderam balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

**II – Uma nova oportunidade.**

Já era hora do almoço quando Shina sairá do Coliseu junto com as outras garotas, caminhavam com calma conversando sobre coisas banais. Até despedirem-se na entrada dos templos. Os treinos entre os veteranos se encerravam ao meio dia, depois somente aprendizes continuavam para repassarem exercícios.

Shina se aproximou de sua casa, mas notou algo estranho. Alguém parecia espera-la encostado na parede da casa de olhos fechados. Pela primeira vez a amazona sentiu as penas bambearem e o coração disparar. Já sabia muito bem quem era. Ela se aproximou com cautela parando em frente a ele.

-Shura; ela chamou, num tom de voz relativamente baixo, viu-o abrir os olhos com certa dificuldade devido a claridade. Parecia que fazia muito tempo que ele estava ali, esperando.

-Ahn! Shina; ele murmurou.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou, tentando não parecer ansiosa de mais.

-Bem... Eu; ele falou, passando os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes de forma nervosa. –Queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu ontem; ele falou com um brilho triste nos orbes que não passou despercebido por ela. Fazendo com que as palavras de Aishi lhe viessem a mente.

-Uhn! Você não teve culpa, não tem porque se desculpar; ela respondeu com um olhar calmo, vendo-o ficar literalmente espantado.

-Jura? –ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador. A amazona apenas assentiu, levemente ruborizada diante daquele sorriso. –Shina, você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora? –ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos a observando.

-Uh! Só ia almoçar, à tarde não vai ter mais treinos; ela respondeu meio hesitante.

-Quer almoçar comigo? –ele perguntou visivelmente animado.

-Ahn! Shura... Eu; ela começou meio hesitante.

-Por favor, só um almoço... Entre amigos; ele completou, embora não gostasse muito da ultima sugestão.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu por fim.

-"Vamos com calma, não tem porque ter pressa"; ele pensou, enquanto estendia o braço pra amazona acompanha-lo.

**III – Chegadas Surpreendentes.**

**Duas semanas depois/ No templo do Grande Mestre...**

A cozinha estava extremamente movimentada, Aishi, Shina e Mascara da Morte andando para todos os lados carregando vasilhas com molho para as comidas bem ao estilo italiano que estavam preparando.

-Temos que terminar isso logo; Aishi falou impaciente.

-Shura, cadê a salada? –Yuuri perguntou, procurando o cavaleiro, com o tempero nas mãos.

-Ta aqui; ele falou aparecendo dentro da cozinha com uma vasilha de tomates e outras coisas picadas.

-Uh! Ta fazendo o que? – Kamus perguntou entrando na cozinha e enlaçando a naiva pela cintura e sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-O molho da macarronada; ela respondeu, pegando uma colher com molho, assoprando até que esfriasse um pouco e estendendo para ele. –Experimenta;

-...; Ele ficou alguns segundos em silencio, vendo a ansiedade da jovem aumentar. –Esta ótimo; ele respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava-lhe um beijo inesperado.

-**_Uhnnnnn_**! Tem certeza? –ela perguntou, sorrindo entre os lábios;

-Nada que não se de um jeito; o aquariano respondeu, levando a mão até a face da jovem, puxando-a para mais próximo de si.

-Hei! Deixem para namorar depois; Shina falou impaciente. –Aishi olha esse molho; ela completou.

-Da um tempo vai, Shina; a amazona falou abafando o riso.

-Puff; a amazona resmungou, enquanto rolava os olhos e saía da cozinha.

-Sem comentários; Mascara da Morte comentou. –**AI**; ele berrou ao mesmo tempo que um tomate acertava a testa dele. –Quem foi? –ele perguntou com um olhar assassino e com a faca que tinha em mãos perigosamente levantada. Todos olharam pra ele com uma gota.

-O que foi? –Yuuri perguntou, parando do lado dele e tirando-lhe a faca da mão. Shura no outro canto da cozinha assoviava inocentemente.

-Você me paga Espanhol; ele resmungou, com os orbes serrados.

-Deixa ele; Yuuri falou num sussurro só pra ele ouvir. –Deixa que com ele a Shina se entende; ela completou, vendo os orbes do namorado abrandarem e um sorriso maroto tão característico dele surgiu em seus lábios. Ele entendera.

-Tem razão, sempre há algo pior; ele completou voltando-se pra namorada e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dela, antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo.

-Uh! – Shura murmurou confuso, vendo a mudança repentina dele como algo suspeito.

-Vamos logo, o pessoal já ta chegando; Aishi falou, colocando Kamus pra fora da cozinha, mesmo sob os protestos dele para ficar ali, mas a amazona não pareceu deixar-se levar por isso, afinal ele não a deixaria fazer nada mesmo se ficasse ali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O aeroporto Internacional de Atenas jazia em completo alvoroço, alguns vôos atrasados, outros ainda por chegar. Pessoas andavam apressadas para todos os lados procurando os portões de embarque, enquanto isso um certo virginiano tentava acalmar o amigo que só faltava arrancar os cabelos em desespero.

-Acalme-se Afrodite, é normal os aviões demorarem para aterrissar; Shaka falou, tentando manter a calma.

-Mas e se aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou agoniado.

-Não aconteceu nada; Shaka respondeu, desde que chegaram ali a cerca de uma hora o amigo não parara um segundo.

Alias, tudo isso começou porque o virginiano fora arrancado de suas meditações por Afrodite queria que ele o acompanhasse até o aeroporto buscar Aaliah.

-Olhe, parece que o avião já pousou e tem algumas pessoas saindo; Shaka falou, apontando para o portão de desembarque de passageiros.

-Finalmente; Afrodite falou suspirando aliviado, enquanto ajeitava as roupas.

Mais uma vez Shaka rodou os olhos, enquanto arrumava a gola da camisa preta que vestia, mal tivera tempo de trocar o sari pelas roupas normalmente usadas pelos outros, pegando as presas a calça e uma camisa preta. Conclusão, ele sentia como se fosse derreter naquele calor infernal, mesmo o aeroporto tendo ar condicionado.

Passados mais de dez minutos e nada da jovem que Afrodite tanto falara aparecer, só contribuiu para o pisciano ficar mais desesperado ainda.

-Será que aconteceu algo? –Afrodite falou preocupado.

Até mesmo Shaka já admitia que havia algo errado, alem do mais os portões de desembarque já estavam quase fechando, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

-Por favor, não fechem; eles ouviram alguém gritar lá de dentro. Afrodite e Shaka viraram-se surpresos para a jovem que saia de lá. -**PAI**! – uma jovem de cabelos azuis e orbes amendoados gritou chamando a atenção de todos que jaziam naquele corredor.

Shaka pareceu ponderar quanto à possibilidade daquela jovem ser a famosa **'Aaliah'** que o amigo passara o mês inteiro falando, mas quando viu a mesma correr na direção deles e literalmente jogar-se nos braços do pisciano, ele não teve mais duvidas.

-Aaliah meu anjo, fiquei preocupado; Afrodite falou carinhoso, enquanto afagava os cabelos da jovem e a mantinha num abraço apertado.

-Me desculpe, mas é que acabei dormindo durante o vôo e só agora a comissária de bordo me chamou; ela respondeu sem graça, mas parou lançando um olhar curioso para o cavaleiro de Virgem, chamando a atenção de Afrodite.

-Aaliah, esse é Shaka, um grande amigo e cavaleiro de Virgem; Afrodite disse indicando o indiano.

Nem em anos de treinamento para manter o auto controle sobre si mesmo, Shaka nunca esperava deparar-se com uma situação daquelas, a palavra **'pai'** ecoava em sua mente como um mântra, o choque fora realmente calculado por Afrodite, pois o mesmo jazia com um sorriso satisfeito ao mirar o amigo com cara de aparvalhado.

-Uhn! É um prazer conhece-la, Srta; Shaka falou por fim, saindo daquele torpor momentâneo. Tomando uma das mãos da jovem para si e depositando um beijo nela.

-Igualmente; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo com a face corada. –Meu pai me falou muito bem do Sr; ela comentou. –"Mas pensei que ele estava exagerando"; ela concluiu em pensamento.

-Pode me chamar só de Shaka, quanto ao seu pai; ele começou lançando um olhar entrecortado para o cavaleiro que tinha um sorriso bobo na face. –Ele me falou muito bem da Srta, também; ele completou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Mas me diga, você ficou surpreso não foi? –ele falou com um sorriso maroto para o virginiano que estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Se não se importam, é melhor irmos, o pessoal já deve estar terminando o almoço no ultimo templo; Shaka falou, ignorando a pergunta de Afrodite.

-Claro; Afrodite respondeu prontamente, depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa da filha. –Shaka, por favor, leve Aaliah com você, preciso passar em um lugar antes; ele pediu com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu meio desconfiando, vendo a jovem ruborizar, enquanto Afrodite dava as costas para eles e saia de fininho. –Vamos Srta; ele falou lhe estendendo o braço gentilmente.

-Sim, claro; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo meigamente.

Não muito longe dali, Afrodite observava com um sorriso satisfeito os dois caminharem para longe conversando de forma animada.

-"É, as coisas vão ser bem diferentes"; ele pensou tomando o caminho oposto.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo acaba aqui, mas ainda tem mais um capitulo e futuramente duas crônicas adicionais sobre cenas que não entraram aqui. Bem, antes de iragradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic e perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo com ela. Um obrigada especial a Margarida que comentou nesse capitulo.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	21. Sempre Juntos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertecem, apenas Aishi e Aaliah que são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

Capitulo 21: Sempre Juntos.

**I – Almoço entre amigos.**

Aos poucos os cavaleiros e amazonas começavam a tomar seus devidos lugares na mesa do grande salão. Na cabeceira como sempre esta a Saori, a sua esquerda e direita, respectivamente estavam Shion e Aioros, enquanto os outros estavam dispersos.

-Ta faltando gente; Milo comentou antes de sentar-se. Deixando os olhos correrem pela mesa, notando alguns lugares ainda vagos.

-Cadê o Shaka e o Afrodite? – Shura perguntou acomodando-se no assento ao lado de Shina, próximo a Aiolia.

-Foram no aeroporto; Aishi respondeu. –Obrigada; ela falou, voltando-se para o noivo, que lhe puxara a cadeira.

-No aeroporto? –Saga perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso mesmo, Aaliah chega hoje, por isso eles foram busca-la; Saori respondeu lançando um olhar significativo a Aishi, que assentiu com um meio sorriso.

-E quem é Aaliah? –Yuuri perguntou curiosa.

-A filha do Afrodite? –a voz de Shaka destacou-se na sala, enquanto o mesmo entrava no salão acompanhado da jovem de madeixas azuladas e orbes amendoados.

-**FILHA**? –todos, menos Aishi, Kamus e Saori gritaram, fazendo a jovem corar furiosamente e quase esconder-se atrás do cavaleiro de Virgem.

-Ahn! Acho que eu não ouvi direito; Milo falou, levantando-se e se aproximando da jovem com um olhar curioso.

-Escorpião; Shaka falou em tom de aviso.

-Ele deve ta brincando, não é? –Mascara da Morte sussurrou para Yuuri que olhou-o interrogativamente.

-Acho que não, olhando bem eles são até que parecidos; ela respondeu.

-Ahn! Srta Aaliah é um prazer conhece-la; Milo falou com um sorriso bobo, porem ficou decepcionada ao ver a jovem apertar fortemente o braço do virginiano e olha-lo desconfiada.

-Igualmente; Aaliah respondeu.

-Xiii Milo, sua mortal esta mais baixa que o tártaro; Kanon brincou, fazendo o cavaleiro dar um meio rosnado e voltar-se pro geminiano com os orbes serrados.

-Não se preocupe, apesar de rosnar ele não morde; Shaka falou divertido, voltando-se pra jovem com um sorriso encantador.

-Não sei, meu pai falou pra tomar cuidado com ele; ela respondeu inocentemente.

-Venha; ele falou gentilmente levando-a até uma das cadeiras para que ela pudesse sentar-se.

Todos olharam a cena intrigados, alias, quem no acharia estranho ver o **homem mais próximo de Deus** agir de uma forma tão gentil.

Não demorou muito para que todos se apresentassem e começassem uma conversa animada até mesmo Afrodite não demorou a juntar-se a eles, dando uma desculpa qualquer ao virginiano sobre o que fora fazer para manda-los na frente, coisa que não pareceu convencê-lo muito, mas eles resolveram ignorar isso... Por enquanto.

-Pessoal, gostaria de dizer uma coisa; a deusa falou se levantando e chamando a atenção de todos. O silencio era geral. –Que pra mim, é uma felicidade muito grande poder compartilhar com vocês esses dias de paz, onde todos os amigos estão juntos, amigos descobrindo-se, encontrando-se, compreendendo que a sempre uma nova maneira de viver sem aquela incerteza que assolavam nossas vidas há um tempo atrás; ela falou. –E só tenho a agradecer a vocês por esses momentos; ela concluiu.

O barulho de palmas soava pelo salão. Cada um ali particularmente tinha pelo que agradecer a nova oportunidade. Mesmo numa vida inserta, eram poucos os momentos que podiam compartilhar junto dos amigos, uma grande família formada ao acaso, porem que agora era como uma dádiva dos deuses, pessoas de personalidades opostas que unidos eram o que eram.

-Fala você; Kamus sussurrou para Aishi.

-Não, é melhor você; ela respondeu.

-Ahn! Aishi, Kamus. Algum problema? – o Grande Mestre perguntou, vendo os dois trocando sussurros.

-Problema, não. Imagina; Kamus respondeu prontamente, embora levemente enrubescido.

-Não sei não; Milo falou com um olhar critico para o casal. –Vocês estão escondendo algo;

-Escondendo e o que poderia ser? – Aishi perguntou casualmente.

-Espera ai; Yuuri interrompeu. –Só por curiosidade, há algumas semanas atrás porque vocês fizeram nevar? –ela perguntou virando-se para o casal, que ficou mais vermelho ainda.

-Bem...; Aishi começou. –Ahn! Aiolia e Marin vocês não tem nada pra contar pro pessoal não? – a amazona passou a vez.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – a amazona de águia engasgou. –Pra contar? – Marin perguntou, vendo todos olharem curiosamente pra ela. –Ahn! Aiolia conta você; ela falou voltando-se para o leonino, ao mesmo tempo que o olhar de todos caia sobre ele.

-Bem, não acha que é melhor você contar; ele falou hesitante.

-Fala logo que a Marin tomou a iniciativa e vocês estão juntos; Shina falou impaciente, tirando risos de todo mundo.

-Aiolia, meu amigo que decepção. Esperava tanto de você, mas pelo visto a Marin se superou; o Escorpião falou balançando a cabeça inconformado.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o leonino perguntou com os punhos serrados, tendo que ser segurado pela amazona.

-Bem, pelo visto é o que a Shina falou; Shion disse, mas engoliu em seco com o olhar do cavaleiro. –Her! Quero dizer, quanto à parte de vocês estarem juntos; ele se apressou em responder.

-Mestre não se preocupe, até o Aiolia sabe que tem horas que nem mesmo os Deuses o agüentam; Aioros respondeu, ignorando o olhar assassino do irmão.

-Isso me lembra o Eros e o Anteros; Afrodite comentou. –Aishi o que aconteceu com aqueles dois? –ele perguntou voltando-se pra a amazona que abafava um riso.

-Bem, digamos que eles descobriram da pior forma possível o quanto às rosas podem causar problemas; ela respondeu.

-Como? –Shura perguntou confuso.

-Acontece que minha queria mãe fê-los passar os últimos dias cuidando de um imenso jardim e a cada meio metro plantar uma espécie de rosa diferente; ela respondeu;

-Mas isso é fácil; Afrodite falou, com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

-Fácil porque você usa seu cosmo pra isso, aposto que se corresse o risco de quebrar uma unha nem chegava perto; Milo falou enfezado.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Escorpião? –Afrodite perguntou conjurando uma rosa piranha.

-Pai que isso? –Aaliah perguntou estranhando a atitude explosiva dele.

-Aaliah meu amor, com o tempo você vai aprender que só o homem mais próximo de Deus tem paciência com o Milo; ele falou, enquanto Shaka engasgava.

-Mas Aishi, o que esse jardim tem de tão especial? –Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Esse jardim tem um bichinho de estimação que dorme em baixo de uma macieira, por isso não é uma tarefa muito fácil ficar lá dentro por muito tempo; a amazona respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Você não esta se referindo ao Jardim das Experides **(1),** esta? –Aaliah perguntou espantada.

-Ela esta; Kamus respondeu prontamente, já acostumado com isso.

-Mas...; Aaliah começou.

-Depois a gente explica, é uma longa história; Saori respondeu antes que Afrodite começasse a contar tudo novamente sobre a Troca Equivalente.

-Bem, mas vendo por outro lado, a pena dos dois poderia ser mais leve, não? –Shina comentou, sem notar uma veinha saltar na testa de Shura.

-Creio que não, porque se eu bem conheço esses dois e tenho certeza conhecer. Eles devem ter feito mais alguma coisa enquanto distribuíam as mudas das rosas em Creta, porque apesar de tudo, Afrodite poderia simplesmente criar as rosas novamente, mas dessa vez foi bem merecido; Aishi completou.

-Se é assim; a amazona de Cobra deu de ombros.

-Hei! Vocês estão mudando de assunto; Milo falou com um sorriso maroto, voltando-se para o leonino. –Não é Leo?

-É isso mesmo, eu e a Marin estamos namorando; o leonino falou mais calmo, voltando-se para a amazona com um olhar carinhoso.

-Que bom, parabéns pra vocês; Saori falou com um doce sorriso, fazendo um certo cavaleiro ficar meio aparvalhado.

-Mas, Aiolia e Marin não são os únicos; Afrodite falou lançando um olhar enigmático a amazona de Sextante.

-Pelo visto muitas coisas andaram acontecendo enquanto a gente fica trancado nesse escritório; Shion brincou. –Mas quem é o outro casal?

-Mascara da Morte; Milo chamou, olhando curiosamente para o cavaleiro.

-Eu e Yuuri estamos namorando; ele falou a queima roupa, deixando todos literalmente de boca aberta.

-Uh! –Aldebaran murmurou. –Tipo, o Mascara da Morte; ele falou meio incrédulo.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Aldebaran? – Yuuri perguntou com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa.

-Eu, nada não; ele respondeu prontamente. –Agora eu sei porque eles se dão tão bem; ele completou num murmúrio para Milo, que assentiu. –Ai, o que é isso? –ele gritou, colocando a mão na testa, encontrando uma azeitona que misteriosamente foi parar ali.

-Isso é uma azeitona? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para o canceriano que parecia entretido dando um pedaço de lasanha na boca da namorada, ignorando o olhar espantado de todos.

-Milagres acontecem; Saori falou observando a cena.

-A Srta não faz idéia de como; Kanon respondeu visivelmente espantado com a mudança do canceriano. Ainda mais por saber o que uma flechinha inocente poderia causar.

-Tem mais algum casal formado por aqui que nós não saibamos ainda? –o Grande Mestre perguntou olhando para todos, esperando que alguém se manifestasse.

-Bem nós já somos um casal; Saga e Litus falaram juntos.

-Nós também; Kamus respondeu, olhando para a namorada que assentiu. –Mas temos algo pra falar pra vocês; ele completou atraindo a atenção de todos.

-O que? – Aioros perguntou curioso.

-Bem, como eu lembrei de algo mais, aproveito pra falar de uma vez; Kamus começou.

-E o que seria? –Saga perguntou impaciente com a demora.

-Milo, estava te devendo um obrigado; Kamus falou deixando alguns espantados.

-A mim, porque? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Você não lembra? –Shaka falou com um olhar enigmático, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. –Primeira e única boa ação que você fez desde que voltou a vida; o virginiano falou.

-Não estou entendendo; Milo falou confuso.

-Ah é! – Aioros concordou. –Lembra que você disse **'Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso'; **o sagitariano falou imitando a voz do Escorpião que arregalou os olhos.

–Bem, agora que você lembrou; Kamus falou com ar divertido. -Eu pedi Aishi em casamento; ele falou vendo todos abrirem a boca literalmente.

-E eu aceitei; a amazona respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nos do cavaleiro, com a mão em cima da mesa.

-Por isso tenho que te agradecer; ele completou, lembrando-se exatamente do que aconteceu um ano atrás quando Athena convocara os cavaleiros, pedindo que um se tornasse mestre de uma amazona que precisava desenvolver as habilidades, proporcionando o tão esperado reencontro entre o casal.

-Muitas felicidades; Litus falou alegre.

-Primeira dentro que o Milo dá; Kanon brincou, vendo o cavaleiro ainda aparvalhado com tudo.

-Hei! – o Escorpião reclamou, notando o que ele falara.

-Kamus, Aishi. Parabéns; Shaka falou, visivelmente feliz pelo casal.

-Obrigado; os dois responderam.

-E pra quando é? – Afrodite perguntou.

-Nós ainda não decidimos; Kamus respondeu.

-Exatamente, fazem apenas duas semanas que completamos um ano; Aishi completou sorrindo alegremente.

-Agora entendi o porque da neve? –Yuuri falou com um sorriso maroto, como se acabasse de descobrir um segredo.

-Na verdade Yuuri, a neve veio do nosso jardim; Kamus respondeu, lançando um olhar significativo para a namorada.

-Jardim? –Aiolia falou franzindo o cenho. –Não sabia que o Templo de Aquário tinha jardim; ele comentou.

-Vai dizer que vocês não perceberam o Jardim de Inverno que o Kamus fez no templo de Aquário pra Aishi; Afrodite falou olhando a cara descrente de todos, enquanto o casal corava.

-**Uhnnnnnnnnnnn**! – todos falaram com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso é tão romântico; Litus murmurou com um ar sonhador, fazendo o geminiano arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Saga, ta ferrado; Milo brincou. –Hei! O que é isso? – ele perguntou quando algo acertou seu olho. –Isso é uma alcaparra; ele completou, voltando um olhar assassino para os presentes, mas encontrou o geminiano com um olhar inocente olhando pro teto assoviando.

-Você me paga; ele resmungou.

-Ah! Isso me lembra uma coisa; Kanon comentou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-O que? –Shaka perguntou.

-Há algum tempo atrás Kamus falou que alguém tinha assaltado o jardim do Afrodite, eu não me lembro, mas foi descoberto quem era o assaltante? –ele perguntou.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – Mascara da Morte engastou.

-Ta tudo bem, Amor? – Yuuri perguntou, assustada para o namorado que estava extremamente vermelho e tomava nervosamente um gole de vinho.

-Ahn! Acho que já sei? – Mú falou com um olhar divertido.

-Acho que não é o que você ta pensando Mú; Aishi falou, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

-E o que seria, Aishi? – Shaka perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Bem...; Ela começou.

-Fale pra eles Guilherme; Afrodite falou impaciente, chamando a atenção de todos para o canceriano. Não entendo o que ele e a noiva de Kamus tinham a ver com isso.

-O que você andou aprontando, amor? – Yuuri falou com os orbes serrados, embora o tom fosse carinhoso.

-Ahn! Eu...;

-Assaltou o jardim do Afrodite, porque eu pedi; Aishi o cortou.

-**O QUE?** – todos gritaram espantados.

-Isso mesmo; Afrodite concordou com uma calma assustadora.

-Mas porque? – o Grande Mestre perguntou incrédulo.

-Bem, ela criou uma nova rosa e por isso mandou o Gui pegar algumas rosas do meu jardim para estuda-las; Afrodite falou displicente, já ignorando o fato do escândalo que fizera dizendo que um elefante havia invadido o jardim.

-Se é assim; Yuuri respondeu, dando de ombros, divertindo-se internamente com o desconcerto do namorado.

-Ah! Aproveitando que estamos falando sobre esse assunto; Saori começou com ar pensativo. –Kanon, você não disse pra gente como ficou resolvido aquele assunto das amazonas; Saori falou voltando-se pro cavaleiro.

Kanon, Aishi, Shina, Marin e Yuuri engasgaram ao mesmo tempo. Ficando os cinco visivelmente vermelhos.

-Eu falo, desde que fui mandado pra Creta, esse povo ta querendo me substituir nas armações; Milo falou emburrado. –Até mesmo a Marin; ele completou incrédulo.

-O que vocês fizeram? – Shion perguntou olhando para o grupo.

-Bem...; Kanon começou. –Eu fiz o que havia dito, mas algumas coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado; ele falou voltando-se pra a deusa com um sorriso sem graça.

-Ahn! Sr sabe mestre; Yuuri falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não, eu não sei; Shion falou sério. Enquanto Aaliah apenas assistia a cena divertida.

-O mesmo de sempre; Aishi falou displicente.

-E o que seria? –Shion perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Digamos que do jeito que as coisas andam até a próxima temporada a Ilha da Rainha da Morte vai estar cheia de esquifes de gelo; Shina completou.

-Não acredito; o Grande Mestre falou balançando a cabeça.

-Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, aquelas duas vão pensar muito bem antes de atrapalharem mais algum jantar; Aishi respondeu, fazendo o capricorniano e a amazona de Cobra corarem.

**II – Por do Sol.**

Os longos cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento, mas mesmo assim eles permaneciam caminhando calmamente pela beira da praia, abraçados. Há algum tempo atrás ver aquela cena seria apenas fruto de uma imaginação meio problemática, mas agora não.

-Olha; Mascara da Morte falou, apontando para a entrada do Templo de Posseidon já na vista deles.

-Tudo começou aqui; Yuuri comentou, aconchegando-se nos braços do cavaleiro.

-É; ele respondeu, sentando-se na areia e puxando a jovem para sentar-se em seu colo. –Há algum tempo atrás eu até duvidaria que isso fosse possível; ele comentou, sentindo a jovem aninhar-se mais entre seus braços.

-O que? –ela perguntou, olhando o mar a sua frente.

-Estarmos aqui, vivos... Juntos; ele falou após um momento de hesitação.

-É interessante como o Destino tem umas formas bem peculiares de unir as pessoas, não? –ela perguntou com um doce sorriso.

-Sem duvidas; ele respondeu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir um vento chocar-se contra sua face.

-Isso me lembra algo; Yuuri começou abafando um riso.

-O que? –o canceriano perguntou curioso, vendo a jovem abaixar a cabeça corada.

-Mesmo a Aishi livrando a sua com o Afrodite, tava na cara de que era você a assaltar o jardim de peixes; ela respondeu, sentindo o cavaleiro ficar tenso. –Mas sabe, isso me lembra que estou devendo uma a Afrodite; ela completou.

-Afrodite? –ele perguntou meio enciumado.

-Isso; ela concordou, levantando-se e caminhando até a beira da água. Mascara da Morte levantou-se e parou atrás dela, a observando com atenção.

Viu a jovem tirar de dentro do bolso da calça um pequeno botão de rosa vermelha e jogá-la na água, vendo-a aos poucos ser puxado pelas ondas. –Espero que chegue a Chipre; Yuuri falou voltando-se para o namorado.

-Ahn! Agora entendi que Afrodite você estava se referindo; ele falou mais aliviado.

-Você pensou que eu estava falando de quem? –Yuuri perguntou, aproximando-se dele com um olhar curioso.

-Bem...; Ele começou, vendo a amazona enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, enquanto ele passava seus braços em torno da cintura dela. –Você ainda não me disse o que estava devendo a Afrodite? –ele perguntou curioso, desviando do assunto.

-Ahn! Bem...; Yuuri começou corando furiosamente.

-Yuuri; ele chamou, estreitando mais o abraço e apoiando o queixo sobre a curva do pescoço dela, mantendo os orbes fechados e a face serena..

-Eu pedi que fosse você a me dar às rosas; ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. -E era;

-É; ele respondeu depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios da jovem. Ao mesmo tempo que a surpreendia com um ato inesperado.

-O que vai fazer? –Yuuri perguntou assustada, segurando-se com força nos ombros do cavaleiro, enquanto o mesmo lhe suspendia do chão.

De maneira quase infantil ela viu o cavaleiro correr até a água com ela nos braços, fazendo a ambos caírem de encontro às águas molhando-os completamente.

São momentos assim que dão realmente algum sentido pra vida. Momentos que não precisão de explicação, que não precisam de regras a serem seguidas e que no fim apenas acontecem.

**III – Minha despedida.**

Algumas histórias começam outras terminam, tudo tem começo, meio e fim. Vivemos num mundo onde a constante renovação é o que importa. Pra que vivermos de incertezas, dores e duvidas. O que não fazemos certo na primeira, sem duvidas teremos uma segunda chance, se ela ainda não chegou é porque não é o fim.

A vida real não é feita de finais feliz, mas sim de momentos marcantes, quando chega ao fim nada resta alem das lembranças, então o importante é viver, viver intensamente e aproveitar os belos momentos com aqueles que amamos.

Aqui me despeço, deixando minhas mais sinceras saudações. Obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam essa fic. Agradeço também todo o apoio e incentivo pra continuar. E como vocês sabem, escrever fics é um esporte realmente viciante e logo estaremos ai com mais historia, crônicas e novas comedias românticas para entretê-los.

Antes de ir deixo um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram, tanto via e-mail, orkut ou mandaram review. Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal só não sito os nomes porque não quero deixar de mencionar ninguém.

Um forte abraço e até a próxima, lembrando que a história continua em "Ilyria" uma mulher que mudou a vida dos mestres de Áries como ninguém nunca viu.

Até a próxima.

Kisus

Já ne...

* * *

**Nota: Jardim das Experides**: é o jardim que possui a arvore das maçãs douradas, guardadas pelas três filhas de Atlas, esse jardim tem o famoso dragão que na antiguidade esteve presente em um dos 12 trabalhos de Hercules.

* * *

**Momento propaganda: Você já conheceu as instalações da Toca do Baco? Ainda não, pois bem, faça um passeio com o Dionísio por esse point cheio de segredos e coisas das quais até mesmo os Deuses duvidam. As Crônicas de Amor e Confusão, são uma série de seis one-short de no Maximo quatro capítulos que contam algumas das coisas que foram editadas das fics que fazem parte da Saga de Uma Nova Vida, iniciada em Troca Equivalente. A primeira foi "Ciumento, eu... Jamais". Agora prepare-se para vê um Saga completamente novo em "Num Paço de Dança". **


End file.
